


In the name of love [Naruto y Sasuke]

by emyiem



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: Anti Ending Naruto, Antiending, Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Final Alternativo, Gay Porn Hard, Headcanon, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NarutoYaoi, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, The Last Naruto the movie, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, naruto yaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 131,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyiem/pseuds/emyiem
Summary: En el nombre del amor[YAOI  100%  Naru•Sasu]En el nombre del amor se han desatado guerras, se han conquistado tierras y se han construido castillos.¿Qué no se ha hecho en nombre del amor? ¿Cuál es límite?Anteponer estas palabras no te disculpa, ni te engrandece. Sin embargo, comprender el verdadero significado del amor y la entrega que conlleva sí lo hace.¿A cuánto éstas dispuesto por amor?Naruto, ¿en nombre del amor guías tus pasos?Sasuke, ¿cuánto has dado en nombre del amor?Aunque la vida parezca una perra despiadada, ¿a cuánto estás dispuesto por amor?Un Hokage con las ideas más claras que nunca y su mejor amigo con un secreto inconfesable intentarán vivir en el nombre del amor.#LemonAlert: Hay bastante lemon como a muchos nos gusta. 🍋 Y si no te gusta, pues estás en el libro equivocado.»»» Naruto pertenece a Sasuke y Sasuke pertenece a Naruto. Ambos y los demás personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. «««No se permiten copias parciales o totales de lo que aquí se desarrolla. Muchas gracias.Ojalá lo disfruten, como yo al escribirlo. Se aceptan opiniones.→23 Capítulos  + 1 Epílogo  + 6 Extras←
Relationships: NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Resumen

** _En el nombre del amor _ ** ** _[YAOI 100% Naru • Sasu]_ **

En el nombre del amor se han desatado guerras, se han conquistado tierras y se han construido castillos.

¿Qué no se ha hecho en nombre del amor? ¿Cuál es límite?

Anteponer estas palabras no te disculpa, ni te engrandece. Sin embargo, comprender el verdadero significado del amor y la entrega que conlleva sí lo hace.

¿A cuánto está dispuesto por amor?

Naruto, ¿en nombre del amor guías tus pasos?   
Sasuke, ¿cuánto has dado en nombre del amor?

Aunque la vida parezca una perra despiadada, ¿a cuánto estás dispuesto por amor?

Un Hokage con las ideas más claras que nunca y su mejor amigo con un secreto inconfesable intentarán vivir en el nombre del amor.

#LemonAlert: Hay bastante lemon como a muchos nos gusta. 🍋 Y si no te gusta, pues estás en el libro equivocado.

»» »Naruto pertenece a Sasuke y Sasuke pertenece a Naruto. Ambos y los demás personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. «« «

No se permiten copias parciales o totales de lo que aquí se desarrolla. Muchas gracias.

Las imágenes aquí presentadas no son mías.

Ojalá lo disfruten, como yo al escribirlo. Se aceptan opiniones.

→ 23 Capítulos + 1 Epílogo + 6 Extras ←


	2. Capítulo 1 ∙ Disculpas

* * *

La madrugada estaba entrada en Konoha y por las calles se escuchaban apenas ruidos de grillos o de la brisa nocturna. Sasuke Uchiha caminaba otra vez por las calles de la aldea y se sentía extraño y a la vez perturbado por una sensación indescriptible. Sentía que su futuro no estaba en sus manos, y en cierto punto su vaticinio no le molestaba del todo. No le gustaba sentirse descontrolado pero se sentía falto de esa animosidad defensiva que siempre lo hacía entrar en batalla hasta con él mismo. Se permitió relajar su mente y se convenció que dejaría ser lo que la vida quisiera hacer.

-Sasuke-kun, estoy muy contenta que pudieras venir. Realmente muy contenta. -La mujer de cabellos rosas tenía la expresión afligida pero así y todo fingía una sonrisa.- Me alegro que recibieras mi mensaje y decidieras concederme estos momentos.

Sakura lo hizo pasar a la habitación y ambos se sentaron en la cama para conversar.

-...-Sasuke estaba ante su esposa, quien se estaba comportando sumamente extraña. Para ser que no la veía en años pensó que se comportaría diferente al verlo, pero no había saltado a abrazarlo como él ya esperaba. Bueno, a decir verdad nada parecía normal. No esperaba una nota tan urgente, ella solía respetar su espacio, por lo que decidió acudir. Además era sabido que visitaría la aldea al menos un día dados los acontecimientos ocurridos, ¿por qué no podía esperar a hablar con él cuando llegaran con Naruto y Sarada? Todo era demasiado extraño para su gusto. Para empezar no encontró más que escombros de lo que fuera la casa que había comprado hace años para que vivieran su esposa y su hija. No entendía bien qué sucedía. La encontró en una habitación de hotel.- ¿Por qué se fue Sarada? -Fueron sus primeras palabras, siempre frío pensó Sakura.

-Se fue de la aldea buscando respuestas. Lo siento. Lo siento en verdad, Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura, ¿qué sucede? -La increpó para que no diera más rodeos. Necesitaba saber qué ocurría y él no tenía paciencia para sus alargues.

-Básicamente, **quiero el divorcio**. -Soltó con una expresión seria y decidida. En la cama habían unos papeles firmados por ella que aguardaban sólo por la firma de él.

-¿Qué? -Eso sí que no se lo esperó ni en un millón de años.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun. Siempre fui un error para ti. Por mucho tiempo intenté convencerme que mi amor alcanzaría para los dos, pero no es así. ¿Cierto?

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? -Levantó un poco la voz, realmente no entendía nada al respecto. No es como si le molestara, pero quería entender. Tampoco es como si tuviera algún sentimiento profundo por ella pero le había dado su fidelidad y su apellido. La había convertido en su esposa y lo menos que esperaba eran explicaciones.

-Siento haberte amarrado a este matrimonio sin sentido. Siento no haber podido hacerte feliz. Siento mucho haberte quitado tantos años. Siento no haber sido suficiente. Siento haberte arrebatado tu verdadera felicidad. Siento haber sido tan egoísta.

-Sakura, por favor, habla sin rodeos. ¿Qué está pasando? -No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le pretendía explicar. No la entendía y no tenía paciencia para sus acertijos.

-Voy a explicarte muchas cosas. Te voy a pedir que me dejes hablar como lo último que te pediré en esta vida. Es lo único que me resta por hacer en este matrimonio y espero hacerlo bien.

-...-Sasuke se forzó a guardar silencio dispuesto a escucharla. La mirada expectante que le dirigía era urgente. Esperaba que se diera prisa y fuera concisa.

-Siempre supe de tus verdaderos sentimientos... -Soltó sin más. Sasuke se alarmó.- Siempre supe a quién pertenecía tu corazón. Por años lo vengo sabiendo, incluso desde niños. Siempre fuiste muy obvio para mí. Te conozco mucho, ¿sabes? No sólo _**él**_ lo hace, yo también. Por mucho tiempo me negué a ver la realidad, me autoconvencía constantemente de que yo era la adecuada para ti, que yo podía darte lo que _él_ no, que mi amor te salvaría. Pero eso no fueron más que mentiras. Supongo que algo de aprecio me tuviste por haber pertenecido al equipo siete, pero yo jamás signifique más allá de algo similar a una amiga para ti.

-...-En eso debía darle la razón. Por más que se esforzó, jamás logró tener algún otro tipo de sentimiento por ella. Estaban la gratitud, la simpatía y el compañerismo, pero nada similar al afecto ni mucho menos al amor. Era la madre de su hija, no es como si Sakura fuera cualquier persona.

-He sido la persona más egoísta en lo que a ti respecta. Jamás he hecho algo genuinamente desinteresado con respecto a ti. Siempre buscaba mi propia felicidad que siempre supuse estaba a tu lado. -Las lágrimas que venía conteniendo se liberaban lentamente.- En este último tiempo comprendí que yo no quería que regresaras a Konoha para que dejaras de sufrir o para que no siguieras haciéndote daño. No, yo quería que volvieras para tenerte a mi lado. Para que me aceptaras y pudiéramos ser felices juntos. No puedo más que pedirte perdón incluso por eso. Jamás fui completamente consciente de tu dolor, ni siquiera fui una buena amiga. Y tú lo sabías. Sabías cuan inmadura y vacía soy. Por eso, rechazo tras rechazo, insistías en apartarme de ti... Fuiste el más sincero conmigo todos estos años. No puedo decir que me mintieras. Siempre actuaste conmigo como te sentías. Por eso jamás has convivido conmigo. Jamás me has prometido amor. Y todo lo que me prometiste lo cumpliste. Gracias. Eres lo más importante para mí, aunque yo soy una idiota que _no sabe amar_, sé que tuve una posibilidad contigo y eso es más de lo que merezco.

-...-Sasuke la observaba en silencio. Quería dejarla hablar libremente para que siguiera soltando sus verdades. Ahora quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Quería saber qué era eso tan grave que le había hecho Sakura para terminar disculpándose en cada oración que pronunciaba.

-Siempre supe de tu amor por Naruto... -Confesó finalmente.

-¿Qué? -Habló sorprendido. No lo pudo evitar. Eso sí que lo descolocó.

Sakura agachó levemente la cabeza y se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se observaba las manos, nerviosa. Las verdades que venían a continuación eran lo más difícil que tendría que hacer nunca en su vida.

-Sí. Lo sé... prácticamente desde el inicio del equipo siete.

-¿De qué hablas? -Fingió demencia.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun... -Levantó su mirada de jade hacia él.- En serio no hace falta que lo ocultes más, al menos no conmigo porque siempre lo he sabido. Eras en lo único que podía pensar, tú tenías toda mi atención. Te vi... -Le dijo sonriendo tiernamente, quería que al menos se sintiera libre al respecto con ella.- Siempre has sido muy evidente para mí. Y para varias otras personas en realidad...

-¿De qué hablas? -Volvió a su habitual acritud.

-No importa si no te atreves a confesármelo. Yo sé que lo amas y eso está bien. Siempre estuvo bien. Pero yo siempre me comporté muy mal con ustedes que fueron mis mejores amigos. Odiaba que tu atención siempre estuviera en él y su bienestar. Odiaba ver que tus pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos hacia él. Odiaba saber que sólo me hablabas para saber sobre él. Odiaba no ser tan importante como él. Odiaba que te sintieras tan frustrado no sólo en poder al compararte con él sino también por esos sentimientos que nacieron en tu pecho por él. ¿No es así? Cuando dejaste la aldea no fue sólo para buscar poder y romper lazos con tus amistades que te hacían _débil_. Era porque si te quedabas, sabías que él sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte desistir de tu venganza. Y no hablo de la evidente fuerza física que Naruto ganaba día con día, sino que sabías que él tenía poder sobre ti. Y eso te aterraba.

-...-Pasmado. Así estaba Sasuke en estos momentos.

-Haha... -Sonrió tristemente.- Mírate. No te sientas mal porque yo sepa. Siento decírtelo después de tantos años. Lo siento en verdad. Pero a partir de ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Quizás es un poco tarde, pero es mejor que seguir reteniéndote a mi lado en contra de tu voluntad. Quiero que seas feliz, y ahora acepto que esa felicidad no estuvo nunca ni remotamente cerca a mi lado. -Sakura apoyó su mano en la de Sasuke para transmitirle lo que le estaba diciendo. Además quería calmarlo porque notaba que seguía abrumado. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía las demás _bombas_.

-Sakura... -Dijo en unos decibeles muy bajos.- Yo... -No sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin capacidad de reacción y eso lo hacía sentirse expuesto.

-No hace falta que digas nada... -Retiró su mano.- Sé perfectamente que lugar ocupo en tu vida, y a partir de hoy estaré completamente fuera de ella. Lo prometo. -Se detuvo un momento a reflexionar como seguir a continuación.- Lamento que Naruto fuera tan _baka_, lamento que no fuera tras de ti cuando regresamos de la guerra. _Él también te ama_... -Eso consiguió robar una mirada de sorpresa y expectación de parte del Uchiha.- Prácticamente es un amor correspondido desde pequeños. No más que él no lo sabe. Te tiene permanentemente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón pero jamás se ha preguntado el _por qué_. Supongo que es demasiado inmaduro o está demasiado dañado para reconocer el verdadero amor. -Hizo otra pausa. Se sentía muy mezquina con Naruto por lo siguiente.- En parte fui responsable un poco de convencerlo de su supuesto amor por Hinata. Yo... yo... yo quería alejarlo completamente de ti. Y con Hinata fuimos efectivas. Ella lo ama desde siempre y sería una buena esposa para él. Desde antes que apareciera Toneri, el tipo de la Luna, ya venía aconsejando a Naruto sutilmente para que se fijara en la presencia de Hinata. Y al fin de cuentas fue efectivo. Tú apenas viste sus manos enlazadas al regresar de la misión te sentiste roto y traicionado. Pero sobre todo abandonado. Y me aceptaste momentáneamente en tu desesperación. Y yo aproveché nuestro breve tiempo juntos. Luego cuando me dijiste que esto ya no podía continuar pasé a la otra parte de mi plan para retenerte a mi lado.

-¿De qué hablas? -Una sospecha se generó en su interior.

-Sarada no es mi hija. -Confesó.

-¿Qué dices, Sakura? -Se levantó súbitamente de la cama y activó su Sharingan sin darse cuenta. Las emociones violentas lo empezaban a invadir descontroladas.- ¿Sarada no es mi hija?

-No, por supuesto que es tuya. Ella tiene el Sharingan.

-¿Y entonces? -Preguntó levemente contrariado. Desactivó el Sharingan y se sentó nuevamente a su lado para que continuara hablando.

-Soy estéril. Quedé estéril a los quince años. Tuve una severa infección en mis ovarios por una extraña bacteria que estaba estudiando. Era de rápida propagación y prácticamente asintomática, por lo que hasta que no fue demasiado tarde no pude tratarme. Ni Tsunade lo sabe, porque una vez que me enteré lo mantuve en secreto y yo misma me operé. Perdí hasta mi útero. -Lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente.- Perdón Sasuke-kun. Perdón.

-¿Quién es la madre? -Le preguntó seco. La muy perra los había hecho regresar con el truco más viejo de todos los tiempos. Y él, muy estúpido, confió ciegamente en ella y se casó con la muy hija de puta. Era un imbécil. Su hermano tenía razón respecto a él, por H o por B siempre se dejaba manipular.

-No hay madre. -Sakura mantenía su cabeza gacha. Decir aquello era muy difícil.

-¡Dímelo de una vez! -Le exigió levantando la voz.

-Yo hablé con Karin y ella con Orochimaru.

-¿De quién más es hija Sarada? -Le gritó con impaciencia.

-Sasuke-kun... yo...

-¡Dímelo de una puta vez, Sakura! -Gritó furioso.

-¡¡Es tuya y de Naruto...!! -Confesó en un grito mientras liberaba un llanto más fuerte. Sasuke estaba paralizado. ¿Esta jodida hija de puta le seguía tomando el pelo?- Es tuya y de Naruto... -Repitió en voz baja, la pena infinita que sentía estaba impregnada en su voz.

-¡¡¡Deja de joderme Sakura y dime la verdad de una vez!!!

-Karin te amó sinceramente desde siempre. Ella también lo sabía. Sabe de tu amor por _él_. Ella estuvo dispuesta a acarrear a tu bebé como una última muestra de su amor desinteresado hacia ti. Quería darte eso que _él_ nunca podría. Quería ayudarte aunque tú jamás supieras la verdad de que tendrías un hijo con tu persona amada.

-¿De qué hablas? -Eso no podía ser posible.

-Orochimaru también siempre lo supo. Como te dije antes, no sólo ante mí fuiste obvio. Para el Sannin no había duda al respecto. Y él te aprecia, él tenía un plan en el caso de que ustedes empezaran una relación. Él creó la forma de que ustedes tuvieran un hijo propio. Quería hacer esto por ti, pero al enterarse que Naruto se comprometió con Hinata accedió a que tuvieras tu hijo pero fingiendo que era mío.

-¿Cómo fue eso posible? -Necesitaba saber, necesitaba entender para vislumbrar la verdad en todo aquello. Estaba desesperado. Aquello ¡no podía ser verdad!

-Karin es mi amiga. Después de la guerra, yo... No importa... El caso es que ella aún te amaba sin embargo estaba empecinada en olvidarte, pero te regaló ese hijo para demostrarte su amor por ti. Donó el óvulo que Orochimaru luego manipuló. Orochimaru tenía tus muestras genéticas y yo conseguí las de Naruto. No podía ser de nadie más. Ni Orochimaru ni Karin accederían a que fueran mis muestras genéticas, ya que esto fue por ti, y por el aprecio que te tienen y no por mí para que lograra retenerte a mi lado. Orochimaru me aseguró que no habrían indicios a simple vista de que Sarada es de Naruto. Se encargó de manipular su fenotipo***** para que sólo tuviera características tuyas. Sarada es en apariencia sólo una Uchiha.

(***N/A** Fenotipo: Conjunto de caracteres visibles que un individuo presenta como resultado de la interacción entre su genotipo y el medio. Es decir que Orochimaru manipuló características del aspecto físico, asegurándose que tuviera ojos y cabellos negros, que no se le presentaran las marcas en las mejillas como el resto de hijos de Naruto, etc.)

-¿Esto es verdad?

-Sí...

-¿Quiénes se creen que son para manipularnos así? -Su indignación crecía a cada momento. Se refrenaba en sus deseos de matarla. Sería tan jodidamente fácil y placentero. Se sentía humillado y manoseado. Sentía tanta repulsión por su asquerosa cara de víbora traicionera que le daban ganas de vomitar. Se estaba conteniendo no sólo por Sarada, sino también por _él_. Naruto no querría que él actuara de esa forma. Demonios. Incluso en momentos como este lo seguía teniendo tan jodidamente presente. ¡Cómo no tenerlo presente si tenía una hija con él!

-Perdón Sasuke-kun... Perdón de verdad...

-Sakura, eres la mayor hija de puta que conozco. Si alguna vez sentí algo pequeño por ti ten por seguro que se ha extinguido completamente. No mereces ni respeto.

-Pero te dimos una hija con él... -Se sorprendió de su reacción. Pensó que cuando supiera que no tenía una hija con ella que le repelía sino que tenía una hija con él se pondría feliz. Pero la ira y tristeza de sus ojos le indicaba todo lo contrario.

-¡Estás de puta broma! -Gritó.- Estás de puta broma... ¿¡verdad!? Siempre supe que eras una estúpida, pero no a este nivel. ¿En serio no entiendes?

-Sasuke-kun, intenta pensar. Tienes una hija de Naruto. -No pudo continuar porque recibió un bofetón en plena mejilla.

-¿Por qué se fue Sarada?

-Dejó la aldea para buscar respuestas. Sospecha que yo no soy su madre. Me preguntó con insistencia, perdí el control y destruí nuestra casa. Después noté que no estaba. Encontró tu foto con Karin en tu grupo Taka y fue a intentar encontrarla porque cree que ella es su madre.

-Eres una completa inútil.

-Me esforcé en amarla. En parte la amo porque es parte de ti. Pero es parte de _él_ también.

-¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?

-Lo siento...

-Deja de disculparte... ¡Me exasperas!

-Pero es la verdad. Nunca pude sentirla como mía.

-Eres una mierda de persona. -Le dijo apretando los dientes conteniendo la ira que sentía cubrir cada célula de su ser.

-Lo sé... -Agachó la cabeza y siguió llorando.- Pero sé que Sarada admira y ama a Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno... Tú no la conoces mucho. Apenas si vienes de reencontrarte con ella. Por eso en parte quería hablarte antes de que ella llegara. Y Naruto también la quiere mucho. Aunque puede que le cueste aceptarlo al principio sé que la amará sabiendo de donde procede.

-No tienes ni puta idea... -Susurró abrumado, más para sí mismo que para la bruja de Sakura. Todo esto era demasiado.

-Me voy de la aldea, Sasuke-kun... -Le informó limpiándose el resto de lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices? -Ahora la muy cínica después de joderle la vida le deja a una pobre niña que apenas si lo conoce para que se entere no sólo que su madre no es su madre sino también que en realidad nunca la quiso. La verdad que Sakura montando circos era habilidosa la muy hija de puta.

-No puedo permanecer aquí después de lo que hice. Además de que la niña... la niña yo... Yo ya no resisto. Sigo siendo egoísta pero es lo mejor para ella. Y claramente para ti también.

-Vete... -Le dijo simplemente. Claramente Sarada estaría mejor lejos de la influencia de una mujer tan nefasta. Ya vería cómo le haría para que fuera menos duro para la niña.

-Perdón...

-Vete de una puta vez... -Le dijo con todo el odio que le tenía.

-...-Sakura lo comenzó a obedecer levantándose de la cama. Pero antes de marcharse le entregó los papeles de divorcio y de la renuncia a la patria potestad de Sarada. En el marco de la puerta, con el pomo aún en la mano se dirigió una última vez hacia él.- Sé que ahora me odias, pero todo estará bien para ustedes. Incluso _él_ entenderá finalmente sus sentimientos. En serio te deseo la mayor de las felicidades. Perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada enfocada en los papeles en su mano. No le dirigió la palabra y sólo liberó su llanto cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse.


	3. Capítulo 2 ∙ Huída

Había pasado una noche pésima en esa habitación de hotel. No había dormido absolutamente nada. El sol comenzaba a despuntar. Sintió tanta repulsión hacia sí mismo que tenía hasta planes de hacerse daño. Puta vida. Puta perra vida. Nada había cambiado. Seguía viviendo en el mismo sufrimiento de siempre.

¿Cómo podría hacer para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo?

Naruto aún no regresaba a la aldea, pero pronto lo haría. Y la pequeña seguiría buscando respuestas que él no estaba preparado para dárselas.

Su instinto primario fue huir. Pero ahora Sarada estaba sola. Aunque no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla, debía encontrar una solución para ella al menos.

Golpearon la puerta de aquella maldita habitación de hotel. Sin ánimos abrió la puerta, sabía quién era pues percibió su chakra.

Karin.

-Sasuke-kun... -La pelirroja ingresó a la habitación y se acomodó sus gafas de pasta en el puente de su nariz. Se sentía muy nerviosa pero, tal como le pidió Sakura, debía hablar con él, aunque el miedo la tenía un poco paralizada.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó con acritud mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama completamente decaído.

-Hablé con Sakura, ella me citó aquí poco después de que ustedes se fueran del laboratorio de Orochimaru. Suigetsu me contó que estuvieron ahí. Tengo entendido que ya sabes la verdad.

-Sí. Repito... ¿qué mierda quieres? -No tendría paciencia para sus miradas inocentes.

-Yo... etto... Lo siento.

-Si viniste a disculparte date por satisfecha y lárgate.

-Sasuke, yo quiero que sepas que lo hicimos por ti. Para regalarte eso. Para que al menos revivieras tu clan con la persona que verdaderamente amas...

-¡¡Cállate!! -Le gritó desesperado. Su llanto desconsolado se liberó.- Cállate... -Susurró.

-Sasuke... -Se animó a dar un par de pasos más cerca de él. Quería abrazarlo para consolarlo pero no se animaba por su propia seguridad.

-¿Qué saben ustedes? -Preguntó bajito.- ¿Qué saben? -Exhaló completamente abatido.

Karin no lo resistió más y se abalanzó a abrazarlo sin pensar en su seguridad, y para su alivio, Sasuke no la apartó ni la violentó, sino que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué me hicieron esto? -En cierta forma sabía que se merecía cada cosa mala de su vida. Era su castigo por ser quien fue y quien es. Él estaba maldito, al menos eso pensaba.

-Sé que ahora no puedes verlo, pero lo hicimos pensando en tu felicidad. No tanto Sakura, debo admitir, pero yo sí y Orochimaru también.

-Pero no los entiendo... ¿en qué planeta esto está bien?

-Pensamos que como en ese entonces Naruto inició una relación con Hinata habías perdido tu oportunidad pero al menos queríamos que tuvieras un hijo de la persona que amas...

-Ustedes están locos... Y lo peor es que no sólo me lo hicieron a mí, sino a Naruto también... -Un nuevo acceso de llanto lo atacó. Odiaba mostrarse así de vulnerable pero la situación lo sobrepasaba.

-Sasuke, pensamos que era lo mejor para ti.

-Jamás perdonaré que me manipularan así. No soy ni cerca la mejor persona. Sé que te hice mucho daño, y aunque jamás te pedí perdón pensé que éramos algo parecido a amigos... Pero no he sido más que un imbécil toda mi vida...

-Sasuke, perdóname. Yo lo hice porque te amaba. En serio que sí. Era difícil renunciar a ello, pero finalmente comprendí a quien pertenecía tu corazón y quise regalarte esa posibilidad antes de dejar ir ese sentimiento para seguir avanzando en mi vida. En mi mente era algo bueno, pensé que sí en verdad. No pensé que te llegara a lastimar tanto... -Le explicó.

-Las odio... -Le confesó aún aferrado a ella en su abrazo.- En verdad las odio...

-Sasuke... Sé que lo merezco, pero piénsalo mejor... Tienes a Sarada y es una niña encantadora. Lo poco que conozco del Hokage me dice que la amará con locura cuando sepa la verdad... Deberías... -Quiso darle un consejo pero fue abruptamente interrumpida y separada de su abrazo.

-Ni se te ocurra. Él jamás debe enterarse, ¿me has oído?... Te mataré si se entera. -La amenazó con su Sharingan activado.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Como quieras... Pero me parece un error...

-A mí me parece un error lo que ustedes nos hicieron. ¡Pero supongo que cada uno tiene que aguantarse!

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Reflexivo. Necesitaba distancia. Más que nunca necesitaba distancia y tiempo.

-Cuídala...

_-¡¡¡¿¿¿Nani???!!!_ -Preguntó una horrorizada Karin. Esperaba que no le estuviera pidiendo lo que pensaba.

-Por un tiempo. -Le aclaró con los ojos cerrados y tomándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto irritado. Tampoco es que quisiera pedírselo a ella. Pero no se le ocurría nadie más sin implicar a gente indeseable. Momentáneamente pensó en Ino pero sabía perfectamente que Ino lo odiaba.- Necesito tiempo para pensar. No será para siempre.

-Pero Sasuke yo no la conozco de nada...

-Pero la pariste. Y sin mi consentimiento. -Le aclaró.- Y sabes que Sakura la abandonó.

-Pero... -No sabía qué decir para evitarse aquello.

-Serán unos meses nada más. No la abandonaré para siempre. Pero en serio necesito tomar distancia.

-...-Karin suspiró resignada.- Supongo... que... está bien... -Dijo finalmente.

Había accedido no solo por la culpa que sentía sino por esa pequeña que había abandonado Sakura. Eso no estaba en el trato. Pero la muy perra egoísta seguía siendo eso...una perra egoísta. La entendía, pero fue ella misma la que fue en búsqueda de su ayuda en aquel momento. Y si bien tenían una extraña amistad amando al mismo hombre, se sentía traicionada en la confianza que depositó en ella. Claramente Sakura no respetó su "código de Hermandad entre mujeres". Deshacerse de la niña claramente no estaba en el trato.

-Gracias. -Se atrevió a decir Sasuke aun por sobre el odio que les tenía. Estaba rabioso por dentro, pero bien sabía que eso no le iba a servir de nada. Además la estúpida de Karin podía negarse y él debería de aceptarlo. Sabía que la pequeña estaría bien con ella. Mejor que con él en estos momentos.- Te daré dinero para que consigas un alquiler y se mantengan. Yo hablaré con ella cuando regrese con Naruto para explicarle un poco la situación, pero no quiero que le des mayor información. Seguro que seguirá intentando saber la verdad. No puedes ceder. ¿Entendido?

-Sí... Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, Sasuke. Pero debes saber que Sakura me pidió entregarle una carta a Sarada, aunque me aseguró que en ella no le cuenta la verdad porque te lo dejará a ti para cuando lo decidas... Además... -Karin estaba un poco insegura de decir lo siguiente.- ...Además también dejó otra carta para el Hokage.

-...-Sasuke la observó alarmado.

-No, no le dice la verdad pero le explica que necesita salir de la aldea.

-Está bien... -Suspiró resignado. Si Naruto no recibía una explicación medianamente convincente iría tras Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces, porque así es Naruto.

-También tienes que saber que... Suigetsu... Suigetsu por pedido de Sarada realizó una prueba de ADN de mi cordón umbilical y una muestra del ADN de Sarada. Al ser nuestro cordón... obviamente la prueba dio positiva.

-Demonios. -Rugió. Cada vez todo estaba peor.

-Lo siento. Ya sabes que es un idiota. Si bien lo convencí a él de que ese cordón era de Sarada y Sakura diciéndole que yo las ayudé en el parto no creo que sea tan sencillo convencer a la niña, sobre todo si Sakura se fue de la aldea y ahora la voy a estar cuidando yo en reemplazo.

-Aghhh... -Gruñó con frustración. ¿Ahora qué haría? Sería medianamente sincero con la niña. Y le pediría tiempo. Era su hija después de todo, sabría qué entendería, al menos eso esperaba.

-Sasuke, lo siento... -Dijo bajito.

-Está bien, yo me encargo... Tú sólo recuerda que no le debes decir la verdad... -Se calló súbitamente. Karin notó su cambio y el porqué.

Sasuke recibió un pequeño pulso de chakra que conocía perfectamente y se estremeció al reconocerlo. Un escalofrío lo azotó hasta la base de su nuca. Naruto. Habían regresado a la aldea y se lo comunicaba de esa forma. No le gustaba mentirle a él, pero _tenía_ qué...

-Ya llegaron, parece... -Murmuró Karin y Sasuke asintió levemente.

Antes de partir al encuentro de su hija y el Hokage, Sasuke le entregó a Karin un poco de dinero. Además de darle unas pocas indicaciones. Recogió de la habitación los papeles que le dejó Sakura y salieron en búsqueda de Sarada y Naruto.

Los encontraron a unas pocas cuadras de la entrada de la aldea. El corazón de Sasuke, que mucha gente afirmaba que no poseía, se apretó por la visión de su pequeña en brazos de Naruto. Se sonreían mutuamente y se notaba el mutuo cariño que se tenían. Al menos su pequeña no había estado del todo sola en la aldea. Imaginaba las distancias que siempre habría impuesto Sakura, sumado a todos sus años lejos de la aldea. Pero Naruto la había cuidado y le había dado su cariño. Eso lo alivió demasiado.

Su otro bunshin que traía a Chōchō dormida, la hija de Chōji, se desvió para entregársela a su padre que también regresaba de una misión.

Su amigo era una persona maravillosa. No tenía duda de eso. Tenía el corazón más grande que pudiera existir. Y aunque él mismo lo acusara de ser un blando, era algo que admiraba profundamente de él. Si Naruto no hubiera sido siempre _tan blando_, él no estaría vivo. De eso estaba seguro.

Cuando Naruto finalmente lo percibió y le dedicó esa sonrisa tan genuina, Sasuke perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de pensar. Incluso él estaba tan afectado que se la devolvió ligeramente sin siquiera darse cuenta. Momentáneamente sus miradas se conectaron. El tiempo se volvió perezoso. El aire se sentía más ligero. Incapaz de apartar sus ojos de las profundidades celestes se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. Aguardando, deseando algo indescriptible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía _esto_. Esta conexión tan unívoca. Tan única. Tan suya. Tan de los dos.

Naruto apartó su mirada para hablarle a Sarada y Sasuke se vio regresando a la dolorosa realidad. Karin lo observó con detalle quedándose nuevamente pasmada. Aunque lo sabía bien y no era la primera vez que veía aquello, aún se sorprendía de lo diferente que se volvía Sasuke a su lado, o en su cercanía. Demonios, nadie le creería si ella lo contara. Aunque ahora lo veía colocarse nuevamente su máscara de indiferencia, era claro que sus sentimientos seguían ahí. A pesar de todos estos años. No se arrepentía de lo que hicieron. Ella lo hizo como fruto de su genuino amor a Sasuke, porque deseaba hacerlo feliz aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no lo podía hacer feliz a su lado, pero pudo darle algo mucho más valioso. Ahora estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, pero sabía que con el tiempo comprendería. Y tenía esperanzas de que encontraría su felicidad.

-Sarada, vamos con tu papá... -Le habló cariñosamente Naruto a la pequeña en sus brazos. Internamente le extrañó que no se encontrara con Sakura a su lado, sino con Karin. Aquello era muy extraño, sumado a las dudas que tenía Sarada con respecto a su madre. La presencia de la pelirroja le recordó una charla pendiente que tenía con Sasuke.

-Sí... puede bajarme ya... -Le dijo cabizbaja.

Naruto así lo hizo y le dedicó una cariñosa caricia a sus cabellos y Sasuke pudo observar esa admiración y cariño que le tenía su hija a su mejor amigo, Sakura no le había mentido, al menos en eso no mintió. Sintió una punzada en su corazón. Sarada merecía un padre como Naruto. Naruto de hecho era su padre. Demonios. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan malditamente difícil? Karin percibió su dolor pues estaba acostumbrada a leer las fluctuaciones de su chakra al percibirlas. Le dio un apretón a su hombro para demostrarle su apoyo y que lo entendía. Sasuke sólo agachó un poco su cabeza, ignorándola.

-Papá... -Se acercó su hija. La niña percibía el semblante serio de su padre. Quizás estaba enojado con ella por haberse ido de la aldea para buscarlo. Sabía que en la misión que interfirieron junto con Chōchō había salido todo bien pero en muchos momentos estuvieron en peligro. En realidad no lo conocía en absoluto por lo que no sabía leer sus expresiones faciales.

-Sarada. -Le dijo serio y colocó su mano en su hombro y la apartó a un lado para hablarle con mayor privacidad. Él no era bueno con las palabras y jamás tuvo esa sensibilidad que protegía los sentimientos de las otras personas. Jamás le había interesado tenerla antes, pero ahora estaba tratando con su hija. Su hija a la que ya le había hecho mucho daño, tanto que ya había sido capaz de desarrollar su Sharingan. No sabía cómo hablarle. Sentía un gran pánico creciendo imparable en su interior.

-¿Qué sucede? -Quiso saber al verlo tan pensativo y silencioso. Su madre no había ido a recibirla, bueno, si es que Sakura es su madre. Pero el punto es que no estaba. Quizás ella también estaba enojada con ella por haberse marchado.- ¿Estás enojado? -Tanteó suavemente. Sus manos apretadas en puños a sus lados.

-Sarada, no estoy enojado. -Le aclaró sin rodeos. ¿Cómo seguir? ¿La perra que siempre creímos que era tu madre me acaba de confesar que jamás te tuvo y que dejó la aldea porque nunca fue capaz de amarte? Sí, claro... _No estaba __enojado_.- Al menos no contigo... -Le confesó.

-Entonces... ¿Qué sucede?

-Eres mi hija. Sé que eres fuerte... -Comenzó.- Pero es importante que seas aún más fuerte para lo que viene... Sakura se ha ido. Se ha ido de la aldea. -Soltó sin rodeos. La sutileza definitivamente no era lo suyo.- Ella no sé bien qué necesita pero ya no podía estar en la aldea. Tengo entendido que dejó una carta para ti. Sé que tienes muchas dudas... -Las lágrimas de la pequeña empezaron a cruzar por su rostro.

-Se fue por mi culpa... -Dijo abatida bajando su cabeza, observando el suelo entre las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No, para nada. Ella se fue porque quiso. Y no tiene tanto que ver contigo como lo tiene que ver conmigo. -Mintió levemente.- Supongo que se cansó de mí... -Dijo con simpleza.- Sé que es difícil de entender y aceptar, pero créeme que son sus errores y los míos los que la llevaron a tomar esta decisión. Tú eres la única inocente aquí. Pero Sarada, necesito que me escuches. Hay algo que debo pedirte. Yo... Yo no me puedo quedar en Konoha...

Un nuevo acceso de llanto tuvo la pequeña. No le extrañaba. Ni su padre quería permanecer a su lado. Se obligó a serenarse y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y lo enfrentó fingiendo toda la indiferencia que no sentía.

-Entiendo... -Le dijo con calma y el rostro serio.

-No, no entiendes... Sarada. Sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo. En unos meses volveré... -Se atrevió a acariciar su rostro levemente.- No sólo por mi trabajo salgo de la aldea, sino porque necesito pensar muchas cosas.

-¿Mamá es mi mamá? -Se atrevió a preguntar. Necesitaba saber.

-Te quedarás al cuidado de Karin. -Evadió descaradamente su pregunta insultando la inteligencia de la jovencita. Al observar su decepcionada mirada sólo suspiró.- ¿Podemos hablar al respecto cuando regrese?

-Entonces Karin es mi madre...

-Sarada... -Intentó detenerla aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

-Por eso nuestros ADNs coinciden.

-Las muestras de ADN coincidieron porque es tu propio cordón umbilical que estaba unido a ti al momento de nacer... -Evadió pobremente la pregunta. Aunque no develó a quién pertenecía.

-Me lo imaginaba. -Dijo sarcástica.

-Sarada, por favor... ¿Podemos hablar cuando regrese? -Le pidió desesperado.

-No te vayas entonces... -Le pidió también desesperada.

-No puedo quedarme... -Le aclaró tristemente, si se quedaba sólo le haría daño a ella y posiblemente a Naruto. Necesitaba un poco de distancia hasta que se calmara y aclarara sus ideas.

-¿Karin es mi madre? -Volvió a preguntar con el semblante serio.

-No. Ella no es tu madre.

-Entonces... ¿Quién? -Preguntó desesperada.

-Hija, por favor... -Rogó llorando. Su hija al verle así de afectado se preocupó. No lo conocía pero su padre jamás se había mostrado ni un poco sentimental, por lo que jamás esperó verlo de esa forma. No le había visto expresar emociones pero esto era demasiado.

-¿Cuándo vuelvas me dirás toda la verdad? -Negoció con él. No lo quería dejar ir, pero notaba que era necesario. Quería al menos la promesa de la verdad, sino se consumiría en la incertidumbre. Parecía que Sakura no era su madre, pues se había marchado. Y su padre fácilmente lo podría haber confirmado que lo era aunque no quiso. Y después sí le aclaró que Karin no era. Todo era muy extraño. Demasiado. Pero suponía que no le quedaría más remedio que ser un poco paciente, aunque eso le doliera.

-Al menos lo intentaré... -Le prometió. No podía decirle que Naruto era su padre. Sasuke al observar su mirada desilusionada quería desaparecer del mundo.

-Está bien... -Dijo resignada. Nunca le contaban nada. Y una promesa era mejor que nada. Además que conviviría con aquella pelirroja, podría obtener información de ella.

-Gracias hija... -Se abrazó a su cabeza. La pequeña que jamás había recibido ninguna muestra de cariño de su padre se sintió abrumada y se sonrojó emocionada.

-Papá... Vuelve pronto... -Le pidió.

-Lo haré. Sarada yo te amo... -Le confesó. Los ojos de la pequeña azabache se aguaron y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- Por eso no tengas dudas de que volveré... Dejé mucho trabajo a medias y debo terminarlo, pero volveré por ti...

La pequeña estaba tan afectada y como se sentía un cobarde al no poder darle respuestas hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Se puso en cuclillas para observarla mejor. Para demostrarle el énfasis de sus palabras, Sasuke la acarició levemente y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla. El amor por su pequeña nadie lo podría cuestionar. Ella había sido su razón de ser en todos estos años, además de Naruto. Pero su hija era parte suya, y lo había mantenido junto a Sakura incluso cuando era obvio en su corazón que jamás sintió nada ligeramente similar al amor por la pelirrosa y que de hecho no la soportaba. No era un buen padre. Él lo sabía. Tenía enormes faltas con su pequeña, pero se prometió redimirse y trabajar en ella. Aunque ella no lo creyera así, irse en este momento era también por ella, porque no le quería hacer daño. Él protegería sus dos únicos vínculos. Sarada y Naruto.

Sarada al recibir esa muestra de cariño se animó y se abalanzó para abrazarlo. Se prendió a su cuello y los hizo tambalear por el impulso. Sin embargo aunque Sasuke estaba sorprendido se abrazó a ella acariciando su espalda.

El Uchiha se sintió ilusionado. Tenía ganas de estar listo para regresar a su lado. Su hija le hacía sentir cosas tan cálidas como sólo su familia y su _Usuratonkachi_ le habían hecho sentir en el pasado.

-Te extrañaré mucho, papá... -Le confesó Sarada.

-Y yo a ti, yo a ti... -Le dijo mirándola a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Se levantó y la pequeña Sarada se obligó a recomponer su semblante. Era tan Uchiha que hizo sentir orgulloso a Sasuke, quien ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo y mucho más unido a su descendiente.

A unos cuantos metros, Naruto los observaba hipnotizado. Jamás vio a Sasuke de esa forma. Lo que fuera que le tuviera que decir era grande porque le estaba costando. Se alegró internamente de que pudiera mostrarse vulnerable ante su hija. Eso era un gran avance, teniendo en cuenta la obvia insensibilidad con que la trató en toda la misión contra Shin Uchiha.

Sasuke lloró. Esto era grave y ahí sí que se preocupó el Hokage. Tuvo el impulso primario de acercarse pero la pelirroja que estaba a su lado lo retuvo. La observó momentáneamente. No la conocía demasiado, Karin siempre había permanecido junto a Orochimaru después de la guerra pero no se había alcanzado a relacionar con ella. Sí sabía que Sakura si se había acercado a ella en el pasado, pero él estaba ahora sumamente intrigado del porqué la ex compañera del equipo Taka estaba en Konoha justo cuando Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado y cuando la pequeña Sarada sospechaba que era su madre sumado a ese examen de ADN que dio positivo. Todo muy raro. No entendía porque la Uzumaki no lo dejó acercarse a los Uchiha. Se sintió un tanto excluido, más cuando Sasuke le hizo señas a Karin para que se uniera a ellos dos.

Los observó presentarse. La pequeña la observaba con desconfianza y un poco de desinterés. Conocía bastante a Sarada y supo que la niña no se sentía muy cómoda con la mujer. Quería saber qué pasaba, pero se tuvo que aguantar las ganas.

De repente, Sasuke le dijo unas palabras a Sarada y la dejó con Karin y se comenzó a encaminar hacia él. El pecho de Naruto comenzó a palpitar mucho más fuerte por la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke. Había sentido el poder de _aquella_ mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron hace unos momentos y después de mucho tiempo había revivido esa cálida sensación que sólo obtenía de Sasuke que extrañamente lo llenaba de felicidad. Pero la mirada que recibía en estos momentos de Sasuke lo estremecía pero no le gustaba del todo. Su semblante determinado sólo le auguraba que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

-Me voy de la aldea en unos momentos. Dejé mucho trabajo pendiente, y debo volver a terminarlo para poder traerte novedades. -Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Últimamente era lo único que obtenía Naruto de su mejor amigo. No sabía de donde venía esa distancia que los separaba desde hace años. Siempre sus misivas, que enviaba a través de halcones, se limitaban sólo a reportarse. Estúpido _teme_. No pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto que le dedicó.

-Entiendo. -Alcanzó a decir. Iba a agregar algo más pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Ya te vas a enterar de todos modos. Así que mejor te cuento yo. Y aunque no pienso explicarte absolutamente nada, te comunico que Sakura dejó la aldea. Y hasta donde pude saber es definitivo. Tengo entendido que dejó una carta para ti, pero si la quieres considerar una traidora a la aldea, me parece excesivo pero queda en ti. -Sin más se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a Sarada.

Naruto estaba tan pasmado que le costó reaccionar por unos momentos. Sasuke abrió el portal a una dimensión y antes de saltar en ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Sarada.

-Nos vemos, Sarada. -Y saltó dentro de la dimensión.

Naruto corrió cuando reaccionó pero sólo alcanzó a ver cómo se cerraba el portal de la dimensión donde viajó Sasuke.

-¡_Teme_! -Gritó sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?

-Tengo entendido que esta carta es para usted... -Se le acercó Karin.- Yo no sé mucho al respecto pero por favor no me pregunte porque no le voy a decir nada.

-Gr-Gracias... -Alcanzó a decir aún pasmado.

-Hasta luego, Nanadaime... -Le dijo la pequeña regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Sarada... -Le acarició los cabellos.- ¿Puedes pasar más tarde por mi oficina? -Le preguntó.

-Sí, claro. -Le dijo con buen ánimo.

-Nos vemos después entonces... -La despidió con una sonrisa y las observó marcharse juntas.

Tenía mucho que averiguar. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura estaban en la aldea. Eso era demasiado extraño.


	4. Capítulo 3 ∙ Añoranza

El Séptimo Hokage, líder de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, el ninja más fuerte de su aldea, batallaba ferozmente con... _el desayuno_.

Tenía que terminar de preparar el pescado, pero al descuidarse un momento el arroz se le secó y se le quemó un poco. Contaba con la ayuda de tres clones pero no logró terminarlo a tiempo antes de subir a despertar a sus niños.

Boruto y Himawari bajaban por la escalera con cara somnolienta. Se sentaron a la mesa a esperar su desayuno. Cuando Naruto se acercó con los platos humeantes con un olor un tanto desagradable, Boruto le dedicó una mueca de disgusto, como siempre, y desvió la mirada. Himawari en contraposición se despertó por completo y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola papá... -Lo saludó con cariño. Naruto le sonrió sinceramente.

-Hola hija, hola hijo... -Extendió su saludo a su primogénito pero este sencillamente lo ignoraba.

Naruto cabizbajo puso sus platos frente a los niños para que comieran. Él se sentó luego con el suyo y al probarlo no le disgustó demasiado, definitivamente estaba mejorando. No tenía tanto gusto a quemado. A veces prefería que Boruto lo insultara y peleara con él, al menos de esa forma le "hablaba". Hasta el momento no había logrado acercarse a su hijo y éste por ahora le aplicaba la _ley del hielo_. Llevaba días sin escuchar su voz dirigida a él. Sí lo había escuchado hablar con Himawari pero a él no le decía ni pio. Ni para decirle _viejo de mierda_.

Bueno, creía que con el tiempo las cosas podían mejorar. Se había propuesto dedicar diariamente o al menos semanalmente tiempo sólo para sus hijos pero Boruto no quería su compañía. Era algo que realmente le preocupaba. Él amaba a sus hijos, y odiaba que Boruto se alejara cada vez más de él. Él quería darle todo lo que él no tuvo en su niñez, pero sus hijos crecían sin parar y la paternidad no resultaba para nada sencilla.

Sumado al cargo de Kage, que siempre le quitaba mucho tiempo. Boruto no le perdonaba ninguna de sus faltas. Quizás porque en realidad Naruto nunca se disculpó explícitamente con él. Sino que directamente cambió su actitud al darse cuenta de sus falencias, pero parece que con Boruto no sólo importaba sus actos presentes. Lo cierto es que ya le daba miedo hablar con él. Parecía que cualquier cosa que decía era munición que Boruto después se encargaba de devolvérsela multiplicado.

Aunque el viejo zorro amaba a sus hijos, Kurama le aconsejaba que le diera un buen par de nalgadas para que dejara de ser tan caprichoso, pero él jamás golpearía a su hijo. Más cuando era claro que el niño estaba muy dolido con él. Quizás debería buscar consejo en alguien que no fuera un demonio milenario.

El pobre Kurama además ya estaba cansado de su perorata. Le decía que dejara de lloriquear y que no se preocupara tanto, que las cosas ya mejorarían con el tiempo.

Necesitaba un buen consejo, necesitaba un buen amigo. Curioso fue, que si bien tenía montones de amigos a su lado en la aldea, incluso su consejero Shikamaru, no se le vino persona más idónea para su problema de paternidad que Sasuke. Muchos se reirían al respecto. ¿Sasuke Uchiha de consejero de cómo mejorar la paternidad? Eso debería de ser un libro. Tal vez una burda comedia. Pero Naruto conocía mucho de Sasuke, conocía su temple. Sabía que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Y se sentiría comprendido por él. Pero el bastardo había abandonado súbitamente la aldea hacía poco más de seis meses. Y en ese tiempo no había parado de reportarse todos los días. ¡¡Jah!! Sí, claro. ¡Cómo no! El muy _teme_ ni le avisaba si estaba vivo. Antes recibía periódicamente sus escuetos informes de sus avances pero ahora ni eso. Seis meses sin saber de él y de su misteriosa huida. Huida, sí. A Naruto ya no le quedaban dudas al respecto. Sasuke había dejado Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin pensárselo dos minutos. Naruto prefería no pensar, aunque creía que así era, que Sasuke había huido de él.

Lo extrañaba. Hacía años que lo extrañaba. No quería aceptarlo, pero aunque no supiera el qué, era claro que algo se había roto en su amistad. Y él que ilusamente creyó que convenciendo a Sasuke de regresar a la aldea lo aseguraría de permanecer a su lado. Nada jamás era fácil con Sasuke, pero en la mente de Naruto todo lo que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer valía cada maldito esfuerzo.

Cuando ese _teme_ volviera lo escucharía. Naruto ya se había cansado de esta situación. Borraría esa distancia que Sasuke impuso y recuperaría a su mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo quedaba demasiado corto para lo que sentía por Sasuke. Nadie jamás a lo largo de la vida de Naruto le hizo sentir tantas cosas como ese bastardo estreñido de sentimientos. Era demasiado valioso para Naruto, y por Kami-sama que él lucharía de nuevo por él. Ahhh... era tan cansino tener que batallar tanto con Sasuke. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Qué ya tenían 32 años y Naruto sólo deseaba tenerlo a su lado! ¿Era tan difícil de comprender?

Muchos se sorprenderían de algo que Naruto no hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto. Hacían casi tres años de eso y él se seguía emocionando como un niño. Pero el que más se sorprendería sería Sasuke. Cuando regresara ese bastardo.

Más tarde en la oficina recibió al Equipo de Konohamaru, el equipo de genin al que pertenecía su hijo. Además estaba la pequeña Sarada que tanto adoraba. La cual estos meses se había acercado mucho más a Naruto y el rubio estaba realmente feliz por eso. Deseó que la relación con su propio hijo fluyera como con la hija de Sasuke pero hasta ahora no habían mejorías al respecto.

Sarada lo saludó con efusividad y respeto. La alegría brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que estaba junto al Hokage. Sobre todo estos últimos meses había encontrado un gran apoyo en el Nanadaime. Se pasaba por su oficina en sus ratos libres y le ayudaba con el papeleo.

Siendo sincera, no se acostumbraba a Karin. Y el Hokage que tanto admiraba le ofrecía su oído para que se desahogara si así lo deseaba o la distraía con tonterías divertidas. A veces incluso lograba convencer a Boruto de que los tres fueran a comer ramen juntos. El Hokage había sido tan bueno con ella, que ella quería devolverle el favor con algo que era sumamente importante para él, Boruto. Sarada notaba la ilusión con que siempre invitaba a su hijo al finalizar misiones pero una tras otra, Boruto rechazaba todas las invitaciones. Boruto era un completo _baka_ a los ojos de Sarada. Si ella tuviera al Nanadaime como padre no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Sobre todo se molestaba con Boruto porque no alcanzaba a valorar el que su padre estuviera a su lado y quisiera compartir tiempo con él.

Que infantil. Comprendía a medias el enojo de Boruto, pero en opinión de Sarada ya se estaba pasando. Cuando lo tenía enfrente ni lo miraba ni le dirigía la palabra, pero cuando no lo tenía enfrente se la pasaba insultándolo y despotricando contra él. Eso ya la tenía bastante irritada con su amigo.

-Buenos días, Nanadaime... -Lo saludó con una sonrisa. Boruto sólo bufó a su costado desviando la mirada, ofuscado. Siempre Sarada idolatrando al _viejo de mierda_, pensaba el pequeño Uzumaki.

-Buenos días, Sarada... -Le devolvió la sonrisa.- Buenos días Mitsuki, Boruto, Konohamaru... -Extendió el saludo a los demás.

Salvo Boruto, todos respondieron cortésmente y luego recibieron su sencilla misión. Al regresar de ésta, Naruto hizo la invitación a los exámenes chūnin como ya había hablado con Konohamaru quien los recomendó. Tanto Mitsuki como Sarada se emocionaron pero no Boruto que sólo se limitó a recibir el papel de manos de Konohamaru y salir de la oficina en silencio.

Todos siguieron a Boruto, pero Sarada antes de marcharse saludo a su Hokage con su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Cuando todos dejaron su oficina, Naruto se dejó hundir aún más en su silla y resopló cansinamente. Cada vez su relación con Boruto estaba peor. Pero dado que por el momento no podía hacer mucho se enfocó en seguir trabajando.

El resto del día, Sarada y Mitsuki intentaron convencer a Boruto de participar, pero el niño francamente estaba completamente desinteresado. Lo que realmente deseaba era ser capaz de acabar con su padre, lastimosamente aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Al anochecer, en su casa el niño había entrado a la que fuera la oficina de su padre y en un arrebato de furia descartó por la ventana la antigua chamarra de Naruto, toda sucia y tremendamente desgastada. Lo odiaba. Sonó el timbre en su casa y Boruto fue a atender con desgano. Un hombre tan alto como su padre y de aspecto lúgubre estaba frente a él. Sólo podía ver un solo ojo del susodicho pero era tan negro como la noche y su pelo, pero por lo poco que veía de su rostro le recordó a Sarada.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de Naruto? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Boruto Uzumaki

Antes de siquiera llegar a preguntarle algo al misterioso desconocido, su madre apareció a sus espaldas y por como habló supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Oh, pero si eres tú, Sasuke-kun! -Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa simpática.

-¿Naruto se encuentra aquí? -Preguntó con acritud. No tenía nada en contra de Hinata, pero... pero no la soportaba. Punto.

-No, ehm... -Titubeó con sorpresa lo que extrañó a Sasuke.- Él seguro todavía está trabajando en su oficina.

-Ya veo, siento haber molestado... -Se disculpó para marcharse raudo donde Naruto.

El niño se quedó pasmado y admirado de finalmente conocer al tan afamado rival de su padre. Sus ojos brillaron por la expectación.

Al rodear la casa de su amigo, Sasuke observó en el suelo la antigua chaqueta de Naruto cuando era un niño. Le sorprendió encontrarla ahí. La levantó y la ocultó en su pecho, presionándola más de lo necesario. Resistió el estúpido impulso de olfatearla. ¡No era un maldito perro! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué cosas estaba imaginando? Se reprendía mentalmente camino a la Torre Hokage. Se sentía muy nervioso. No quería enfrentar a Naruto y el montón de preguntas que seguramente le haría. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco avergonzado por como huyó la última vez que estuvo en la aldea, pero en esos momentos no había mucho en qué pensar más que en poner tanta distancia entre Naruto y él como fuera posible. Porque de quedarse, muy probablemente se desmoronaría frente a su mejor amigo y eso no sería nada bueno.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado más de seis meses y él se sentía más fortalecido. Ya había tenido tiempo de asimilar su realidad. Él y Naruto tenían una hija juntos, por extraño que pareciera. Y tal como pensaron Sakura, Karin y Orochimaru, ahora Sasuke era lo suficientemente fuerte como para confesarse a él mismo que eso lo hacía muy feliz. Aunque Naruto nunca lo supiera, él sí. Esa hija no había nacido del fruto del amor entre sus padres, pero era un gran regalo para el dañado corazón de Sasuke.

Ver al pequeño hijo de Naruto era casi como ver un bunshin de Naruto a los 13 años. Era increíble su parecido. Salvo que a esa edad, Naruto era pura sonrisas y ese niño era muy serio, sus ojos parecían vacíos y tristes.

Despejó su mente de los niños. Estaba a punto de ver a Naruto después de seis meses y se tenía que concentrar. Ya en la torre lo alcanzó a ver a través de la puerta entreabierta. Lucía cansado, preocupado y triste. Con la pobre iluminación de la habitación incluso parecía más viejo. Verlo así no le gustó. Le lanzó el pergamino que había conseguido y al menos sus reflejos estaban bien porque lo cazó en el aire.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó cansado observando el pergamino.

-Un regalo del Palacio Kaguya... -Respondió Sasuke ingresando a la oficina. Notó que Naruto finalmente lo reconoció ya que su rostro cambió completamente. Eso sorprendió mucho a Sasuke. Naruto se irguió, su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa radiante se instaló en su rostro. Oh, así si daba gusto regresar a la aldea. Pensó un tildado Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! -Le gritó feliz saltando sobre su escritorio, aterrizando frente a él. Sasuke recibió un fuerte abrazo y aunque no lo quiso demostrar lo disfrutó un montón.- ¡Bienvenido! -Le dijo casi en el oído. Eso era extraño. A lo largo de los años, Sasuke había visto a Naruto en varias oportunidades cuando la situación ameritaba la presencia del Hokage, pero si bien Naruto le demostraba su afecto nunca había sido tan efusivo como ahora.

Al separarse del abrazo, Naruto posó sus manos en sus hombros y los miraba con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa radiante. Ya no parecía tan cansado. Más bien parecía expectante de algo. Aunque Sasuke no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué. Así que hizo lo que mejor le salía hacer con las palabras, hablar de trabajo. Leyó la decepción en su mirada pero no sabía qué pretendía así que se limitó a seguir en lo suyo.

Naruto volvió a su lugar y observando el misterioso pergamino suspiró:

-Bien, supongo que no me iré a casa... Vamos a averiguar qué dice este pergamino. -Se puso de pie.

-Encontré esto... -Dijo Sasuke rebelando su botín. La chaqueta raída posaba en su mano extendida.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? -La observó sorprendido aceptándola en sus manos.

-La encontré tirada afuera de tu casa. -Respondió con simpleza pero sin perder detalle del rostro entristecido de su amigo.

-Oh... -Sólo atinó a decir.

-También conocí a tu hijo. -Le dijo resuelto.- Se parece mucho a ti...

-No, nada es como solía ser... -Dijo con tristeza mientras seguía observando su chaqueta.- Él es más como tú cuando eras más joven... -Dijo y al observar a Sasuke se retractó.- No, retiro lo dicho. -Sasuke comprendió que la relación de Naruto y su hijo no pasaba por buenos momentos, si lo comparó con él cuando joven significaba que se estaban llevando mal.- También es diferente a ti. Las ropas que lleva siempre parecen nuevas... -Suspiró.- Supongo que estamos en una nueva era. -Sonrió levemente como si quisiera convencer a alguien de que su pena no era tan grande.

-Te equivocas, el alma de un shinobi sigue siendo la misma y esto también aplica para tu hijo. -Intentó consolarle.

-Lo dudo... -Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Creo que voy a ganar esta apuesta, dattebayo... -Le sonrió y eso ablandó lo suficiente al azabache para que exteriorizara levemente sus sentimientos en forma de una leve sonrisa al mejor estilo Uchiha.

-_Usuratonkachi_...

Él también estaba cansado del viaje y al parecer Naruto iba a esperar para su _preguntadera_. Lo agradeció internamente, ya que quería ir a ver a Sarada. Se estaba marchando cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

-Ah, Sasuke... espera... -El nombrado se volteó lentamente y lo observó escribir rápidamente en un papelito que le entregó.- Esta es mi nueva dirección. -Le comunicó entregándole el papelito.

Sasuke lo miró atónito y Naruto se palmeó la frente.

-Ah... Cierto que tú no sabes del divorcio-ttebayo. -Soltó haciendo una mueca tomándose el mentón.- Pero si me intentas buscar que no sea en la casa de Hinata. -Le pidió.

Naruto tomó el pergamino que le trajo Sasuke y salió primero de la oficina.

-Lo llevaré a analizar ahora mismo... -Se despidió de un Sasuke pasmado que se quedó en su oficina un momento hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar.

Casi en automático salía de la torre, pero no estaba tan desconectado como para no ver a través del jutsu del hijo de Naruto que lo esperaba a la salida.

-¡Eres increíble! -Sonrió el pequeño luego de levantarse del suelo adonde fácilmente lo arrojó Sasuke.- Solías ser el rival de mi padre, ¿no?

-Ahora entiendo, me esperabas, ¿eh? -Preguntó sorprendido. El niño era demasiado parecido a Naruto, sobre todo cuando sonreía.

-¡Por favor, hazme tu discípulo! -Le pidió con la determinación brillando en sus ojos.- Yo sé que si me entrenas, seré mucho más fuerte que ahora.

Esa mirada tan similar a Naruto lo estremeció levemente.

-¿Puedes hacer el Rasengan? -Boruto agachó la cabeza, aún no lo aprendía porque no le había interesado el jutsu que incluso su padre últimamente insistía en enseñarle.- Si no puedes, no me sirves como discípulo. -Le dijo con simpleza y se marchó siguiendo su camino.

-¡No me daré por vencido, dattebasa! -Le gritó el niño a sus espaldas y eso le arrancó una sonrisa a Sasuke. Tan parecido a Naruto, pensó antes de volver a sus antiguos pensamientos.

Sasuke había mantenido correspondencia con Karin mediante sus halcones, por lo que la mujer sabía que regresaba hoy a la aldea, para su gran, gran, _graaaaan_ alivio. La pelirroja se sentía tan extraña cuidando un niño, ella nunca quiso ser madre y en estos seis meses había reafirmado completamente su decisión. La maternidad no era lo suyo, aunque fuera ella misma quien trajo a la vida a la pequeña de Sasuke y Naruto. Al percibir su chakra se levantó apresurada de la cama para abrirle. Demonios, Sasuke aun siendo un maldito _emo_ era condenadamente guapo. Aunque apenas si se le veía algo más que una pequeña porción del rostro. Fueron sus pensamientos instantáneos no más abrirle la puerta que Sasuke ni alcanzó a golpear.

-Karin... -La saludó internándose en el pequeño departamento.

-Sasuke-kun, bienvenido. -Le dijo y se sintió en extremo extraña. Sentía que sobraba ahí. ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Quería largarse rápidamente de ahí sin importarle pasar la noche a la intemperie!

-¿Sarada? -Preguntó como siempre muy preciso.

-Duerme... Yo... Etto... Me preparo y me voy... -Dijo acomodándose las gafas en la nariz, poniendo en práctica sus palabras dirigiendo sus rápidos pasos a la que fue su habitación estos meses.

-No hace falta, puedes irte mañana... Es muy tarde, y no soy tan descortés, por lo menos no ahora. -Le dijo cruzando el pasillo que se dirigía a las habitaciones. Percibió el chakra de Sarada y se metió en su habitación de manera resuelta cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Karin suspiró un tanto asustada. No quería estar ahí pero al parecer Sasuke iba a ignorarla, lo que la tranquilizó levemente. Y ya que seguía cansada, se fue a dormir para mañana finalmente desaparecer de ese departamento.

Sasuke se quitó la capa con parsimonia. La depositó en una silla y se sacó la katana, el guante, y el chaleco. Las sandalias ya se las había quitado en la entrada. Se acercó a su hija, la observaba dormir tan apaciblemente y se sintió bendecido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La amaba, desde siempre. Era su gran tesoro, más allá de que muchos desearan acusarlo de ser un padre abandonador que se fue tras los cigarros y nunca volvió. Sí, a él se le dificultaba mucho imaginar su vida junto a Sakura, pero si alguien lo mantuvo al lado de esa bruja fue Sarada. Por ella quería que el mundo fuera realmente como Naruto le prometía, y si él tenía que trabajar al respecto lo haría. No en vano había pasado todos esos años lejos de su hija intentando mantener controlada las amenazas de otros mundos.

Se acercó a su cama y con sutileza se acomodó a su lado. La abrazó desde la cintura y la pequeña pareció hacer amague de despertarse pero no lo hizo, y Sasuke sólo la besó en la frente antes de intentar dormirse.

Naruto. Divorcio. Naruto divorciado. Naruto, soltero. Sip, claramente le iba a costar dormir. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tocar el papelito con la nueva dirección de Naruto. Ese simple hecho le demostró que no estaba soñando al respecto, era real. Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban más juntos. Tampoco él y Sakura. Demonios. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! El hecho de que ambos estuvieran de nuevo solteros no significaba nada. Nada cambiaría. Naruto era su mejor amigo. Punto.

Sabía que los matrimonios fallaban, era completamente normal, para muestra un botón, pensó al recordar su fiasco de matrimonio con la bruja de Sakura. Pero, ¿qué había pasado entre esos dos? Naruto era por naturaleza una persona amorosa, y sabía que tenía fuertes sentimientos por Hinata. Los vio cuando empezaron a salir cuando tenían diecinueve. Ella no era una mala mujer, él también sabía que Hinata lo amaba, de hecho siempre lo supo, desde niños. ¿Por qué habían fracasado?

Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza. Y no sabía si quería preguntar. Desde hacía años venía manteniendo una distancia incluso con su mejor amigo. Pero se obligó a dejar de pensar. Mañana ya vería como resultaba todo entre ellos.


	5. Capítulo 4 ∙ Otōsan

-¿Papá? -La joven Sarada se despertaba al despuntar el sol como era su costumbre, pero al comenzar a despertarse había notado que no estaba sola. El peso del brazo de su padre le rodeaba su cintura.

Había regresado. Su padre había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto a ella. Muchas emociones la embargaron. Su mirada humedecida y una pequeña sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida a Sasuke que acababa de despertar.

-Hola... -Dijo el mayor con simpleza. Una ligera sonrisa acompañó la cálida mirada que le dedicaba. De haber conocido esta sensación quizás hubiera hecho un esfuerzo mayor por convivir con Sakura en el pasado. Ser padre no podía ser tan malo.

Sarada se giró levemente en el abrazo que le daba su padre para enfrentarlo. Con algo de nerviosismo se animó a devolverle el abrazo. Menos mal que lo tenía bastante cerca, porque era capaz de verlo en detalle, incluso sin sus gafas.

-Volviste... -Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se acercó a su cuerpo, apegándolo con fuerza al suyo, incapaz de creer que su suerte hubiera cambiado. Enterró su cabeza debajo de su cuello y en su pecho se refugió un poco, y sin darse cuenta de cuándo, las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos en un llanto quedito.

-Estoy aquí... -Apoyó su mano en su cabeza para que permaneciera en su pecho. Y luego comenzó a acariciarle los negros cabellos.- Estoy contigo, Sarada...

-¡Papá! -Se abrazó mucho más fuerte a él. No quería dejarlo ir.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron levantarse a desayunar. No había rastro de Karin, ni su presencia ni sus pertenencias estaban en la casa que alquilaban. Sasuke se alivió de no encontrarla al igual que su hija. Sarada le preparó unos cuantos platillos entre arroz, pescado y sopa de brotes de soja. La mayoría estaba a medio preparar así que no le representó gran trabajo y Sasuke intentó ayudarla en lo que pudo. A cada momento le preguntaba dónde estaba tal o cual enser para poder alistar la mesa.

-¿Hoy tienes misión? -Le preguntó luego de acabar con su plato de arroz.

-No, pensaba entrenar un rato más tarde.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -Él había vuelto a Konoha con una nueva resolución. Aún no resolvía del todo como decirle la verdad, pero una cosa era clara. Quería recuperar su tiempo con Sarada y se involucraría más en su vida. Sería su padre. Y extrañamente se sintió feliz por eso y por la oportunidad que Sarada le daba.

-¡Claro! -Dijo efusiva con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos brunos. Pero luego se acomodó sus lentes de pasta y se enderezó aún más en su lugar.- Claro, puedes venir. -Dijo más seria intentando camuflar la alegría que la embargaba.

-¿Boruto está en tu equipo?

-¿Eh?...¿Boruto? -Se sorprendió del cambio de tema. No esperaba que su padre conociera siquiera su existencia.- Ehm... Sí, junto con Mitsuki y Konohamaru-sensei somos el Equipo Siete.

-¿Siete? -Levantó su mirada y abandonó sus palillos momentáneamente en la mesa.

-Ah... sí... Se lo pedí al Séptimo y él accedió. -Por supuesto accedería, pensó Sasuke.

-Hmp... -Musitó volviendo a comer. Recordó los agradables momentos junto al Equipo Siete. Equipo que se disolvió por su causa. Pero de los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía de su niñez muchos estaban anclados en su tiempo de Genin cuando de la forma más contradictoria consiguió entablar una amistad con Naruto.

-¿Qué querías saber de Boruto? -Su hija lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Ah... Lo conocí anoche, y quiere que lo entrene.

-Ahhh... -Suspiró y apoyó su mentón en su mano apoyada en la mesa.- Seguro sigue con su plan de asesinar al Séptimo. -Soltó resignada.

-¿Eh? -Eso no se lo esperaba y casi se ahoga con un trozo de pescado.

-Está muy molesto. Desde el divorcio. -Resumió.- Realmente no lo ha tomado nada bien. Y parece que ahora todo el amor que le tuvo al Hokage lo convirtió en odio. Yo al principio intenté entenderlo, pero ahora... Ah, da igual papá... -Le habló con resignación. Notaba en su frustración que su hija había puesto mucho esfuerzo por ayudar a recuperar el vínculo perdido entre Naruto y su hijo.

-Por mí, si quieres entrenarlo está bien. Tiene muy buenas aptitudes como shinobi, después de todo es el hijo del Séptimo aunque se niegue a reconocerlo. -Analítica describió a su compañero de equipo.

-Hmp. -Dijo como respuesta. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero no lo demostraría con su hija. La curiosidad quizás le hiciera hablar con Naruto, después de todo se supone que son amigos. ¿No?

Más tarde esa noche, cuando luego de bañarse se disponían a dormir, Sarada llamó a su padre a su cuarto. Había pasado un día más que agradable en su compañía, él le había dado montones de consejos útiles y la había comenzado a entrenar para mejorar el control sobre su Sharingan. Definitivamente había sido un excelente día para ambos, aunque ninguno lo exteriorizaba del todo.

Sasuke sabía que su hija le había dado el tiempo necesario para que él pudiera hablar, le tuvo mucha paciencia, pero sabía que eso acababa ahora.

Sarada lo aguardaba sentada dentro de su cama. Sasuke se sentó en la silla que acercó a su cama.

-Papá... -Comenzó, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Sarada, sé de qué quieres hablar. Y es justo. Yo te lo prometí. -Buscó su mirada y se rogaba internamente tener la mayor sutileza posible porque estaba tratando con su hija pequeña. No quería hacerle más daño. Ahora su hija sólo contaría con él como padre y por eso debía poner mucho esfuerzo.- Cuando me preguntaste en la misión con Shin Uchiha si Sakura era tu madre yo no entendía la importancia que podía tener una trivialidad de esas para ti, realmente no lo hacía. Y te respondí con la única verdad que yo conocía. Jamás he estado con otra mujer que no fuera Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿ella es mi madre?

-No. -Confesó. La mirada de la niña se afligió.- No sé qué te dijo Sakura en su carta, pero lo cierto es que ella no puede tener hijos. Y me lo confesó cuando ustedes estaban camino de regreso a la aldea después de la misión de Shin Uchiha. Ella me hizo llegar antes porque quería confesármelo.

-Me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor y que lamentaba no haber logrado ser una buena madre para mí. Pero que confiara en ti, que tú me amabas y que velarías por mí. No me dio ninguna explicación. Me dijo que tú hablarías conmigo cuando te sintieras preparado. -Sasuke no esperaba otra cosa de esa bruja, claramente le había dejado todo el marrón después de largarse de la aldea.

-Entiendo, y es verdad. Te amo y puedes confiar en mí. Yo cuidaré de ti, ahora más que nunca. Yo ya tenía pensado volver a Konoha incluso antes de que Sakura me confesara aquello. Ya había perdido demasiados años lejos de ti y había avanzado lo suficiente en mi investigación como para poder asentarme nuevamente aquí. Y siendo completamente sincero, realmente no consideré lo verdaderamente importante de este vínculo hasta que no observé la devastación en tu vida. Lo siento, lo siento en verdad Sarada.

-Eso explica porque los _abuelos_ no me querían. -Concluyó desanimada bajando la cabeza.- Aunque no es algo que me importe ahora. Desde hace años que la señora Mebuki y el señor Kizashi no me visitaban y ni siquiera me saludaban cuando los encontraba en la calle. Así que no es algo que realmente importe. -Intentó ocultar su pena por el constante rechazo de los que consideró toda su vida sus abuelos.

-Lo lamento, Sarada. -Le dijo sinceramente.- Aunque sospecho que el hecho de que yo sea tu padre influyó demasiado en su postura. Puede que Sakura les dijera la verdad, pero ellos nunca aceptaron nuestro matrimonio. Nosotros nos casamos fuera de la aldea y fue bastante sorpresivo para ellos que cuando regresábamos volvíamos con una bebé. Yo nunca les terminé de caer bien y francamente ellos a mí tampoco. -Sonrió levemente.- Pero en verdad lamento que se comportaran así contigo.

-No creo que sea tu culpa. -Le dijo levantando la mirada a él.- Yo entendí que mi madre... que Sakura -Rectificó.- era lo único importante para ellos. Nunca llegué a encariñarme con ellos, pero era muy llamativo su desinterés por su "nieta". -Nuevamente intentaba ocultar su pena. Sarada definitivamente era una Uchiha sin lugar a dudas.- Cómo sea... -Continuó.- ¿Quién es mi madre?

-Sakura me mintió para que permaneciera a su lado, fingiendo un embarazo y buscó ayuda en Karin. Karin te tuvo en su vientre, ella prestó su vientre pero no es tu madre. Pero no puedo responder tu pregunta. Al menos no ahora.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que es muy difícil para mí decírtelo.

-Pero es mi identidad... -Intentó razonar con él.

-Lo sé, pero te pido que seas más paciente conmigo...

-¡Quiero saberlo! -Liberó su llanto, apretaba las mantas con que se cubría con toda su fuerza intentando contener su dolor. Levantó su mirada desesperada a Sasuke, mostrándole su Sharingan inmaduro, símbolo de su dolor.

-Lo siento... -Sasuke también liberó un poco de su pena con un leve llanto. Aún no podía, de hecho no creía posible ser capaz en algún momento.

Sasuke abrazó su cabeza y depositó un beso ahí. Su hija cesó su llanto y se retiró las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-Papá, llevo siendo paciente contigo toda mi vida.

-Lo sé...

-Pero supongo que ya no puedo. -Le informó con seriedad.

-Sarada... -Susurró. No quería que eso pasara. Su corazón se atenazó. Sabía que en gran parte se merecía eso de parte de su hija, pero había acumulado esperanzas de poder construir un vínculo _real_ con ella.

-Vete de mi cuarto, por favor. -Le pidió bajito, mirándose las manos para no mantener contacto visual con su progenitor.

-Hija... -Volvió a intentarlo. No quería resignarse. No quería perderla.

-Por favor... -Pidió con un hilo de voz. Intentaba mantenerse entera, pero todo era demasiado. Ya no aguantaba más.

Sasuke comprendió parte de su pena y decidió concederle ese espacio. Era lo mínimo que Sarada merecía. Se levantó, colocó la silla en su lugar y se disponía a marcharse pero antes se despidió.

-Buenas noches, hija...

-Buenas noches, **_Otōsan_**... (N/A: Otōsan, forma muy formal y respetuosa de decir padre. Comparativamente hablando, papá es mucho más informal y cariñoso.)

A Sasuke le dolió. Su hija marcaba un límite que él sobrepasó. La entendía, pero en parte sabía que no podía darle lo que le pedía. Suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa nueva distancia que su hija ahora ponía ante él, esperando que con el tiempo le permitiera acercársele.

Sarada lloró como muchas otras noches amargas. Sus esperanzas murieron en un día. Ya no era una niña pequeña. Y ya se había cansado de esperar. La que se hizo llamar su madre toda la vida jamás la quiso y ella lo supo desde siempre. Sakura no era amorosa, ni se preocupaba nunca por ella. Siempre se la pasaba trabajando y apenas si la veía un par de horas al día si es que coincidían. Por lo que Sarada desde pequeña se acostumbró a ser muy independiente, y si no fuera por el Hokage y su ex esposa ella nunca hubiera conocido la calidez de un _hogar_.

El Nanadaime Hokage al que tanto admiraba, siempre le ofreció un lugar en su familia, la invitaban a comidas, paseos y excursiones. Y aunque le costaba congeniar con Boruto, lo envidiaba por su amorosa madre, la Señora Hinata Uzumaki. Bueno, ahora Hinata Hyūga. Pero más envidia le tenía por Naruto Uzumaki. El padre de Boruto y Himawari era atento, divertido y siempre se preocupaba por darles lo que necesitaban. Incluso cuando estaba atareado por demás, al menos se aseguraba de que un clon les hiciera compañía a sus hijos en algunos momentos del día. Clon o no ella estaría pletórica de poder compartir tiempo con él.

Se palmeó mentalmente por haber sido tan ingenua y haber depositado tantas esperanzas en aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar su _padre_ y que de hecho intentó matarla cuando por fin lo conocía después de toda una vida de ausencias.

Sabía que ella había causado todos los males de su "_familia"_, pero en su fuero interno sabía que ella no pidió nacer, sin embargo de todas formas le tocaba cargar con el peso de ser la _hija_ indeseada de Sakura, el _amarre_ de su padre a Sakura, y en definitiva una completa molestia.

Pero ya había aprendido su lección. Ella no tenía ni tendría jamás eso que muchos llamaban _familia_. Poco le importaban las palabras de Sasuke que afirmaban que la amaba. Para ella no eran más que palabras vacías. De ahora en más dejaría de creer en estupideces sin sentido y tampoco buscaría a su verdadera madre. Ya nada de eso tenía sentido para ella, como fuera la historia era claro que ella tampoco la deseó como hija por lo que la _entregó_ como mercancía útil para Sakura.

Al amanecer, Sasuke buscó a su hija para despertarla pero ya no estaba en su cama. La buscó en la cocina pero tampoco estaba allí, pero sí encontró algunos platos y enceres que seguramente ocupó para desayunar. Lo estaba evitando. Suspiró con tristeza. Pasó una noche terrible dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándose qué hacer para solucionar su relación con su hija. Lastimosamente nada se le ocurrió.

No desayunó, pero buscó a su hija y el rastro de su chakra indicaba que estaba en la Torre Hokage. Se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando llegó a la terraza de la Torre donde el rastro terminaba, se encontró con su hija siendo consolada por Naruto. Sarada lloraba abrazada a su pecho y éste le susurraba palabras de aliento.

Naruto se arrodilló de una pierna poniéndose a su altura. Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y con sus pulgares retiró sus lágrimas. Y le habló con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

-Si hay algo de lo que no tengo dudas es de que Sasuke te ama. Tu padre dejó la aldea no para proteger a Konoha, sino para protegerte a ti. Él quería aportar a construir un mundo seguro donde tú vivirías, incluso sacrificando años lejos de ti. Siempre que lo veía en nuestras escasas reuniones las pocas cosas que me preguntaba eran sobre tu bienestar y cómo crecías. Puede que ambos hayan cometido errores, Sakura y Sasuke, pero él siempre te ha amado. Quizás no parezca lo más obvio pero siempre ha puesto mucho, mucho, muuuucho esfuerzo en que tú estés bien, dattebayo...

-Séptimo... -Dijo antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Naruto le retiraba las nuevas lágrimas mientras le continuó hablando.

-Usó todo su poder, viajando de aquí para allá, para asegurarse que los mayores peligros jamás te alcanzaran-ttebayo. El proteger a Konoha fue una consecuencia colateral, créeme... -Dijo riendo levemente.- Los demás no le importamos demasiado... -Bromeó para hacerla sonreír y escasamente lo consiguió.- ¿Crees que puedas darle otra oportunidad?... -La vio dudar y eso era mejor que el enojo.- Estoy seguro que ha vuelto dispuesto a todo, dattebayo... -Le tocó la punta de la nariz con su índice en un gesto cariñoso que tenía con ella desde hace años.

-No sé... -Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Lo pensarás al menos? -Le preguntó rogando con las manos enlazadas y haciéndole ojitos de borrego, lo que causó la risa de la niña.

-Lo pensaré. -Le prometió resuelta con una ligera sonrisa.

El Hokage extendió sus brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo que la niña no dudó en aceptar.

-Vas a estar bien, van a estar bien-ttebayo... -Le prometió.

-Gracias Nanadaime... -Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, aceptando su calidez.

-¡Yōsh! -Se levantó al separarse de la pequeña Uchiha.- ¿Qué dices de un buen tazón de miso ramen de cerdo con NarutoMakis? -Le preguntó haciendo señas como si sostuviera el platón y los palillos de sus deliciosos fideos.

-¡Delicioso! -Convino ella.- Pero que el mío mejor sea de... -Fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Ramen Shoyu... -Completó por ella. Negó como si estuviera decepcionado de alguna forma.- Ya sé... ya sé... ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes-ttebayo!

La cargó en brazos y saltó de la Torre rumbo a su querido restaurant.

-¿Shikamaru-san no se molestará? -Preguntó la niña que aún era cargada mientras Naruto corría por la aldea.

-Ah, ahora soy un clon-ttebayo... Dejé a mi original en la Torre.

Sasuke escuchó atento toda su charla. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Naruto siempre cuidó de Sarada como le prometió. Eso era claro por toda la confianza que la niña depositaba en él. Se sentía abrumado por el peso de la verdad que cargaba y que lo volvía mezquino ante su hija y su otro padre. Batallaba internamente pero se creía incapaz de hablar.

Cuando la consiguió calmar, Naruto se la llevó por ramen. Y él agachó la cabeza, resignado. Todo era demasiado complicado.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación-ttebayo?

Sasuke dio un respingo al oírlo. Y se volteó lentamente a enfrentarlo. El Kage de la Aldea de la Hoja le regalaba una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Hace cuánto nos espiabas? -Le preguntó Naruto mientras avanzaba paso a paso hacia él, logrando que Sasuke al caminar hacia atrás, evitándolo, ingresara completamente en la terraza de la Torre y saliera de las escaleras.

-No los espiaba. -Frunció el ceño molesto. No lo había percibido, creía de hecho que se había marchado con Sarada, pero el original se intercambió con un clon sin que él se percatara. Sumado que él mismo había encubierto su presencia desde el momento de salir de su casa para que Sarada no lo evitara tan fácilmente. Y se aseguró que mientras su hija charlaba con Naruto ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia. Pero parece que había subestimado a su Hokage.

-Ahhh... Lo que digas... -Le dijo sobrepasándolo dirigiéndose a los barandales de la Torre.- ¿Quieres hablar-ttebayo? -Le preguntó. Sasuke lo siguió, poniéndose a su lado.

Desde que Sasuke regresó hace dos días, Naruto decidió darle su espacio y que fuera Sasuke quien lo buscara para hablar. Digamos que le iba a dar un plazo de tiempo donde no intentaría forzarlo a hablar. Esperaba que quisiera hablar ahora, pero sino, por el momento no lo presionaría. Sabía lo escurridizo que podía llegar a ser el muy _teme_. Y por nada de mundo quería ocasionar que Sasuke huyera otros seis meses de su lado para evitar hablar. Mejor sería esperarlo.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar... -Se evadió como de costumbre.

-Entiendo... -Dijo Naruto mirando hacia el frente, observando su aldea bullendo de actividad. Sonó resignado y eso Sasuke lo notó. Se mordió la lengua. Quería acercarse a él sin importar qué, pero no podía. Deseaba cosas que no merecía. Naruto liberó un largo suspiro y soltó el barandal. Se volteó volviendo sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Sasuke lo siguió otra vez.- Se acercan los exámenes chūnin como sabes, y el equipo de descifrado trabaja sin descanso en lo que me trajiste. Pero quizás deba suspender los exámenes. Tengo unos días muy atareados entre manos, me vendría bien tu ayuda.

-Hmp... Más tarde paso por tu oficina.

-Correcto. -Dijo muy formal, algo extraño en él, pensó Sasuke.

Súbitamente Naruto se giró hacia él sorprendiéndolo de nueva cuenta. Y más lo sorprendió cuando lo encerró entre sus brazos ofreciéndole un cálido abrazo. Naruto apoyó su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-Sé que no es fácil, pero cuando quieras recuerda que estoy para ti-ttebayo... -Lentamente se apartó de su cuerpo y sus mejillas se rozaron momentáneamente.- Jā na... -Dijo Naruto desapareciendo en las escaleras dejándolo más que estupefacto y un poco atontado. Naruto olía tan bien. Pensó fugazmente y se reprendió por pensar tantas tonterías. (N/A: "Jā na" es "nos vemos" en japonés.)


	6. Capítulo 5 ∙ Cercanía

Más tarde ese día, luego de haber almorzado, Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de su Hokage. Unos nervios se instalaron en su estómago. Todo era tan extraño cuando estaba cerca de él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de formas estúpidas y él tenía que controlarse una vez más.

-Shikamaru, ¿la petición del Daimyō de enviar un escuadrón a la frontera para proteger el ducto de los robos? ¿Dónde está? No la encuentro...

-En el tope de esa pila. -Le indicó.

-Ok, gracias-ttebayo... Enviaré al escuadrón ANBU de Yugao. -Luego tomando otro papel preguntó.- ¿Llegaron los nuevos...?

-Sí, la carga está siendo descargada en este momento en el puerto. -Respondió con eficacia.

-Ok, gracias.

-Acá te dejo esto para que lo firmes. -Dijo Shikamaru colocando una nueva pila de papeles.

-Por favor no más papeleo... -Rogó con cascaditas en los ojos.

-No te quejes. -Dijo volteándose para marcharse.- Sasuke... -Se sorprendió. No lo había percibido.- Bienvenido.

-Shikamaru... -Dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Vino a ayudarme un poco con el trabajo-ttebayo... -Le explicó Naruto.

-Sí, gracias Sasuke. Nos viene realmente bien tu ayuda. -Le dijo mientras salía, haciéndole señas para que le prestara especial atención a Naruto. Sasuke no lo entendió muy bien, pero Naruto se veía realmente muy estresado. Suponía que a eso se refería el Nara.

-Yo no entiendo-ttebayo... -Decía Naruto detrás de todas esas pilas y pilas de papeles que requerían su atención.- Tú recuerdas que el Sandaime se la pasaba vagueando por la aldea fumando su pipa... ¿No? -No esperó respuesta.- Esto no estaba en el trato... ¡Esto no estaba en el trato! -Se quejó con pucheros mostrándole los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Hmp... _Dobe_... -Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto siempre lo divertía con sus tonterías.

-¡Cambiaré esto, dattebayo! -Dijo con convicción.- No puede ser que cada vez todo sea más burocrático...

-¿Burocrático? ¿Acaso sabes su significado, _Usuratonkachi_? -Lo provocó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé, _teme_! -Agarró un papel al azar.- Mira esto... "Forma N° C-2.15 Solicitud al Comité Evaluador de Sugerencias por una Audiencia Preliminar" -Leyó.- Y esto es solo una de las cinco formas que se tienen que llenar y presentar, solamente para poder presentar de _forma correcta_ una idea a la Alianza. ¡Cinco! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo no me imagino a Hashirama teniendo la paciencia para rellenar todos esos formularios. Menos a Tobirama-ttebayo.

-Hmp... -Le sonrió levemente.

-No te rías de mí, _teme_... -Le dijo sonriendo enormemente. Le agradaba demasiado verlo sonreír aunque fuera porque se burlara de él.

-Tú quisiste esto...

-No esto. -Señaló el montículo de papeles.- Pero con el correr de los años se pusieron más tiquismiquis... Todo para dejar asentado "_tu buena voluntad y predisposición_". En mi opinión, eso se demuestra en los actos. Definitivamente simplificaré este sistema, dattebayo.

-Hazlo, y deja de quejarte... -Le dijo con una sonrisa más grande. Era extraño, pero no llevaba ni cinco minutos en su oficina y ya se estaba divirtiendo.

-Cállate y toma esa pila de ahí... Ahora te tocará sufrir a ti... -Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se pasaron la tarde entre papel y papel. Molestando al otro por su _ineficiencia_ o tonterías del estilo. Cada vez que Shikamaru entraba con una nueva pila de trabajo se sorprendía del agradable clima que se vivía en el lugar. Escuchaba las bromas de Sasuke y las carcajadas de Naruto, fue una grata sorpresa. Más grato fue notar como la productividad de Naruto se multiplicó. Y como en cierta forma parecía distraído de la cuota de trabajo, Shikamaru aprovechó a aumentarla y el rubio ni se quejó. Bendito Sasuke, pensó el Nara.

-Sasuke, por favor evalúa esta hoja.

El Uchiha se levantó de su silla y tomó el papel que le ofrecía el Hokage.

"Cena con el Hokage. **_Sí_** ○ _**No**_ ○"

Naruto recibió el papel de regreso e hizo otro puchero.

"Cena con el Hokage. _**Sí**_ ○ **_No_** ●"

-¿No tienes hambre, _teme_? -Le gritó.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que quiera cenar contigo, _dobe_. -Le dijo para molestarlo mientras intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo.

-_Temeeee_... -Se levantó de su silla y súbitamente lo tomó del brazo sacándolo de su silla.- Vamos por ramen... -Lo abrazó por los hombros.

-¡Tú invitas! -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto. De alguna forma Naruto había roto alguna de las barreras que él mismo le colocó a su relación hace muchos años. Se sentía tan bien a su lado, que de hecho se había olvidado de su reciente pesar con su hija y la verdad respecto a su procedencia.

Volvían rumbo a la Torre después de haber comido ramen hasta el cansancio (Naruto comió siete platos, Sasuke sólo dos) y de haber bebido unas cuantas cervezas frescas.

-Vete a casa, Sasuke... -Le dijo despidiéndose de él.

-Pero... -Aún no eran ni las 9:30 pm. Podía seguir trabajando un poco más.

-Ve con Sarada... -Dijo resuelto, zanjando el asunto.

-Sí. Nos vemos. -Se despidió volteándose rumbo a su casa.

-Sasuke... -Lo llamó cuando llevaba unos pasos lejos de él. El Uchiha se giró y recibió otra de las innumerables sonrisas de Naruto.- Gracias por tu ayuda de hoy... Me... Me divertí mucho... -Dijo tocándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Hmp... -Se giró retomando su camino, y cuando Naruto ya no lo veía sonrió secretamente.- También me divertí, _dobe_... -Susurró.

Compró comida hecha de camino a casa, pero su hija ya había cenado y cuando lo vio llegar sencillamente lo ignoró.

Una pequeña rutina se creó los días siguientes. Sasuke pasaba sus tardes ayudándole a Naruto con su ingente cantidad de trabajo y luego regresaba a su hogar donde era ignorado por Sarada. Para luego desde el amanecer observarla entrenar en el bosque preparándose para los exámenes chūnin.

Boruto lo increpó una vez más y le demostró que sabía hacer un Rasengan. Sasuke se sorprendió, era muy pequeño, pero lo había logrado en pocos días, era alentador.

-¿Sólo eso puedes hacer? -Le preguntó.- Tu padre a tu edad podía hacer un mejor Rasengan. -Boruto se frustró aún más.- Debes seguir.

-¡Maldición! -Bramó el pequeño, enojado con todo. Con Sasuke, con su maldito padre y con él mismo por ser tan mediocre y no poder superarlo. Lanzó el Rasengan y huyó del lugar luego de ver como su jutsu desaparecía.

Para el gusto de Sasuke su hija decidió sumarse a su lado. Sabía que había seguido a Boruto cuando decidió mostrarle su Rasengan.

-Siempre eres tan estricto, Otōsan... Aunque la verdad, Boruto trabajó muy duro. Y usualmente a él no le agrada hacer esto. Jamás pensé verlo así. Lo hiciste esforzarse, para nada. -Lo increpó en defensa de su tonto amigo.

-Él sólo se exaltó y sacó su conclusión. Yo no he dicho que había fallado. -Giró su rostro a observar el sorprendido rostro de su hija.- Yo iba a aceptarlo como mi discípulo.

Sarada sonrió feliz, y Sasuke observó el árbol donde impactó el jutsu del pequeño Uzumaki.

Sólo un día más tarde, Sasuke observó el Rasengan de Boruto. Mucho más grande y similar a los de Naruto cuando joven. Se sorprendió de su avance, pero observando bien su brazo notó esa nueva herramienta ninja de la que había escuchado hablar. No dijo nada al respecto. Por momentos veía al joven Naruto al observar a Boruto.

-Avanzas muy rápido. -Comentó.

-Yo no soy como mi padre cuando se trata de talento. -Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Parece que eres muy diferente de Naruto. -Entrecerró los ojos decepcionado.- Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera el caso. -Dijo dándole la espalda.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías si podía hacerlo mejor. -Le gritó haciéndolo detener en su paso.

-Bien, puedes ser mi discípulo. -Accedió. Esperaba ganar su apuesta con Naruto.

Esa tarde no pasó por la oficina de Naruto, sino que entrenó a su hijo. Estaban descansando en la proximidad de una fogata cuando la noche ya había caído en Konoha.

-¿Me puedes hablar de mi padre? -Preguntó de repente Boruto. Sasuke entendió que ese niño extrañaba a su padre aunque no lo quisiera demostrar.

-Cuando éramos niños, me molestaba diciendo que se convertiría en Hokage. Y quería ser reconocido por todos.

-Ah... Ya veo... -Dijo un tanto decepcionado de la _banalidad_ de su padre.

-Y ahora, está harto de todo eso... -Continuó, pero Boruto lo detuvo.

-¡No, eso no! -Lo frenó.- Quisiera saber cómo era de niño mi padre, dattebasa... -No pudo evitar su sonrisa esperanzada.

-Bueno... -Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Observó las llamas danzantes de la fogata y vagó por sus recuerdos de un solitario y pequeño Naruto.

-Él siempre estaba solo y no era del agrado de las personas. -Boruto se sorprendió de oír eso. Su padre era todo un símbolo y un gran Héroe para la aldea y el mundo. Le costaba creer eso considerando lo querido por todos que es ahora.- Por eso se puso como meta convertirse en Hokage y cambiar todo eso. -Sasuke buscó la mirada celeste del pequeño.- Tú no entiendes por qué Naruto es así ahora y lo que tuvo que hacer para cumplir esa meta.

-¿Qué demonios dices? -Musitó ofuscado con Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente, Sarada se encontró con Boruto para intentar convencerlo de participar de los exámenes chūnin pero no hizo mucha falta, pues el joven Uzumaki ya había tomado su resolución de participar.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Sasuke y Naruto estaban trabajando juntos, revisando numerosos pergaminos tratando de encontrar algo de utilidad para el pergamino indescifrable que había traído Sasuke de su largo viaje de investigación.

La torre estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción del equipo de descifrado en el subsuelo, y a la guardia mínima en la planta baja. Shikamaru hacía unos momentos se había marchado a su hogar, luego de otra agotadora jornada.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de Sasuke, y estaban rodeados por pergaminos de diversa data y tamaño. Era la cuarta vez que el Hokage veía a Sasuke masajearse el cuello, parecía estar cansado y tensionado.

-Estoy entrenando a Boruto. -Le informó Sasuke de repente.

Naruto súbitamente lo tomó desde los hombros por detrás, colocándose a su espalda y lo ubicó entre sus piernas abiertas. Sasuke, pasmado, no salía de su asombro por lo que se dejó hacer momentáneamente. No entendía nada, y justo cuando pretendía preguntarle, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a darle un placentero masaje en el cuello. Sus dedos hicieron presión en los lugares más tensionados, desarmando los nudos que le habían causado molestias las últimas horas.

-Me alegro de oír eso-ttebayo... -Dijo y a Sasuke le costó unos momentos recordar de qué habían estado hablando. Ah, sí. Boruto. Se recordó. El Hokage le seguía dando ese masaje que lo distraía demasiado. Le costaba pensar.- Ha sido difícil para él este último tiempo, por eso te lo encargo... -Le pidió.

-S-Sí... -Alcanzó a decir, pero Naruto enfrascado en su mundo no dejaba de tocarlo, poniéndolo segundo a segundo más nervioso.

En estos días, que han resultado en extremo agradables para ambos, ninguno ha hablado de sus problemas particulares. Cosa que Sasuke agradecía infinitamente. Pero ahora parecía que Naruto quería _entregar_ información del tema que más le interesaba a Sasuke, su divorcio.

-Desde el divorcio, él no me ha perdonado y está furioso conmigo. Y eso que ha pasado más de un año. Casi no me habla, y cuando lo hace es para pelear conmigo. Y eso que fue un divorcio tranquilo. Tanto Hinata como yo concordamos que estábamos mejor separados pero él no lo ve de esa forma.

Sasuke le dio especial importancia a la fecha, es decir que para cuando tuvieron la misión de Shin Uchiha, ya no estaba casado. Le habría gustado saberlo, aunque no sabía qué podría haber cambiado entonces.

-Con Himawari no hay problema... Es una niña adorable y siempre pareció entender la situación. -Naruto prolongó los hábiles movimientos de sus manos al cuero cabelludo de Sasuke. Enterró sus dedos en sus oscuras greñas de seda y lo estimulaba de una forma desconocida para el Uchiha. No recordaba que nadie en toda su vida lo hubiera tocado de esa forma, se sentía demasiado íntimo.- Siempre seguimos compartiendo tiempo en familia los tres juntos, pero Boruto no quiere estar cerca de mí. He intentado millones de veces hablarle pero él no me deja acercármele-ttebayo... -El rubio enfrascado en su propia nebulosa había comenzado a masajear sus orejas, tironeándole levemente sus lóbulos de vez en vez. Demonios, se sentía realmente bien. Demasiado. Pensó Sasuke. Tenía ganas de suspirar y ahora sí que le costaba concentrarse en escucharlo.- Es bastante difícil tener que repartirme entre mis hijos y la aldea. A veces es agotador. Ellos pasan sólo dos noches conmigo y sé que Boruto odia esos momentos a mi lado. Yo no lo quiero obligar a mi presencia, pero desde que se convirtió en genin creo que me odia más, porque incluso me tiene que ver en mi oficina.

Sasuke estaba concentrado en sus caricias y en la confianza que se tenían mutuamente, por lo que inevitablemente ocurrió. Algo que hacía bastante tiempo no le pasaba, había ocurrido. De hecho nunca le había pasado en su presencia. Tenía una gran erección que apretaba en sus pantalones. Por suerte, como habían estado leyendo hasta hace unos momentos tenía justo un pergamino extendido en la zona y la disimulaba por ahora. Inconscientemente se apoyó en su firme pecho donde descansó mientras lo dejaba hablar y se dejaba acariciar. Era infinitamente estimulante todo. Sus manos, su toque especial, su voz y su calor. Tenía ganas de refregarse en su pecho y girarse a buscar sus labios. Momentáneamente se permitió fantasear con él, aprovechando que estaba entre sus brazos.

Luego, aclarando su mente un momento, controlando un poco de la pasión que despertó en él su mejor amigo, se sintió egoísta. Naruto le abría su corazón para contarle de sus preocupaciones, buscando su apoyo seguramente y él había conseguido excitarse por su cercanía. Se irguió de su gran pecho, separándose un poco, pero Naruto no lo dejó ir muy lejos ya que apoyó su mentón en uno de sus hombros. Yendo un poco más lejos, el rubio lo abrazó por detrás aferrándolo más junto a él, rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Sasuke? -Le preguntó con un puchero.- No sé cómo recuperar a mi hijo, dattebayo...

-¿Eh? -Alcanzó a decir sorprendido. Giró levemente su rostro para encararlo. Como era de esperarse, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y en ese instante sus miradas se conectaron y comenzaron a contemplarse. Y eso tan especial que sentían cuando su conexión tan unívoca se producía, los afectó con fuerza. A Naruto porque lo tenía entre sus brazos y a Sasuke porque estaba entre sus brazos con un tremenda erección clamando por atención. El aire parecía cargado, el tiempo se había detenido y sólo eran ellos dos en el mundo.

Naruto, inconsciente del efecto que producía en Sasuke, refregó su nariz por su hombro y parte de su cuello.

-¿Qué hago con Boruto-ttebayo? -Volvió a preguntarle.

Sasuke, rendido, dirigió hacia atrás su cabeza y esta cayó en su hombro. Cerró sus ojos. Era una muy, muy, muy extraña situación que se había producido entre ambos pero ciertamente no quería que se terminara.

-¿Puedo saber que pasó entre tú y Hinata? -Le preguntó. No sólo por curiosidad, que sí la tenía, pero para poder responderle mejor necesitaba contar con un mejor panorama, algo que explicara el gran enojo de Boruto.

-Ahh... -Suspiró y se abrazó más fuerte a Sasuke.- Supongo... Supongo que fui yo... -Confesó finalmente.

-Explícate. -Le pidió resuelto Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que nunca supe lo que era el amor. Digo... creo que confundí lo que sentía por Hinata. Nunca la ame. No de la manera que ella merece. Ahhh... -Suspiró otra vez.- Siempre he sido muy lento Sasuke, tú lo sabes bien. Al principio esa gratitud que sentía porque ella me amaba y siempre me ha cuidado, sumado al gran cariño que le tuve por ser mi amiga me hicieron creer que era amor. Además si te soy completamente sincero, también influyó mucho el que yo me sintiera tan solo. Luego pasaron los primeros años y yo cada vez me sentía más extraño en mi relación con la que era mi esposa. No me sentía yo, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Cómo es eso? -Le preguntó intrigado.

-Verás, sentía que le debía algo. Me sentía en deuda con ella y eso se convirtió en un matrimonio falso y vacío. Ella ha estado como mi intocable en mi cabeza, ya sabes, la princesa Hyūga con alguien como yo. Ni siquiera discutíamos. Nada. No sé cómo se solucionaban los problemas, supongo que cada uno ponía algo de su parte o quizás hacíamos de cuenta que no existían, pero el caso es que casi ni hablábamos. Yo era muy obediente con lo que ella quisiera. Pero no era realmente yo, era como si mantuviera unas apariencias de serenidad y caballerosidad que no son lo mío. No podía ser yo mismo con ella. Éramos desconocidos entre nosotros. -Concluyó.- Luego en los últimos años sin darme cuenta casi ni pasaba por casa, me la pasaba trabajando, casi ni veía a mis hijos y menos a Hinata.

Naruto hizo una pausa reflexiva unos momentos mientras seguía aspirando el aroma de Sasuke.

-Pero así y todo ella seguía sin quejarse. -Continuó.- Hinata era muy comprensiva como siempre, tanto que hasta me llegaba a exasperar por eso con ella. Parecía dispuesta a todo por permanecer siendo mi esposa y yo cada vez me sentía más miserable, hasta que comprendí que no la amaba. Que nunca la amé. Y que sólo la quería como la amiga que siempre fue para mí. Ella me dio a Boruto y a Himawari, por lo que estoy inmensamente agradecido con ella. Pero el sentimiento no va más allá de eso, dattebayo... -Apoyó su frente en su hombro, mientras seguía abrazándolo.- Luego, hace más de dos años reuní el suficiente valor para hablarle de lo que sentía. Y en parte ella aceptó que el matrimonio no funcionaba como ella soñó, que por sobre todas las cosas quería verme feliz y que si así lo deseaba me daría el divorcio sin problemas. ¿Entiendes eso, Sasuke? Me sentía la mayor mierda del mundo por no ser capaz de amarla... pero no lo hacía y no lo hago. Acordamos separarnos con cautela, intentando que los niños no sufrieran. Yo volví a acercarme a mis hijos y fui bastante bien aceptado por ambos, pero cuando Boruto supo que nos separaríamos todo fue a peor. Desde que el divorcio se hizo efectivo él ya directamente no me habla. No me quiere en su vida-ttebayo... -Dijo con el ánimo por los suelos.

Sasuke se irguió de su posición y se giró hacia Naruto. Poco le importaba la erección que tenía. Naruto deshizo el abrazo pero Sasuke le regaló uno, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello. El Uzumaki no contuvo su emoción y lo abrazó fuerte de la cintura atrayéndolo a su pecho. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba necesitando su abrazo pero lo hacía. Que Sasuke finalmente fuera _su_ Sasuke, que hubiera logrado romper parte de sus barreras y le ofreciera su verdadera amistad lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Ser padre es tan difícil, Sasuke... Realmente no sé qué hacer-ttebayo... -Seguían abrazándose.

-Naruto, sólo tienes que ser tú, tu calidez conquistará nuevamente a tu hijo, ya verás que poco a poco se irán acercando más. Además estoy completamente seguro de que tu hijo no te odia.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? -Le preguntó sorprendido, apartándolo momentáneamente de su cuerpo, manteniendo sus manos en su cintura. La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

-Él me pregunta por ti, quiere conocer detalles de tu vida pasada y en muchos momentos he visto brillar en sus ojos la admiración que siente por ti. -Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? -Indagó con una sonrisa feliz. Eso lo llenó de energías. Quizás no estaba todo perdido con Boruto.

-Así es... -Asintió.

-¡_Teme_! -Lo abrazó una vez más apegándolo a su cuerpo. Era muy feliz.

-Suéltame, _Usuratonkachi_... -Le dijo Sasuke que le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras se reía.

-_Temeee_... -Se quejó con un puchero Naruto mientras se refregaba su cabeza.

-Vuelve a tu trabajo... -Lo increpó en tono serio.

-_Baka_... -Le sacó la lengua y volvió a retomar su lectura de su abandonado pergamino.

Mientras leían, a ambos se le formaron sonrisas que intentaban ocultar del otro. Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke finalmente se calmó y al parecer su amigo nunca se percató de su _pequeño_ problema.

Días más tarde, luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, Naruto logró convencer a Sasuke de cenar juntos pero esta vez lo llevó a una parrillada. Entre risas, anécdotas y bromas, el alcohol no escaseaba en el apartado reservado donde ya no comían, sino que sólo bebían. Luego de las cervezas pasaron al sake y trago tras trago, Sasuke se relajaba como nunca en la inmejorable compañía de su mejor amigo.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke buscaba más cercanía con Naruto y centímetro a centímetro se fue acercando a él, hasta casi chocarlo con los hombros.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido. Él también estaba embotado en la peculiar atmósfera alcohólica, y si bien estaba más relajado y lento de pensamiento, era plenamente consciente de los ojos entrecerrados, del sutil sonrojo de sus mejillas y de la casi permanente sonrisa boba en el rostro de Sasuke.

Nunca había disfrutado de tanta cercanía y jovialidad despreocupada con su amigo. Le hacía querer que la noche no acabara nunca para poder retenerlo más tiempo a su lado, antes de que recuperara la cordura y fuera el frío bloque de hielo que tiene que _trabajar_ todos los días.

-Nē, _teme_... Tú también eres mi Hokage... -Le dijo pícaro colocándole su capa.- Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-¿Hn? -Le preguntó Sasuke, quien fue lentamente consciente de tener su capa puesta porque percibió su olor mucho más cercano, tanto que la tomó ligeramente y llevó su nariz discretamente hacia ella.

-Tú y yo... -Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Somos el dúo legendario... -Le dijo con orgullo.

-Sí, el Hokage desde las sombras... -Dijo riéndose de sí mismo.

-Sí, ambos. Ambos somos los Hokages de Konoha. -Le dijo aunque no comprendió que Sasuke se burlaba de su supuesto puesto.- Y yo estoy muy agradecido por tu entrega a nuestra aldea, Sasuke. -Le dijo un poco más serio.- Tenerte lejos fue difícil para todos, pero imagino que mucho más para ti.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó buscando su mirada.- ¿Fue difícil? -Le gustaría escuchar eso de nuevo. Comenzó a deslizar su mano por el pecho de su mejor amigo en un camino ascendente.

-Cl-Claro-ttebayo... -¿Qué estaba ocurriendo justo ahora? Se preguntaba el rubio. Sasuke agarró el cuello de su chaqueta naranja y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Naruto, dejándolo desconcertado. Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

-Hmp. Todos pueden continuar tranquilamente sin mí. De hecho lo han hecho. -Le recordó observándolo fijamente a los ojos sin borrar esa leve sonrisa.- Incluso tú, _Hokage-sama_... -Dijo con un ligero pucherito. Sasuke terminó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro a causa de su embriaguez, pues no podía tener pleno control de su cuerpo.

Naruto tomó su mentón para que Sasuke lo observara. Al Hokage no le quedaba ni rastro de diversión. Aquella mirada que le dedicaba le mostraba un profundo dolor en el gran corazón del rubio.

-Te pedí que fuéramos juntos porque sabía que no tendría paz mientras tú no estuvieras en casa. Pero no me dejaste estar a tu lado. Todos y cada uno de los días que no estuviste aquí me hacías falta, me tenías preocupado y pensando en ti.

Sasuke ahora lo observaba con los ojos un poco más abiertos, estaba sorprendido. Naruto siempre era demasiado intenso, y se tomaba demasiado en serio sus _bromas_. No es como si le importara un comino si los demás lo habían o no echado en falta.

-Sabía a todo lo que renunciabas por Konoha, y no me lo podía ni me lo puedo perdonar. Te extrañé... ¡Por supuesto que te extrañé! Todos los días, incluso cuando nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente. Porque no tenía a mi amigo. Porque no te tenía a ti. Por eso no dudes de mí cuando te digo que fue muy difícil-ttebayo...

La capa del Hokage terminó olvidada en el suelo, pues Sasuke se irguió levemente, terminando arrodillado a su lado. Se abrazó a su cabeza y lo pegó a su pecho, completamente borracho.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, _Usuratonkachi_... Mucho, mucho... Sarada y tú me hacían mucha falta. -Le confesó.

-Sasuke... -Intentó calmarlo.

-Sabía que valía la pena pero fue duro. -Siguió su discurso emotivo sin dejar de abrazar su cabeza.

-Entiendo. -Dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo había conseguido que Sasuke le abriera su corazón a él, si bien era de una forma inesperada y un tanto brusca. Lo terminó abrazando él también, aunque la postura era bastante rara.

-Muy duro... Muy duro... -Repetía en tono dramático.

-Pero ahora estás aquí. -Le recordó.- Estás en casa.

-Sí, estoy... estoy en casa. -Le dijo tomando ligera consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Se apartó de él, liberándolo al fin.

-Brindemos porque regresaste a nosotros, dattebayo... -Le regaló otra hermosa sonrisa.

-Dattebayo... ttebayo... -Habló aceptando el vasito de sake que le ofrecía.- ¡También los extrañaba! -Dijo con el rostro completamente incrédulo causando la carcajada de Naruto.

-¡¡Kampai!! -Dijeron ambos a la vez, brindando merecidamente por el reencuentro.

Ambos ebrios caminaban un rato más tarde por las calles de Konoha. Se tambaleaban de aquí para allá, riéndose como bobos a cada paso sin ninguna razón. Naruto evitaba que Sasuke, que había más que sobrepasado su límite, cayera al suelo en más de una oportunidad aferrándolo fuerte desde la cintura. Sasuke abrazado a su cuello, se dejaba llevar en esa divertida noche en Konoha.

Casi como un milagro, gracias a un esfuerzo titánico, Naruto llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en su cama con Sasuke en brazos. Al cabo de unos instantes ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

-Mmm... Sasuke... -Susurró Naruto abrazándose a ese cuerpo que olía tan bien.

Abrazados en cucharita, Naruto presionó su erección en su trasero y comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de su camisa. Besó su cuello con tiernos besitos.

-¿Qué? -Se despertó súbitamente Sasuke. Fue consciente de que Naruto lo toqueteaba y le presionaba su erección en el trasero. Se abochornó inevitablemente mientras Naruto seguía besando su cuello.- Ah... -Gimió bajito. Se giró a observarlo.- Idiota. -Se molestó con su amigo inconsciente que ahora le había ocasionado una erección a él.

La luz de la mañana le hacía escocer los ojos. Para su alegría estaba completamente vestido. Incluso con sus sandalias colocadas. Aunque por el momento no recordaba cómo rayos había terminado en su cama, se tranquilizó al saber que no había hecho nada estúpido con Naruto. Al menos eso esperaba. El susto le había sacado la borrachera.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró salir de las _garras_ de su amigo que inmediatamente lo echó en falta.

-No te vayas-ttebayo... -Le pidió lastimero completamente dormido y a Sasuke le dieron ganas de meterse nuevamente en su cama, pero se reprendió mentalmente por tal idiotez. Colocó una almohada entre sus brazos y eso fue suficiente para calmar al rubio idiota que gimoteaba como un chiquillo. Naruto terminó abrazándola con fuerza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Idiota. -Murmuró una vez más. Buscó su capa y la encontró junto a la de Naruto.

Desesperado por marcharse de ahí, abrió la ventana y saltó hacia afuera aterrizando sin gracia, trastabillando un poco en su caída. Al parecer no estaba del todo sobrio, pero lo suficiente para saber que no se podía quedar ahí.

Más tarde ese día cuando se encontraron, ambos estaban un poco apenados.

Sasuke recordaba hasta que brindaron por su regreso. Y lo que recordaba le hacía querer darse cabezazos en una pared.

Por su parte, Naruto recordaba todo, incluso el vívido sueño húmedo que lo hizo despertarse abochornado y por suerte, completamente solo en su habitación.

-No recuerdo mucho de anoche-ttebayo. -Mintió. Sabía que si Sasuke sabía que recordaba se sentiría mal por cómo se dejó llevar. No quería ponerlo más incómodo.- Sólo sé que me divertí mucho.

-Hmp. Yo no la pasé tan mal. -Le respondió típicamente, restándole como siempre importancia a las cosas que vivía junto a Naruto.

-Haha... Aún me dura la resaca... -Se quejó con un puchero.- _Teme_, ¿por qué luces fresco como lechuga? -Le preguntó gritón.

Así volvieron a la normalidad luego de una noche muy significativa para ambos. Naruto atesoraría sus palabras al igual que Sasuke las suyas.


	7. Capítulo 6 ∙ Confesión

**Capítulo 6 ** **∙ Confesión**

Los exámenes chūnin estaban a punto de comenzar. El nuevo Equipo Siete estaba ansioso por demostrar de qué estaban hechos. Pasaron la primera fase sin problemas y en la segunda les costó un poco más y eso estaba bien pues trataban con shinobis de más nivel, aunque finalmente salieron airosos de esta prueba.

-Pasaron la segunda etapa. -Se asomó Sasuke a su oficina con la noticia de sus hijos.

-¡Sí! -Festejó orgulloso de Boruto dando un salto de su silla. Se acercó a Sasuke y le tomó el brazo.- Ven, vamos-ttebayo... -Le dijo saliendo de la Torre.

Se encontraron con el Equipo de Konohamaru, quién acababa de despedirse del trío de Genin.

-¡Felicitaciones-ttebayo! -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Boruto si bien estaba feliz de verlo ahí no lo exteriorizó.

-Gracias Nanadaime... -Dijeron Sarada y Mitsuki a la vez. Sarada le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al Hokage.

-Felicitaciones... -Dijo menos efusivo Sasuke pero igual de valioso.

-Gracias Sasuke-sensei... -Dijo feliz Boruto, que si exteriorizó parte de la alegría que sentía.

-Gracias... -Dijeron los restantes. Sarada en tono serio.

-¿Qué les parece si les invito a comer para festejar? -Sugirió el Hokage.

Mitsuki y Sarada accedieron más que complacidos.

-Naruto, yo... -Se acercó a hablarle Sasuke en tono bajo. No tenía ganas de quedarse ahí con un montón de niños.

-_Temeee_, por favoooor… -Le dijo bajito en tono lastimero y haciéndole ojitos. Sabía que Boruto accedería si iba Sasuke, y la intención de Naruto era festejar con su hijo.

-Tks... -Dijo finalmente cediendo.- ¿Qué dices, Boruto? -Le habló directamente al niño.

-Sí, vamos... -Dijo finalmente. Y Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a Sasuke.

-Vamos por hamburguesas-ttebayo... -Sugirió Naruto.

Sarada le sonrió al Hokage comenzando a caminar a su lado. Ella sabía que el Hokage sugirió eso porque esa era la comida favorita de Boruto. Se alegraba por el Séptimo, había notado ciertos avances en su relación con su hijo. Por ejemplo notaba que Boruto había dejado de insultarlo a sus espaldas y ya no le ponía tan mala cara. Sabía que en parte se debía a las cosas que le decía su padre cuando entrenaban.

-¡Cuenten cómo fue! -Pidió emocionado como un niño el Líder de la Aldea. Sasuke sólo los seguía con una ligera sonrisa. Por suerte Naruto jamás cambiaría.

-Fue bastante sencillo... -Le respondió Boruto sin darse cuenta. Aunque cuando lo hizo giró la cabeza desentendiéndose del asunto. Luego recordó que aún llevaba colocada en su muñeca la herramienta shinobi y se bajó aún más la manga de su chaqueta.

-Si por sencillo te refieres a que casi te hacen polvo los clones del equipo de la Niebla, sí...fue sencillo... -Lo provocó Sarada.

-Pero pude resolverlo solo, y no necesité la ayuda de Mitsuki, dattebasa... -La enfrentó enojado, como siempre Sarada lo irritaba.

-Na, na... Lo importante es que lo hicieron muy bien y por eso pasaron de ronda-ttebayo... -Les dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Sarada para terminar abrazándola por los hombros.

Al llegar, Sasuke se sentó junto a Boruto en una de las, en su opinión muy incómodas, mesas. Y enfrente estaba Sarada y a su lado Naruto, y Mitsuki quedó en la esquina solitaria. Charlaron vagamente de sus épocas de genin y Naruto contó como de violento terminó su examen chūnin y los niños lo observaban atentos y a la vez fascinados.

Todos, incluso Sasuke, se divirtieron un montón y al salir de la hamburguesería Naruto logró apartar un momento a Boruto para hablarle. El niño miraba a otro lado pero quería escuchar lo que le quisiera decir.

-Boruto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo hiciste realmente bien, dattebayo…

-Gracias... -Le dijo atreviéndose a hacer momentáneamente contacto visual con él.

-No te atrevas a perder contra Shikadai... -Bromeó con él. Naruto le ofrecía su puño para chocarlo con él, pero Boruto cargaba la herramienta y no quería que lo descubrieran, por lo que no se lo correspondió.- Te estaré observando… -Le prometió.

Naruto pensó que era otra de sus muchas formas de rechazarlo por lo que sólo le dio un golpecito leve en el pecho a modo de despedida. De todas formas él estaba muy feliz pues notaba ciertos avances con su pequeño.

Mitsuki se despidió del grupo y Boruto se fue rumbo a su casa.

-Sarada, ¿estás cansada? ¿O aún puedo contar con tu ayuda en la oficina? -Le preguntó un sonriente Hokage. Sasuke le había ayudado a acercarse a Boruto por lo que quería devolverle el favor.

Sarada asintió y los tres juntos se dirigían a la Torre. Sasuke observaba hipnotizado las hermosas facciones de Naruto que le sonreía pletórico a su hija, y en cierta forma un tanto extraña era un primer paseo _en familia_, al menos así lo sentía Sasuke, caminando junto a sus más amadas personas en el mundo. _Su mundo eran ellos_. Sin darse cuenta sonreía levemente y Naruto al notarlo lo abrazó por los hombros para colocarlo junto a su hija, y caminaron de esa forma a la Torre.

El trabajo se hizo ameno, por lo menos para Naruto que contaba con una inmejorable compañía, pero luego los despidió para que la niña pudiera descansar. Reflexivo en su solitaria oficina a penumbras cuando ya se proponía marcharse a casa, observó su raída chamarra que usó en su juventud. Pensó en su hijo y sonrió. Quizás Sasuke si ganara la apuesta.

Para la última fase de los exámenes chūnin los cuatro Kages restantes de la alianza shinobi se encontraban en Konoha hospedados con todas las comodidades que merecían.

Gaara, Quinto Kasekage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena. Chojuro, Sexto Mizukage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. Kurotsuchi, Cuarta Tsuchikage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas. Darui Quinto Raikage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes. Este especial conjunto de Líderes ninjas junto a Naruto, Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, se hacen llamar Gokage, Líderes de la afamada Alianza Shinobi. Junto a Shikamaru y Sasuke, estaban todos reunidos.

-Como les informé, casi suspendemos los exámenes-ttebayo. Sabemos de una amenaza relacionada con el Clan Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke consiguió un pergamino de difícil interpretación en el que desde hace días estamos trabajando para intentar decodificarlo. Esperamos tener novedades pronto. Mis shinobis tienen órdenes de estar en estado de alerta para proteger tanto a la población civil como a nuestros invitados shinobis del resto de aldeas.

-Nosotros no podemos localizar a Killer Bee. -Comentó serio el Raikage.

-¿Cómo? ¿Bee-ōchan? -Preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-Sí, hace un par de días perdimos contacto con él. No se encuentra en la aldea. Tenía un concierto programado para ayer en el País de la Tierra pero no se presentó. Mi gente intentó localizarlo desde hoy a la mañana cuando nos enteramos y no hemos dado con él.

-Espera un momento-ttebayo. -Naruto se sumergió en su mundo interior. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió con los presentes.- No lo encuentro. Gyūki no responde. Kurama seguirá intentando.

-Lo más probable es que esté de despistado en algún pueblecito. -Intentó tranquilizarlo Darui.- Aunque él no suele quedarse tanto tiempo sin comunicarse, quizás no es algo grave.

-Bien, ¿alguna otra novedad? -Preguntó estoico aunque Sasuke pudo notar en sus ojos la preocupación por su amigo Jinchūriki.

-Seguro está bien... -Lo intentó tranquilizar Sasuke al salir de la reunión.- Me uniré enseguida al equipo de descifrado.

-Eso espero-ttebayo... -Dijo reflexivo.- Yo ya voy al estadio, _nuestros hijos_ ya van a comenzar la tercera fase.

_Nuestros hijos_. Sasuke estúpidamente se estremeció. No es como si Naruto supiera de Sarada, pero en su imaginación no lo vivió de esa forma.

-Sí, lo harán bien. -Respondió con tranquilidad.

Los participantes demostraban sus destrezas en cada combate. Uno a uno, fueron avanzando hacia sus combates finales.

Naruto en la mitad del combate de la segunda ronda entre un par de genins de otras aldeas recibió finalmente información de Bee. Había sido atacado por unos desconocidos de piel pálida que “estaban locos”. El par que lo atacó, claramente iba tras su chakra, tenían el Rinnegan y el Byakugan. Él pudo zafarse dejando uno de sus tentáculos como señuelo, pero el esfuerzo los dejó agotados y prácticamente inconscientes y muy debilitados. Naruto comunicó esa información al resto de Kages. Luego le encargó a Sai que le llevara el mensaje con una de sus aves a Sasuke que se encontraba en el área de decodificación. Quizás debería suspender los exámenes como precaución.

Cuando fue el momento para Boruto de pelear con Shikadai, Naruto lo observaba atentamente. Cuando Shikadai lo tenía contra las cuerdas, de repente Boruto hizo aparecer a un montón de clones, ganando la contienda. Naruto se extrañó, primero porque sabía que Boruto no tenía aún esa destreza con su chakra que aún no era el suficiente para tal cantidad de clones, sumado al hecho de que Shikadai lo tenía paralizado con su jutsu por lo que no pudo realizar el sello necesario para lograrlo. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía? Se acercó a Hinata a pedirle que observara el brazo de su hijo. Esperaba equivocarse al respecto.

Sasuke y el equipo finalmente habían descifrado el pergamino, y lo que averiguaron necesitaba ser transmitido cuanto antes a Naruto para posponer inmediatamente los exámenes.

Hinata con su Byakugan percibió la herramienta, y Naruto muy decepcionado bajó a encargarse de su hijo quien pensaba incluso ilusionado que su padre bajó a felicitarlo. Naruto lo descalificó por utilizar un aparato prohibido y también le quitó su banda ninja. Boruto bulló de ira contra su padre. Lo odió con todo su ser y le reclamó por el abandono que representó en sus vidas y en su hogar. Luego aparecieron los sujetos interesados en promocionar su novedosa herramienta shinobi que convertiría en ninjas a cualquiera interesado en ocuparlas, pero súbitamente fueron interrumpidos por otros dos sujetos aún más extraños y peculiares.

El Hokage apenas los vio supo que eran quienes atacaron a Killer Bee y a Gyūki. Habían, en escasos movimientos, casi desmoronado el estadio, del que gracias al rápido accionar de sus shinobis pudieron socorrer a muchos civiles.

-¿Estás bien? Debes irte rápido de... -Naruto intentó proteger a su hijo pero percibió a alguien a sus espaldas que no dudó en asestarle una dura y contundente patada que lo hizo estrellarse con las paredes del estadio para terminar derrapando en los terrenos colindantes.

Boruto intentó defenderse con su herramienta ninja pero aquel aterrador sujeto absorbió todos y cada uno de los jutsus con que lo ataco hasta que estos se le acabaron. Ahora el intruso estaba a punto de atacarlo pero Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

Sarada estaba por ser aplastada por un enorme bloque cuando intentaba evacuar a los civiles, pero muy oportunamente fue rescatada por Sasuke que se unió a Naruto después de lograr evadir a la mole despiadada gracias al ayuda de Shikamaru que lo detuvo lo suficiente.

-Papá... -Después de mucho tiempo, Sarada volvía a llamarlo de forma afectuosa al haberla rescatado.

No hizo falta mucha charla para que tanto Naruto como Sasuke comprendieran que no podían batallar en ese lugar, sino mucha más gente podría salir herida. Luego, Naruto comprendió que debía dejarse secuestrar.

-Sasuke... Cuida a los niños... -Le dijo con su gentil y tranquilizadora sonrisa en su Modo Kurama combinado con el Modo Sabio de los Seis caminos.

-Entendido... -Le respondió y se ubicó en su puesto junto a los niños, entendía el próximo movimiento bastante arriesgado de Naruto.

El Hokage incrementó su chakra para proteger a todos de la inminente explosión que se produciría. Cubrió a cada uno de los presentes con su manto de chakra y antes de que la poderosa explosión arrasara con el resto del estadio, Naruto le dirigió una última sonrisa gentil a Boruto.

Al recobrar éste la conciencia entendió parte de la situación. Entendió que el Hokage se había sacrificado por la aldea y por él. Se odió. Frustrado y enojado consigo mismo se dirigió a la oficina de su padre. Oficina vacía. Encontró la vieja chamarra que él mismo había desechado en su enojo y se la colocó. Así de fuerte era su padre, usando su propio poder logro llegar a lo más lejos, siempre por los que quería. Como le contó su sensei y por las pocas anécdotas que conocía de su pasado. Su padre, al que siempre amó, era una persona grande. Observó su reflejo y se sintió más decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Si quieres saber qué haría tu padre, pregúntaselo a él... -Le dijo unos momentos más tarde Sasuke, luego de conversar con él, intentando calmarlo ya que lo vio muy afectado.- Voy a rescatarlo... Tú deberías comenzar a utilizar tu chakra en vez de esas herramientas tecnológicas que te facilitan las cosas.

-Tío Sasuke, ¿por qué siempre me tratas así?

-Podrás no saberlo, pero eres un ninja muy fuerte. -Dijo sorprendiéndolo.- De eso estoy seguro. Pero tú puedes lograr mucho más si realmente te dispones a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres su hijo… y mi discípulo número uno. Aunque pensándolo bien quizás también eres un _Usuratonkachi_... igual que Naruto.

-¿_Usuratonkachi_? ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! -Sasuke, satisfecho, le sonrió levemente, eran padre e hijo, de eso no había dudas. Sobre todo cuando una pequeña provocación hacía que sus ojos brillaran con tanta determinación.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, demuéstramelo. -La convicción brilló aún más en la mirada de mar y el niño sonrió motivado.

-¿No te estás olvidando de nosotros verdad? -Preguntó la Tsuchikage. Así Gaara, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Sasuke y Boruto partieron al rescate de Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió de encontrarse con su hijo, y habló unos momentos con él mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Tú... por qué… llevas esa chamarra? -Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, es una larga historia, pero lo cierto es que se ha convertido en un gran shinobi. -Le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa antes de correr a apoyar a los demás Kages.

-Siento como si estuviese viendo a uno de mis clones de sombra... -Le confesó sonriente Naruto.

-Pero tengo una mirada más cálida... -Bromeó su hijo.

-Ya no será así... -Bromeó en respuesta.

-Por eso no me convertiré en alguien como tú, ni un poco. -Volvió a bromear, pero Naruto se entristeció al interpretar sus palabras.

-Lo siento hijo, no he sido un buen padre. Así que a partir de ahora…

-Está bien si deseas ser como quieras... -Lo interrumpió.

Ahora lo comprendía mejor que nunca en el pasado, y la sola idea de perderlo lo sumió en la tristeza. Boruto había decidido ser un mejor shinobi, pero sobre todo un mejor hijo. A decir verdad ya ni entendía porque se enojó tanto con su padre inicialmente, al punto de repelerlo absolutamente de su vida. Su padre intentaba incansablemente acercarse a él, pero él no podía perdonarle haber _abandonado_ la familia. Aunque en realidad no lo había hecho. Mucho tiempo se dijo que no lo perdonaría por hacer sufrir a su madre pero eso no tenía lógica, pues su madre estaba de mejor ánimo que antes y ocupaba su tiempo en muchas cosas que parecía que la llenaban. Así que... ¿por qué el enojo? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que él deseaba a su familia unida y entendía que su padre había roto eso. Aunque ahora técnicamente compartiera mucho más tiempo con él que en el pasado, su divorcio había significado un duro quiebre en todo lo que creía hasta el momento.

-Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos, Otōchan... -Le prometió con una gentil sonrisa.- Y me gustaría que me contaras más historias de tu pasado...

Naruto lo miró sumamente emocionado y feliz. Había recuperado a Boruto. Por fin lo había hecho. Estaba feliz.

-Claro que sí... -Le dijo esperanzado. Como Sasuke le prometiera, todo estaría bien y poco a poco recuperaría el vínculo con su pequeño.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban todos de regreso en la aldea. Boruto volvió con una increíble anécdota para contar que lo reivindicaría de todos sus errores, pero mejor que eso había regresado con su padre.

En la noche eterna que siguió al festejo de la victoria del Hokage más los demás, Naruto se encontraba a una hora del alba en su oficina en penumbras, observando meditabundo su aldea. Por suerte los estragos de su batalla con esos individuos del Clan Ōtsutsuki se limitaron al estadio y sus cercanías. Su aldea pronto volvería a la normalidad. Pero algo inquietaba su corazón a un nivel muy profundo.

-¿Aún no vas a casa? Mereces un descanso, _Usuratonkachi_... -Sasuke se acercó a él. La torre estaba casi vacía pero el Hokage tenía una severa adicción al trabajo, pensó el Uchiha. Había sido un día agotador, no lo tranquilizaba ni un poco que él aún permaneciera en la Torre.

-Hmp... -Musitó con una ligera sonrisa de lado, que surcó levemente su rostro reflexivo. Acarició el metal de la banda ninja de Sasuke una vez más mientras lo observaba en su mano. Boruto se la dejó cuando Naruto le devolvió la suya al regresar a la aldea.- Toma... -Se la entregó girándose a verlo. Sus dedos se rozaron momentáneamente y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les erizó los vellos de la piel. Naruto se acercó un paso más cerca de él, enfrentándolo directamente.

Sasuke buscó sus ojos y sus miradas se volvieron a conectar como tantas veces en el pasado. Sus ojos tenían un efecto hipnótico que lo obligaba a ser consciente de cada pequeño movimiento sin necesidad del Sharingan. Otra vez quería estar más cerca de él, acercarse tanto como pudiera. Naruto desvió ligeramente su mirada a su mejilla izquierda, donde depositó una ligera caricia, y luego otra con el reverso de sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien-ttebayo? -Le preguntó en un extraño tono bajo sin dejar de acariciarlo. Sasuke era víctima de múltiples sensaciones que no le permitían razonar adecuadamente. Nuevamente Naruto lo acariciaba y para él todo resultaba exquisitamente novedoso. Sabía que se refería a la herida que le produjo el Ōtsutsuki con aquella herramienta caliente al punto de fusión que ni su Susanoo resistió. Aunque gracias al chakra curativo que Naruto le compartió, rápidamente su piel se recuperó.

-Sí... -Pudo decir tragando un poco de saliva.- ¿Y tú? -En apariencia Naruto se veía bien, pero algo en su mirada le decía que estaba preocupado.

-Sí... -Apartó el mechón que cubría su Rinnegan depositándolo con delicadeza detrás de su oreja.

-Entonces ¿qué te sucede? -Le preguntó directo mientras guardaba su banda ninja en su bolsillo. Y si bien disfrutaba de sus atenciones, no entendía qué le sucedía a Naruto.

El rubio súbitamente lo abrazó con fuerza apegándolo a su pecho, dificultándole cualquier movimiento.

-No lo soporto, Sasuke... No soporto que te hagan daño... Eres demasiado valioso para mí...

El corazón de Sasuke corría desbocado y se sentía derretir entre sus brazos por sus palabras. Había notado la furia y desesperación que azotó a Naruto cuando lo vio herido, por eso en ese momento intentó calmarlo cuando ya estaba mejor, pero hasta ahora notaba la fuerza de su preocupación.

-Naruto, estoy bien... -Intentó tranquilizarlo nuevamente. Con los escasos movimientos que podía hacer con su brazo alcanzaba a hacerle pequeñas caricias en forma de círculo en la espalda baja. Naruto aspiró su aroma en su cuello y descansó su cabeza ahí.

-Lo sé… Lo sé, dattebayo. -Se apartó momentáneamente de él y lo miró a los ojos con el semblante afligido.- Pero no quiero perderte, jamás en este mundo quiero perderte, dattebayo… -Le confesó.- No sabría vivir si tú no estás aquí… Sasuke eres la persona más importante para mí…

Sasuke estaba atónito, observando la sinceridad en sus palabras y éstas lo impactaron con una fuerza descomunal. Boqueaba pasmado sin saber cómo responderle. ¿Eso era una confesión? ¿O su _Usuratonkachi_ aún era inconsciente del poder de las palabras que le decía?

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? -Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Hace algún tiempo he entendido algo, dattebayo... -Comenzó a explicarle en un tono de voz calmo pero a la vez contundente.- Siempre has sido mi prioridad. Incluso cuando no estabas aquí... -Lo soltó para indicarle con un movimiento de brazos que se refería a la aldea.- Has estado constantemente aquí... -Se señaló la cabeza. Luego de una breve pausa continuó.- Y jamás dejaste de habitar aquí... -Le dijo señalándose su pecho a la altura del corazón.- Eres mi primer amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Mi vínculo más preciado. La persona a la que jamás dejaré de proteger y por la que jamás dejaré de luchar, porque eres lo más valioso que me ha dado la vida-ttebayo...

-Naruto... -Susurró con la mirada humedecida. Jamás nadie le había dicho nada más hermoso. Sólo él. Solo él impactaba en su corazón con esa fuerza.

Naruto tomó su rostro en sus manos para demostrarle mayor énfasis en sus palabras.

-Eres mi familia, pero más que eso eres... _eres mi hogar_… No puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti. -Los ojos de Sasuke liberaron el fino llanto de felicidad. Naruto retiró sus lágrimas con sus pulgares sin romper ese preciado contacto que se producía entre sus miradas que se hablaban con tanta fuerza, con tanta dulzura.- Crecí en soledad, pero uno de los días más felices para mí fue cuando te conocí y créeme cuando te digo que ni por un segundo en esta vida he dejado de estar feliz por haberte conocido... Porque eso eres, Sasuke... _Eres mi felicidad_…

Sasuke apoyó su frente en su hombro, intentando procesar tanta hermosura. Sus palabras, su rostro, sus ojos, su voz.

-_Dobe_... -Se refregó por su hombro. Abrazó su cuello y se aferró a él incapaz de verlo.

-¿Me has entendido, Sasuke? -Le preguntó.

-¿Qué? -Levantó su mirada a observarlo.

-Pregúntame de nuevo esa pregunta que me hacías una y otra vez en el pasado-ttebayo. -Pidió apoyando sus manos en su cintura. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y su mirada se veía destellar con intensidad. Sasuke no lo pudo resistir y lo obedeció.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? -Dijo lentamente.

Naruto miró sus ojos y luego con un lento recorrido observó sus labios, para nuevamente buscar sus ojos, acercando lentamente su rostro al de Sasuke.

-Porque **_te amo_**… -Dijo finalmente y selló sus palabras con un suave beso, desapareciendo las distancias de sus cuerpos.

Naruto poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios. Sasuke lenta y tímidamente le correspondía. No tenía mucha experiencia besando a decir verdad, pero su cuerpo se estremecía con cada gentil caricia que Naruto le regalaba. Su corazón se escuchaba en sus oídos y su rápido palpitar era muestra del efecto que tenía ese rubio en su cuerpo. Nadie nunca sería así de importante en su corazón como lo era Naruto para él. Podría decirle las mismas palabras exactas que le dijo él, porque así de valioso siempre fue su vínculo para Sasuke.

Los segundos pasaban perezosos y ahora Naruto invadía su boca con su lengua experta que le robó un leve gemido por tan dichoso placer, haciendo que la lengua de Sasuke fuera a su encuentro. Sasuke se aferraba con urgencia a su cuerpo hasta terminar enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera y Naruto lo abrazaba aún más fuerte acariciando su espalda ansiosamente. El cálido contacto conseguía prolongarse por largos minutos donde sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo. 

El cenit de aquel beso fue dando paso a una caricia más suave y cada vez más delicada, terminando en una dulce serie de pequeños besos y un leve mordisco al labio inferior de Sasuke por parte de Naruto.

El Uchiha lentamente abrió sus ojos hasta dejarlos entrecerrados y Naruto se sintió impactado por la fuerza de su belleza una vez más. Increíblemente lo tenía entre sus brazos y Sasuke le había regalado sin lugar a dudas el mejor beso de toda su existencia. En sus toques, _su teme_ había impregnado toda esa ternura y cariño que no lo caracterizaban y luego había correspondido en igual medida a su propia pasión. Un ligero rubor que adornaba sus mejillas y sus labios sonrojados por su esmero lo volvieron loco de pasión. Quería besarlo una vez más, infinitas veces. Lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, extasiándose con el sudor de la batalla y la propia esencia de Sasuke. Besó su cuello, al que Sasuke le dio mayor acceso con un sutil movimiento. Lo sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos, gimiendo suavemente de vez en cuando. Lo paladeó, saboreando su gusto algo salado. Lo besó una vez más en esa piel exquisita, dichoso por poder hacerlo.

Sasuke se sentía en una bruma. Un hechizo. Incrédulo, con su mano presionaba el cuerpo contrario para cerciorarse de que no era etéreo, que no desaparecería como en un sueño.

El alba ya despuntaba en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas pero Naruto se negaba a dejarlo ir. Lo besaba y acariciaba, intentando retenerlo cuanto pudiera.

-Tenemos que dormir... -Dijo tímidamente Sasuke que volvía a recibir besos en su cuello, aunque esta vez Naruto había extendido un poco el territorio pues corrió un poco el cuello de su camisa para tener más acceso a su deliciosa piel nívea.- _Tienes que dormir_... -Puso énfasis en esa oración.- Tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse después de lo vivido.

-Está bien-ttebayo… -Dijo resignado apartándose levemente de él.- Sólo un último beso. -Pidió, para concederse él mismo su deseo. Lo besó suavemente, dejándolo nuevamente laxo en sus brazos. Naruto se reía de este Sasuke tan receptivo y dócil, gracias a sus besos. No podía estar más satisfecho. Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa cuando Sasuke ya recuperaba un poco de su compostura.

-Bien, me voy a casa. -Se acomodó sus ropas aún un poco turbado y luego buscó su mirada.- Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, ¿te veré mañana? -Quiso saber ansioso.

-Sí, _Hokage-sama_... -Le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa de lado mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Naruto casi corre a retenerlo una vez más en sus brazos por sus encantos naturales pero se contuvo. Viajó en una nube hasta su casa, con una sonrisa perpetua. Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió como un bebé.


	8. Capítulo 7 ∙ Lo que hacemos por amor

-¡¡Mierda!! -Sasuke, que había dormido como los dioses, se acababa de despertar.- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ... ¡Mierda!

Hace unas horas se había dejado llevar como nunca y ahora tomaba real consciencia de lo que había hecho.

Se sentó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con su mano.

-Demonios. -Susurró.

-¡Papá! -Le gritó Sarada desde la cocina, ocasionándole un sobresalto.- Ya tengo listo el almuerzo…

-Eh… Sí, ya voy hija. -Le respondió lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

¿Qué haría con Naruto? Realmente no lo había podido resistir cuando había recibido la confesión más hermosa de su vida y la que su corazón llevaba anhelando secretamente prácticamente toda la vida.

Demonios. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Aghhh.. -Gruñó exasperado.

Para su buena suerte, había logrado contenerse y no le había confesado sus propios sentimientos. Eso sería demasiado con lo que lidiar. Pensaba y pensaba mientras se terminaba de vestir para almorzar con su niña.

Pasó el resto del almuerzo meditabundo, incapaz de valorar el tremendo esfuerzo que había puesto su hija para darle otra oportunidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá? -Sarada le había pasado la mano frente a la cara para ver si así obtenía su atención.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-Llevo hablándote media hora y no me escuchas… -Le reclamó.

-Oh, disculpa Sarada… Estoy disperso… -Le explicó lo obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Naruto… -Respondió en automático. Se le había escapado.

-¿Eh? ¿Le pasó algo al Séptimo? -Preguntó asustada colocando los palillos en la mesa.- Pensé que ayer salió todo bien…

-¿Eh?... No, no, no… -Se apresuró a decir cuando reparó en su error.- Él está bien…

-¿Y entonces? -Sasuke notó su alivio.

-Nada importante, sólo algo que tengo que hablar con él. -Explicó vagamente para después retomar con su comida.

Para la noche, Naruto ya había despedido al resto de Kages que volvían a sus naciones como correspondía. Naruto los había invitado a extender su estadía en la Aldea pero como todos tenían largos días de travesía por delante, decidieron marcharse presurosos. Después de todo, Konoha casi no se vio afectada por el ataque de los Ōtsutsuki, salvo el estadio.

El Hokage estaba en su oficina inquieto, esperando a Sasuke. Al que estaba deseando ver prácticamente desde que se despertó. Pero su _teme_ no había aparecido, pero lo haría, Naruto no tenía dudas porque él se lo había prometido.

Pasó las primeras horas de la madrugada en su oficina inquieto, aguardándolo. Era tarde y en un día normal ya habría partido a su casa, pero quería verlo. Estaba intentando avanzar en su trabajo pero le costaba concentrarse, por lo que ordenó su escritorio y apagó la única lámpara que iluminaba la oficina a esas horas y que se encontraba en su escritorio. Se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a observar la noche estrellada en su aldea. Al voltearse, casi dispuesto a irse, el objeto de sus deseos se encontraba en su oficina.

Pletórico, saltó por sobre su escritorio y terminó aterrizando frente a Sasuke, y sin dudarlo un segundo lo abrazó y se apoderó de sus labios. Pero algo iba mal. Sasuke no le correspondía. De hecho, parecía estar tieso.

-¿_Teme_? -Se apartó momentáneamente a observar su hermoso rostro.

Sasuke se forzó a deshacer el abrazo y a resistirse a los avances de Naruto. Sería difícil.

-Debemos hablar de lo de anoche… -Le dijo seriamente.

Naruto se apartó un paso de él, por su semblante temía que le dijera que todo fue un error.

-Lo de ayer fue un error y no puede volver a pasar. -Sentenció.

El Uzumaki lo miraba con el rostro afligido. Ayer ya no aguantó más y finalmente se confesó a la única persona que ha amado en toda su vida. Para él no era un error. Sentía fuertes indicios que no era el único con esos sentimientos, y estas últimas semanas de convivencia con Sasuke lo habían hecho _lanzarse a la piscina_. ¿Se había equivocado? La respuesta apasionada de Sasuke de la noche pasada le decía que no.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué-ttebayo? -Inquirió.

-Porque somos amigos, Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero yo te amo… -Le volvió a confesar.

-Pero estás confundido, tú no me amas. -Lo intentó convencer.

-¿Qué? -Naruto no salía de su asombro.

-Tú ya me lo dijiste, no sabes reconocer el amor… Y de nuevo te estás confundiendo… -Simplificó los sentimientos de su corazón. El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció. Le dolía que lo malinterpretara de esa forma y a su amor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi amor por ti? -Llevaba toda una vida detrás de él y aunque antes no lo reconoció, ahora se sentía un estúpido por haber sido tan idiota por no reconocer sus propios sentimientos y qué los motivaban. ¡¿Qué Naruto no amaba a Sasuke?! Más de veinte años de historia compartida servían de prueba de que sí.

Sasuke lo miró fingiendo indiferencia. Naruto claro que lo amaba, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, antes, aunque muchas cosas en el accionar de Naruto cuando se trataba de él mismo le podían indicar algo diferente y eso llegaba a ser muy confuso para él, tuvo que concluir al final que Naruto lo amaba y lo veía como un hermano o algo así. Aunque así lo deseaba, nunca esperó que en realidad lo amara de _esa_ forma. Se sentía el más grande hijo de puta por tener que rechazarlo así.

-Me amas como a un hermano, después de todo soy tu mejor amigo…

-No creo que entre amigos sea normal tener erecciones por verte sonreír, Sasuke… -Soltó como si nada.

-¿Qué? -Se sonrojó inevitablemente. ¡Naruto no controlaba nunca lo que decía!

-Créeme, tengo muchos amigos, muchos… -Dijo con un movimiento de brazos para dar a entender la bastedad de amigos que tenía.- …pero el único que ocasiona eso en mí eres tú-ttebayo.

-Naruto no… -¿Cómo hacer para resistirse a este desvergonzado hombre al que deseaba de la misma forma que él le acababa de confesar descarado?

-Sasuke… -Tomó su mano entre las suyas.- Te amo, a ti. Cree en mis palabras, cree en mi corazón. -Le pidió apoyando su mano en su pecho, para que sintiera lo que vibraba su propio corazón desbocado.

-No importa… -Dijo zafándose de su agarre.- Quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos. -Le rogó.

-Pero anoche… tú…

-Anoche estaba algo emocionado porque habíamos tenido una peligrosa misión. Eso no cuenta. -Simplificó cruelmente, restándole importancia al cariño y amor que se había evidenciado la noche anterior en esa misma oficina.

-Mientes… -Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas estupideces, _Usuratonkachi_… -Debía resistir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lucen tan tristes tus ojos-ttebayo?

-Porque no me gusta hacerte daño. -Le confesó.- Pero lo de ayer, fue un error…

-Si eso fue así, quiero _equivocarme_ hoy también contigo… -Dijo un segundo antes de apoderarse de su boca nuevamente.

Sasuke, luego de un corto momento de sorpresa, instintivamente le correspondió, incluso su mano se enterraba apasionada entre sus hebras de oro, intentando retenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Naruto una vez más confirmaba en sus deliciosos labios el maná de amor que representaban en su vida. Sus cuerpos se apegaban más y más, intentando conseguir mayor contacto.

Mientras hábilmente le desprendía la capa negra y la dejaba caer abandonada al suelo, Naruto se apartó de sus labios pero besó su perfilada mandíbula, subiendo con un camino de besos hasta su oído.

-Te amo… -Dijo en un tono bajo exquisitamente sensual.- Te amo, Sasuke…

Le lamió la oreja y luego le succionó su lóbulo y antes de liberarlo lo mordisqueó suavemente.

-Hn… -Gimió con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados por todas sus atenciones. ¿Dónde quedaron sus palabras, maldita sea? Era tan malditamente débil si se trataba de Naruto. Jamás podía con él. Jamás.

Naruto bajó a su cuello, y notó la diferencia con su cuerpo limpio pero ambas versiones de Sasuke le resultaban igual de excitantes y condenadamente deliciosas. Presionó su erección contra la de Sasuke, gimiendo ambos en el proceso.

Sasuke quería entregarse a esa pasión tan despiadada que sentía en este momento. Quería arrancarle la ropa y que Naruto le arrancara la suya para finalmente poder sentirlo. Pero no podía, no debía. Se aferraba a su hombro mientras lo dejaba adueñarse de su cuello donde Naruto pretendía dejarle una marca que lo estaba haciendo delirar.

-Naruto… -Gimió despacio, pidiéndole implícitamente algo de piedad.

Naruto apegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, subió con sus labios por su cuello, pasando por la manzana de Adán, luego besando su mentón para finalmente terminar adueñándose de sus labios una vez más. Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, lo había logrado empotrar contra la puerta cerrada de la oficina y ahora lo tenía _apresado_, demostrándole el efecto que producía en su cuerpo, frotando sin delicadeza su erección de arriba abajo por la suya. Sasuke arqueó la espalda en respuesta y gimió dentro de su boca.

El Hokage, mientras seguía besándolo, tomó la mano de Sasuke y la metió en sus propios pantalones, y Sasuke obediente comenzó a acariciar su esplendorosa erección. En cuestión de escasos segundos, de igual manera, la suya propia estaba siendo atendida generosamente por la hábil mano de su amante. Sasuke rompió el beso y esta vez fue él quien se apoderó de su cuello. Quería conocer su sabor y dejarse volver loco por él. Naruto mordisqueaba y besaba cualquier porción de nívea piel que quedara a su alcance. Sasuke gimió en su oído y era tan malditamente sexy que casi hace aullar a Naruto de excitación. Ambos aumentaron el ritmo de sus manos como sus cuerpos requerían.

-Mírame. -Le pidió Naruto cuando casi estaba por estallar, y Sasuke se lo concedió.

Sus miradas conectaron, y Naruto lo besaba, jugando con su lujuriosa lengua, sin dejar de contemplarlo. Apasionado, arrebatado y suyo. Pudo observar el momento exacto en que Sasuke se corrió, inundando su rostro de las expresiones más calientes que le hubiera visto nunca, gimiendo con fuerza en sus labios, detonando finalmente el éxtasis en su propio cuerpo. Ambos se habían corrido en la mano del otro.

Con los ojos cerrados, Naruto descansaba su frente en la de Sasuke, recuperando el aliento. Ese orgasmo había sido fenomenal. Sabía que se debía a _Sasuke_, a poder estar con él, porque aunque la mano de su lindo Uchiha si era muy habilidosa, no era esa la mejor forma de tener sexo con alguien. Y se había corrido abundantemente. Y eso que últimamente se descargaba bastante seguido pensando en él. Ahora deseaba más que nunca hacerlo suyo completamente.

Sasuke aún embotado en el aliento de Naruto, intentaba serenar su propio cuerpo. Sintió como Naruto le acomodaba las ropas y que luego le limpió levemente la mano con un pañuelo descartable. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados. _Había sido fenomenal_. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se corría, y desde luego nunca de una manera tan estimulante. Agradecía estar apoyado en la puerta, porque quizás se tambalearía de lo contrario. Cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearle la cintura y comenzar a besar nuevamente su cuello con besitos tiernos, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. ¿Cómo haría para alejarse de él? Quería llorar. Ni siquiera podía explicarle las verdaderas razones. Se sentía como una mierda. Naruto finalmente le ofrecía su hermoso corazón y él no podía aceptarlo. Puta vida. Puta perra vida.

Naruto notó su leve llanto y preocupado lo cargó en brazos y se sentó en su propia silla con él encima. Sasuke apoyó su mano en su pecho y escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? -Le preguntó con ternura Naruto. No esperaba para nada que después de amarlo, Sasuke rompiera en llanto. Acarició sus finos cabellos y se los apartó del rostro para poder observarlo. Sasuke negó con leves movimientos de cabeza. No quería hablar. No quería dejar su cuerpo. No quería apartarse de él. Naruto tomó su mentón y con delicadeza lo instó a mirarlo.- Háblame… -Le pidió.

-No puedo… -Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Naruto al escrutar su mirada leyó su dolor.

-¿Qué te hace doler? -Sasuke volvió a negar con su cabeza, negándose a hablar.- ¿Soy yo-ttebayo? -Quiso saber. Su Uchiha no respondió de forma directa, pero algo en la aflicción de su mirar le dijo que sí. Su mirada de cielo transmitió la sorpresa al percatarse de ello.- ¿Por qué soy yo quién te hace daño? -Bufó molesto.- ¡Debería matarme! -Bromeó para intentar calmarlo.

-Haha... -Sonrió ligeramente.- Eres un _dobe_… -Le dijo acariciando su mandíbula.

Naruto, todavía sosteniendo su mentón, lo comenzó a besar suavemente. Quería transmitirle ese amor profundo que sentía por él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, dattebayo? -Indagó. El Uchiha dudó un momento. Había una sola cosa que lo calmaría en un momento así.

-¿Podemos ser _sólo_ amigos?

-Pero… -Iba a protestar, sin embargo notó su dolor en su mirada y no pudo más que rendirse. Momentáneamente. Hasta que pudiera entenderlo y trabajar en ello.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí. -Respondió con seguridad.

-Bien. Por ahora. -Accedió.- Aghhh… _Temeeeee_… -Se quejó abrazándolo con fuerza.- Las cosas tontas que le hace hacer a uno el amor, dattebayo… -Bromeó y luego depositó un beso en su frente.

-_Usuratonkachi_… -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a ubicar su cabeza en el refugio de su pecho.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, cada uno meditabundo en sus cosas. Naruto acariciaba sus cabellos mientras memorizaba sus facciones etéreas con la luz de la luna que bañaba el recinto. Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aceptando esa muestra de cariño que quizás no disfrutaría nunca más. Se permitiría permanecer unos momentos en su pecho, relajándose con su cadencioso palpitar, al menos una vez en la vida. Ese corazón que latía con vigor era lo que más amaba en la vida, apoyó su mano ahí para poder recordarlo mejor.

Casi sin darse cuenta de cómo, les fue entrando el sueño y ambos terminaron quedándose dormidos.

Con las primeras luces del día, un pelipiña ingresaba bostezando distraídamente a la oficina de su Hokage a dejar la primera cuota de trabajo que debería atender cuando llegara y también a llevarse todos aquellos que seguramente habría resuelto en el transcurso de la noche. Lo primero que vio, fue botada en el suelo una tela negra, y a su cerebro adormilado le costó una fracción de segundo adicional entender de que sólo se trataba de una capa. Levantando la vista se llevó tal sorpresa que casi se le caen todos los papeles. Con cautela se acercó al escritorio, procurando no hacer ruidos. Dejó la nueva pila y en silencio se llevó las restantes. Al salir activó con su chakra un sello que permitía bloquear la puerta del acceso de gente del exterior pero que permitía que desde adentro se abriera cuando se deseara, en este caso, cuando Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran listos para salir.

Al cabo de una hora, Naruto fue el primero en despertarse y se entretuvo observándolo, confirmando por enésima vez el cariz de su sentimiento por su azabache hermoso. Incluso cuando dormía su belleza era poderosa y avasallante. Deseaba que le permitiera amarlo, pero hasta que estuviera preparado, Naruto trabajaría en conquistarlo y demostrarle la sinceridad de su sentir. Después de todo, su determinación era legendaria. Y por kami-sama que él no se rendiría jamás con Sasuke.

Sasuke, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un lugar extraño, no era su habitación. Por supuesto que no, él no estaba en su cama, estaba en el regazo cálido de su mejor amigo. Lentamente levantó su mirada para terminar enfrentándose a los risueños zafiros de su mejor y _más delicioso_ amigo. ¿Delicioso? Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso. Se abochornó como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

-Buen día, _teme_… -Lo saludó con una de sus sonrisas radiantes.- ¿Dormiste bien? -Le preguntó.

-Naruto… -Lo saludó levemente apoyándose en su firme pecho, notando que de sus hombros se deslizaba la chaqueta anaranjada de su Hokage. La alcanzó a retener antes de que ésta cayera al suelo y se la devolvió aún sentado en sus piernas. Con incomodidad logró ponerse en pie, siendo rigurosamente vigilado por las profundidades azules. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-_Teme_, ¿y ahora qué hice?

-Te reías de mí… -Lo acusó con su dedo índice.- Deja de hacerlo.

-Eso no es verdad. -Dijo con un puchero, sobándose la cabeza como si en verdad le doliera.

-Te reías por dentro…

-Eso no puedes saberlo-ttebayo… -Le respondió con una sonrisa gigantesca. Aunque claro, Sasuke tenía razón.

-Claro que sí… -Amenazó con su Sharingan activado.- _Usuratonkachi_…

-Hahaha… -Se rió.- ¿Vamos a desayunar? -Dijo poniéndose en pie y colocándose su chaqueta.

-Naruto… -Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Como _amigos_ hemos desayunado, almorzado y cenado muchas más veces que como _amantes_ que de hecho nunca hemos hecho eso-ttebayo… -Descarado, aplicó su lógica intentando razonar con él.

-¡_Dobe_! -Lo reprendió abriendo grande los ojos.

-Ahora invitas tú… -Zanjó el asunto abrazándose a sus hombros y dirigiéndose a la salida de su oficina. Del suelo recogió rápidamente la capa de Sasuke y se la entregó a este.- Eso hacen los _amigos_… -Volvió a repetir y Sasuke ya había desactivado su Sharingan.- Aaaahh… Creo que hoy desperté con mucho apetito… -Le dijo sobándose el estómago, sonriéndole directamente para indicarle que tendría que poner mucho dinero.- Mucho ramen para tu Hokage, dattebayo…

-Hmp. -Musitó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa. Siendo sinceros, la actitud de Naruto no distaba mucho de su amistad normal y al hacerlo de esa forma le simplificaba demasiado la situación a Sasuke, porque él no quería perderlo de su vida, pero si la incomodidad entre ellos persistía muy probablemente tendría que alejarse completamente, o eso creía.


	9. Capítulo 8 ∙ Devorarte

-Otōchan, ¿vamos a Ichiraku? -Sugirió alegre Boruto que acababa de volver de una misión.

-Me convenciste, dattebayo... -Dijo muy contento Naruto, levantándose de su silla con una enorme sonrisa.- Pasemos por Himawari... -Propuso. Boruto asintió contento.

Del nuevo equipo siete sólo quedaban Boruto y Sarada en su oficina, Konohamaru y Mitsuki se habían marchado una vez que entregaron el informe.

-Na... Na... ¿Qué dices Sarada? ¿Quieres un poco de Ramen Shoyu?

-Por supuesto, Nanadaime. -Respondió con una sonrisa feliz.

-Shikamaru me tomaré una pausa, pero dejaré trabajando a mis clones, voy a comer con _mis hijos_... -Dijo de manera resuelta a su consejero. Sarada se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, sabía que había sido un pequeño error pero que el Hokage la incluyera en la lista de _sus hijos_ la hizo muy feliz.

Se desviaron lo suficiente para pasar por la pequeña Himawari que ya los esperaba en la puerta de su casa junto a Hinata, a quien Naruto le había mandado previamente un mensaje para poder pasar a recoger a su pequeña. Hinata lo saludó cortésmente como siempre y sin mayor percance se dirigieron a Ichiraku. Himawari hablaba contenta con Sarada a quien consideraba su hermana mayor. Boruto charlaba con Naruto de su reciente práctica con su Tío Sasuke. Inevitablemente, Naruto rememoró el hermoso rostro de su Uchiha y se le nublaron las ideas perdiéndose en un sueño despierto donde su _teme _era _SU teme_. Con una sonrisa bobalicona, que Boruto no entendía en su padre, finalmente llegaron al restaurant y todos comieron entre bromas y peleas tontas entre Boruto y las niñas.

Himawari al finalizar su comida se subió al regazo de su padre a contarle cosas de su día, como ese nuevo dibujo que hizo para su refrigerador en la _casa 2_ como llamaba la niña a la casa de Naruto.

Al salir, Naruto llevaba tomada de una mano a Himawari y de la otra a Sarada. Boruto iba alegre de la mano de su amada hermanita escuchando su graciosa anécdota con un gato. Así los encontró Sasuke dirigiéndose todos al puesto de helados. Su mirada se enfocó en las manos conectadas de Sarada y Naruto que charlaban entre ellos regalándose hermosas sonrisas. La mirada de Sarada destellaba de solo ver a Naruto, y el cariño era mutuo. En momentos como este, sospechaba que Naruto sabía que Sarada es su hija, pero luego se daba cuenta de su locura, Naruto era amoroso por naturaleza y si le había prometido cuidar de Sarada era natural que surgiera entre ellos tanto afecto.

-Sasuke-sensei... -Lo saludó Boruto al reconocerlo con una brillante sonrisa como esas que Naruto le daba, eran muy parecidos.

Naruto al escuchar a su hijo, levantó rápidamente su mirada para encontrar a Sasuke y al divisarlo entre la gente conectó automáticamente su mirada con él. Le sonrió extasiado de verlo nuevamente y sin darse cuenta ocasionó un revuelo de emociones en el vientre de Sasuke.

-Íbamos a tomar un helado. -Informó Boruto cuando finalmente llegaron a su encuentro.- ¿Viene con nosotros? -Lo invitó.

Naruto tomó la bolsa de compras que cargaba Sasuke en su brazo y después le sugirió.

-¿Qué te parece helado para los niños y té con dangos para ti y para mí? -¿Por qué siempre esas sonrisas de Naruto lo convencían de lo que fuera? Era injusto, pensó Sasuke.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, nervioso por nuevamente estar _en familia_ junto a Naruto.

-Tío Sasuke... -Dijo más tarde la pequeña Himawari.- ¿Quieres probar mi helado? -Le ofreció gentil. En su mente sintió pena de los adultos que no estaban comiendo algo tan delicioso. Sasuke le sonrió genuinamente. Si bien era muy similar a Hinata, Sasuke era incapaz de sentir mala leche con la pequeña. De hecho lo enternecía un montón. Le habría gustado estar junto a su propia hija a una edad tan adorable e inocente.

-A Sasuke no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces... -Le explicó Naruto a la niña haciendo señas con un dedo alrededor de su sien indicándole de que estaba loco, aquello causó la risa de la niña y Sasuke alcanzó a ver a Naruto por lo que frunció el ceño ya que pudo ver el gesto.

-_Usuratonkachi_... me tratas de loco a mí pero ¿quién es el adicto al ramen? -Vociferó divertido.

-¡Pero el ramen es delicioso, dattebayo! -Y los demás presentes asintieron.

-¿Es que acaso tú no has probado alguna comida de verdad?

-¡El ramen es comida! -Defendió a su preciooooso.

-Hmp... Ya quisieras... -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, entonces mañana iré a tu casa a comer "_comida de verdad_". -Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? -Se alejó de él pues Naruto se había inclinado hacia su cuerpo.- Ni creas que cocinaré para ti.

-Yo sí, Nanadaime... -Se ofreció contenta Sarada.

-No, tú tampoco... -Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida.- Que se cocine él solo...

-Ahhhh, mi especialidad es _arroz medio quemado_... ¿Cierto Himawari?

-Hmm... -La niña asintió con una sonrisa y después se carcajeó tapándose la boca para no hacer sentir mal a su padre que cocinaba muy feo.

Al verla todos largaron la carcajada, incluso Sasuke.

-Eres un inútil... -Le dijo Sasuke en voz baja mirándolo divertido a los ojos.

-¿Quieres enseñarme a cocinar, _teme_? -Volvió a enfrentarlo con otra sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate _dobe_... -Le dijo sonriendo, colocándole toda la mano en plena cara, apartándolo de su rostro.

Boruto los observaba extrañado. Su sensei era completamente diferente junto a su padre. Sin lugar a dudas tenían una gran amistad.

El sábado siguiente, Sasuke escuchaba las risas provenientes de la cocina que lo despertaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Un nuevo día soleado despertaba en Konoha.

-Sarada me invitó a desayunar-ttebayo... -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras con sus manos trabajaba una bola de arroz.

Al voltearse, Sasuke pudo observar su delantal rosa con bordados blancos que rezaba: "_Man__of__House_" (El hombre de la casa), lo que le ocasionó una ligera sonrisa.

Sasuke aún en su ropa de cama, con la mirada somnolienta y su cabello desordenado era más que apetecible a los ojos destellantes de Naruto.

-Buen día, Sasuke...

-Buen día, papá...

Lo saludaron ambos y Sasuke no recordó un mejor amanecer. Su hija parecía realmente divertida junto a Naruto, _su padre_. Cocinaban y Naruto se mostraba más torpe de lo normal para escuchar las explicaciones y reprimendas de Sarada. Al cabo de un rato terminaron de preparar todo y Sasuke les ayudó a llevarlo todo a la mesa. Comían entre una charla tranquila, cuando el Uchiha mayor sintió cómo Naruto tocaba su piel muy cerca de sus labios. Con su dedo le sacó un granito de arroz que se le había quedado ahí y con picardía se lo llevó a la boca.

-Mmm... ¡Delicioso-ttebayo!

Sasuke se puso de todos los colores y Sarada que no había visto nada no entendía que le pasaba a su padre.

-No trabajo este fin de semana... -Le explicó el Hokage a Sasuke, desentendiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.- Esta tarde vamos a ir de picnic al bosque cerca del río... Boruto, Himawari, Sarada y yo. ¿Quieres venir?

-Vamos papá... -Le insistió porque lo vio dudar. Al parecer, tampoco podía negarse a Sarada.

En la tarde, cada niño estaba con un clon de Naruto intentando encontrar el _tesoro escondido_ que solo Sasuke sabía dónde lo había ocultado. El Naruto original permanecía junto a Sasuke sentados debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Sasuke...

-¿Hn? -Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados descansando pacíficamente apoyado en la corteza del árbol. Sintió una caricia en su mandíbula que logró girar gentilmente su rostro, por lo que finalmente abrió sus ojos despacio.

-¿Podemos cometer uno de esos "_errores_" entre _amigos_-ttebayo? -Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Sasuke abrió su boca para protestar pero Naruto no se lo permitió pues ya estaba besando suavemente sus labios, un movimiento delicado que Sasuke no demoró en corresponder.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas de su último encuentro íntimo donde Sasuke le había pedido ser _sólo amigos_. Pero ahora Sasuke acariciaba su rostro mientras sus lenguas y labios se tocaban tan deliciosamente. Siempre tan contradictorio con sus actos, pero tan receptivos a la cercanía de Naruto, Sasuke se había dejado subir a su regazo donde Naruto profundizaba un poco más el beso sin dejar de abrazarlo. Era un beso suave, tranquilo, cargado de algo mucho más profundo que la simple lujuria. Al terminarlo luego de algunos minutos, Naruto le regalaba besitos cariñosos, casi piquitos, que embriagaban a Sasuke en esa atmósfera tan única que hacía desaparecer el resto del mundo. Sólo eran ellos dos.

-Sasuke... -Su mirada de mar le profesaba con fuerza ese amor inmenso que le tenía. Naruto acariciaba su rostro.- Quisiera hablar contigo... _De todo_... ¿Crees que podrías? -Tanteó. Suponía que Sasuke había entendido que le había dado su espacio al regresar a la aldea. Con lo inquieto que es, a Naruto le había costado mucho ser paciente, mantener silencio y no increparlo para saber qué había ocurrido. Sakura dejó una corta carta que no explicaba demasiado. Por eso necesitaba hablar con él. El tiempo que le dio para ver si hablaba por su cuenta se había terminado.

-Naruto... yo... -Comenzó. ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para hablar con él? Sabía que lo estaba esperando para hablar, pero ahora Naruto pasaba completamente de la _sala de espera_. Después de todo es su amigo más cercano, y sabía que apreciaba mucho a Sakura como una de sus mejores amigas. Además, su vínculo en cierta medida lo obligaba a tratarlo con la misma confianza que siempre ha disfrutado de Naruto, ¿no?

-Puedes hablar hasta donde te sientas cómodo de compartir... -Negoció con él.- Pero es importante para mí, _teme_...

-Yo... -Dudaba, quería hablar. Quería ser capaz de contarle todo a él, aunque no sabía si podría.

-Por favor... -Rogó.

-Está bien. -Accedió con timidez.

-Genial-ttebayo... -Dijo muy contento y para _festejar_ volvió a besarlo.- Esta noche paso por tu casa... -Le informó.

-Pero está Sarada. -Intentó posponer el encuentro.

-Himawari la invitó a una pijamada. -Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.- No es la primera vez... Mi hija quiere mucho a la tuya.

-¿Pero Sarada acaso no piensa pedirme permiso para nada? -Se quejó.

-Haha... ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga? -Se volvió a reír de sus expresiones.- Sarada siempre fue muy independiente como nosotros...

-No quiero pensarlo... -Se quejó de nuevo haciendo una especie de puchero que Naruto _**tuvo**_ que besar.- Agh... Ya déjame ir... -Se revolvió nervioso en sus brazos. Se volvió a sentar en su sitio para mantener a Naruto un poco alejado de él.

Naruto sólo pudo reírse nuevamente de él, Sasuke abochornado era sencillamente irresistible.

-Hahahaha... Como si así fueras a mantenerme alejado de ti. -Y para demostrarlo volvió a besarlo una vez más, y Sasuke volvió a dejarse besar.

Himawari salió victoriosa de la búsqueda del tesoro y todos volvieron junto a los adultos. El Uchiha, al contemplar la convivencia con Naruto, sus hijos y su hija, se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía parte de una gran y hermosa familia. Y no le repelía. No lo hacía. Disfrutaba de la compañía de todos. Considerando lo solitarios que han sido estos últimos años, al compararlo con estos últimos meses, sentía que podría acostumbrarse a esta calidez. Incluso confiaba en su propia fuerza y principalmente en la de Naruto para asegurarse de que no lo vuelva a perder todo como cuando perdió a su familia en el pasado. Confiaba en la visión del mundo que quería crear Naruto, aquella que ya venía logrando y manteniendo. Lo amaba aún más por eso.

Sarada partió a la casa de Himawari y Boruto no más llegaron a la suya propia. Recogió dos o tres cosas y se marchó.

Repentinamente le quedó la casa sola y Sasuke se sentía ansioso. Se bañó y se puso ropa cómoda. Unos sencillos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra de cuello en V. Se escrutó en el espejo, aunque él no solía hacerlo. ¡Esto es ridículo! Se enojó consigo mismo cuando se intentaba peinar su cabello de alguna forma agradable. ¡Sólo es Naruto!

Más tarde, cuando estaba cocinando pensó que el muy listillo de Naruto se había salido con la suya, pues ¡le estaba haciendo comida! Se quería golpear por el mayor esmero que ponía en cada platillo. ¿No sería mucha comida? Estaba meditando en esas cuestiones cuando sintió un beso en su nuca y se sobresaltó por la presencia de Naruto. Instintivamente se cubrió el área afectada con su mano y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó molesto cuando se volteó a enfrentarlo.

-¿Un _error_? -Respondió divertido con otra pregunta mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Sasuke estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.- ¿Me das un _error_, _teme_? -Le preguntó acercando su rostro al de Sasuke que se inclinaba cada vez más hacia atrás para poder evitarlo.

-No. -Dijo sencillamente y le plantó la mano en plena cara.

-Bueno. Entonces yo te daré uno a ti. -Le informó Naruto quien con mayor firmeza lo aferró y pudo lograr su cometido. Sasuke se maldecía internamente, porque incluso ahora él lo abrazaba mientras sus labios se fundían en uno solo. Al terminar aquel beso que intentaba demostrarle que lo había extrañado mucho, Naruto besó tiernamente su mejilla a forma de saludo.- Mmm... ¿Qué huele tan bien? -Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Naruto le prestó atención a la cocina.

-...-Sasuke no quería responder.

-¿Cocinaste para mí, _teme_? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, observándolo con esos zafiros destellantes de alegría.

-Cociné para mí... -Dijo evitando su mirada.- Tú solo eres un _muerto de hambre_ al que voy a darle de comer...

-Hahahahaha... -Naruto no se divertía con nadie como lo hacía con su Uchiha.- Yo traje el sake... -Informó aún risueño.

-¿Planeas embriagarme?

-¿Quieres que lo haga para que luego me aproveche de ti, dattebayo? -Le preguntó con un picarón movimiento de cejas.

-No digas estupideces, _Usuratonkachi_... -Fue inevitable sonreír por su descaro.- Comamos antes de que se enfríe. -Sugirió como excusa para poder salir de entre sus brazos. Sabía que Naruto disfrutaba poniéndolo nervioso, por lo que intentaría mantener la compostura.

-Esto está realmente delicioso... -Dijo Naruto con cara de sorpresa, luego de alabarle cada platillo.- ¿En serio cocinaste todo esto para mí-ttebayo?

-Que yo no cociné para ti, _dobe_...

-Sí, sí, sí... Lo que digas... Pero muchas gracias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien...

-¿Supero a tu ramen? -Preguntó mientras se llevaba el o-choko (vasos pequeños para beber sake) a la boca y dejaba que el licor le calentara la garganta.

-**_¿Tú?_** -Lo miró como si Sasuke fuera lo más apetecible, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con su incinerante mirada.- _**Definitivamente sí, dattebayo**_... -Aquella mirada tan hambrienta hizo estremecer a Sasuke.- Pero tu comida... _Mahhhh_... -Se percató de su mirada de furia y se apresuró a aclarar.- Aunque es muy buena, muuuuy buena...

Más tarde, Naruto se había comido todo lo que Sasuke cocinó. Lo ayudó a recoger la mesa y mientras Sasuke acomodaba alguna que otra cosa en la cocina, Naruto se le arrimó por atrás, abrazándose a su cintura.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno, Sasuke... -Depositó besitos en su cuello. Envalentonado por el alcohol en sangre deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke, disfrutando de su tacto.

-Pero como dije, eres un muerto de hambre. -Dijo apoyando su mano en la aventurera de Naruto, deteniendo su exploración, intentando no dejarse llevar por el atrevimiento de su _amigo_.- Te comiste todo.

-No, no todo-ttebayo... -Dijo girándolo con destreza.- Pero planeo _devorarte_... -Le dijo fiera y sensualmente antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Apoyado en la encimera de su cocina, Sasuke se dejaba devorar por Naruto. Se devoraban mutuamente. Ninguno podía detenerse, ninguno quería, ambos eran un solo sentir. Las dos botellas de sake habían surtido efecto en ambos y ahora afloraba con más fuerza ese sentimiento apenas contenido. Sasuke se dejaba seducir por su boca salvaje y cuando Naruto lo sentó en la encimera, él le permitió abrirse paso entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo. Se frotaban insaciablemente buscando más contacto, el hambre crecía una vez más.

Naruto volvió a su exploración debajo de la camiseta y sus manos ávidas le recorrían la piel ansiosamente. Sasuke estaba en llamas, descontrolado y fuera de sí. Imitándolo, coló su mano por debajo de su ropa y acarició sus abdominales y pectorales duros como roca. El Hokage, incapaz de contenerse le sacó la camiseta, admirando toda esa deliciosa piel que podría degustar, y se quitó su chaqueta, quedando igual de olvidada en el suelo que la camiseta de Sasuke.

Confesándose a sí mismo que _eso_ iba a suceder, Sasuke comenzó a quitarle la camiseta blanca a Naruto quien terminó de sacarsela por completo, ansioso de besarlo una vez más.

-Sasuke... Quiero hacerte el amor... -Le confesó en un tono sensual que lo estremecía.- ¿Puedo?

-_Usuratonkachi_, no preguntes y hazlo... -Dijo Sasuke atrayéndolo a su boca una vez más y rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, apegándolo a él.

-Aghh... Me vuelves loco, _teme_... -Confesó ansioso y agarrándolo del trasero comenzó a recorrer la casa rumbo a las habitaciones siendo besado por un insaciable Sasuke.

Para su suerte, la primera puerta que abrió era el cuarto de Sasuke. Una enorme cama matrimonial estaba perfectamente ordenada. Se dejó caer con Sasuke debajo suyo. De sus finos labios pasó a su oreja que lamió y chupó. Luego le tocó el turno a ese cuello de cisne de exquisita piel blanca. La pequeña marca que se encargó dejar hace dos semanas ya no estaba. Puso esmero en crear una nueva mientras sus manos lo recorrían acariciando todo cuanto pudieran de Sasuke. Bajó a su pecho; luego de lamer y besar la piel que lo rodeaba, se apoderó de un inhiesto pezón ocasionando que su Uchiha gimiera y se revolviera inquieto.

Nadie lo había besado ahí nunca. Las pocas experiencias que tuvo con Sakura no se parecían en nada a este fuego urgente que lo recorría. En esas ocasiones estaba enfocado en olvidarlo todo y escasamente lo conseguía momentáneamente, pero nunca buscó este tipo de intimidad tan deliciosa que estaba viviendo con Naruto. Por lo tanto, nadie jamás había explorado su cuerpo, ya que con Sakura fue todo muy mecánico y errático.

Sasuke le tironeaba el cabello mientras gemía levemente, ignoraba que esa zona suya fuera tan sensible. Naruto lo había mordido levemente y una descarga eléctrica viajó directamente a su entrepierna. El hábil blondo pasó a _torturar_ con su lengua el otro pezón y Sasuke sabiendo ahora a qué se enfrentaría lo esperaba ansioso.

Unos momentos después, Naruto tironeaba cada pezón con una de sus manos, retorciéndolos levemente. Mientras, su boca bajaba a saborear sus abdominales inquietándolo aún más. Metió su lengua en su ombligo, simulando penetraciones, Sasuke lo observaba extasiado. El Hokage bajó sus manos con una caricia recorriéndolo hasta llegar al pantalón que comenzó a bajar lentamente.

La visión de Naruto se nublaba por ese Sasuke tan excitado y necesitado de él. Besó su erección por encima de la tela del bóxer negro que llevaba Sasuke, haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda. Todo era demasiado intenso para Sasuke. Intenso y nuevo; jamás vivió algo de esta magnitud. Era como su primera vez, bueno, en realidad sería su primera vez y lo iba a desvirgar en breve, se mentalizó. Naruto lamió su miembro por encima de la tela y Sasuke estaba tentado a rogar que lo liberara pero no hizo falta.

-_Teme_, hasta por aquí eres perfecto... -Le dijo al admirarlo, después de sacar su miembro de su ropa interior.

Le terminó de quitar pantalón y ropa interior juntos, y volvió a posarse sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. No volvió a perder tiempo y con una lamida desde la base le comenzó a realizar una exquisita mamada. Sasuke se apoyó en su codo para observarlo. Naruto lo besaba y tragaba como si no le desagradara en absoluto. Su _Usuratonkachi _era extraño, ¿cómo podía ser tan hábil en algo que suponía que no había hecho nunca? ¿O acaso lo habría hecho con algún otro hombre? El mero pensamiento lo enfureció, y en reprimenda le tironeó los cabellos. Quería ser el primer y único hombre en su vida. Naruto interpretó ese tirón de cabellos como que quería más intensidad, por lo que aceleró su velocidad mientras subía y bajaba de su tremenda erección. Y Sasuke gimió con fuerza llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Tanto placer quería darle Naruto que se ahogó en varias oportunidades creando obscenos sonidos que se mezclaron con los gemidos de Sasuke, lo que calentó mucho más la situación.

Ralentizando su felación para que su Uchiha no se corriera aún, se enfocó en lamer desde dentro de su boca todo el sonrosado glande de Sasuke muy lentamente. Y con tales distracciones, a Sasuke le costó notar que Naruto acercó un dedo embadurnado en _algo_ a su entrada, realizando movimientos circulares tentativos que lo hicieron delirar. Naruto le dirigió una mirada informativa, iba a meter el primer dedo. Como siempre se entendían, Sasuke sólo asintió dándole su permiso. Y así lo hizo, muy lentamente le introdujo su dedo índice, lo movía suavemente de adentro hacia afuera y ahora había vuelto a la felación intensa. Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta de cómo, ya tenía adicionado el segundo dedo adentro, moviéndose en movimientos circulares que pretendían dilatarlo.

-Ahhhh... -Gimió con fuerza Sasuke. Naruto se apartó feliz de su pene y le dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Lo encontré-ttebayo! -Dijo pletórico. Luego volvió a su tarea de lamerlo.

Sasuke no sabía a qué se refería, pero cuando comenzó a impactar con sus dedos una y otra vez ese mismo punto lo comprendió. Jadeaba descontrolado, ¿cómo era posible sentir tanto placer? 

Un tercer dedo juguetón se unió a los dos primeros y al cabo de un momento impactaban con fuerza _ese punto_ una y otra vez, haciendo caer rendido a Sasuke hacia atrás que se aferraba al cobertor con su mano y gemía con fuerza. Naruto sincronizó la velocidad de su boca y sus dedos; y el _pobre_ de Sasuke siendo _atacado_ de esa forma ya no resistió más. Sin avisarle, estalló fuerte dentro de su boca gritando su nombre, descargándose abundantemente como nunca lo había hecho.

Naruto recibió gustoso su semen y lo saboreó, le encantó como todo lo que provenía de Sasuke. Lo seguía felando, extendiendo su orgasmo. Cuando lo dejó limpio, retiró los dedos del interior de Sasuke y se irguió un poco a observarlo mientras se recuperaba.

Sasuke, arrebolado, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, la boca abierta, los cabellos revueltos y la piel sudorosa era lo más hermoso que Naruto hubiera visto nunca. Bajó a sus labios a apoderarse de ellos. Sasuke le correspondió el gesto sumamente agradecido con su rubio.

El Uchiha se sintió abandonado cuando Naruto se levantó a sacarse el resto de ropas. Pero luego lo vio colocarse el lubricante en su miembro y sabía lo que venía a continuación. Su miembro nuevamente erguido apoyaba con fuerza la idea. Sin embargo, cuando fue consciente de que Naruto cargaba el lubricante sabiendo que haría _esto_ con él, el bochorno y la ira lo invadieron una vez más.

Cuando Naruto se acercó a colocarse de nuevo entre sus piernas y se acercaba a besarlo nuevamente, Sasuke le tironeó muy fuerte el cabello y le pegó un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡Au!!!! -Se quejó exagerado.- ¿Y ahora qué, _teme_?

-Traías un lubricante. -Lo acusó con sus ojos chispeantes de furia.

-No quería hacerte daño, _amor_... -Le explicó con sinceridad.

-¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? -No se detuvo mucho a pensar en cómo lo llamó, aunque le encantó. Naruto, entendiendo su enojo, sólo rió nervioso.

-Haha... Etto... Etto... Un hombre tiene derecho a soñar. -Se excusó entre bromas.- Yo vengo esperándolo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy tuve algo de suerte ¿no?

-Eres el mayor _Usuratonkachi_ del mundo. -Le dijo finalmente atrayéndolo a sus labios, abrazándolo desde el cuello.- ¡No quiero saber desde cuándo lo cargas!

-Desde que volviste a la aldea... Lo compré al otro día. -Le confesó entre sus labios, observándolo. Extrañamente a Sasuke le gustó escuchar eso, se sentía muy deseado por él y eso era lo único importante.

-Te dije que no quería saberlo. -Le repitió antes de volver a besarlo deseoso, pero sus ojos le habían dicho la verdad a Naruto, lo había calentado aún más. La mano de Sasuke bajó a su cintura y lo instó a bajar más sobre su cuerpo.

-Ahhh, _teme_... -Suspiró cuando sus penes se rozaron levemente.- Quiero entrar en ti. Quiero hacerte mío y ser tuyo-ttebayo...

Para transmitirle su permiso le rodeo las piernas con las suyas y lo acarició con éstas, la mano viajó a su firme trasero de deliciosa piel bronceada y lo presionó, acercándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Naruto, urgido, le separó aún más las piernas, haciendo que estas se flexionaran para que de esta forma él pudiera entrar mejor sin hacerle tanto daño.

-Por favor, avísame cuando sea demasiado. -Le pidió, demostrándole que su seguridad era lo primero para él.- Lo haré despacio. -Le informó acariciando su mejilla.

Dirigió con su mano su pene al rosado agujero de Sasuke, y empujó un poco para introducirse. Se detuvo, observó el rostro de Sasuke y se animó a introducirse un poco más. Estaba muy apretado. El lubricante y la preparación previa ayudaron indudablemente pero temía que fuera demasiado para Sasuke. Él era largo, no muy grueso pero sí bastante largo; a diferencia de Sasuke que era bastante más ancho. A mitad de camino, Sasuke presionó su hombro con fuerza y aguantó la respiración. Naruto automáticamente se detuvo, besándolo con ternura.

-Así _amor_, muy bien. Esperaremos hasta que puedas seguir... -Le informó con dulzura.- Podemos esperar todo lo que quieras. -Lo besaba una y otra vez, logrando distraerlo.- ¡Tengo una idea! Seguro esto ayuda-ttebayo... -Le dijo antes de introducir una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y tomar el miembro excitado de Sasuke y comenzar a acariciarlo.- ¿Te gusta? -Indagó hablándole entre sus labios.

-Todo. -Confesó, incapaz de mentirle en un momento así. Le acarició las greñas rubias a la altura de la nuca.

-Te amo, Sasuke... Te amo tanto... -Tenía que repetírselo una y otra vez, esperando que le creyera, soñando con ser correspondido. Estar en su interior era demasiado bueno.

Sasuke en respuesta mordisqueó su labio inferior y movió sus caderas, indicándole así que podía seguir.

Esta vez pudo terminar de enterrarse en él y se detuvo a esperar que Sasuke se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

-¡Demonios, Sasuke...! -Gimió a su costado, había apoyado su frente junto a la cabeza de Sasuke, en la almohada donde su amante descansaba su cabeza.- Te sientes tan bien... Tan bien... -Dijo jadeando superado por la emoción de ser retenido por sus paredes de carne.

Sasuke sintió un leve ardor al irse introduciendo Naruto, pero la idea de demostrarse ese amor mutuo que se tenían y completar su unión, ser uno con él, lo habían relajado lo suficiente como para amar el sentirse lleno por su miembro, por su ser.

-Tú también. -Le informó.

-¿Qué? -Se había desconcentrado intentando refrenar su impulso de bombear en él como tanto deseaba.

-Que se siente muy bien tenerte dentro de mí. -Le explicó. Era extraño en él, pero quería demostrarle que sus sentimientos también eran fuertes. No podía decirle las mismas palabras que Naruto le dijo, aquellas que más amaba. Pero en esta oportunidad, quería dejar la rudeza de lado y sencillamente amarlo. Además no era mentira, tenerlo en su interior era espectacular. Su pene palpitaba ansioso por correrse y eso que Naruto ya no lo acariciaba.- No estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó un momento después.

-¿No se siente mejor?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿cómo lo lograste? -Le preguntó estupefacto.

-Tenemos puntos de chakra también ahí, dattebayo. -Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

En efecto, Naruto le enviaba su chakra sanador a través de su miembro.

-Ah, Naruto... Ya muévete... -Le exigió moviendo sus caderas.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperar... -Dijo jadeante, disfrutando de esos movimientos de Sasuke.

-Yo no. -Le informó antes de devorar sus labios. Sentirlo de esa forma lo estaba volviendo loco.

Naruto comenzó lentamente a moverse. Cuando ya se movía con facilidad en su interior desactivó su chakra y se pudo concentrar sólo en él, en sentirlo. Estocada tras estocada, Sasuke se perdía de su propio cuerpo por la multitud de sensaciones que lo recorrían, se sentía exultante.

-Ahh Naru...to... Ahhh... -Gemía su nombre en su oído.

-Sasukeee... -Gimió, escuchar su voz sensual al gemir era demasiado excitante. Buscó su punto dulce, lo encontró y volvió a impactar una y otra vez en él.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡Sí! -Gritó.- Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... -Jadeaba cada vez que arremetía en él. ¿Todavía era posible sentir más placer? ¡¡Se había estado perdiendo de mucho!!

Naruto estaba muy emocionado. Su interior era delicioso, pero era más que eso lo que sentía junto a él. Sasuke se estaba entregando completamente a él.

-M-Más... Dame más, Naruto... Dame más fuerte... -Le pidió urgido.

El Hokage, que con destreza seguía moviéndose en su interior, tomó las piernas flexionadas de Sasuke y las llevó más hacia adelante, se apoyó en sus níveas rodillas y se aferró firmemente ahí para dejarlo quieto, luego movió sus propias piernas hasta lograr sentarse en cuclillas. En esta postura, lograba embestir mucho más rápido y profundo, satisfaciendo así las demandas de su fiera.

-Aghhh... ¡Sasuke! -Jadeó superado nuevamente por el placer. Tener a Sasuke de esta forma, mientras golpeaba en su interior sin piedad, lo llenaba del éxtasis más puro que pudiera existir. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¡¡De haber descubierto antes sus sentimientos habría aprovechado mejor su tiempo junto a Sasuke!!

-Naruto. -El nombrado buscó sus ojos. Con el ceño fruncido por la pasión, Sasuke quería comunicarle algo, algo importante, algo que sentía. Pero Naruto no pudo descifrar el mensaje ya que su hermoso rostro se inundó de los estragos del abrumador orgasmo que lo hizo gritar y retorcerse.

Los estremecimientos del fuerte clímax de Sasuke aprisionaron el miembro sensible de Naruto que se corrió irremediablemente en su interior, liberando roncos jadeos. Con lentas pero contundentes estocadas, Sasuke recibía el cálido líquido en su interior.

Naruto aguardó unos instantes en esa posición, y cuando se recuperó lo suficiente liberó sus rodillas, salió de su interior y le acomodó las fibrosas piernas para colocarlas en una posición más cómoda.

Se posó sobre su cuerpo y buscó sus labios. Sasuke le respondía con la misma ternura que Naruto impregnaba en su caricia.

-Ya vuelvo. -Le informó unos minutos después.

Sasuke lo observó volver con una toalla humedecida con la que limpió los restos de su simiente que estaban en su abdomen.

-Voltéate, _mi amor_. -Le pidió.

Sasuke estaba tan cansado que sólo lo obedeció, incapaz de discutir con él. Naruto limpió un poco sus nalgas y su entrada, luego sus bronceadas manos se posaron en su respingón y firme trasero, contrastando con su exquisita piel nívea. Lo estaba masajeando.

-¿Estás bien, _teme_? -Quiso saber.

-Bastante. -Dijo evaluando su nivel de dolor. Sí, algo le dolía pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Naruto volvió a darle su chakra en esa zona, pero esta vez con su mano. A Sasuke le dio la risa tonta al recordar lo que había hecho Naruto.

-Hahahaha... Realmente no puedo creer que hicieras _eso_. -Se volteó ligeramente a observarlo.

-¿Mejor? -Preguntó.

-Completamente. -Le sonrió agradecido.

-Bien. -Besó sus nalgas con la mayor de las admiraciones.- Ya te lo dije Sasuke, no soporto que te hagan daño, y menos yo mientras _hacemos el amor_. -Se acostó a su lado para poder abrazarlo como quería.- Si puedo hacer algo para evitarte dolor, no dudes que lo haré-ttebayo. -Los ojos de Sasuke destellaban.- Además no fue tan difícil...

-Gracias. -Dijo pasando su mano por la cintura de Naruto aceptando el abrazo que le ofrecía. Apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y acercó su cuerpo al de su hermoso rubio. Comenzó un beso suave mientras acariciaba las piernas de Naruto con las suyas propias, logrando entrelazarlas.

Crearon un espacio íntimo donde comentaban entre susurros lo mucho que les gustó el encuentro. En realidad, Naruto lo cuestionaba para aprender qué le gustaba a Sasuke. Se besaban una y otra vez, sin cansancio.

Ninguno había compartido una intimidad semejante con nadie. En el caso de Naruto, porque las cosas con Hinata jamás fluyeron con naturalidad en el ámbito sexual. Cada vez que la había tocado, Naruto había sentido que estaba haciendo algo indebido, que corrompía a la dulce Princesa del clan Hyūga. Nunca se sintió completamente cómodo con ella. Hinata por su parte, seguía siendo muy tímida y sólo se había dejado hacer. No es que no le gustara, ella era linda. Pero sin poder evitar compararla con su encuentro con Sasuke, junto a Hinata no sintió jamás ese acople perfecto que si obtuvo de Sasuke. Sus cuerpos se entendían a la perfección, reaccionaban al tacto del contrario como si fueran llamas las que recorrían su cuerpo.

Nunca obtuvo eso con Hinata, quizás porque en el fondo su cuerpo sí entendía que no la amaba. Siempre sintió que estaba siendo algo _injusto_ con ella, ahora comprendía porque. Pero como sea, siempre se limitaron a algunas pocas ocasiones, en las que Hinata se quedó embarazada de Boruto a los pocos intentos y lo de Himawari fue una ocasión en que Hinata quiso _revivir la pasión_ del matrimonio y se mostró más asertiva que nunca. Lastimosamente para ella, luego del parto, su vida sexual fue prácticamente inexistente. Para el final de su matrimonio llevaba varios años que Naruto no la tocaba.

Luego de suficiente tiempo había finalmente comprendido que de Hinata no ansiaba tanto su cuerpo como sí su compañía y la egoísta seguridad de sentirse querido. Lo cierto es que nunca mereció a Hinata y aunque se esforzó en ser felices juntos eso sencillamente no ocurrió. Hinata no era para él y él no era para Hinata. De hecho su incompatibilidad se demostraba cuando su primera vez juntos fue recién en su noche de bodas y fue prácticamente por obligación para cumplir porque sentía que era lo que se esperaba de él, pero si de él hubiera dependido habría guardado a Hinata en un anaquel donde se pudiera admirar su belleza sin ser capaz de corromperla.

Él sí sintió mucho cariño por ella pero nunca un amor pasional, abrasador y cegador. Todo entre ellos fue tan sereno que incluso no se percató conscientemente de cuanto se había equivocado hasta que había pasado bastantes años a su lado. Odiaba de sí mismo su incapacidad para amar a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es la Princesa Hyūga pero ella no merecía una farsa de matrimonio frío y vacío. Algunos podrían pensar que él se divorció por egoísmo sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. No quería retener a Hinata como un _pájaro enjaulado_ que se debía a su esposo. No. Fue justamente su primo Neji quien se lo hizo entender en su momento, el destino no está dictaminado, y lo que podía parecer podía no ser. Justo como lo fue la ilusión de su matrimonio fallido. Hinata merecía este fuego que ahora comprendía demasiado bien gracias a Sasuke. No tenía dudas. Demasiados años confundido, ahora había aflorado un sentimiento tan arraigado y exigente que lo machacaba internamente el haber sido tan ciego por tanto tiempo. Un sentimiento tan ineludible que se evidenciaba en deseo, en apego, en anhelo, en una genuina felicidad que sólo la otorga el ser amado. Sasuke.

Ambos, Naruto y Sasuke, habían tenido hasta el momento una vida sexual desastrosa. Normal que sus matrimonios fracasaran. Pero lo que vivieron entre ellos estaba en otra categoría. Definitivamente el listón se había colocado muy alto esta vez. Quizás a partir de ahora pudieran conocer los límites de su propio cuerpo.

Esta ternura que ahora vivían, intentando mantenerse lo más unidos posible, tampoco la vivieron con sus ex esposas. Sasuke porque sencillamente no le nació nunca con Sakura algo _tan espantoso_ (se agradecía mentalmente por eso). Y Naruto porque cada vez que había tomado a su esposa se había sentido avergonzado, moralmente sucio y al final se había terminado odiando a sí mismo. *Pobre Hinata, fui un desastre de esposo.* Pensó con dureza pero no por eso era mentira. *Ojalá Hinata encuentre alguien que la ame de esta forma en que yo amo al _teme_.*

-Hahaha.. ¿Cómo se te ocurre, _amor_? -Sasuke le causaba mucha ternura.

-Es que fuiste muy habilidoso. -Dijo con un ligero puchero.

-Nunca jamás estaría con un hombre que no seas tú. Con ninguna otra persona que no seas tú. -Le dijo con seriedad.- Puede que fuera un idiota por haberme casado con Hinata pero desde que descubrí que te amo hace más de tres años, nadie que no fueras tú tendría mi cuerpo, mi corazón o mi mente.

-¿Tres años? -Dijo sorprendido.

-Etto... Sí, terminé mi matrimonio porque descubrí este sentimiento, aunque tú ni siquiera estuvieras en la aldea y permanecieras casado con Sakura-chan... yo... Yo no le sería infiel al amor que te tengo. Ya no más... Perdón. -Sus ojos suplicantes brillaban para Sasuke.- Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Por ser tan _dobe_. Por haberte dejado marchar solo de la aldea en tu viaje penitente. Lo quise, en ese momento, quise correr tras de ti pero creí que tú no me querrías a tu lado _molestándote_.

-Naruto... -Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas liberaron su carga y Sasuke quiso unirse a sus labios como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Momentos después, mientras le retiraba los restos de lágrimas, Naruto quería seguir siendo sincero con él.

-Jamás he compartido mi cuerpo con alguien de esta forma. Para mí ha sido fenomenal. Lo mejor que he vivido, como todo lo que he vivido contigo. -Acarició su rostro y dejó un mechoncito negro detrás de su oreja.- Me alegro que te gustara cómo te lo hice, era mi primera vez haciéndolo, no sabía si lo haría bien, había leído en los libros de Ero-sennin que se sentía muy bien. Y más o menos investigué cómo se hacía. Además de que me gusta tu cuerpo Sasuke, la idea de saborearte me calienta mucho-ttebayo...

-Naruto... -Susurró. Recorrió su labio con su dedo índice.- Yo jamás viví algo igual. Desde que Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada de Sarada que no tenía sexo con nadie, y yo... yo no lo... yo... -Titubeaba, no quería decir algo estúpido que evidenciara aún más sus sentimientos.- ...estaba bien con eso. No tenía nada que extrañar. Pero hoy... fue realmente especial. Algo que mucho me temo que sí extrañaré... -Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hahaha... -Se rió Naruto abrazándolo por la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo.- Yo desde que engendré a Himawari...

-Wow...

-¿Te molestó pensar que pudiera haber estado con otro hombre? -Quiso saber si Sasuke sentía celos.

-Por supuesto, _Usuratonkachi_. Yo te estaba por entregar la virginidad de mi trasero. Eso no lo haría con cualquiera.

-Hahahahaha... ¿Tuviste celos?

-Ya quisieras... -Evadió su mirada repentinamente nervioso. Eso le pasaba por abrir la boca de más.

-_Temeeee_... -Lo llamó acariciando su cintura.- ¿te puse celoso-ttebayo? -Insistió.

-No.

-¿Lo hice? -Dijo haciéndole cosquillas, y para sorpresa de ambos, Sasuke resultó muy cosquilludo en esa zona.

-Hahahaha... No, _dobe_... Hahahaha...

-Dime... -Dijo sonriendo divertido.

-Hahahahaha... ¡¡No!! Hahahaha... ¡Detente! -Sasuke reía pletórico.

-Te amo... -Le dijo al detener sus cosquillas, no podía contenerlo más.

Como Sasuke no podía confesarse, hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos a modo de respuesta. Lo besó esperando transmitirle ese amor que le tenía. Al cabo de un rato se quedaron dormidos, abrazados desnudos debajo de las sábanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí EMYIEM. 
> 
> Lamento haber demorado tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Estoy familiarizándome con la plataforma. Como por ejemplo que no hallé forma de mantener el formato que manejaba en mi archivo y tuve que adicionar tabulaciones y aunque no es difícil es muy tedioso. Si tienen algún tip que recomendarle a esta novata se los agradeceré muchísimo.
> 
> He recibido un par de 'kudos' y ¡ni siquiera sé que significa eso! XDDD Imagino que es alguna forma de demostrar apoyo pero si no es así, por favor comentenmé qué significa. Gracias.
> 
> Espero no demorar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que además lo estén disfrutando.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Se despide por el momento, EMYIEM.


	10. Capítulo 9 ∙ La conversación

El trino de los pájaros se escuchaba con fuerza en la habitación de Sasuke, su ventana estaba abierta y una suave brisa batía con gracia las blancas cortinas.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y mientras se despertaba, observaba la fina tela danzante que permitía que la abundante luz matutina ingresara al cuarto.

Su mente se fue despejando de la bruma del sueño y dio paso a la brutal consciencia de estar _solo_ en su propia cama. La idea le disgustó en demasía. *¡Estúpido _Usuratonkachi_!* Pensó molesto. Se volteó ofuscado, con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de bufar. ¡Lo había dejado solo! Pero no pudo estar más equivocado. Allí, a su lado de la cama estaba él. Tan sonriente y brillante como siempre.

Naruto lo observaba despertarse, ya había preparado el agua de la tina para bañarse juntos, sólo que ahora le faltaba despertarlo pero al final no hizo falta. Se acuclilló a su lado de la cama y esperó que lo percibiera. Al voltearse, su _teme_ tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya tan temprano y con el ceño fruncido-ttebayo? -Le preguntó con su radiante sonrisa. Le puso dos dedos en la intersección de sus cejas con su nariz para desarmar las arruguitas de su ceño y a Sasuke le recordó a Itachi.

Su Hokage lo observaba embelesado, quien sin contenerse acarició su rostro y buscó sus labios, dedicándole un suave y cariñoso beso, que Sasuke le correspondió abrazándose fuerte a su cuello consiguiendo que Naruto cayera levemente sobre su cuerpo, ingresando un poco en su cama.

-Buen día, _amor_... -Le dijo feliz de poder amarlo como deseaba.

-Buen día, Naruto... -Respondió acariciándole un mechoncito rubio. Enterró sus dedos en su cabellera disfrutando de poder hacerlo con libertad.

-¿Amaneciste bien? -Le preguntó interesado. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y el Hokage sintió mucho alivio.- Preparé la tina, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? -Sasuke asintió nuevamente.- Ven, vamos... -Lo retiró de la cama y tomó su mano, entrelazó los dedos y juntos llegaron al baño.

Naruto se había colocado a su espalda y Sasuke descansaba en su pecho mientras Naruto le pasaba una esponja enjabonada por el cuerpo sin dejar de regalarle tiernos besitos por su cuello, hombros y mejillas. Sasuke se dejaba amar de esta forma diferente. Silencioso, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el palpitar de Naruto en su espalda se sentía en paz. Dejaría para más adelante los molestos cuestionamientos sobre toda su vida, sobre la verdad respecto a Sarada y lo que puede que estén construyendo con Naruto en este momento. No quería pensar en nada más por el momento, por lo que despejó su mente y se rindió momentáneamente al profundo sentimiento que tenía por él.

Sasuke giró su rostro y buscó sus labios, estar entre sus brazos se sentía realmente bien. Comenzaron un beso suave y lento. Unos minutos más tarde el Uchiha se volteó sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le quitó la esponja, con su mano recorrió su pecho, hombros y brazos. Con un rictus serio, se esmeró en devolverle el mimo. El miembro de Naruto poco a poco asomaba inhiesto, Sasuke dejó olvidada en el agua la esponja y se adueñó con su mano de su erección. La trabajó generosamente y se inclinó a besarlo sin dejar de masturbarlo. Él tampoco pudo evitar excitarse y Naruto le ayudó a deshacerse de su erección de la misma forma. Se masturbaron mutuamente, Sasuke mordisqueó sus labios, los lamió descaradamente y se apropió de su boca con una ansiedad y dominio que Naruto no le vio antes. Eso le gustó demasiado, que ambos buscaran el contacto y no solo Naruto. Acabaron al poco rato y un poco más satisfechos terminaron el baño, con una ducha.

Sasuke se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto junto a Naruto, aunque extrañamente las ropas del Hokage lucían prolijas y planchadas.

-Naruto...

-¿Qué? -Levantó rápido su vista. El tono que usó Sasuke le advertía que peligraba su vida.

-¿Además del lubricante trajiste una muda de ropa adicional? -Chakra siniestro manaba de su cuerpo.

-No, no, no... -Se apresuró a decir con las manos extendidas en señal de paz.- Envié un clon por mi ropa y por el desayuno-ttebayo...

-Oh. -Dijo sencillamente. Eso tenía lógica. Se calmó.- Bueno, vamos a desayunar entonces. -Le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Después de desayunar salieron al patiecito interno de aquella casa. Se sentaron en el piso flotante observando tranquilamente el shinshi-odoshi (fuente de bambú) que con su rítmico sonido los colocaba en un estado de ánimo más tranquilo. Naruto se quedó en silencio esperándolo.

-Nunca amé a Sakura. Las cosas en ese momento se dieron por una _razón estúpida_ y cuando todo iba a terminar me dijo que estaba embarazada. Volvimos a nuestra relación, nos casamos y prácticamente jamás pude convivir con ella. En esos momentos, nosotros no estábamos en la aldea como debes de recordar. Pero yo no pasé el embarazo con ella, recién volví cuando me informó del nacimiento de Sarada. La conocí, ella era hermosa y obviamente se convirtió en mi razón de ser. _La protegeré siempre sin importar qué. _-Naruto se sintió orgulloso de él, sabía que así era Sasuke. Protegía a los que quería con todo su corazón. Muchos lo han malinterpretado a lo largo de los años, pero Naruto era el único privilegiado de conocerlo bien.- Nuestro matrimonio era un suplicio para mí, pero estaba Sarada. Volvimos a la aldea, nos instalamos y al poco tiempo salí de misión por los Ōtsutsuki y otras amenazas que pude neutralizar en el transcurso de los años. Hasta hace poco, que al volver de una dimensión donde encontré indicios del clan Ōtsutsuki, me encontré con ese niño con Sharingan. Te contacté en ese momento para vernos y actuar al respecto. Nos encontramos, Sarada venía contigo y ambos luchamos juntos y vencimos a ese lunático y protegimos a las niñas.

Naruto asintió. Recordaba bien todo lo acontecido, ya que era bastante reciente. En ese momento Sasuke ignoró los sentimientos de Sarada enfocándose como siempre en la misión y siendo un completo insensible ante las dudas y preguntas de su hija. Por suerte todo salió bien, aunque las pequeñas estuvieron más veces en peligro de las que le gustaría. Ese lunático de Shin creaba clones que no tenían identidad ni criterio del bien o el mal. Pobres niños. Naruto los dejó a cargo del Orfanato de Kabuto y se informó que estaban bien, acostumbrándose rápidamente a pertenecer al mundo. Konoha daba mensualmente cuantiosas donaciones para asegurarse del adecuado cuidado de tantos niños en necesidad.

-De camino de regreso, Sakura me envió una nota urgente, yo me apresuré a llegar aquí y encontré nuestra casa destruida. Sakura estaba extraña también. El punto es que me confesó que quería el divorcio.

-¿Ella lo pidió? -Naruto no se pudo quedar en silencio, aquello sí que lo sorprendió. Sakura era cuestionable en muchas cosas, pero no en el amor que le tenía a Sasuke, no podía creer que algo así lo hubiera pedido ella.

-Sí, y me explicó las razones. Ella no puede tener hijos. Es estéril.

-¡¿Qué?! -Nuevamente estaba de piedra. No imaginaba que Sakura pudiera haber hecho algo así con Sasuke, una mentira tan cruel. ¿Sarada no era hija de Sasuke? ¡Por kami-sama! Ahora entendía porque Sasuke no quería hablar al respecto.

-Sí, se quedó estéril a los 15 años, no tiene ni útero. Pero ni la Quinta lo sabía, o al menos eso me dijo.

-¿Sarada...? -Empezó a preguntar pero no sabía cómo ser delicado al respecto.

-Sí, ella si es mi hija. -Le respondió entendiendo la duda normal que tenía en este caso.

-Pero... ¿cómo? -Naruto no salía de su asombro.

-Karin y... -Iba a continuar pero Naruto estaba muy impactado y lo interrumpió.

-¡¡¿¿Tuviste una hija con Karin??!! -Naruto estaba pasmado, se agarró la cabeza por la sorpresa.- Por eso las muestras de ADN que Suigetsu hizo dieron positivo-ttebayo...

-Déjame continuar, ¿sí? -Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¡Ese _Usuratonkachi_!- Ella y Orochimaru ayudaron a Sakura.

-¿Orochimaru? -Esto se volvía cada vez más extraño.

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir. -Le dijo amenazantemente.

-Perdón, continúa-ttebayo.

-Los tres quedaron de acuerdo. Orochimaru se encargaría de crear a mi hija en el laboratorio. Karin la haría crecer en su vientre. Y Sakura criaría a mi hija como suya.

-¿Esto es verdad?

-Sí. Karin me lo confirmó en esa misma noche. Y después de salir de aquí busqué a Orochimaru y hablé con él. Me explicó cómo funcionó todo.

-No entiendo bien, pero... ¿Sarada es sólo tuya?

-...-Dudó unos instantes.- No.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay... Hay otro... -No pudo. _¡No podía!_\- No importa, pero Sarada no es sólo mía.

-¿Quién es su madre? -Notaba su incomodidad al respecto, pero era importante saber.

-...-Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, rogándole silenciosamente que cediera ante su negativa, que no lo presionara.- No puedo decirlo...

-Pero...

-Naruto, por favor. No puedo. -Le dijo repentinamente, con la voz angustiada y se abrazó al cuerpo firme de su mejor amigo.

-Está bien... Está todo bien, _amor_. -Le dijo acariciando su espalda mientras lo abrazaba. No lo presionaría al respecto, por lo menos por ahora. Era importante para Sarada, por lo tanto él no podía ser indiferente al respecto. Aquella niña quería saber quién era, necesitaba su identidad y él la comprendía demasiado. Recién a sus 16 años pudo saber quién era y quienes eran sus padres, cuando hasta el Sandaime le negaba su identidad.

-Sakura nunca la quiso. -Siguió hablando luego de separarse de él.- Nunca pudo quererla como suya.

-En su carta, Sakura me dijo que ustedes se divorciarían, y que lo lamentaba mucho pero que no podía querer a Sarada. Que era más fuerte que ella. Que por eso necesitaba irse de la aldea. Yo creí que mentía al respecto, que sólo sentía celos de tu amor por la pequeña ...ahora... Sakura se atrevió a dañar a Sarada. -Dijo con la mirada llena de furia.- Esa niña... Tu niña... Agh... -Suspiró en un vaho cargado de frustración. Se detuvo. Quizás era mejor no seguir hablando.

-Continúa. -Le pidió. Percibió su chakra intenso. Algo removía las emociones de Naruto y quería entender qué.

-No quiero hacerte doler... -Le confesó.

-Puedes decírmelo. -Acarició su rostro para que observara la verdad en sus ojos.- Es más, debes decírmelo. -Lo apuró.- Créeme que puedo soportarlo.

-Sarada ha pasado por mucha soledad en su vida. Por lo menos por parte de Sakura. Cuando te dije que Sarada era muy independiente como nosotros fue por esa razón.

-Me lo imaginé. Por eso sabías que no quería escucharlo, ¿verdad? -Le dijo acariciando nuevamente su rostro de manera más afectiva.

-Sakura la dejaba mucho tiempo sola. Incluso cuando apenas fue lo suficientemente grande ya la dejaba cocinarse sola como nos tocó vivir a nosotros, y Sarada se hacía cargo de su casa y de su propio cuidado. Nunca vi a Sakura darle una muestra de afecto. La ignoraba en gran medida. En los últimos tiempos, Sakura pasaba trabajando en el hospital incluso más de lo que yo trabajo en la torre, y eso que no era necesario.

-¡Esa maldita! -Bufó molesto.

-A mí me molesta que ella la buscó, la buscó para mantenerte a su lado. La utilizó. Y después la desechó. Sabía que Sakura no era perfecta, pero esto traspasa todo. -La ira volvía con fuerza.

-Pero tu estuviste ahí para Sarada... ¿No es así? -Tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Era innegable el férreo vínculo que existía entre el Líder de la aldea y Sarada. Naruto poco era consciente de cómo el tacto y las caricias de Sasuke lo tranquilizaban pero su efecto era evidente en su mansedumbre.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke. -Le dijo apretando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos.- No sólo porque te lo prometí. Yo no podía dejarla así. Ella es una niña muy especial y tiene un corazón enorme. _Yo la amo._ -Confesó.- Como a mis hijos. Así de importante siempre fue ella para mí. Por eso no creo poder perdonar a Sakura. Con Hinata siempre la invitábamos a comer o a nuestros paseos. Siempre compartió mucho tiempo con nosotros, por eso se tratan como hermanos con Boruto y Himawari. Incluso después del divorcio eso no ha cambiado.

-Gracias. -Dijo enternecido hasta la médula por las hermosas palabras de Naruto.- Muchas gracias. -Se subió a su regazo, sentándose sobre sus piernas para poder abrazarlo y besarlo mejor.- Muchas. Muchas. Muchas gracias. -Le dijo mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.

-Eso no se agradece, _mi amor_. -Aceptaba de buen grado el afecto de Sasuke y ahora lo abrazaba fuerte rodeándolo con sus brazos.- Créeme cuando te digo que haría lo que sea por ustedes. Ustedes son parte de mi familia. -Le confesó. Nuevamente, la profundidad del sentimiento que Naruto le profesaba lo abrumaba.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído y le habló suave.

-Naruto, _vamos a hacerlo_... -Le pidió susurrante.

La pasión que le generaba Sasuke se encendió en magnitud y su deseo se evidenció apretando en sus pantalones mientras lo besaba profundamente. Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo hacia la habitación, causando la diversión de Sasuke.

Se desnudaron mutuamente y se dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Naruto buscó el pomito de lubricante y comenzó a prepararlo nuevamente mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y con su otra mano lo masturbaba, antes de bajar completamente a lamerlo y besarlo como a Sasuke le gustaba.

Después de unos momentos, cuando ya lo tenía listo, Naruto se colocó arrodillado y tomando una de sus piernas las subió apoyándola en su pecho, dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Sasuke y se enterró lentamente pero sin detenerse. Esta vez era mucho más fácil para Sasuke.

-Mírame, _teme_... -Le pidió mientras aguardaba para poder moverse. Sasuke fruncía el ceño y se mordía sus labios.- Necesito verte. -Le dijo con una expresión que sólo podía ser clasificada como _caliente_ en opinión de Sasuke que lo obedeció.

Sus miradas conectaban como todo su cuerpo y la exquisita unión de carne que los volvía un solo ser.

-Puedes moverte. -Le informó Sasuke mientras se masturbaba observándolo.

Gimieron ambos cuando Naruto finalmente comenzó con tan cadencioso vaivén. Poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y se volvía loco de pasión observando el cuerpo descontrolado de Sasuke moverse tan pecaminosamente por cómo él bombeaba en su delicioso interior. Naruto besó y mordió salvajemente la pierna que sostenía de Sasuke y luego de unos minutos ambos explotaron desaforados, jadeantes, sudados y aún deseosos.

Su Uchiha lo llamó con un movimiento de mano y Naruto lo obedeció. Se acostó a su costado, apoyando su pecho en su espalda, lo besaba obscenamente mientras lo acariciaba lascivamente.

El cuerpo de Sasuke era completamente deseado y así se lo hacía saber. Cuando ya estaba nuevamente erguido, aguardando por fundirse a su _teme_, Naruto lo terminó tumbando boca abajo. Se colocó sobre su cuerpo abriendo ligeramente las piernas de Sasuke. Guió nuevamente su pene duro como roca al trasero de Sasuke, se enterró en él, muy fácilmente, y después se irguió levemente sin salir de él, apoyándose en ambos brazos. Encontró el ángulo perfecto y comenzó a salir para volver a entrar, encontrando ese punto en Sasuke que lo hizo gritar sensualmente.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes intentando refrenarse. Lo amaba tanto. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Naruto era suyo. Por el momento soñaría con que eso era verdad. Y le hacía cosas que jamás se imaginó, como tampoco jamás se imaginó disfrutar tanto de su propio cuerpo. Estaba perdido en el deseo, el fuego lo consumía despiadado y él se transformaba en un ser hambriento y ambicioso, siempre buscando más y siempre obteniéndolo todo de parte de Naruto. Su generosidad lo enloquecía. Con cada acto, Naruto le demostraba las facetas que tiene el amor. Amar y ser correspondido era hermoso.

Cuando el clímax llegó para Sasuke, acabó en las sábanas, gimiendo su nombre guturalmente, liberando algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Esta sesión había sido particularmente intensa, pues Naruto había estimulado mucho su corazón al proteger a su hija aún sin saber que es su padre. Oh, demonios. Lo amaba demasiado. Lo amaba tanto. ¿Cómo hacer para decirle la verdad?

Naruto salió de su interior, en el que había estallado con fuerza, llegando a un éxtasis demoledor. Besó su espalda cariñosamente y unos momentos después fue nuevamente al baño. Al volver traía otra toalla humedecida con la que lo limpió levemente, luego le dio un masaje a sus nalgas y terminó su sesión de cuidados con una dosis de chakra curativo para que no quedara dolorido, cosa que Sasuke agradecía. Lo volteó y limpió levemente el miembro y abdomen de Sasuke. Al terminar, Sasuke tomó su brazo y lo jaló de un tirón hacia su cuerpo. Naruto cayó divertido sobre él a apoderarse de sus labios.

-Te amo, dattebayo... -Le dijo por enésima vez.

Un par de horas más tarde, Naruto se despidió luego de almorzar juntos. Tenía que reunirse con sus hijos, pero hizo extensiva la invitación. ¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos? Pensó Sasuke. Claro está, accedió. Y como recompensa Naruto lo empotró en la puerta de salida y lo besó por largos minutos. Cuando se iba, Naruto se sintió satisfecho del aspecto lascivo de Sasuke con sus labios sonrosados, la respiración jadeante, el brillo sensual en sus ojos entrecerrados y esa cabellera suya despeinada. Se alabó por el talento de su propia obra y se rió internamente. Sí Sasuke supiera cuantas veces le había hecho el amor en su cabeza seguro que lo castra en represalia.

-Nos vemos más tarde, _amor_. -Le dijo en el hall de entrada de la casa de Sasuke.

-¡Cállate _Usuratonkachi_! -Le dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos por el descaro de Naruto.

-Hahaha... -Se rió y se marchó con un salto ninja de ahí.

Sarada llegó cuando su padre acababa de sacar la carga del lavarropas. Sasuke había limpiado todo indicio de lo sucedido con Naruto.

-Hola papá...

-Hola hija... -Se acercó a ella a saludarla con un abrazo. Sarada se cortó un poco sin saber cómo reaccionar a la repentina efusividad de Sasuke.- Bienvenida. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, fue divertido. -Confesó.- Y esta noche voy a casa del Nanadaime... -Le informó.

-Lo sé, yo también fui invitado. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! -Dijo contenta Sarada.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres. -Ofreció.

-Un té estaría bien, compré dangos en el camino. -Le contó mostrándole la bolsa de compra.

-Bien. Ve a bañarte y yo te espero en el salón.

Sarada asintió con una ligera sonrisa y se apresuró a encontrarse con su padre que se veía muy alegre y hasta cariñoso. Realmente estaba muy contenta de su actitud. Un flash back de cuando lo conoció le generó un escalofrío. En aquella oportunidad estaba dispuesto a matarla sin dilamientos, aunque fue porque no la reconoció, aún era doloroso el recuerdo.

-Está rico. -Dijo la joven con el té en la mano.

-¿Cuáles son tus comidas favoritas? -Quiso saber.

-Mmm, pues me gusta mucho el Ramen Shoyu, los Ikayakis, el Yakisoba y el curri. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Oh, pues el Onigiri, los tomates frescos, preferiblemente en ensalada, el Gomoku Yasai Irini (verduras salteadas con pollo) y el pollo Tachorin (pollo agridulce). ¿Te gusta leer? -Había visto la librera que tenía en su habitación.

-Mucho. No sólo las cosas del mundo shinobi. Me gusta la historia y la literatura fantástica. ¿Y a ti? -Pasaron el resto de la tarde preguntándose una cosa tras otra, ávidos por conocerse más.

-Bienvenidos. -Dijo Himawari que fue la que los recibió con una hermosa sonrisa.- Pasen. -Tomó la mano de Sasuke después de que se quitara las sandalias y lo llevó hacia la sala.

Echándole un ligero vistazo a todo, notó que la estancia era muy agradable. Fotos por todos lados, plantas y muebles sencillos pero cómodos.

Dejó a Sarada con los niños y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Agh, ni para servirla sirvo-ttebayo... -Dijo Naruto penando por su torpeza que dejó caer un poco de comida a la mesa donde estaba armando los platos.- ¡Sasuke! -Se alarmó apenado al recibir su caricia en la espalda baja y girarse a observarlo. Quería tener todo listo antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Hola. -Dijo con una ligerísima sonrisa.

-Hola, _amor_... -Le devolvió el saludo intentando acercarse a sus labios para besarlo. Lo atraían como si fueran imanes.

-Te ayudo. -Se ofreció deteniéndolo, colocándole la mano en el pecho.- Aun con un solo brazo puedo hacerlo mejor que tú, _dobe_... -Le sonrió socarronamente.

-Ah, _teme_... No me hagas sentir peor. Tuve que comprar comida porque no quería envenenarlos con la mía, pero ni siquiera puedo servirla correctamente en los platos. -Hizo un pucherito adorable. Sasuke se apiadó de él y le dio un tierno besito a modo de saludo.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, no estés nervioso. Incluso podríamos haber comido tu _especialidad_. -Le dijo acariciando levemente sus dedos, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.- Sólo somos Sarada y yo.

-Oh, Sasuke. Quiero besarte como corresponde. -Le dijo intentando acercarse nuevamente a él.

-Hahaha... Quédate quieto, _Usuratonkachi_. -Le dijo quitándole la cuchara de la mano y chocando su cadera con la suya para empujarlo lejos del plato.- Déjame a mí.

Naruto se vio nuevamente hipnotizado por toda su belleza y esencia. Realmente quería hacer cosas muy inapropiadas con Sasuke, en este mismo momento. Estaba muy feliz. Desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea y de a poco fue recuperando su amistad y haciéndola crecer en confianza y complicidad, para luego terminar confesándole su amor y ser de a poco aceptado en una nueva faceta en su relación lo hacía muy feliz. Como nunca lo ha sido. Al parecer, Sasuke, y la nueva relación que están construyendo lentamente es su completa felicidad. Sentía fuertes sentimientos de parte de Sasuke, y se prometió que si su _teme_ no lo ama como él, haría los esfuerzos necesarios hasta conseguirlo. Pero por Kami-sama que no dejará que Sasuke se le escape esta vez. Su Uchiha no ha pronunciado palabra alguna respecto a sus sentimientos, pero Naruto lo conocía demasiado, habían cosas entre ellos que no eran necesarias decirlas. Además Sasuke no se entregaría a sus besos y caricias si no tuviera profundos sentimientos. Al menos no de esa forma y tampoco lo hubiese dejado llegar tan lejos entregándole completamente su cuerpo. Además de las caricias, besos y esas hermosas miradas que le regalaba. Sasuke tenía sentimientos por él, la pregunta es si son del mismo calibre que los suyos.

Al terminar de compartir una cena más que agradable, Naruto juntó los platos sucios y los limpiaba en la cocina. Los niños se fueron a la habitación de Himawari donde estaba la consola de videojuegos y se podían escuchar sus gritos y risas desde la sala.

Sasuke se quedó solo unos momentos en la sala y aprovechó a explorarla. Recorría con su vista los cuadros de fotos. La más reciente, una foto de Gokage, Sasuke y Boruto al regresar de la misión de rescate de Naruto. Al verla, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Fotos de Boruto y Himawari, había bastantes pero en la mayoría no estaban solos, Sarada estaba con ellos. Prácticamente fotos de diferentes momentos de la vida de los niños, Sarada estuvo acompañada y era parte de la calidez de la familia de Naruto. En el medio de la repisa que contenía las fotos, una llamó poderosamente su atención. Estaba Naruto sonriendo hermosamente, con Sarada de unos cinco años abrazando su cabeza sentada en sus hombros mientras sonreía pletórica. Su rubio tenía los brazos flexionados como mostrando sus músculos, pero en cada brazo tenía a un niño sentado. En un bíceps a Boruto de también cinco o seis años y en el otro a una pequeña Himawari de dos o tres años que también reían felices.

-Ese día fue muy divertido-ttebayo. -Le dijo Naruto abrazándolo por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y finalmente apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-Así parece. -Dijo emocionado. Se giró en el abrazo y le dio un suave beso cargado de emociones. Naruto aprovechó a profundizar el beso como hace rato necesitaba.

Al volverlo más lento hasta detenerlo, Sasuke le acariciaba el rostro con cariño. Lo observó con sus ojos brillantes, y aún emocionados.

-¿Quieres ver más fotos? Tengo unos álbumes por aquí. -Le ofreció y luego los sacó de un mueble y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo al sillón.

Pasaron horas observando fotos de diferente data, los niños creciendo poco a poco y Sasuke evidenciaba la constante presencia de Sarada en la vida de Naruto y sus hijos. Cómo fueron capaces de construir ese vínculo. El Hokage lo hacía reír contándole graciosas anécdotas que lo llenaban de felicidad, casi que podía vivirlas en el recuerdo. Naruto lo abrazaba por los hombros mientras le señalaba tal o cual foto. Sasuke se dejó caer en su hombro y se embriagó en su aroma. Daba gracias a la vida por haberlo conocido. Fue su salvador en tantas oportunidades y de formas tan diversas. Le debía tanto.

Un clon de Naruto, que vigilaba de posibles intrusiones de los niños en su intimidad, se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y se concentraba en percibir los chakras de los tres pequeños.

Naruto le robaba confiado, beso tras beso. Lo abrazaba más junto a su cuerpo y le susurraba palabras melosas al oído. Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo como nunca y no quería que esa noche acabara.

Momentos más tarde el clon que vigilaba les informó que los niños se quedaron dormidos. Antes de que _el Original_ lo desapareciera se apresuró a besar a Sasuke y fue bien correspondido. Con un _puff_ su presencia se desvaneció y Naruto estaba celoso de su propio clon.

-Ya me voy. -Le informó Sasuke poniéndose en pie.- Pero te lo compensaré ahora mismo. -Creó un clon y ambos se abrazaron a Naruto. Mientras el original se besó apasionadamente con Naruto, el otro besó su cuello y luego cambiaron de posiciones.

Naruto tenía una tremenda erección que apuntaba en dirección a Sasuke. Este le sonrió pícaro luego de hacer desaparecer a su clon y sin más se alejó rumbo a las habitaciones.

-No te vayas Sasuke... -Le rogaba Naruto en voz baja mientras lo agarraba del brazo intentando detenerlo.- No me dejes así, por favor... -Suplicaba, mientras Sasuke subía las escaleras.

-Tenemos que ir a casa. -Le dijo deteniéndose momentáneamente en el pasillo. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero le encantaba que Naruto lo deseara sólo a él.

-Los niños duermen. Quédate a dormir. -Lo invitó desesperado. Se acercó a su cuerpo apresándolo contra la pared. Apegó su pelvis con la de Sasuke y le hizo notar con fuerza cómo de duro lo había puesto.

-Ah... -Gimió Sasuke en voz baja.

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-Sólo hasta deshacernos de esta _cosa_. -Le dijo apretando con su mano la erección de Naruto.- Crea un clon que vigile y pon un sello de silencio.

-Gracias _amor_... -Le dijo Naruto llevándoselo a su habitación.

Fue muy rápido y muy intenso. Apenas si se desvistieron lo necesario. Sasuke se sorprendía de lo rápidamente adicto que se volvió al placer que encontraba con él. Se acomodó las ropas lo mejor que pudo. Besó a un jadeante Naruto que recuperaba el aliento a su lado y se marchó de la habitación.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de los niños fue cruel nuevamente. Tomó al clon de Naruto desprevenido quién también estaba caliente por lo que sabía que había estado haciendo con el original y Sasuke lo besó desenfrenado refregándose por su cuerpo. Al separarse, le sonrió pícaramente. Fue por Sarada que dormía con Himawari abrazadas en una cama y en la otra estaba Boruto. Le dio mucha ternura. Salió con su hija aupada con ayuda de su Susanoo y el clon de Naruto le hacía señas de súplica para que lo ayudara con su erección, mientras esta vez Sasuke bajaba las escaleras. El Uchiha en el genkan se calzó con agilidad, cubrió a la niña con su capa, tomó las sandalias de Sarada y abrió la puerta. Antes de marcharse le sonrió al clon con toda la malicia dibujada en el rostro.

-Adiós _Usuratonkachi_... -Se despidió amable dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Le pegó un simple golpecito en la frente con una descarga de chakra que hizo desaparecer al clon.

Sonrió por su malicia rumbo a su casa. Así Naruto no se olvidaría de él.

Al llegar, fue a su habitación y colocó a Sarada en su gran cama. La abrigó y después tomó una ducha rápida. Se vistió cómodo y se ubicó junto a ella, abrazándola. Su niña había sufrido mucho por su causa. De ahora en adelante, se esmeraría en cuidar y proteger su corazón.

Al amanecer, Sarada no despertó en su habitación como esperaba sino en la de su padre que dormía abrazándola. Se sintió tan feliz que se abrazó a su brazo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Era tan bueno tener un padre, aunque no supiera quien era su madre podría ser un poco más paciente con él. Lo quería, llevaba toda la vida soñando con estar a su lado, y aunque se sintió bastante decepcionada cuando lo conoció, ahora sabía que lo amaba. Cada vez conocía más facetas de él y muchas le gustaban. Le gustaba que él también quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella y que se esforzara por conocerla y ser parte activa de su vida.

-Hola hija... -Interrumpió sus felices pensamientos. Le besó la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte.- Buenos días... -La saludó.

-Papá... -Le dijo emocionada.

-¿Quieres quedarte remoloneando conmigo un rato? -Le preguntó somnoliento, con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí... -Dijo feliz con una sonrisa enorme.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke se acercó a su oído.

-Sarada, nunca le he dicho esto a otra persona que no seas tú, pero siempre recuerda que yo te amo... -Le dijo en voz muy bajita.

-Hahaha... -Rió pletórica, llena de vida. Era increíble cuan revitalizada se sentía por esas palabras. Se giró en su abrazo a enfrentarlo directamente. Besó su mejilla.- Y yo te amo a ti, papá... -Le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

Ser padre era difícil, pensó Sasuke, pero a la vez era maravilloso. Sarada y Naruto lo hacían muy feliz.

-Gracias... -Le dijo Sasuke acariciando su rostro.

Sarada pensaba que a pesar de los duros golpes que le ha dado la vida, al menos ahora podía contar con él, tanto como ha podido apoyarse en el Nanadaime. No era ajena a los numerosos intentos que el Hokage hacía para que ellos dos recuperaran o crearan su vínculo de padre e hija, lo amaba mucho más por eso. Sí, Sarada amaba al Hokage y siempre deseó que él fuera su padre, pero más allá de ese _tonto_ pensamiento ella se sentía muy feliz de ser considerada de la familia en opinión de Naruto. Estaba inmensamente agradecida con él y fue por su tierna insistencia y los méritos de su padre que se animó a darle otra oportunidad y por el momento no se arrepentía.


	11. Capítulo 10 ∙ Transparencia

-¡Por fin llegas, _teme_ !

\- _Dobe_ … Despacio. -Se quejó Sasuke que acababa de entrar en su oficina y ya estaba siendo empotrado en la puerta por un hormonal Hokage que lo manoseaba.- Hahaha… También te extrañé. -Le dijo sumamente feliz de estar en sus brazos otra vez. Enterró sus dedos en su cabellera y lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía. En respuesta fue abrazado con fuerza y apegado a la dura erección de su amigo.

Naruto por su parte, lo había visto llegar a la Torre hace unos momentos. De hecho hacía rato venía percibiendo su chakra para saber dónde estaba, por lo que la ansiedad y excitación propia de este encuentro programado aumentaban desde que lo percibió salir de su casa.

La Torre estaba casi vacía y Naruto llevaba esperándolo desde que amaneció. Estaba completamente subyugado por el infinito amor que le tenía. Si antes lo pensaba a diario, ahora… Ahora sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Lo Necesario de una forma desesperada. Quería verlo feliz a su lado. Quería devolverle parte de la enorme felicidad que le daba al tenerlo en su vida. Estaba tan agradecido porque Sasuke le dejara amarlo que sintió que cualquier muestra de amor era demasiado poco para lo que merecía su hermoso _teme_ .

Llevaban unas tres semanas de una especie de relación amorosa a la que Sasuke no quería darle nombre. Naruto era apresurado y ansioso como siempre y ya había propuesto vivir juntos. Si por Naruto fuera toda la aldea ya sabría de ellos hace rato. En especial, el rubio quería que sus hijos supieran que tenían algo juntos. Sasuke no se animaba a soñar con permanecer para siempre con él. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo, de herirlo, de que Naruto lo odie por guardarse una verdad tan importante. No sabía qué hacer más que permitirse amarlo por el tiempo que dure su relación. No sabría cómo volver a su insulsa vida pasada si no tenía a él pero de algún modo debería sacar fuerzas cuando el futuro los separara. Pero debería que ser fuerte por su pequeña hija. No quería pensar en perderlo porque su corazón se desgarraba,

Naruto había puesto el pestillo y activado un sello de silencio no más Sasuke cruzó esa puerta. ¿Qué si le satisfacía tener que tenerlo en su oficina? Por supuesto que no, pero Sasuke por alguna razón no quería que nadie supiera de ellos, ni verlo en su casa para no despertar habladurías. No se conformaba, pero por el momento era lo único a lo que Sasuke no se negaba de lleno, por lo que aceptaba tenerlo de la forma que Sasuke quisiera. Además, como pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, podía recrearse con sus momentos vividos en cada rincón de su oficina.

Mientras se besaban, Sasuke tomó su mano. Deshizo el beso y le dedicó una mirada traviesa. Comenzó a dirigirlo a su silla. Lo sentó con un empujón firme.

-Naruto… -Le habló pegado a sus labios inclinándose sobre él, colocando sus piernas entre las del rubio separándolas un poco.

-Sasuke… -Susurró hipnotizado por su belleza. Quería tocarlo, extendió sus brazos para poder hacerlo pero el Uchiha lo detuvo en seco.

-Quieto _Hokage-sama_ . -Naruto tragó saliva, estaba demasiado caliente. Quería tenerlo ya mismo pero lo obedeció, curioso por saber lo que pretendía su amado.- Voy a servirle. -Explicó arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

-Sasuke, no hace falta… -Le aseguró antes de que la mano de Sasuke llegara a su cinturón.

\- _Hokage-sama_ … -Le dijo observándolo directamente a los ojos mientras abría rápidamente sus pantalones. Una vez desabrochado, apoyó su mejilla en su miembro erecto y se acarició levemente con su erección a través de la tela.- Me dejará intentarlo sino me voy ahora mismo. -Lo amenazó con una ligera sonrisita. Naruto pasó saliva.

-Como si yo pudiera negarme a ti, _teme_ … -Dijo en voz baja y gutural, sus ojos ensombrecidos por la pasión. Lo había puesto a mil. La idea lo calentaba demasiado. Hasta ahora solo él le había dado sexo oral a Sasuke en prácticamente todos los encuentros que tuvieron, pero aunque Sasuke a veces pretendía, él no lo dejaba porque no quería que se sintiera obligado.

Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa satisfecha finalmente metió su mano en los pantalones de Naruto adueñándose de su miembro al que liberó de su prisión de tela. Su pene palpitó en agradecimiento y ya liberaba parte de su líquido que Sasuke esparció en su glande con su pulgar. Acercó su rostro lentamente, volviéndolo loco. Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre su sonrosado glande y lo besó tiernamente. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, primero bajó con dulces besitos hasta llegar a su base. Eso ya era suficiente para que Naruto se quisiera correr, pero debía aguantar para mantener su orgullo. Sasuke subió con el primer lametazo y terminó su primer movimiento rodeando su glande con su lengua.

-Oh, Sasuke… -Gimió apretando su mandíbula.

El Uchiha seguía lamiéndolo, subiendo y bajando por su extensión, hasta que decidió meterlo en su boca, primero la punta que la acariciaba con su lengua desde adentro, para luego bajar hasta donde podía cuidando que sus dientes no lo rasguñaran, asegurándose a la vez que su lengua siempre lo tocara. Lentamente comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su longitud haciendo que Naruto llevara su cabeza hacia atrás sobrepasado por las sensaciones que lo recorrían, pero incapaz de no verlo por tanto tiempo volvió a observarlo y Sasuke lo recibió con la mirada fija. Naruto no pudo contenerse y le acarició el cabello retirándolo de su rostro. Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía esforzándose en su erección. Al cabo de unos momentos, se separó de él, un hilo de saliva salió de su boca excitando aún más a Naruto. Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a su venoso miembro y con sumo cuidado pasó sus dientes con una sensual mordida para después lascivamente lamer su extensión hacia arriba. Luego de la pequeña pausa volvió a tragar su largo miembro y hasta no atragantarse no se detuvo, así se movió subiendo y bajando creciente nuevamente la velocidad.

\- _Amor_ … _Amor_ … -Lo llamó urgentemente.- Apártate. -Intentó avisarle que estaba demasiado cerca.

Sasuke protestó con un gemido haciéndole saber que no se apartaría, sino que quería probarlo e inevitablemente Naruto se corrió en su boca, y Sasuke lo obtuvo como su premio. Su gusto no era del todo agradable, pero se acostumbraría. Retuvo su semen en su lengua y abrió su boca para mostrarle a Naruto lo que había obtenido. Al Hokage se le calentó la sangre de sólo verlo. Sasuke cerró su boca y con una ligera sonrisa traviesa lo tragó todo.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-… -Naruto lo observaba aún agitado.

-¿Le gustó _Hokage-sama_ ?

-Ven aquí, _teme_ … -Lo llamó ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Naruto lo sentó sobre sus piernas y mientras lo besaba le comenzó a sacar sus prendas superiores.- Gracias. -Le dijo en el oído que acababa de lamer.- Ero-sennin se quedaba corto en sus descripciones. Eso fue exquisito.

Sasuke en respuesta bailó sobre su pene, moviéndose inquietamente y besó su cuello al que tenía intenciones de marcar aunque por el demonio en su interior fuera de una causa perdida.

-Suficiente de tus juegos… -Le dijo levantándolo por la cintura y poniéndose de pie. Lo tumbó en su escritorio y le quitó los pantalones dejándolo completamente desnudo con la luz de la luna bañando su exquisito cuerpo, dotándolo de un aspecto divino, fuera de esta tierra. Sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban apasionados y le transmitían su cruda necesidad. Su erección desatendida apuntaba al techo, resaltando sonrosada entre tanta exquisita piel pálida, brillando levemente en las penumbras por lo que Naruto decidió darse prisa.

Precavido como siempre, se untó sus dedos con el lubricante y luego se posó entre sus piernas para postrarse finalmente sobre él.

-Ahora tu Hokage se hará cargo de ti. -Le dijo antes de besarlo por todos lados y prepararlo para poseerlo desesperado sobre aquel escritorio.

Un rato después, Sasuke se había colocado a horcajadas sobre él, que descansaba en su silla de oficina. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Sus arrumacos con su _Usuratonkachi_ lo llenaban tanto. Naruto le demostraba toda su ternura y no era algo sexual. Era una conexión mucho más fuerte. Sasuke disfrutaba de su sexo y también de esta inesperada intimidad que lo hacía vibrar en sintonía con él.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirme sí-ttebayo? -Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No seas tan ansioso, _Usuratonkachi_ … -Le dijo antes de besar su pectoral.

-Quiero tenerte todas las noches en mi cama y que al amanecer tus ojos sean lo primero que vea… -Le dijo con un puchero adorable. Sasuke deseaba lo mismo.

-Eres muy ambicioso pero yo no tengo la culpa, _dobe_ . -Lo molestó.

-La tienes. La tienes-ttebayo. Tú tienes la culpa de haberme vuelto completamente loco de amor por ti. -Le dijo levantando su mentón para luego terminar su discurso besándolo.

-Deja de decir estupideces. -Le cortó la cursilería que lo hacía derretir.

-Llevo tiempo más que suficiente lejos de ti, ya no quiero esperar más.

-¿Te conformarías con que acepte ir a cenar contigo mañana? -Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto lo besó delicadamente en respuesta.

-Me bastará por ahora. -Le dijo con un puchero. Al menos lo podría tener un día y eso era infinitamente mejor que nada. Mañana sería su último día antes de comenzar el descanso del fin de semana.

-Sarada se quedará en casa de Chōchō este fin de semana, podemos vernos en mi casa, ¿te parece?

-Así que lo tenías preparado… Hahaha… seguro me quieres embriagar para aprovecharte de mí. -Bromeó.- Pero no te salvarás, vendrás a mi casa-ttebayo.

-Como quieras, _dobe_ . -Le dijo antes de besarlo suavemente.

A la mañana siguiente, el Uchiha mayor, quien salió a hacer unas compras, notó que la gente lo observaba con sonrisas gentiles. Eso era raro sin embargo no le dio importancia hasta que una viejecita se acercó a él, le entregó una flor y le dijo ' _gracias'_. La aceptó extrañado pero luego a esa unas cuantas personas más se le acercaron de la misma forma. Tenía cerca de una docena de flores que no sabía porque se las daban. Estaba con esos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando divisó a Sarada en una calle de la ciudad, iba a acercársele para preguntarle al respecto pero cuando se disponía a llamarla notó que su rostro se encendió y siguiendo su mirada llegar a un Naruto sonriente. Venía acompañado de sus hijos y notándolo mejor que todos tenían flores en sus manos, incluso Sarada. Para su mayor sorpresa, los tres Uzumakis hicieron una leve reverencia a Sarada y luego los cuatro juntos siguieron camino saliendo de la ciudad.

Sasuke los seguía a una distancia prudencial y los vio dirigirse cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Más precisamente a la zona que colindaba con el cementerio. Cementerio que no veía desde su época de genin.

Himawari corría adelantándose del grupo con mucha alegría. Entre una zona arbolada, antes de llegar a la zona de las tumbas, se detuvieron a mitad de camino. Sasuke se subió sigiloso a un árbol a observarlos con cautela desde una distancia segura.

-Itachi- _oji_ . Gracias. -Sarada hizo una reverencia. (N / A: Oji significa tío en japonés).

Sasuke no alcanzaba a ver bien, pero había escuchado el nombre de su hermano. Luego los Uzumakis hablaron a la vez.

-Gracias. -Y todos nuevamente se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke tuvo que acercarse más, ya estaba muy intrigado. Se acercó a un árbol más cercano y ahí comprendió a qué le hablaban.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y cayeron silenciosas sin que las notara. Su corazón se apretó emocionado, su respiración se aceleró y sólo pudo concentrarse en mantenerse silencioso.

Una estatua de su hermano se erigía en el centro de aquella zona emplazada en un círculo que guiaba el ingreso al cementerio.

Los cuatro parecían elevar plegarias para su hermano y al cabo de un rato, luego de entregarle su ofrenda de flores siguieron camino, ingresando más en el cementerio. Momento que Sasuke eligió para bajarse de aquel árbol y acercarse a la estatua de Itachi.

Itachi, enfundado en su traje ANBU, lucía como el siempre orgulloso prodigio Uchiha, líder de su escuadrón de sólo 13 años, que él recordaba. Casi que podía observarlo como si siguiera vivo. Se animó a tocar su mano percibiendo la fría y dura roca que lo devolvió dolorosamente a la realidad.

“ _9 de Junio, Día de la Transparencia_ ” Rezaba su inscripción en la placa metálica. “ _Itachi Uchiha, el niño que se sacrificó para resolver problemas de adultos. _"

Las lágrimas se liberaron con fuerza esta vez. Hoy era 9 de Junio, el cumpleaños de su hermano, pero creía que era el único que sabía tal cosa y le daría importancia a un detalle semejante. Nunca lo olvidaría, nunca sabiendo todo lo que su hermano sacrificó por él y por Konoha.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a su estatua memorial, recibiendo honores. Depositó las flores a sus pies y elevó plegarias por su alma. Sasuke lo amó y aún lo ama como a muy pocas personas amó en esta vida. Itachi representó todo para él, lo bueno y lo malo, su amor y su locura, su dolor y odio desmedidos, su salvación y todo lo que alguna vez deseó ser.

_Itachi_ .

Itachi se sacrificó por él, sí. Pero también por Konoha. Fue capaz de dejar todo tras de sí para volverse un paria por estas tierras que no hicieron más que rechazarlo y renegar de su existencia. Sin embargo, ahora él estaba ahí, entregándole los agradecimientos de desconocidos que ahora sí reconocían su verdadero valor.

_Día de la Transparencia_ . Leyó una vez más. Y recordó vagamente que ya había leído eso hace poco tiempo. Cuando investigaba en el pergamino indescifrable que obtuvo en el Palacio de Kaguya, en el depósito de la Torre Hokage donde se encontraban muchos de los viejos pergaminos que estaban estudiando con Naruto, también vio una caja con aquella inscripción, pero no le dio mayor importancia en ese momento, pues estaba enfocado en otras cosas, pero ahora… Ahora súbitamente corría para enterarse de qué trataba todo aquello.

Momentos más tarde, se infiltró en la Torre buscando que nadie lo percibiera. Se adentró en el depósito y raudo se fue en la búsqueda de aquella caja. La encontró rápidamente y al abrirla encontró entre unos papeles una serie de videos. Con caja y todo se fue a la habitación audiovisual del depósito. Paredes insonoras, pisos alfombrados, una gran consola y una serie de ordenadores se encontraron frente a él. Colocó el primer dvd y se colocó unos robustos auriculares para poder comenzar a reproducirlo.

_-Hoy, toda Konoha ha sido citada con libertad, para hablar junto a su Hokage. _-Comenzó su discurso Naruto que se encuentran en una especie de atrio en uno de los grandes campos de entrenamiento. Hablaba a la multitud con el denuedo marcado en su rostro.- _Hoy, quiero comunicarles a ustedes una serie de verdades que como toda verdad conlleva una responsabilidad, dattebayo._

Hizo una pausa reflexiva. La gente que lo escuchaba, shinobis pero principalmente aldeanos, lo observaban expectantes y curiosos.

\- _Los que he precedido han sido sin lugar a dudas, grandes, muy grandes. Figuras majestuosas e inteligentes, con poderosas Voluntades de Fuego, con un inmenso amor y una indiscutible entrega hacia la Aldea que todos amamos. **A la aldea que yo amo** . Pero en algo discrepo con ellos en gran medida, y eso es en subestimarlos en cierta medida a ustedes, que son el verdadero corazón de nuestra aldea. La aldea vive, crece y resplandece, y todo eso es gracias a ustedes._

Su mirada barrió a todos los presentes intentando que su mensaje llegara a todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- _Sin embargo, la aldea que yo amo puede ser más grande, y tengo plena confianza en nosotros. Hoy vengo a instaurar el Día de la Transparencia, porque creo que es algo que merecemos. Porque es en la memoria de todos aquellos que se sacrificaron por nosotros que hoy estamos aquí y tenemos el aliento, la fuerza de nuestras manos y los latidos de nuestros corazones para afirmar que estamos vivos-ttebayo…_

A Sasuke se le erizó la piel con menudo discurso. Su mirada, su voz, la fuerza y seguridad que Naruto transmitía no dejaba a nadie serle indiferente.

\- _Si he llegado lejos es porque camina en hombros de gigantes…_ -Continuó.- _Y no me refiero sólo a nuestros líderes que también fueron esos gigantes capaces de protegernos. No, hablo de todos y cada uno de aquellos que entregaron sus vidas a esta aldea, incluso relegándose al ostracismo de parte de todos nosotros._

Sasuke tragó saliva.

\- _Pero me apena creer que nuestra aldea sea capaz de sacrificar a sus compañeros por su propio beneficio. Creo que somos capaces de ser más grandes que eso. Mi nindo no me deja mentirles, jamás sacrificaré a un nakama por el beneficio de una misión. “Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que no se preocupan por sus nakama son peor que basura…”. Fue gracias a mi sensei que aprendí esa valiosa lección que ha guiado mi vida desde genin. Yo lo aprendí de mi sensei y ahora yo se los entrego a todos ustedes._

Hizo una nueva pausa, inspiró profundo y continuo.

-_Todos recordamos la Masacre del Clan Uchiha…_ -El público se removió receloso, pues el Hokage había largado por fin de que iba todo aquello.- _Déjenme compartirles la verdad de aquellos días y entre todos veremos nuestras responsabilidades a partir de ahora._

Por largos minutos, Sasuke observó cómo toda esa gente se enteraba de los enrevesados vericuetos que llevaron a la perdición de Itachi, acarreando la suya propia.

-_Ahora nuestro pasado nos pertenece al igual que nuestra memoria, porque la Konoha que quiero construir no tiene nada que ver con esa Konoha que destruyó un clan entero y sacrificó a uno de los suyos. No quiero repetir el pasado ni que retrocedamos en lo que se ha construido. Estamos en una época que puede ostentar el galardón de la paz, dattebayo…_ -Dijo casi en un grito e hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Sasuke.- _No podemos olvidarnos de todos los que nos ayudaron a conseguirlo. Incluso después de su muerte, siendo revivido de forma impura, aquel que llamábamos enemigo de Konoha, luchó nuevamente de nuestro lado, logrando que el perpetrador de un jutsu tan poderoso como el Edo Tensei lograra recapacitar y encontrara su camino en su vida. Sí, Itachi Uchiha, incluso después de muerto tenía la poderosa Voluntad de Fuego ardiendo con fuerza en su corazón, salvando la vida de innumerables shinobis de la Alianza que se enfrentaban a toda clase de peligros por protegernos. De ese calibre era el corazón de un gran shinobi de la Hoja, un shinobi al que pude considerar un compañero de la Hoja, **mi amigo **y el que me enseñó grandes lecciones de vida y me encomendó muchas cosas._

Las lágrimas de Sasuke llevaban rato surcando su rostro emocionado.

-_La verdad nos hace libres, nos da alas para seguir creciendo, nos ayuda a encontrar nuestros propios caminos y nos permite honrar la memoria de los que ya no están junto a nosotros. Ahora, es nuestro turno. La responsabilidad es nuestra, y ahora somos conscientes de lo que cuesta la libertad y la paz. Sólo así podremos valorarla para ser capaces de protegerla. Sólo así seremos dignos de que nos pertenezca-ttebayo._ -Finalizó con un gran y efusivo grito.

El vitoreo que acompañó el final del discurso dejó de importar para Sasuke. Se quitó los auriculares y luego se retiró las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-Así que ya lo sabes, ¿eh?

Sasuke se sobresaltó encontrándose con Shikamaru, al parecer no era el único capaz de encubrir su presencia. O no tanto, porque el consejero lo había encontrado.

-Emocionante, ¿eh? -Le dijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado. Como Sasuke no le respondía, él seguía manteniendo esa charla unilateral.- Supongo que dado el día que es hoy te ibas a enterar, además los aldeanos se deben de haber comportado muy _raro_ contigo, pero de alguna forma llegaste al monumento… Ah, Naruto… -Suspiró llegando a su conclusión.- No es como si fuera un secreto tampoco, pero él pensó que te ibas a molestar mucho cuando te enteraras. ¿Y?... ¿Estás molesto?

-No. -Soltó al fin.

-Claro que no… -Dijo en voz baja. Revisó el contenido de la caja y tomó los papeles.- Estas son las copias de lo que se supone es el decreto de la instauración de este día. Como debes de imaginar, el secreto regía en lo que respecta a la masacre de tu clan. -Le explicó.- Pero él se esforzó en cambiar eso, estaba bajo montones de trabas del consejo y como estaban implicados los secretos de Raíz se complicó obtener muchas de las pruebas que hacían falta para hablar de “verdad” y transparencia. Naruto sabía que no bastaría con su palabra para que la imagen de tu clan y de Itachi mejorara. Un par de años después de que te marchaste lo consiguió y no perdió tiempo.

-Hn. -Musitó en señal de haberlo oído.

-Él ya volvió a la Torre, y a menos que quieras que te vea en este estado te sugiero que te marches…

-Sí, gracias. -Le dijo resuelto, levantándose de la silla.

Shikamaru quitó el DVD y lo guardó en su correspondiente caja. Sasuke ya se disponía a marcharse pero el Nara lo retuvo.

-Sasuke… -Lo llamó y el nombrado sólo levantó la cabeza para observarlo.- Vamos a almorzar. -Lo invitó.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado. No se esperaba eso.

-Haha… Supongo que suena extraño, y sé que es un poco molesto… Pero ya es hora… ¿No? -Shikamaru no era tonto ni ciego. Era claro, por lo menos para él, que había que empezar a acercarse a Sasuke así este no lo quisiera. Sospechaba que más pronto que tarde, sería oficial el verdadero cariz de la relación entre su gran amigo y Hokage, y el Uchiha. Se alegraba mucho por ambos. Naruto estaba más radiante que en años y Sasuke era una persona completamente diferente a su lado. Sin importar lo que llevó al final de sus matrimonios, para Shikamaru había sido bastante obvio en sus años de adolescencia, que lo que Naruto sentía por Sasuke era amor. Pero luego pasó la misión de Toneri y al parecer Naruto reparó en Hinata. Ella, sin lugar a dudas, llevaba amándolo desde niños, por lo que sabía que sería una excelente esposa. Sin embargo, lastimosamente no veía feliz a su amigo. Además el puesto de Kage pareció apagar lentamente la chispa tan característica de Naruto, esa que más admiraba de él. Pero para su suerte, todo eso cambió con el retorno definitivo de Sasuke, unos meses atrás. Desde ese momento los cambios en su Hokage fueron prácticamente inmediatos. 

-Hn. -Respondió escuetamente como siempre.

-Tomaré eso como que aceptas. Discúlpame pero no soy tan bueno como Naruto para entender tus _vocablos_. -Bromeó.

-Hngr.. -Gruñó para variar su respuesta y denotar su fastidio, aunque lo seguía mientras atravesaban el depósito y Shikamaru devolvía la caja a su lugar.

-Pero descuida, los aprenderé a reconocer… -Le prometió con una sonrisa.- ¿A dónde vamos a comer?

-Cualquier cosa está bien pero que no sea ramen…

-Mmm, con el Hokage no te importa comerlo, ¿verdad? -Lo molestó un poco.

-Con él y Sarada ya tengo suficientes dosis de ramen por semana.

-Bien, en ese caso vamos a BBQ… -Le dijo y Sasuke sólo lo siguió mientras salían de la Torre.

Unas cuantas horas después, Sasuke estaba reflexivo recostado en su cama observando el techo, Sarada ya se había marchado con Chōchō a su casa.

Por su parte, había almorzado con Shikamaru quién le contó muchas cosas del tiempo de su ausencia y a la vez quería enterarse de qué planes tenía para su futuro en Konoha. Además era claro que lo quería incluir en todas aquellas actividades de la _generación_ que Naruto nunca se cansaba de invitarlo y de las que él rehuía como si de ello dependiera su vida. Aún se sentía ajeno a todos ellos, con el único que se sentía verdaderamente cómodo era con Naruto y quizás con Shikamaru con el que había convivido bastante en la Torre y a lo largo de los años siempre le había parecido muy sensato, algo que él valoraba mucho de las personas. Lo cierto es que su almuerzo había sido gratamente agradable. Quizás podría intentar acercarse más a los que fueron sus compañeros de generación.

Se suponía que en un rato iba a cenar con Naruto. La ansiedad crecía en su interior. Después de todo hoy es el _Día de la Transparencia_ . Y él estaría a solas con Naruto. Se apresuró a alistarse. 


	12. Capítulo 11 ∙ Confesión II

Mientras uno de sus clones se encargaba de conseguir la cena, Naruto se terminaba de vestir después de ducharse. Salió apresurado de la Torre después de terminar su trabajo para poder preparar todo para su cita con Sasuke.

Unos clones se encargaron de ordenar toda la casa que tras la estadía de sus pequeños había quedado un tanto desordenada y sucia. Ahora las habitaciones lucían de punta en blanco como el dueño de casa que se terminaba de peinar frente al espejo. Se colocó un poco de su colonia justo antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

El Hokage se extrañó pues su clon tenía llave y aún faltaba una media hora para que Sasuke llegara. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su puerta para salir de dudas.

-Hola _amor_… -Dijo feliz de saber que era Sasuke.- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Por qué no usaste tu llave? ¿Todavía no te acostumbras-ttebayo?

Sasuke no respondió, en cambio se quitó la capa y las sandalias en silencio, lucía serio. Al levantar su vista a Naruto se encaminó seguro hacia él. Su fiera mirada desconcertó un poco al rubio, pero cuando el Uchiha lo tomó de la camiseta y lo acercó a él, Naruto pensó que algo malo había pasado. Pero para su mayor sorpresa, Sasuke comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con firmeza, se apoderó de sus labios y lo comenzó a adentrar más hacia el interior de la casa. Naruto rápidamente se encendió en llamas al notarlo tan ansioso. Si Sasuke tenía tanta necesidad de él, lo único que podía hacer era complacerlo.

Sasuke y Naruto ya subían erráticamente las escaleras, tropezando a cada paso pues no se apartaban el uno del otro. Al llegar al final, Sasuke comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y Naruto lo ayudó, sacando luego el chaleco y la camisa de Sasuke. Se empotraban a cada paso contra las paredes del pasillo, rebotando entre besos.

Lograron entrar a la habitación, urgidos por sentirse cada vez más cerca. Se dejaron caer en la cama y comenzaron a rodar por esta en una lucha de dominio salvaje. Sasuke nunca había tenido tal iniciativa, y su actitud no podía calentar más a Naruto que le respondía con la misma fiereza y ansiedad, sin dejar de besarlo y tocarlo.

-Naruto… -Susurró jadeante, la primera palabra que emitía en esa vorágine que los consumía vorazmente.- Naruto… -Lo llamaba sensualmente mientras le tironeaba los rubios cabellos. Naruto besaba su cuello y Sasuke enroscaba sus piernas en sus caderas para acercarlo más y más a él.

El Hokage se esmeraba en los besos, lamidas y chupetones que le daba, lo tenía más tembloroso y lascivo que al inicio. Pronto sintió como Sasuke nuevamente volvía a batallar por el control, logrando dejarlo abajo. Sasuke apoyó su trasero en su erección y con un lento movimiento de vaivén lo volvía loco. Acariciando su bronceado pecho con su mano, el azabache llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo tironeó suavemente, para luego bajar a apoderarse con sus labios del _pobre_ pezón desatendido. Ahora era el turno de Naruto de retorcerse.

-¡Ah! Sasuke… -Si su lindo Uchiha seguía haciéndole eso y bailando sobre su erección se correría en cualquier momento.

Naruto, que se logró sentar en la cama, lo hizo erguirse sentándolo a horcajadas sobre él y le desabrochó los pantalones. Liberó su erección y se la comenzó a acariciar. El líquido preseminal brillaba en la penumbra de la habitación y Naruto se encargó de esparcirlo por su extensión. Sasuke lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo lascivamente, siendo recorrido por intensas sensaciones, comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente como si lo montara y Naruto se extasió con su pequeño baile.

-_Mi amor_, terminaré rasgando tus pantalones-ttebayo… -Le advirtió mientras besaba su pecho.

-Quítamelos como quieras, pero ya… -Le exigió con urgencia para luego, tomando sus cabellos, dirigir su cabeza hacia atrás buscando apoderarse de sus exquisitos labios.

Sin apartarse de sus labios, Naruto colocó su chakra de viento en sus dedos que funcionaron como cuchillas que sin problema terminaron rasgando la negra tela de su innecesario pantalón, dejándola hecha girones en el suelo, para luego hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior. Una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo se encargó de manosearle hasta el alma sin dejar de apoderarse de sus labios divinos. Momentos después se recostó sobre la cama nuevamente y buscó el lubricante en el cajón con muchas prisas.

-Sasuke, por favor… Sácamela. -Le pidió mientras se alistaba. Estaba tan duro y dolorido por su hermoso Uchiha que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, se sentó un poco más atrás de su entrepierna. Con agilidad desabrochó sus pantalones y comenzó a bajárselos, Naruto le ayudó levemente para acelerar el proceso, pero llegando a medio muslo, la erección estaba más que suficientemente liberada y Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la tomó con su mano para luego comenzar a masturbarlo. Se acomodó mejor y continuó su labor con su boca. Se tragó su falo hasta donde pudo, generando sonidos eróticos para ambos. Imposible estar más caliente. Naruto lo detuvo momentáneamente.

-Ven… -Le indicó. Estaba disfrutándolo demasiado, pero no quería ser el único.

El Hokage lo volteó ubicando su trasero al altura de su rostro, dejando a Sasuke en la posición exacta para comerse su miembro y a él con las mejores vistas que pudieran existir.

-Hmm… -Gimió Sasuke aún con su boca ocupada. El lametón que le dio Naruto en esa zona había sido demasiado bueno.

Naruto jugó con su lengua en ese sonrosado orificio que le daba la bienvenida con sus espasmos, la metió simulando penetraciones y Sasuke se retorció extasiado. Su miembro desatendido por el momento dio una sacudida. Ambos estaban demasiado calientes. Naruto untó sus dedos con el lubricante y enterró un dedo en su interior que volvió más ansioso a Sasuke. Mientras preparaba su entrada, Naruto no demoró en meterse en su boca el miembro de Sasuke, quien estando tan excitado como estaba se corrió en su boca a los pocos minutos, y Naruto incapaz de resistirlo un momento más se corrió cuando ya tenía tres de sus dedos en su interior.

Sasuke se acomodó nuevamente sobre Naruto pero antes el rubio se quitó los pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo. El Hokage se había sentado en cuclillas con Sasuke encima suyo.

Se besaban y abrazaban, con Sasuke sentado a horcajadas de Naruto, quien pronto estuvo listo para entrar en él. Sasuke guió su miembro a su trasero y bajó hasta lograr enterrárselo él solo. Se comenzó a mover sobre él, subiendo y bajando pecaminosamente, jadeando por tanta sensación.

Por largos minutos, Naruto lo acariciaba con sus manos libidinosas, apretujando su firme trasero, sosteniéndolo por su espalda, besando y mordiendo sus hombros y su cuello. Sasuke atléticamente subía y bajaba de su miembro sin cesar, aumentando el ritmo cada vez que le urgía para obtener todo el placer que sólo Naruto le proporcionaba. Perdido en la pasión de ser un solo ser, Sasuke buscó sus ojos, intentando comunicarle su profundo sentimiento. Demonios, lo amaba demasiado. Tironeó sus rubios cabellos, llevando nuevamente su cabeza hacia atrás, para devorar su boca sin dejar de montarlo. Aceleró sus movimientos y llevado por la vorágine descomunal que lo envolvía sensualmente, acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Naruto, te amo… -Le confesó sorpresivamente en un susurro.

Naruto levantó su mirada, buscando la de su amante. No esperó jamás tal confesión. Incrédulo buscó sus ojos para saber la verdad pero en ese momento, Sasuke se contorsionó al ser víctima de una corriente eléctrica de placer que detonó su clímax, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, liberando un sensual gemido, estallando entre sus cuerpos mientras Naruto lo sostenía en tan glorioso momento.

El Uzumaki vivió tal suceso en una deliciosa cámara lenta, percibió con exactitud la gracia de sus cabellos que parecían flotar mientras el rostro se le inundaba del éxtasis más puro. Fue testigo de su innata sensualidad que le arrebató todo rastro de cordura, sumado a sus palabras, que ciertas o no, lo catapultaron a la felicidad más pura y absoluta. Inevitablemente lo siguió en su orgasmo y se vertió profundo en su interior. 

Su orgasmo, demasiado intenso, estremecía a Sasuke en su interior, lo que prolongó un poco más su magnífica cuota de placer. Mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía cómo Naruto lo abrazaba tan fuerte, su piel sensible sentía el calor manando del cuerpo ajeno, sus vellos se erizaban con el sonido de sus jadeos, aún lo percibía en su interior y con ese íntimo abrazo él reconoció la dicha de la felicidad. Cuando los roncos gemidos de Naruto dieron paso a una respiración errática y acelerada, Sasuke acarició sus cabellos y buscó sus labios. Un tierno beso, que no se parecía en nada a los anteriores, lo acariciaba, derritiendo aún más a Naruto.

Sasuke se apartó lentamente, dosificando en castos besos su ternura. Acarició su mejilla, y sus ojos brillaban para su amado. Naruto bien podía no creerle, pero sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y ahí estaban.

Conectaron sus miradas. Naruto escrutaba sus ojos, aún afectado por su confesión. Era demasiado irreal para él. ¿Sasuke admitiendo sus sentimientos de forma tan abierta y directa? Naruto temía que fuera por el calentón que vivieron, pero su hermoso _teme_ le sonrió levemente.

Sasuke leía su pregunta brillando en sus ojos. Ya había dado un gran paso, no era un cobarde como para echarse para atrás.

-Te amo. -Le repitió suavemente mirando sus hermosos ojos de mar.

-Sasuke… -Su rostro se inundó por la sorpresa, procesó la información y las emociones estallaron en su interior. ¡_Al fin_!

Sus ojos se emocionaron y se humedecieron, y los de Sasuke sufrieron el mismo efecto al observarlo. No podía evitarlo, era un paso demasiado importante en su relación. Ya no quería callarlo más. Si Naruto buscaba su corazón, era justo que supiera que le pertenecía desde hace años.

No había mejor persona en el mundo que ese hermoso _Usuratonkachi_, su corazón y su esencia arrebatadora lo habían conquistado por completo. Y si él podía hacerlo feliz con su cuerpo y sus palabras se esmeraría en conseguirlo.

Naruto lo abrazó más fuerte y buscó sus labios, hambriento nuevamente de él. Las finas lágrimas de la emoción se liberaron en ese hermoso beso que se daban, sellando así sus corazones.

Lo tumbó en su lecho y se acomodó entre sus piernas, donde Sasuke le daba la bienvenida. Se besaron por largos minutos, y las cosas se encendieron nuevamente como si de pólvora se tratara. Ingresó nuevamente en él, llenándolo por completo, extasiándolo.

-Ah… Sasuke, te amo demasiado… -Gimió en su oído cuando aceleró el ritmo, deleitándose en su prieto interior.

Sasuke en respuesta se aferró a sus caderas con sus piernas haciéndolo llegar más profundo en él.

-Naruto… Naruto… -Lo llamaba. Sasuke tenía cierta afición a jalarle los cabellos cuando las dosis de placer lo sobrepasaban, justo como en este momento.- Ahh… -Gimió cuando Naruto impactó en su punto dulce. Bajó su mano y ahora se aferró a su espalda. Ya la estaba marcando con sus aruños cual fiera salvaje.

El final se anunciaba con los gritos de Sasuke y los jadeos de Naruto que se enterraba con estocadas más rápidas y profundas, sin salir completamente de él.

Se corrieron con escasos segundos de diferencia. Pero la unión que consiguieron no se rompía. Sasuke quería mantenerlo muy cerca suyo.

Mucho más satisfechos, Naruto charlaba con él sin salir de encima suyo, apoyado en su pecho con uno de sus brazos. Sasuke lo acariciaba con sus piernas y su mano acariciaba ese dichoso rostro de ensueño.

Naruto estaba pletórico, y toda su felicidad se traslucía en sus hermosos ojos y contagiaba la alegría en Sasuke.

-¿En serio me amas? -Le preguntó por tercera vez. Sasuke sólo asentía con una ligera sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarlo.- Dilo otra vez. -Le pidió con otra hermosa sonrisa.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. -Respondió risueño.

-¿Por qué no? -Insistió. No pararía hasta obtener una respuesta.

-Porque me pedirás que lo diga a cada rato. -Le dijo riendo.

-¡Dilo!

-No.

-¡Dilo!

-No.

-Por favor… -Le rogó con un pucherito y haciéndole ojitos, lo que divirtió a Sasuke.

-Hahaha, _dobe_… -Acarició sus labios con un dedo.- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, dattebayo… -Dijo con una sonrisa más radiante.

Las caricias y besos estaban a la orden del día. Una noche que seguramente quedaría en el recuerdo.

-¿Tienes hambre, _amor_? -Indagó Naruto, al cabo de un rato.

-Un poco sí.

Y fue cuestión de decir eso para que Naruto se levantara diligente a encargarse de alimentar a su Uchiha.

-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto ingresó con una bandeja. Sasuke acababa de regresar del baño donde se aseó levemente.

-No es ramen instantáneo… -Se sorprendió Sasuke cuando se sentaba en la cama, ya debajo de las sábanas.

-Por supuesto que no, _teme_… Recuerda que se suponía que íbamos a cenar antes de que te aprovecharas de mí… -Bromeó sentándose a su lado.- Aunque no traje todo… Si sigues teniendo hambre puedo traerte el resto.

-Con estos onigiris estoy bien, _sol_… -Le dijo con ternura, tomando una de las bolas de arroz.

-_Mi amor_… -Se acercó a buscar sus labios. ¿Primero le confiesa su amor y ahora en la misma noche le pone otro mote cariñoso? Llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke lo quería matar de ternura.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? -Preguntó extrañado luego de recibir su beso.

-Por nada. -Le dijo besando su hombro.- Come.

-Hmp. -Musitó antes de empezar a comer, pero luego tomó consciencia de cómo lo había llamado. Tragó su bocado y se acercó a Naruto. Apoyó su mentón en su hombro más cercano y lo miró con cariño.- Está muy rico, gracias.

-De nada, pero es claro que yo no lo hice-ttebayo…

-Hahaha… -Rió antes de erguirse.- Ahora tengo intriga de tus dotes culinarias… Debo de estar loco. -Concluyó alegre antes de continuar con su comida.

Terminaron su cena tardía y Naruto lo convenció de tomar una ducha juntos, donde desde luego le hizo el amor. Luego lo llevó a su cama donde durmieron abrazados. En la mitad de la noche, Sasuke se le subió encima y Naruto no demoró en hacerlo suyo otra vez. Al parecer ninguno se saciaba del otro.

Al amanecer, Naruto tenía abrazado a un durmiente Sasuke descansando en su pecho. Lo admiraba mientras dormía relajado, y de cuando en cuando acariciaba sus cabellos. Su _teme_ era sencillamente hermoso. Perfecto por dónde lo mirara. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos. Él había dedicado su vida en hacerlo feliz, en que Sasuke dejara de sufrir. Le ofreció lo único que conocía en ese entonces, su amistad. Sabía que desde jóvenes uno era importante para el otro, y Sasuke se instaló en su corazón desde el inicio del equipo siete, y aunque lo encasilló en una incondicional amistad sabía que el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte, aunque no lo reconocía del todo. Pensaba en él a diario, sus pasos lo dirigían a encontrarlo. Todo ese esfuerzo que no dudaría en volver a poner por tener a Sasuke a su lado, por tener a Sasuke libre del dolor y la venganza. Algo debió alarmarlo en ese entonces, porque siendo sinceros, él no se esforzaría de ese modo por otra persona que no sea él. Definitivamente era un _Usuratonkachi_ como lo acusaba Sasuke. No había otra explicación.

Al abrir sus ojos, Sasuke se vio embargado por los recuerdos de su excelente noche. Sonrió genuinamente y se abrazó a Naruto un poco más fuerte.

-Buen día, _amor_… -Le dijo Naruto cuando el Uchiha subió su rostro a observarlo.

-Buen día, _sol_… -Le dijo antes de iniciar un beso.- ¿Dormiste bien? -Indagó sin apartarse de su boca y como si nada comenzó a masturbarlo para endurecer aún más su miembro.

-Como los dioses-ttebayo… -Comentó mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Un polvo mañanero y una ducha después estaban preparando el desayuno juntos. Sasuke, con unos prestados pantalones negros, le enseñó a preparar un omuraisu (omelet relleno de arroz sazonado).

-Si viviéramos juntos estoy seguro de que aprendería mucho más rápido-ttebayo. -Razonó con él mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke ya tenía una de las omelet en la sartén.

-Y yo te dije que no fueras tan ansioso, _Usuratonkachi_. -Dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora, presta atención a lo que hago. -Le exigió divertido.

Estando juntos, ahora era común ver sus hermosas sonrisas. Naruto no se podía sentir más orgulloso. Eran sus galardones que atesoraba en su corazón. Sólo quería hacerlo feliz.

-No sé cuánto más pueda esperar… -Dijo besando su delicioso cuello.

-Lo necesario… -Le dijo Sasuke moviendo su trasero, refregándose por su entrepierna.- Esperarás lo necesario.

-No seas cruel conmigo. -Le pidió antes de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No soy cruel. Al menos no en este momento. -Le dijo volteando levemente su cabeza para mirarlo.- Tú eres un caprichoso y ese no es mi problema.

Colocó el primer omelet en un plato y comenzó a preparar el otro.

-Igual, de todos modos tenemos que hablar muchas cosas antes de decidir cualquier cosa. -Aclaró y Naruto no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué cosas-ttebayo? ¿Dónde viviremos?

-No, cosas más importantes. -Sabía que Naruto no lo entendía.- Pero las hablaremos más tarde. -Siguió cocinando, terminando la segunda omelet que vigilaba con la espátula.

Al disponerse a sentarse en su lugar en la mesa donde sirvieron sus platos, Naruto lo atrapó a mitad de camino y lo sentó en su regazo. Sasuke lo miró furibundo pero no se levantó.

-¿Qué haces? -Indagó serio.

-Quédate cerquita mío. -Le pidió y el Uchiha fue incapaz de enojarse con él, más si lo seguía abrazando con tanto cariño.

Comieron relajados, y bromeaban entre beso y beso que se robaban. Sasuke estaba bastante calmo a pesar de la decisión que había tomado. Pronto sería completamente sincero con él y eso lo liberó de un gran peso, pero sin importar qué deparara su futuro, él quería disfrutarlo un poco más antes de la temida tormenta.


	13. Capítulo 12 ∙ La verdad entre nosotros

-No sé cómo decirte esto. -Comenzó a hablar, en la que posiblemente sería la conversación más importante de su vida.

Habían almorzado juntos y ahora Sasuke lo llevó hasta la sala de la casa de Naruto para comenzar la charla más sincera que recordara hasta el momento. Quería abrir completamente su corazón, ocurriera lo que ocurriera. Pero se había dado cuenta, finalmente, de que no podía seguir guardándose aquella verdad tan importante. Estaba siendo injusto con Sarada y con Naruto. Y si quería soñar con el más pequeño resquicio de perdón de parte del _amor de su vida_, no tenía que dejar correr más tiempo o sería cada vez peor.

-Ambos… Ambos valoramos mucho la verdad y la sinceridad. -Inspiró con fuerza. Estaba muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke. -Tomó su mano en la suya. Notaba su respiración desigual, su leve sudor, su mirada nerviosa y esquiva. Lo que sea que quisiera decirle le estaba costando demasiado.

-Te amo. -Soltó de repente, observando sus manos enlazadas.

-Y yo a ti, _mi amor_. -Le dijo sumamente enternecido.

-No, no entiendes. -Lo detuvo buscando su bella mirada de mar. Naruto temía que siguiera desconfiando de su verdadero sentimiento, por lo que sin darse cuenta su semblante se ensombreció.- Yo… yo… Agh… ¡Demonios! -Rehuyó de su mirada. Ni siquiera podía empezar por esta parte, ¿cómo haría para decirle lo otro?

-Sasuke… -Tomó su mentón para que lo observara. Notó sus ojos humedecidos y emocionados.- ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo? -Le preguntó preocupado.

-Yo te amo desde siempre… -Le confesó al fin y fue incapaz de seguir conteniendo su llanto que caían como finas gotas. En su mirada Naruto pudo leer su sinceridad, y apretó su mano inconscientemente, estaba completamente pasmado. Boqueaba como un idiota. Veía ese sentimiento brillar en sus ojos, era como si a través de sus orbes tuviera acceso completo a su preciado corazón.- Llevo amándote desde prácticamente el inicio del equipo siete. -Se animó a confesar, sin dejar de llorar.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo estupefacto. Aún no salía de su sorpresa.

-No me crees, ¿verdad? -Dijo soltando su mano, y liberando su mentón del leve agarre de Naruto. Se terminó limpiando sus lágrimas con el revés de su mano.

-No, _teme_… No es eso. Es sólo que… que…

-Parece increíble, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó. Jamás creyó que ese sentimiento hubiera estado tanto tiempo oculto.

-¿Por qué me enamoré de ti? -Preguntó luego de sorber levemente sus mocos. Debía serenarse. No podía estar llorando a cada rato, más si consideraba que no había largado la mayor _bomba_.- ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo, _Usuratonkachi_?! -Dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Podría preguntarte qué te enamoró de mí, pero supongo que es algo difícil de responder.

-Tu fuerza, tu inteligencia, tu corazón, tu orgullo, tu humor, tu sonrisa, tu determinación, tu bondad… -Comenzó a enumerar sin dilamientos y Sasuke lo observaba pasmado con la boca levemente abierta.- Y supongo que sí, es algo más complejo que esos detalles, dattebayo. Porque yo amo mucho más de ti, y desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque yo no lo supiera del todo y no entendiera completamente el sentimiento que sólo tú generabas en mí. Incluso hace no mucho tiempo se hizo completamente evidente para mí que también tu físico me atraía como el de nadie más. Entonces, yo… Oh, Sasuke. En serio me siento muy afortunado de que me ames, pero no lo entiendo. Si me amabas, ¿por qué dejaste la aldea?

-…- Rehuyó de su mirada. Sabía que le preguntaría eso. Ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión. Aunque no lo quisiera, a veces se imaginaba cómo podría haber resultado su vida si no se hubiera marchado de la aldea, pero era un completo desperdicio de tiempo y un total despropósito. Sin dirigirle la mirada se animó a continuar.- Porque me aterrabas…

-Yo… ¿te daba miedo? -Corto de entendimiento, malinterpretó lo que quiso decirle.

-Hmp. _Dobe_. -Sonrió de lado, hasta ese deje de inocencia amaba de él.- No sé si alguna vez notaste lo importante que _siempre_ fuiste para mí. -Naruto se acercó un poco más a él y tomó su mano en la suya y se la acarició con el pulgar.- Siempre peleábamos y eso me hacía sentir cómodo a tu lado. No era la mejor forma para relacionarse, pero creo que algo lográbamos entendernos. Nos conocíamos de la academia, y tú eras medio rarito conmigo, rondándome. -Dijo con otra leve sonrisa. Eran los mejores recuerdos de su tiempo tras la masacre. Ahora los apreciaba de esa forma, pero en el pasado esa estúpida rivalidad que nació entre ellos lo irritaba.- Yo nunca te ignoré, nunca pude. Siempre te sentí muy cercano a mí. Tú tenías algo que yo percibía, que… no sé bien cómo decirlo, pero tú eras importante para mí. Cuando peleamos al final de la guerra te expliqué que te tomé como familia, ese sentimiento que nos hacía sentir cercanos, era innegable… ineludible.

Naruto llevó su mano hasta sus labios y besó su reverso. Se le escapó una lágrima. ¿Siempre había sido tan importante para Sasuke? La confesión del Uchiha lo había estremecido completamente.

-Pero acepté gustoso la rivalidad que creamos porque de esa forma podía rechazarte de mi vida. Negar que tú me afectabas. Eso funcionó bastante bien por varios años, hasta que terminamos en el mismo equipo.

Hizo una leve pausa. Buscó su mirada que se sintió como una caricia para Naruto que le robó un beso tras otro. Llevaba rato conteniéndose. Sasuke besó su mejilla con ternura. Luego inhaló el aroma de su cuello y depositó un suave beso en su piel bronceada. Se irguió para continuar, no debía distraerse.

-Empezábamos a convivir más y más, y ya no pude ignorarlo más. En mi interior yo lo sabía. Incluso yo buscaba que peleásemos porque me gustaba que sólo me prestaras atención a mí, me gustaba hacerte enojar y en definitiva compartir algo juntos. Aunque eso sólo fueran estúpidos insultos, yo quería tenerte cerca.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo, dattebayo. Era como un juego, en el que lentamente nos conocíamos más y más. Yo quería lo mismo, aunque no fuera consciente, quería estar cerca de ti, que tú me miraras y me reconocieras.

-Sí, fuimos muy estúpidos incluso para convertirnos en amigos. Lo cierto es que si bien todos en el equipo siete eran importantes para mí, nadie tuvo ni tendrá jamás esa importancia que tú tienes en mi vida. ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste en tu oficina? -Naruto asintió.- Bien, podría decirte las mismas palabras porque yo tampoco concibo la vida si tú no estás aquí. Si me faltas algo en mí morirá. Yo… yo no quiero negarlo más. Yo te amo. Tú, y nadie más que tú ha sido siempre el dueño de mi corazón. -Dijo con la completa convicción brillando en sus ojos.

-Oh, _temeeee_… -Dijo abrazándolo de la cintura para colocarlo en su regazo, cosa que logró sin mucho esfuerzo.

Naruto se apoderó de sus labios una vez más, profundizando un poco más el contacto. Sasuke se dejaba llevar por sus labios y se abrazó a su cuello para retenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo. El dulce beso se prolongó por unos minutos, y si no se detenían se iban a emocionar demasiado. De hecho, Naruto estaba medio empalmado.

-Justamente por esto… -Habló Sasuke, señalándose a él y a Naruto.- …terminé yéndome de la aldea. -Le dijo cuando logró bajarse de su regazo y recuperar su lugar en el sofá.

-¿Por qué nos besamos?

-Porque tú tenías demasiado poder en mí, Naruto. -Le explicó con completa sinceridad. Era su debilidad, siempre lo supo.- Tú te volvías más fuerte y yo me sentía estancado en la aldea, y sabía que de convivir más tiempo contigo yo no tendría claras mis prioridades, no correría tan urgentemente tras mi venganza. Cuando vi a Itachi, él me demostró mi bajo nivel. Me demostró cuán lento estaba en mi crecimiento además que yo creí que Akatsuki te buscaba por tu poder como ninja, no por Kurama. Tú luchaste contra Gaara, prácticamente solo. Y lo venciste. Y si bien te admiré por tus avances, también te envidié porque me demostraste que yo había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Por lo menos así lo vi en esos momentos. Sin embargo, a la vez yo quería tu bienestar por sobre todas las cosas, quería que tú estuvieras bien. Tú me seguías importando más de la cuenta y yo no sabía qué hacer con este sentimiento, por eso intente matarlo junto contigo. Aunque nunca pude. Fue por eso que aun sabiendo que te amaba dejé la aldea.

-Agh, tú y tu lógica _temeeee_… ¿Cuándo vas a entender que los lazos son los que nos hacen verdaderamente fuertes-ttebayo?

-Eso ya lo aprendí. En realidad lo acepté hace muchos años, _sol_. -Volvió a sonreírle.- Lo acepté cuando me rendí en el Valle del Fin a lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti. -Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de tomar su mano, entrelazando también sus dedos.- Aunque cada vez me dejé envenenar más por mi odio, siempre estuve dispuesto a oír lo que tenías que decir para mí. Porque una parte mía no quería luchar más contigo. Pero no por debilidad, sino porque yo no quería acabar con lo más bello de mi vida. Saber que estabas ahí para mí, que jamás soltaste mi mano, que te interesaba tanto que estabas dispuesto a todo por mí, era lo que me mantenía en pie. Yo te amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, porque siempre tenías poder en mí. Y yo me negaba a aceptarlo, pero yo reconocía nuestro fuerte vínculo. Y a la vez también quería entregar mi fuerza a ti, pero mi deseo de venganza me cegaba. Eras mi enemigo, en mi locura tu amistad era lo único que tambaleaba mi propósito. Sin embargo, ahora, luego de aceptarlo, no importa lo que nos depare el futuro, yo soy fuerte por ti y por Sarada, incluso por tus niños. Y quiero ser aún más fuerte para que juntos protejamos tu sueño de paz, para que ellos no tengan que vivir lo que nosotros.

-Sasuke… -Dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios. ¿Acaso Sasuke se daba cuenta que lo derretía cada vez que le abría su corazón de esa forma?

-Detente, _Usuratonkachi_… -Le dijo antes de que lograra su cometido.- Quiero seguir hablando contigo.

-¿Todavía más? -Preguntó con un puchero. Quería llevar a Sasuke a su cuarto y hacerle el amor de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran.

-Sí, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

-¿Más importante que confesarme tu amor?

-Créeme, que si no me viera forzado por lo que sigue, jamás te hubiera contado algo tan vergonzoso. -Naruto no sabía a qué se refería pero ahora estaba ansioso por saber.

-Ahora necesito que continúes-ttebayo.

-Bien. -Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.- Yo creí que nadie más que yo sabía de mis sentimientos por ti pero, como en muchas otras cosas, me equivoqué.

-¿A quién se lo dijiste?

-A nadie, _dobe_… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Yo que sé, ¿cómo se enteraría alguien si no?

-Parece que fui obvio para Sakura.

-¿Ella lo sabía?

-Ella siempre lo supo.

-¿Siempre, siempre?

-Desde que teníamos trece. -Simplificó.

-¿Y por qué se empeñó en retenerte a su lado?

-Como si fuera a entender su mente retorcida. Siempre lo supo, pero supongo que ella creía que su supuesto _amor_ me iba a rescatar de la homosexualidad. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sakura siempre lo supo… -Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, procesando la información.

-Sí, aunque como muchas otras cosas, recién me lo confesó esa noche que dejó la aldea. Según ella, hizo muchas cosas _en nombre del amor_ que me tenía, como buscar darme un hijo. Por eso buscó ayuda.

-…- Naruto no entendía por dónde iban los tiros. Por lo que le dio el espacio para que se explayara.

-Yo, inicié mi relación con ella justo después de la misión de Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? -Preguntó con cautela. Aunque sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, temía su respuesta.

-Porque quería olvidarte. -Se sinceró completamente.

-Entiendo. -Dijo tragando saliva. Su relación con Hinata lo había ocasionado. No podía arrepentirse de ella porque gracias a eso tenía a Boruto y a Himawari, pero no le gustó nada saber que había dañado a Sasuke.

-Tú tenías pleno derecho a formar tu vida, no fue tu culpa. Fue sólo mía. Tú no sabías de mis sentimientos y yo jamás interferiría en tu felicidad. Si creías que era Hinata, yo lo aceptaría. No es como si pudiéramos cambiar el pasado. Ni siquiera es algo que deseo, pues tenemos tres hermosos hijos y eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Cualquier camino que no los incluya no tiene ningún sentido. -Naruto lo admiraba aún más por aquellas sinceras palabras.

-Igual, no puedo más que pedirte perdón por ser tan _dobe_, dattebayo… Tú lo supiste desde siempre y yo tardé todo este tiempo en reconocer que te amaba. -Lo miró afligido.

-Siempre he sido más inteligente que tú, _Usuratonkachi_. -Bromeó.- Como sea, yo me involucré con Sakura y cuando me di cuenta de mi error quise dejarlo porque sabía que no nos hacíamos ningún bien estando juntos. Pero Sakura decidió pasar, en sus propias palabras, a la otra parte de su plan para retenerme a su lado.

-Sarada. -Concluyó.

-Sí, pero sus colaboradores tenían sus propias condiciones para hacerlo.

-¿Cuáles?

-Tanto Orochimaru como Karin sólo aceptarían las muestras genéticas de una sola persona para tener a mi hijo.

-¿Y no podía ser Sakura?

-No, ella nunca.

-¿Por qué era estéril?

-No, por algo más importante.

-¿Qué?

-…- Sasuke lo observó a los ojos. Había llegado el momento. Y se paralizó. Se perdió en sus ojos que probablemente no volverían a mirarlo con tanto amor nunca más. Cuando Naruto supiera la verdad lo odiaría por ocultárselo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la sala.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? -Le preguntó preocupado mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

-Karin tuvo el último gesto de amor conmigo regalándome la posibilidad de ser padre. Ella me amaba y lo hizo en nombre de ese amor que después liberaría para poder continuar con su vida… -Respiraba erráticamente. No podía mantener contacto visual con Naruto, pero se había determinado a confesarlo. Aunque eso le llevara algo de tiempo. Al final estaba haciendo algo que odiaba, rodear los problemas sin hablarlo frontalmente.- Orochimaru también sólo lo hizo pensando en mi felicidad… ¡Demonios! -¡Ahora venía lo peor!

-¿Qué sucede, _mi amor_?

-Ellos… ellos pusieron una sola condición a Sakura. Nadie más que la persona que yo amaba sería la que aportaría la otra muestra genética. -Soltó al fin.

-¿Qué? -Se estaba empezando a asustar. Eso era una locura. Imposible. ¿O no?

-Ellos también… -Liberó el llanto que llevaba rato conteniendo.- Ellos también sabían de quién estaba enamorado.

-Imposible. -Dijo completamente pasmado poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé… -Dijo en un llanto desconsolado. Ahora vendría su odio. Lo sabía, lo sabía bien.

-Sasuke… -Lo detuvo, tomándolo de los hombros.- Explícate-ttebayo. -Le pidió.

-…- Negó con su cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

-Sarada… Sarada… -Titubeaba.- E-Ella… Ella es…

-¡Ella es tu hija! -Dijo en un pequeño grito.

-…- Lo soltó. Se había quedado mudo.

-Orochimaru ideó una forma para que yo pudiera tener hijos con quien amaba, en caso de que tú y yo empezáramos una relación. Pero como tú te comprometiste con Hinata y luego Sakura fue a buscar su ayuda, él accedió con esa condición. Sakura consiguió tus muestras y como él tenía las mías reservadas, para él fue sólo cuestión de llevar a cabo su plan.

-…- Naruto no emitía palabra. Se estaban prácticamente dando la espalda mutuamente. Ninguno podía mirar al otro.

-Para él no fue muy difícil, debes de saber el origen de Mitsuki, por lo que no representó gran dificultad para sus habilidades. Además controló los aspectos físicos para que no se pareciera a ti estéticamente. Después fue sólo cuestión de que Karin acarreara a _nuestro hijo_ en su vientre. -Terminó de explicarle.

_Nuestro hijo_. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Naruto. Una y otra vez. En su mente, veía el bello rostro de Sarada donde sólo veía a su hermoso _teme_. Pero a la vez, la pequeña era suya también. Era de ambos. Ambos tenían una hija juntos. Juntos eran padres. Eran padres de Sarada. Un lento proceso de pensamiento le ayudaba a digerir menuda noticia.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio aguardando por su reacción. Ahora no podía detener su llanto, aunque se cubría la boca intentando acallar sus sollozos. Lo iba a perder y se sentía desgarrar por dentro. No sabía cómo hacer para soportarlo. No sabía cómo vivir lejos de él después de todo lo que han vivido juntos. Dolía demasiado.

Habían pasado más de diez minutos donde no se escuchaba otra cosa más que el llanto suave de Sasuke.

Unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon fuerte desde atrás. Sasuke abrió incrédulo sus ojos. Naruto lo abrazaba con gentileza, con cariño. Su llanto se detuvo. Contenía la respiración como si así pudiera evitar acabar con este momento tan inesperado. De repente recibió más muestras de cariño, Naruto ahora le besaba la cabeza, bajando con sus tiernos besitos hasta llegar a su cuello mientras buscaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sasuke.

Sasuke permanecía inmóvil. No quería apresurarse a ilusionarse, pero ya una especie de alivio lo recorría y sus piernas se aflojaron. Naruto lo giró gentilmente en el abrazo, obligándolo a enfrentarlo. Le rodeó la cintura y lo observaba de una manera indescifrable para Sasuke. No estaba completamente serio, pero no sabía qué pensar.

-¿No me odias? -Preguntó con cautela, en un tono muy bajito.

-Hahaha… ¡Eso nunca! -Le aclaró sin dilamientos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?

Sasuke negó con su cabeza.

-Entonces no tengo rencores contigo.

-Pero no te dije cuando me enteré… -Soltó. Quería cerciorarse de que Naruto comprendiera completamente la situación.

-¿Eso te tenía tan mal?

Sasuke asintió, esquivando su mirada. A ojos de Naruto se veía sumamente tierno.

-Te entiendo, ha sido un shock demasiado grande para ti. Imagino por lo que has pasado estos meses-ttebayo.

-Naruto… -Dijo finalmente, totalmente emocionado, observando su hermosa mirada. Los ojos se le volvieron a anegar de lágrimas. Pasó su mano por su cintura y se abrazó a él.

-No llores, _mi amor_… -Le pidió con ternura mientras retiraba sus lágrimas con pequeños besitos.- Si tú sigues llorando yo empezaré a llorar y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-Hahaha… -Rió hermosamente. Estaba muy feliz. El alivio que sentía era demasiado y su cuerpo se resentía por la tensión que lo abandonaba con rapidez, pero no le dio importancia. Él estaba en brazos de Naruto, no había nada mejor en el mundo.- _Dobe_… -Suspiró aliviado. Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y automáticamente fue abrazado con fuerza. Los brazos de Naruto le rodearon el cuello y le impedían cualquier posible escape, tampoco es como si Sasuke barajara siquiera la posibilidad. 

Naruto suspiró profundamente. Extrañamente luego de aquella sorpresa estaba en paz. Aunque eso quedaba bastante corto. Estaba sumamente feliz. Ahora sólo le quedaba calmar a Sasuke completamente.

Ahora entendía mucho de su actitud. Entendía todo. Entendía la razón por la que impuso esa distancia entre ellos desde hace años, imaginaba que verlo junto a Hinata era muy doloroso para él. Entendía porque huyó de la aldea después de la misión de Shin Uchiha, y por sobre todo entendía porque le había costado tanto confesarle aquella verdad. A él le habría costado de la misma forma. No podía enojarse con Sasuke al respecto. Sí, él no tenía conocimiento alguno de que Sarada es su hija, pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas. La niña siempre estuvo en su vida, y por su parte había tenido la posibilidad de ser más padre que el propio Sasuke por su misión lejos de la Aldea. Lo cierto es que había convivido mucho con su hermosa niña y la amaba mucho, incluso antes de saber que es su padre biológico.

-Naruto. -Lo llamó despacio, se separó un poco en su abrazo y buscó sus ojos.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó.

-Tú… Tú no pediste a Sarada. -Comenzó. Necesitaba saber.- Ella... -Rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-Ella es mi hija, Sasuke. -Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Ya no podía contener su felicidad.- Ella es _nuestra_ hija.

-Sí. -Dijo cauteloso.- Pero…

-No hay peros, _teme_. Ella es nuestra. Y eso me hace muy feliz. Muy, muy, muuuuuy feliz, dattebayo. -Dijo presionándole cariñosamente el costado de su cintura.

-_Usuratonkachi_… -Dijo feliz, sonriendo hermosamente con un destello especial que brillaba en sus ojos. Estaba absolutamente enamorado. De pies a cabeza. Y su Ninja N°1 en sorprender a la gente lo había hecho de nuevo. No lo odiaba, siendo que tenía razones de peso. Y ahora aceptaba a Sarada completamente. Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza y Naruto lo apretujó en sus brazos una vez más.

-Sabes, Sasuke… Esto no cambia mucho las cosas. Yo te quería proponer algo en un tiempo, cuando por fin te convenciera de que viviéramos juntos. -Sasuke ahora lo observaba atento.- Quería adoptar legalmente a Sarada. -Confesó. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Su boca hizo un mohín sorprendido en forma de “O”.

-Naruto… yo… -Boqueaba, completamente sin palabras.

-Hahahaha… Esa no te la esperabas, ¿eh? -Dijo con un gracioso y pícaro movimiento de cejas, lo que causó la carcajada de Sasuke.- Ya sabes que los amo a ambos. -Retomó más serio la conversación.- Tú y Sarada son parte íntegra de mi familia. Lo único que lamento es no haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella como me habría gustado pero tampoco soy el mejor padre. Por mucho tiempo dejé bastante solos a mis hijos hasta que recapacité. Y por su parte Sarada es tan especial que es imposible no amarla. Tu niña… _Nuestra niña_… -Se corrigió con una leve sonrisita.- me ha conquistado hace muchos años. No he estado tanto tiempo cerca cómo me hubiera gustado pero no soy un desconocido para ella, y podremos formar nuestra familia de ahora en más. De eso estoy seguro, y completamente feliz.

-Naruto, tú me haces muy feliz… -Confesó rozando sus labios.

-¿Cuánto de feliz, dattebayo? -Preguntó de la misma forma, mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su ropa.

-Total y completamente feliz. Te amo. -Dijo antes de besarlo.

Naruto lo cargó en volandas para subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello. En las sábanas le demostraría a su maravilloso _teme_ cuán feliz lo hacía. Y se lo pensaba retribuir en ingentes cuotas de placer.


	14. Capítulo 13 ∙ Futuro

-¿Adónde vas, _sol_…? -Le preguntó sugerente mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo desde su espalda. Naruto se estaba por colocar los calzoncillos, sentado en su cama.

-Iba a buscarnos algo de comer. -Le explicó mientras detenía sus movimientos. Era una brillante mañana que acompañaba a la perfección el humor de ambos. Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, y de hecho quería prepararle un desayuno medianamente decente a su pareja antes de que despertara.

-No tengo hambre de comida. -Le informó mordiendo levemente su oreja.

-¿Y de qué tienes hambre, _teme_? -Dijo caliente en un bajo tono seductor. Cualquier insinuación de Sasuke, por pequeña que fuera, lo ponía de humor inmediatamente.

-Mmm… -Musitó mientras besaba su cuello. Su mano viajaba lentamente con una caricia hasta su entrepierna.- Se me antoja desayunar un _Usuratonkachi_… -Le dijo antes de tumbarlo en la cama y subírsele encima.

Sasuke besaba su cuerpo y balanceaba su trasero por su dura erección. Acaban de despertarse, y Naruto pretendía marcharse. Claro está, él no permitiría que se le _escape_.

Pasaron la pasada tarde y la noche entre ronda y ronda de ardiente sexo salvaje. Naruto, precavido, siempre utilizaba el sello de silencio. De esa forma, su hermoso Uchiha no se contenía y dejaba salir los más sexys gemidos, gritos y jadeos que pudieran existir.

Sasuke ya lo montaba velozmente, mientras con su mano se llevó dos dedos de Naruto a la boca a los que succionaba y lamía incitándolo libidinosamente. Naruto tenía ojos sólo para él. Y no había nada que extasiara más al Uchiha caprichoso. Estaba acostumbrándose rápidamente a obtener todo lo que quería y necesitaba de su hermoso _Usuratonkachi_. Su cuerpo de adonis lo calentaba a niveles insospechados, y si antes lo deseaba, ahora, espoleado por la felicidad que le otorgaba la vida que construirían juntos, no era capaz de salir de encima de él. ¡Quizás nunca fuera capaz! La perspectiva lo divirtió, sabía que nunca se aburriría con su sexy rubio que para su mayor dicha lo amaba con una entrega absoluta. Sasuke no podía hacer más que corresponderle con ahínco.

Lascivo, dejaba libres sus gemidos que producía que el miembro de Naruto de por sí grande en su interior lo apretara aún más, llenándolo más si se puede. Naruto también lo masturbaba para darle más y más placer. No recordaba cuantas veces se habían corrido en esas escasas horas, pero ésta se sumaba a la lista. Embarró el pecho de Naruto con su líquido blanco y viscoso, con varios chorros que dejaron una marca en su rubio. Se desplomó en su pecho. Naruto lo tumbó. Depositó sus largas piernas en sus hombros y lo penetró en una firme estocada que, sensible como estaba por el reciente orgasmo, hizo gritar sonoramente al Uchiha.

Embestía con velocidad perdido en el placer que le entregaba todo Sasuke, quien nuevamente inhiesto, movía descontrolado su cabeza. No se podía ser más feliz, pensaba el Uchiha. Estaba perdiendo nuevamente el control de sí mismo. Saberse tan amado por él no tenía precio.

-¡Naruto! -Gritó su nombre justo antes de rendirse a un nuevo orgasmo, y esta vez, con sus deliciosos estremecimientos, Naruto se logró depositar profusamente en su interior, jadeando ruidosamente.

Sasuke parecía haberse librado de todas sus cadenas. Si antes era fogoso, ahora era un volcán en erupción. Y toda su actitud complacía enormemente a Naruto. Su deseo era el suyo propio y su atrevida actitud sólo conseguía aumentarlo como si de leña al fuego se tratase.

Indudablemente se entendían demasiado bien a nivel sexual, eso no se podía negar. Sin embargo, para ambos el éxtasis puro era el entregarse por completo, conectar sus almas y sus corazones a un nivel demasiado profundo y arraigado, consiguiendo vibrar siendo un solo ser.

Una vida llena de soledad los había castigado duramente en el pasado, pero ahora, con este hermoso sentimiento afianzándose con vigor en sus corazones, no estarían nunca más solos.

Luego de ducharse, Naruto le ofreció un kimono gris a Sasuke quien además con atrevimiento se puso uno de sus calzoncillos.

-Debería ir a casa por más ropa. -Reflexionó Sasuke. Era domingo por la mañana y desde el viernes a la noche estaba en casa de Naruto.- Aunque me podría poner otro de tus pantalones.

-Si viviéramos juntos, no tendríamos problemas con la ropa. -Comentó abrazándose a su cintura. Jamás dejaría de insistir, y eso divirtió a su Uchiha.

-Acepto. -Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le acariciaba sus rubias greñas.

-¿En serio-ttebayo? -No se creía tener tanta suerte. Su rostro pletórico contagió a su bello Uchiha que sonrió entusiasmado.

-Sí, pero antes deberemos hablar con nuestros hijos. Y principalmente, le contaré toda la verdad a Sarada. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Por supuesto, _teme_. ¡Es lo que más quiero! -Le dijo Naruto mientras lo abrazó más fuerte y los hizo girar en la habitación, riéndose ambos con fuerza en el proceso. Su sonrisa radiante era un claro indicativo de la felicidad que sentía.

-Pues bien, ahora si podemos hablar de lo que sigue. -Le dijo tomándole la mano para que fueran a prepararse un desayuno.- ¿Dónde viviremos? -Naruto reflexionó al respecto mientras bajaban las escaleras. Para él cualquier lugar estaría bien, siempre y cuando estuvieran todos juntos.

-Podemos vivir donde quieras. -Concedió cuando ya ingresaban en la cocina.- En realidad, donde _quieran_. Podemos preguntarle a Sarada. ¿Te parece? -Sugirió ilusionado.- Tú y yo alquilamos, pero podríamos comprar una casa que nos guste a todos. Sin embargo hasta que eso ocurra podríamos vivir aquí. Tengo espacio suficiente para los cinco, ya sabes. Porque incluso la habitación de Himawari tiene una cama adicional por si Sarada se quedaba alguna vez.

Sasuke, que ya batía los huevos, le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla. Se sentía enormemente agradecido de tenerlo en su vida, de que su _dobe_ siempre fuera tan especial. Incluso antes de saber que era padre biológico de Sarada ya la amaba como su hija. Naruto, que estaba poniendo al fuego la olla con agua para preparar el arroz, se sobresaltó un poco. Aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto tan repentinas de Sasuke. No le desagradaban en absoluto, de hecho eran el claro indicio de que su relación avanzaba firmemente.

-¿Y eso? -Terminó preguntando.

-¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi pareja? -Respondió con simpleza.

-Por supuesto que sí, _teme_… -Le dijo abrazándolo nuevamente, buscando sus finos labios. Sasuke abandonó el batidor en el recipiente.- Tu novio está las 24 horas disponible para recibir tu _amorssss_… -Le dijo rozando sus labios con picardía.

-¿Cómo pude enamorarme de un idiota como tú? -Se preguntó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con su brazo. Le dio un suave beso, impregnado de cariño.

-¡Yo me pregunto lo mismo, dattebayo! -Dijo incrédulo.

-Es uno de los misterios de la vida… -Bromeó mientras bajaba su mano por su pecho, para luego deslizarla debajo de su camiseta. Palpó sus firmes abdominales y se le hizo agua la boca. El deseo aún lo escaldaba. Buscó sus labios y se apoderó de ellos nuevamente, pero de una manera más profunda y apasionada. Eso era la lujuria pura que despertaba en él _su novio_.

Naruto ya lo manoseaba por sobre su ropa y rápidamente equiparó su temperatura con la de Sasuke. Ambos estaban nuevamente urgidos. Sasuke se volteó. Apoyó su mano en la encimera y separó levemente sus piernas. Implícitamente se ofrecía a él una vez más. El Hokage no demoró en apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ubicado a su espalda, coló sus manos atrevidas por su kimono, hasta lograr dar con su ropa interior que se encargó de retirársela con la cooperación de Sasuke. Desde el suelo, donde se agachó momentáneamente para desvestirlo, deslizó sus manos lascivas por sus piernas y en su trayecto ascendente les regaló unos cuantos besos hasta llegar a sus hermosas y firmes nalgas, que no pudo evitar besar y morder levemente.

Cubierto por la tela del kimono, Naruto se encontraba debajo de su ropa. Separó con sus manos sus nalgas y enterró su rostro ahí. Le hizo el amor con su lengua y Sasuke estaba delirando. No podía ser posible sentir tanto placer. Intentando obtener mayor apoyo tras un sobresalto por una exquisita ola de placer que lo atravesó, movió su mano en la encimera y el recipiente que contenía los huevos que estaba preparando cayó al suelo, pero ninguno lo notó.

Luego de tenerlo lo suficientemente lubricado, Naruto se irguió, acomodó la ropa de Sasuke para que no se interpusiera en su camino y tras sacarse su miembro de su pantalón, se enterró en su interior con una lenta pero firme estocada. Sasuke gritó fuerte, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por todo lo que despertaba Naruto en su cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que el sexo se convirtiera en una necesidad tan urgente e ineludible. El necesitaba sentir a Naruto. Correrse pensando en él como desde siempre le ocurría.

Dirigió su mano hacia atrás, hacia la nuca de Naruto. Giró su rostro buscando sus besos, que Naruto venía repartiendo en su cuello. Entre un beso obsceno y las constantes embestidas estaban llegando rápidamente al clímax nuevamente. Con unas últimas estocadas certeras, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo… -Susurró en su oído Naruto mientras recuperaba el aliento aún abrazado a su cuerpo.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, ambos percibieron el fuerte pitido de la olla donde bullía el agua y del estrago que habían generado los huevos al caer al suelo.

-Hicimos un desastre. -Se rió Sasuke mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Sí, pero valió la pena-ttebayo.

Al anochecer, Sasuke había logrado salir de la casa de Naruto. No sólo se le había dificultado por su rubio caliente, sino que él mismo también se resistía a dejarlo ir.

Naruto siempre era muy cuidadoso y atento con él. Pero semejante fin de semana de puro sexo desenfrenado causó estragos en su cuerpo. Sin importar la cuota del generoso chakra curativo que le compartía Naruto para aliviar su trasero, lo cierto es que todo su cuerpo se resentía por el esfuerzo más placentero que hubiera tenido que hacer en su vida. Estaba solo en su tina, relajándose completamente cubierto de agua tibia.

Una ligera sonrisa denotaba la paz y felicidad que lo invadía. No lo había perdido, sino que todo lo contrario. Su relación había dado pasos agigantados.

** _Flash Back_ **

-Naruto, quería decirte algo. -Le dijo sentándose en su regazo para acurrucarse en sus brazos un poco más. Lo había llevado a la sala, sentándolo en el sofá.

-¿Tengo otro hijo? -Bromeó.

-No,_ Usuratonkachi_. -Acarició su rostro con su mano y lo miró fijamente.- Sólo te quiero dar las gracias.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó genuinamente descolocado.

-Bueno, aunque tengo infinidad de cosas que agradecerte, ahora específicamente te quería agradecer por el _Día de la Transparencia_.

Naruto tragó saliva, nervioso.

-¿Lo-Lo sabes?

-Sí, _sol_. Y no estoy molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy muy feliz por lo que hiciste por mi clan y sobre todo por Itachi.

-Bueno, era lo justo. Digo, haría lo que sea por ti. Pero esto fue más que por tu bienestar, Sasuke. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando un excelente shinobi pasaba al olvido sólo como un traidor. Sé que Itachi nunca aprobaría que todos sepan su verdad-ttebayo, pero no es así como quiero manejarme. Él merece todo su reconocimiento por lo que nos dejó y por lo que nos enseñó. Justamente para poder proteger eso fue que lo hice. Sé que Jīchan no pudo manejar adecuadamente la situación, ni tampoco pudo aplacar los ánimos en su momento. Pero yo por sobre todas las cosas no quiero que la historia se repita. Tanto los Uchiha como los Hyūga son parte de nuestra aldea. Parte íntegra y activa. No puedo permitir eso. Por eso quise reivindicarlos como también luché hasta conseguir que la rama secundaria de los Hyūga dejara de deberse a la rama principal. Hay suficientes peligros en el exterior, aunque vivamos en paz, los hay. Por eso, quiero asegurar que nuestra gente esté lo más segura posible en su hogar. Tú y Sarada son parte de Konoha, y no podía permitir que los errores se repitieran. No me manejaré así. Aunque tengo que luchar constantemente con el consejo, no me importa, no cambiaré al respecto.

-No lo hagas. Nunca, jamás de los jamases cambies al respecto. -Le pidió Sasuke.- No eres tan _Usuratonkachi_ después de todo. -Bromeó.

-_Temeee_… -Hizo un leve pucherito.

-Hahaha… -Su _dobe_ lo divertía mucho.- Lo cierto es que fue gracias a ti que finalmente pude entender la importancia de la verdad entre nosotros. Me diste el valor suficiente para decirte lo que más temía. Me hiciste comprender mi error.

-¿En serio? -Los ojos abiertos como platos. Sasuke sólo asintió mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Sí, por eso, gracias. Sabía que era una posibilidad el perderte, pero quería ser justo contigo y con Sarada.

-Sasuke, en serio, si después de toda nuestra historia no me has perdido ya nada lo hará. Estoy irremediablemente unido a ti, no te podrás librar tan fácil de mí. Ahora más que nunca ya que tenemos una hermosa hija juntos. Y además por sobre todas las cosas, yo te conozco. Sé de qué material estás hecho. Nunca te apartaría de mí sin intentar comprenderte primero. Jamás de los jamases. No te creo capaz de algo lo suficientemente malo como para que yo quiera alejarme de ti.

-Pero… -Quiso replicar, sin embargo el Uzumaki lo interrumpió.

-Sí, en el pasado quisiste matarme… Hahaha… -Rió con el recuerdo.- Sin embargo, incluso en ese tiempo entendía tu forma de pensar, pero en el fondo siempre estuvo tu hermoso corazón ahí, por eso no me podía rendir contigo. Porque era algo lo suficientemente valioso como para querer recuperarlo y luchar por él.

-…- Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio observándolo.

-Sé que todos creen que estoy loco por haber actuado así, pero no me importa. Muchos no lo entienden porque no te conocieron o no se molestan en conocerte. No comprenden los estragos que los errores ajenos pueden causar en nuestras vidas. Yo me veía en ti, un paso en falso y yo podría haber perdido el rumbo. Sé que si se invertían los lugares entre tú y yo, tú lucharías por mí de la misma forma hasta lograr hacerme entender. Y no tengo dudas al respecto. Puede que sea muy lento, muy ingenuo y muy masoquista, pero **_siempre ha valido la pena luchar por ti y tu corazón_**.

-Naruto… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. No se podía creer tan afortunado. Definitivamente no lo merecía, no merecía alguien tan extraordinario. Amaba tanto su corazón.

-_Mi vida_, sé que piensas. No me mires así, no llores. No soy alguien superior a ti. Tú eres mi razón de ser, Sasuke. Mi fuerza. No fue un capricho el recuperarte, fue mi ambición. Algo tan valioso no podía permitir que se perdiera en la bruma del dolor. -Le explicó.- Yo me interponía entre tu objetivo. Si no hubiera asumido la responsabilidad de protegerte a ti y a Konoha, tú nunca me hubieras hecho daño. Volvería a poner los esfuerzos que sean necesarios por ti, porque eres alguien que vale la pena, dattebayo. Por eso jamás intentaría alejarte de mí. Menos ahora que te conozco aún más. Cuando me contaste lo de Sarada, no entendía qué te tenía tan mal. Yo nunca dejaría de lado a un hijo y sabía que tú nunca me harías algo así por la espalda. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí. Lo hago. Yo en realidad no temía por Sarada. Pero yo me equivoqué al guardarlo tanto tiempo.

-No fue tanto tiempo, Sasuke. Y en ningún momento intentaste separarme de Sarada, eso sí habría sido difícil de perdonar pero también entendería si estuvieras receloso con nuestra hija. Sé que te costó tu tiempo digerirlo. Lo entiendo de verdad. No hay nada que te tenga que perdonar. Y gracias a que hablaste, nosotros ahora podremos construir el futuro que queramos. Ese es el beneficio que trae la verdad.

-¿Ahora eres un erudito? -Bromeó y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ahora y siempre, sólo que a mi manera, dattebayo. -Dijo inflando el pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Mmm… permíteme dudarlo. -Le sonrió pícaro.

-Sasuke, sólo quiero que seas feliz. -Retomó su charla.- Conmigo o con quien sea. Lo importante para mí siempre será tu felicidad. Así funciona el amor. Por lo que quiero que te quede claro que tú no me debes nada a mí. Mientras tú seas feliz yo lo seré también. Y cuando yo no sea tu felicidad quisiera saberlo. Si en serio vamos a empezar a construir algo juntos, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Tú siempre podrás ser sincero conmigo y yo quiero serlo contigo. Ya realmente no tengo nada que ocultar. Conoces todos mis sentimientos, que puede que fuera lo único que guardara para mí. Tú también me confesaste los tuyos. Por eso no hay necesidad de muros entre nosotros. No quiero más distancias innecesarias contigo.

-Está bien, aunque creo que ya no las hay. Tú cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y también busco lo mismo, tu felicidad. Tu felicidad será la mía. Tus palabras son las mías. El amor que te tengo no es algo que pueda ser tomado a la ligera. Tiene la potencia suficiente para ayudarme a vencer mis temores y hablarte tan sinceramente como ahora, utilizando más que monosílabos. -Sonrió.- Quiero ese futuro a tu lado, quiero ser tu familia y tu hogar. Pero sólo contigo he tenido sueños de este tipo, por eso tú también confía en lo que podemos lograr.

-Lo hago, dattebayo.

-Naruto, te amo. -Le dijo antes de besarle la mejilla.

Tiernos y castos besos los satisfacían. Pletóricos por su relación se mantenían el uno muy cerca del otro.

** _Fin del Flash Back_ **

Sasuke se sumergió debajo del agua completamente. La felicidad que vivía lo abrumaba. Ya no tenía miedo. Su hija tendría la familia que merecía. Su hija lo tendría a Naruto completamente.

No sería fácil al inicio. Pero juntos lo lograrían.

Cuando escuchó que su niña entraba en la casa se apresuró a terminar el baño. Se observó en el espejo y se sonrojó por todos los chupetones que tenía por su cuerpo. Se cubrió completamente con la bata para no evidenciarlo, se dirigió a su cuarto y se vistió con prisas para recibirla.

Dos días más tarde, Naruto le comunicó a Shikamaru que necesitaba salir de la aldea. Sería un viaje muy breve que no le demoraría más que un día. Tenía visitas ineludibles que hacer.

-Iré solo y volveré cuanto antes.

-¿Puedo saber dónde vas y con quién te encontrarás?

-Te enterarás a su debido tiempo.

-Estás muy misterioso. ¡Qué molesto! Cómo sea… ¿Cuándo partes?

-Mañana a primera hora.

Naruto llevaba corriendo más de seis horas. Su última visita fue igual de frugal que la primera. Unas escasas palabras compartidas y a la siguiente. No había descansado mucho.

Con su Sennin Modo activado, no tuvo mayores percances de llegar.

-Así que llegó la hora. -Habló cuando percibió su presencia a su espalda.

-…- Naruto se mantuvo en silencio.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes.

-…- Más silencio. Naruto apretó su puño conteniéndose.

-Si has venido hasta aquí, habla. -Exigió molesta.

-No me presiones, Sakura. -Apretó sus dientes. Al percatarse se obligó a serenarse.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? -Lo ignoró internándose en su cocina y encendiendo la estufa para calentar un poco de agua.

-No me jodas. -Esputó.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? -Lo apuró.- No puedo disculparme por algo que evidentemente te trae felicidad.

-Mira Sakura. -Empezó.- Fuimos amigos…

-¿Fuimos? -Preguntó nerviosa. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados al respecto.- ¿En pasado?

-Por supuesto que en pasado-ttebayo.

-Oh. -Exclamó simplemente.

-Tú puedes hacerme a mí lo que quieras. Traicionarme o lo que quieras. Lo puedo tolerar.

-Así lo ves, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo una traición?

-¿De qué otra forma puede ser visto, dattebayo? No pretendas evadirte con lo que hiciste. No fuiste más que egoísta. No pensaste ni en mi felicidad ni en la de Sasuke cuando hiciste aquello, menos en la felicidad de Sarada.

-Pero les di una hija.

-No, Sakura. Tú no hiciste nada más que abandonar a mí hija. -Sus ojos celestes no pudieron evitar tintarse de rojo con su pupila rasgada. Sus emociones estaban fuera de control, incluso mientras Kurama intentaba calmarlo.

-Jamás te alejé de ella. -Se justificó. La verdad es que esa mirada amedrentaría a cualquiera. Sakura era fuerte pero no tanto como para darle batalla, ella misma admitía que no estaba ni cerca de su nivel.

-Me alejaste de ella en el momento que fingiste ser su madre. -La interrumpió. La verdad es que Sasuke tenía mucha razón al respecto de Sakura, era una serpiente que se hacía la estúpida según le convenía.

-Pero la cuidé tanto como pude y tú la viste crecer. -Argumentó en su favor.

-Mi niña vivió una soledad que no merecía por tu culpa. -Vociferó violentamente.

-Pero… -Intentó justificarse, sin embargo nada se le venía a la mente, estaba concentrada en el filoso chakra que comenzaba a manar de Naruto. Su amigo estaba realmente furioso con ella.

-Tú jamás nos entendiste, ¿verdad? -Se serenó un poco al percibir el terror en su mirada.

-¿Qué? -Se había perdido. No había quien siguiera el razonamiento de su mente, acaso Sasuke pero nadie más. 

-Tú jamás te interesaste en entender lo que vivimos. Porque de haberlo hecho no le habrías hecho eso a mí hija, a nuestra hija. Mi hija contaba sólo contigo y le fallaste.

-Intenté amarla pero no pude. -Comenzó a llorar.- Era difícil para mí saber que era tuya.

-¿Qué era difícil para ti? -¿Esta mujer es suicida? Se preguntó Kurama. Estaba intentando mantenerlo bajo control, pero sus hijos era claro que eran su punto débil y esa mujercita no hacía más que provocarlo con lo que decía. La muy estúpida corría peligro pero no se percataba.- ¿QUÉ ERA DIFÍCIL PARA TI? -Bramó haciendo retumbar las paredes.

-Naruto, cálmate. -Intentó alejarse unos pasos de él. Su chakra naranja que otrora le salvara la vida en innumerable cantidad de veces, ahora le representaba una clara amenaza.

-¿Cómo crees que fue para Sarada? -Preguntó furioso.

-Yo…

-¿Sabes todas las veces que vino a mí confiándome sus problemas porque no te veía nunca, sus serias dudas de tu amor hacia ella, sus preguntas de qué era lo malo en ella para que la rechazaras de esa forma? Eh, ¿lo sabes? ¿Sabes cuánto ha sufrido Sarada y la devastación que fuiste en su vida?

-Yo… Lo siento… -Dijo al fin. La verdad no se puso a pensar en que la niña sufriera tanto. No la conocía realmente. Quizás lo de ser madre no fuera lo suyo.

-Mi hija hubiera estado mejor viviendo sola que contigo. Por eso no puedo perdonarte. Porque sólo la utilizaste. La usaste y la descartaste como basura cuando ya no te sirvió a tus planes.

-Naruto, yo…

-No me interesa oírte… Me vas a dar más de tus egoístas justificaciones, dattebayo. Pero quiero que te quede clara una sola cosa.

-…- Sakura tragó saliva.

-No te acerques a nosotros nunca más en tu vida. Si te veo remotamente cerca de Sarada o de Sasuke, te aseguro que no me contendré. -Sentenció seriamente.

-…- Seguía llorado, pero ahora estaba aliviada. No tenía intenciones de acercarse ni a la niña ni a Sasuke nunca más en su vida.

Naruto ya se estaba por marchar, pero la duda la carcomía.

-Están juntos, ¿verdad?

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Dijo de espaldas a ella. Kurama en su mundo se palmeó la frente. La mujercita esa no tenía sentido de autoprotección.

-Sabía que al final te darías cuenta.

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio. Su actitud le revolvía las entrañas.

-Por eso les dejé el camino libre.

-¿Pretendes que te de las gracias? -Se giró a encararla.

-No, pero me alegro por Sasuke. Y también por ti.

-Tú no te arrepientes, dattebayo. -Afirmó bastante incrédulo. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciego como para no ver la clase de persona que siempre fue Sakura.

-No puedo si con eso ustedes son felices. -Se volvió a justificar.

-Te lo dije una vez, Sakura, pero no quisiste escucharme. No te metas entre nosotros. No tengo nada que agradecerte. -Se iba a retirar nuevamente, no quería seguir escuchándola.

-Pero con Hinata les dimos tres hijos. Ella también lo sabía. Ella sabía de Sarada.

-¿Qué? -Se volteó a observarla, totalmente pasmado por tal revelación.

-Sí, yo se lo informé cuando ella vino a decirme que Sarada pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Ella quería saber qué me ocurría para dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Quería ayudarme. Pero cuando supo la verdad sólo recibió con los brazos aún más abiertos a Sarada en su casa. Ella es una gran mujer y siempre te amó. En serio. A nuestra manera los amamos a ambos. Ella sospechaba que Sasuke era más que un amigo para ti, desde siempre. Yo se lo confirmé.

-Sakura. -La observaba fijamente a los ojos. No quería escucharla más.- Ojalá aprendieras a no meterte en las vidas ajenas-ttebayo.

-Lo aprendí. Créeme.

-Lo dudo. -Le dirigió su mirada más desinteresada.

Retomó su camino a la salida de la casa de su ex compañera de equipo. Se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

-Por el recuerdo del equipo siete y por nuestra amistad pasada, por mí esto queda acá, pero no eres bienvenida en Konoha. -Aclaró antes de marcharse definitivamente, sin siquiera dedicarle ni una última mirada.

-Sí. -Respondió a su sala vacía. Naruto ya se había marchado. Y ella aprovechó ese momento para desatar su llanto desconsolado. Definitivamente se había equivocado mucho. Y era algo que no podía reparar.

Naruto saltaba por los árboles, dirigiéndose a su hogar de nuevo. Extrañaba a Sasuke. Extrañaba a sus hijos. Quería estar de regreso para poder contarle a Sarada toda la verdad de una vez y para siempre.

Habló con Sasuke del porqué para él era necesario este viaje, su pareja lo entendió a la perfección. Él necesitaba decir unas cuantas cosas y aclarar todas las dudas que le quedaban en la mente. Confiaba en Sasuke completamente, pero debía observar en los ojos de los implicados cuáles fueron sus verdaderas intenciones.

Tenía la cabeza embotada de tanto jaleo. La que más le costó entender, fue su charla con Orochimaru. Porque si bien sus intenciones eran las que dijo Sasuke, los pormenores del procedimiento en sí se le escaparon en su mayoría. Aunque se hizo el que le entendió, la verdad es que no entendió ni papa. Entre el ADN, el ADN mitocondrial y el ARN se le hizo un lío, tampoco sabía que significaba cada cosa. Pero se esforzó en no demostrarlo, después le preguntaría a Sasuke o quizás se quedaría así, porque no tenía dudas de las capacidades de Orochimaru para lograr tal hazaña sin problemas.

El Sannin no se disculpó, después de todo él contaba con que Sasuke también criara a la niña, y pensaba que si Sakura había sido una negligente era culpa de Sasuke por haber elegido a esa serpiente como esposa. Además le dijo que sí, que había sido por Sasuke, pero que sabía que Naruto también sería feliz con la noticia, ya que él también sabía del amor mutuo que se tenían. Incluso, sin un atisbo de culpa, admitió que en su momento tuvo la certeza que Sasuke finalmente lograría deshacerse de Sakura y estaría finalmente con Naruto, por lo que aunque podía darle un hijo de sangre de Sakura no quería que su plan se jodiera por un hijo de la pelirrosa.

Con Karin todo fue más sencillo. Ella estaba feliz de que Sasuke hubiera podido decir la verdad. No se excusó, lo hizo por el amor que le tuvo a Sasuke. No se podía arrepentir porque de todo esto había salido una niña maravillosa, que si bien no sabía cómo cuidarla o criarla, ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, después de todo la había llevado en su vientre. Le había pedido disculpas por haber confiado en Sakura el bienestar de la niña y en definitiva, por haber ocupado su material genético sin su consentimiento.

Con ambos, Karin y Orochimaru, Naruto fue comprensivo. No podía negar que estaba infinitamente agradecido de que le hubieran dado el mayor regalo en la vida. Un hijo es la más grande de las bendiciones. Y Sarada era su hija, confirmando lo que su corazón llevaba años sintiendo por ella.

No tenía rencores con ellos.

Sakura era harina de otro costal.

Y se alegraba de haberse contenido con ella, porque en todo momento estuvo a punto de perder el control. Si no fuera por Kurama no sabe qué habría terminado haciendo. Probablemente algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego. Agradecía enormemente la ayuda de su fiel amigo. Su temperamento era muy volátil si alguien se atrevía a poner en peligro a sus hijos. Por protegerlos haría lo que sea. Su hija había sufrido demasiado por su culpa y eso no lo podía perdonar. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Porque para él, nada justifica el sufrimiento de un niño.

Ya le faltaba realmente poco para llegar por lo que decidió ordenar un poco su mente antes de enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación.

Sumado que debía añadir una importante y seria charla con su ex esposa. No sabía qué pensar de Hinata en estos momentos.


	15. Capítulo 14 ∙ Hermanos, para toda la vida

Agitado, sudoroso y agotado, llegó directo a su casa cuando la noche comenzaba a caer en su aldea. Con una relajante ducha tibia se aseó rápidamente. Meditaba qué paso seguir a continuación. Al cruzar las puertas de la aldea había enviado un pulso de chakra dirigido a su novio para hacerle saber de su regreso. Quizás podría hablar con él para organizar su cabeza.

No se sentía nada bien terminar una amistad tan significativa para él y menos de esa forma. Incluso mucho antes de que ella lo aceptara como su amigo, Sakura siempre había sido muy importante para él. Fascinado por su belleza, creyó mucho tiempo que la amaba románticamente pero luego concluyó que eso no era real. Incluso antes de notar su evidente amor por Sasuke, él había sido capaz de entender los verdaderos sentimientos que le inspiraba Sakura. Y si le preguntaban diez años atrás, él jamás habría creído que Sakura fuera capaz de hacerles algo como eso, de dañar deliberadamente a una niña pequeña por su egoísmo. Pero, en realidad, su actitud no distaba mucho de lo que llevaba años conociendo de la que creyó su mejor amiga. Sabía que era bastante egoísta en muchos aspectos, sabía que no entendía del todo a Sasuke cuando dejó la aldea, sabía que era ambiciosa y no escuchaba los deseos de Sasuke intentado siempre que éste la aceptara en su vida. Aunque nada le parecía más que las actitudes de una chica romántica que por suerte no había vivido tanto sufrimiento como ellos.

Pero era claro que su actitud hablaba de cuán ambigua y engañosa podía llegar a ser. Recordó el momento que supuestamente le confesó su amor y ahora lo analizaba desde otra perspectiva. En su momento, Sakura no se detuvo a pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, siendo que en aquel entonces hubiera sido todo un sueño una verdadera confesión de amor de su parte. Así y todo, conociendo todo lo que sabía de ella ahora, se negaba a creer, no quería aceptar que el corazón de una niña inocente hubiera valido tan poco para Sakura.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Si bien tenía difíciles sentimientos hacia Sakura desde hace años por cómo veía que abandonaba a Sarada, él aún la consideraba parte de su familia, ya que sentía que había hecho todo cuanto pudo por la pequeña. Pero ahora, sabiéndose su verdadero padre… no podía evitar odiar profundamente a Sakura. La odiaba por haber dañado a su hija y por robarle la posibilidad de cuidarla y amarla como su pequeña merecía. Nada en su interior justificaba el accionar de su ex mejor amiga.

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Y mientras se terminaba de secar su cabello estaba meditabundo sentado en su cama con la toalla en la cabeza. Tan ensimismado estaba en su mundo interior que no percibió que Sasuke estaba ahí hasta que no sintió como lo abrazaba colocándose a espaldas de él.

El Hokage se aferró a su brazo y sintió los pequeños besitos que dejaba Sasuke en su mejilla.

-No llores, _sol_… -Le dijo suavecito.

Hasta que su amado no lo mencionó no se percató de que estaba llorando. Se palpó las mejillas con una mano notando la humedad. Sasuke tomó su rostro en su mano y lo giró despacio. Un dulce beso fue el regalo de su novio. Y Naruto se giró lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo y besarlo mejor.

El corto contacto lo tranquilizó bastante, pero se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo y aspiró el aroma de su pecho, impregnándose de su esencia para no sentirse tan frío. Sasuke lo instó a ingresar más en la cama y se recostaron uno muy cerca del otro. Naruto descansó su cabeza en su estómago y recibió las caricias que Sasuke le dedicaba a su cabello ligeramente húmedo.

Naruto aún reflexionaba sobre Sakura. No le gustaba ese sentimiento. Se esforzó toda su vida para que el odio no arruinara relaciones, no mal influenciara los sentimientos de las personas pero ahora sentía tal resentimiento que envenenaba la paz que tanto apreciaba.

-Siento que no puedo perdonarla, dattebayo… -Le confesó finalmente.

Sasuke lo entendió a la perfección. A él mismo le había dolido mucho enterarse todo lo que vivió Sarada, cosa que no hacía más que acrecentar lo que ya sentía por Sakura. Él no era ni cerca tan emocional respecto a lo que sintió alguna vez por Sakura. Pero Naruto no funcionaba como él. No podía imaginar la verdadera dimensión de este golpe para él. Bien sabía que Sakura fue casi como una hermana para Naruto. La había amado, protegido, ayudado, visto crecer. Tantos años de una férrea amistad para después terminar de esta forma, siendo apuñalado por la espalda por una de las personas que más quería.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo… -Habló tranquilo Sasuke.

Después de días de haberse enterado la verdad, Naruto no había querido precipitarse con lo que sentía con Sakura porque no había visto en sus ojos cuáles fueron sus intenciones.

-Pero aunque imagino cuán importante fue Sakura para ti, no quisiera que le des más peso del que tiene en tu vida y te llenes de tristeza por su culpa. Si no te valoró, ni a ti ni a Sarada, ella se lo pierde por estúpida. -Ese comentario hizo sonreír levemente a Naruto.- No puedo imaginar completamente lo que ella representaba para ti, porque el único que es importante para mi eres tú, y ni siquiera te puedo imaginar haciéndome algo así, pero en serio, siéntete un poco libre de estar enojado, de odiarla si quieres. Después el tiempo la pondrá en su lugar en tu corazón. No te restrinjas en eso, no lo hagas. Y si después el tiempo te dice que la perdones, lo haces y si no, pues no lo haces. Ahora permítete vivir lo que ella generó en ti. Yo estaré contigo para cuando me necesites.

-Gracias _mi amor_… -Dijo besando su pecho por encima de su ropa.

-Yo… Yo me sentí manoseado por aquellos tres. Me manipularon tanto y por tanto tiempo que fue doloroso para mi orgullo, pero créeme cuando te digo que los únicos que me importaron en esos meses fueron tú y Sarada. Yo me mortificaba pensándote, y a la vez queriendo estar entero para Sarada. Yo sé que yo no reacciono igual porque ninguno de ellos me interesa, pero tenía cosas más importantes en qué preocuparme.

-_Teme_ antisocial… -Bromeó en voz baja con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Entendía el importante mensaje que le quería transmitir.

-Es que mi mundo son ustedes… -Simplificó. Naruto levantó su cabeza y buscó sus ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Nada. -Dijo aún sorprendido.- Me gusta mucho escuchar qué piensas y sientes, _teme_.

-Hmp. -Enchuecó sus labios en una mueca seria.

-Y también me gustan todos tus misterios misteriosos… -Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Misterios misteriosos, ¿acaso te escuchas, _Usuratonkachi_? -Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, y soy muy coherente-ttebayo. -Bromeó.

-Hahaha… Lo que eres es un _dobe_.

-Ahhh… pero soy tu _dobe_, y así me amas. -Dijo con una pícara sonrisa orgullosa de autosuficiencia.

-En eso tienes razón. Definitivamente estoy loco. -Dijo enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera.- Aunque me gusta hablar con un _dobe_ como tú. Así me veo más inteligente de lo que ya soy.

-¡_Teme_! -Se quejó apoyando sus manos a sus costados e irguiéndose levemente.- ¿Acaso buscas pelea? -Fingió enojo.

-Siempre. -Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.- Pero casi nunca aceptas mis desafíos porque no quieres que te gane.

-Estás muy gallito últimamente. Quizás debería callarte. -Amenazó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Como si un _dobe_ como tú pudiera callarme. -Lo provocó un poco más.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Muéstrame qué tienes… -Dijo rodeándole el cuello con el brazo para terminar de acercarlo a sus labios.

Luego de una añorada sesión de besos y caricias, Naruto terminó abrazándolo fuerte.

-Sakura me dijo algo que no me esperaba. -Soltó su gran preocupación.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó inquieto. Tenía su cabeza descansando en el brazo de su rubio y también lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Hinata sabía que Sarada es mía.

-¡No me jodas! -Exclamó genuinamente sorprendido.

-Sí. -Dijo cerrando los ojos con pesar y depositando un beso en su frente.- Según Sakura, Hinata se acercó para ofrecerle ayuda ya que notaba que Sarada pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa. Quería entender qué le sucedía y Sakura terminó confesándoselo. Y al parecer Hinata aceptó aún más a Sarada, para mantenerla más cerca de mí. Pero yo no sé qué creer y sentir al respecto.

-Sólo podrás resolverlo si hablas con ella, no hay otra posibilidad.

-Sí. -Convino con él.- Sólo espero que no sea como con Sakura. Eso sería demasiado. Hinata… No puedo entenderla por el momento, te juro que no, dattebayo.

-Imagino que para ella también fue muy difícil enterarse semejante cosa. -Reflexionó mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle circularmente la espalda, quería reconfortarlo y demostrarle su apoyo.

-Hinata jamás se quejó de que Sarada pasara tanto tiempo con nosotros, por lo menos no conmigo. Además ella la invitaba mucho, incluso la sigue invitando aunque yo no esté en casa. Ahora creo que es porque entiende la importancia de los hermanos, porque siempre la mantuvo cerca de Boruto y Himawari.

-Yo creo que hubiera actuado como ella. -Confesó.- Bah, hasta donde sabemos no demostró mala voluntad. Confesarte que eres el padre de Sarada fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer en la vida, así que creo que la entiendo.

-Esto es muy raro en ti, _teme_. ¿Defendiendo a mi ex esposa? -Lo observó extrañado.

-Ella se casó contigo, pero por las cosas que me has contado y lo que me ha hablado Sarada, no puedo estar más que agradecido de que cuidara a mi hija. Además te dio a Boruto y a Himawari, y yo los quiero a ellos también. Son unos niños estupendos. Hasta yo puedo saber que Hinata es una buena persona.

-Sí. Hinata es realmente especial. -Soltó reflexivo.

-Pero no más que yo, ¿verdad? -Preguntó subiéndose súbitamente a horcajadas de él.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, _mi amor_…? -Preguntó meloso con una sonrisa en los ojos mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

-¡Ya quisieras! -Se mofó de él, apartándose de su mirada, aunque en estos momentos el que quedaba en ridículo era él mismo, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Tus celos son sexys. -Dijo sentándose en la cama para comenzar a quitarle el chaleco y la camisa que dejó olvidados en el suelo.- Pero es gracioso que no te des cuenta… -Dijo suavemente muy cerca de su oído para luego comenzar a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿De qué? -Alcanzó a decir mientras se dejaba seducir por sus caricias.

-De que mis ojos sólo te ven a ti. -Sentenció y para reafirmar sus palabras le apretujó lascivamente el trasero con firmeza.

-¡Más te conviene! -Dijo mientras le daba más acceso a su cuello que Naruto comenzaba a lamer. Luego le tironeó los rubios cabellos para lograr encontrar sus exquisitos labios.- No lo olvides. -Dijo antes de comenzar a devorarlo.

Era otra brillante tarde en la Aldea de la Hoja. El Hokage golpeó determinado la puerta de la que fuera su antigua casa a la que ahora sentía completamente ajena. Su ex esposa lo hizo pasar con su característica gentileza.

Hinata esperaba este momento desde que se enteró la verdad sobre Sarada de boca de la que otrora fuera una de sus mejores amigas. Desde ese momento la relación estaba completamente rota entre ellas pero la Princesa Hyūga no se esforzaría en enmendarla. Entendía y odiaba a Sakura a partes iguales, pero entenderla no significaba que la apoyara. Cuando se enteró de aquella verdad supo que su matrimonio no tenía futuro. Lo que llevaba años sospechando fue confirmado por los crueles labios de la de ojos color jade. A veces había deseado no haber intentado nunca entenderla porque con eso su matrimonio se llenó de un vacío asfixiante que lo abarcaba todo en su pecho y la dejaba inútil ante lo que deparara para su familia. Pero ahora, con el peso de los años y los eventos que se sucedieron a esa verdad, Hinata podía apreciar haber renunciado a Naruto. Había comprendido que era lo mejor para todos incluso, y aún más importante, lo mejor para ella misma.

Su ex marido se sentó a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

-Necesito saber… -Comenzó Naruto. No le había explicado de qué iban a hablar sólo que era urgente. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

-Sé porque estás aquí y de lo que quieres hablar. -Hinata había sumado dos más dos. Más allá de lo que muchos pudieran pensar de ella, ella no era ninguna tonta. Sabía que tras el final de sus matrimonios y el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea era cuestión de tiempo que ambos iniciaran una relación amorosa. Y una vez estando en ella era también cuestión de tiempo que Naruto supiera toda la verdad.

-Entonces, por favor, ¡dime por qué! -Pidió desesperado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No me correspondía hacerlo. No era mi derecho. Al menos eso es lo que considero. -Explicó.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde los seis años de Sarada.

-¡Tantos años-ttebayo! -Exclamó sobándose el rostro. No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir.- No lo entiendo… -Dijo en voz muy baja.

-Ni Sasuke-kun lo sabía. ¿Cómo se supone que yo te iba a contar aquello? No supe nunca cómo hacerlo. No sé si era mi deber o no pero no pude hacerlo. Perdón por eso… -Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.- Pero nunca te alejé de ella. Nunca te negué el derecho a tu hija. No me perdonaría si Sarada hubiera crecido sin su padre y sus hermanos por algún capricho mío.

-Lo sé-ttebayo. Lo sé pero sigo sin entenderte.

-Tenía miedo. -Confesó.- Tú fuiste al único hombre que he amado desde que tengo memoria. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para confirmar que lo amabas a él. Sé que bajo tu perspectiva mi accionar no fue el mejor pero no estaba lista para perderte. Fui egoísta y quise darte tanto amor como tiempo disponible tuviera a tu lado. Pero no quería ser quien desatara el infierno entre tú, Sakura y Sasuke-kun, ni en mi propio matrimonio. Yo… yo también amo a Sarada, y nuestros hijos la consideran sin saberlo su hermana. Tú la amas y la has cuidado como tu hija.

-Pero…

-Sé que cometí muchos errores y que debí liberarte hace muchos años atrás. Ahora, creciendo lo que creo que he crecido este último tiempo, créeme que haría las cosas diferentes. Perdón por fallarte a ti y a Sarada. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Ya después de tanto tiempo no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarte. Hice cuanto pude por ustedes y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Hinata.

-Fue bueno creer por un tiempo que me amabas, fue un lindo sueño del que me resistía despertar. -Continuó sincera. Por algún tiempo fue muy feliz a su lado a pesar de las falencias que sabía que tenía su matrimonio.- Quería ser quien te hiciera feliz pero nunca lo conseguí. Por eso fue devastador para mí saber las verdades sobre Sarada y tus sentimientos reales por Sasuke-kun. No quería ser yo la responsable de esa verdad aunque ahora creas que lo soy.

-Lo sé. Perdón por no haberte podido amar como mereces. -Hinata colocó su mano en su boca para acallarlo.

-No, no tienes que disculparte. -Pidió avergonzada.

-Pero no fui quien merecías.

-Has sido muy generoso conmigo. Fui muy feliz a tu lado por mucho tiempo y me diste a Boruto y Himawari. No puedo odiarte por tener un corazón tan grande y que necesitaba aprender tanto.

-Hinata… -Naruto lloraba quedito. Hinata era maravillosa. Su opinión sobre ella no había cambiado en absoluto.

-Y me alegro que finalmente entendieras tus sentimientos y que ahora puedan ser felices juntos. -Le dijo con los ojos humedecidos y con una sincera sonrisa mientras le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla retirándole las lágrimas. Naruto se preguntaba cómo era tan evidente para Hinata que él estaba en pareja con Sasuke.- Por eso jamás te vuelvas a disculpar por amar a una persona tan especial como Sasuke-kun. Vive tu amor como mereces. No te sientas culpable por mí porque yo estoy bien mientras tú seas feliz.

-¡Gracias! -La abrazó fuertemente.- Muchas gracias de verdad. Yo también quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo soy. -Confesó.- Di lo mejor de mí en nuestro matrimonio y me hace muy feliz verte tan radiante. Sé que es gracias a él. Espero que puedas perdonarme por no hablarte sobre Sarada. Espero que entiendas cuán difícil fue para mí y más sabiendo que este día llegaría.

-Te perdono. -Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- Mi hija creció cerca de mí y sus hermanos gracias a ti… Pronto se enterarán de todo. -Le aclaró.

-Sí, lo entiendo. -Dijo retirándose una pequeña lágrima que se le escapó.- Me gustaría poder estar cuando eso ocurra si es posible.

-Sí, Boruto y Himawari necesitarán a su madre para entender y procesar todo.

-Sí, gracias. -Sabía que su charla estaba llegando a su fin.- Puedo… ¿Puedo hablar con Sasuke-kun? -Preguntó tímida.- Sé que está afuera.

-No estoy seguro… -No sabía si Sasuke querría.

-Quisiera explicarme con él también.

-Claro. -Accedió.

Aunque Sasuke, que sólo había ido hasta el lugar para apoyar a Naruto, no se esperaba hablar con Hinata, no tuvo problema en hacerlo. Quizás saliera algo bueno de todo ello si lo hacía. Casi una hora después Naruto observó a Sasuke salir con los ojos humedecidos de la que fuera su casa.

-Naruto-kun, espero verlos pronto. -Le habló Hinata. Luego en una confidencia con su ex esposo le susurró.- Cuídalo mucho Naruto-kun.

Se despidió de la pareja quien pronto inició su camino hacia la casa de Naruto.

-Uff… ¡Qué mujer! -Suspiró Sasuke mientras se refregaba sus ojos una vez más.- ¡Debes de ser muy gay para no haber podido amarla, _Usuratonkachi_! -Le reclamó molesto.

-Hahahahahahaha… -Se carcajeó aliviado Naruto quien lo abrazó por los hombros mientras caminaban.- Eso es enteramente tu culpa, _mi amorcito_. -Le dijo juguetón.

-Tks, eres bastante más dobe de lo que creía.

-Hahahaha… ¿Qué te dijo para que ahora te enojes conmigo?

-Agh… Ahora me veo en la obligación moral de ser una mejor persona para estar a la altura de ella. -Le dijo con molestia mientras le pegaba levemente en el estómago.

-Hahahahaha… ¡Te enamoraste de ella! -Concluyó divertido. Era muy raro ver a Sasuke así de afectado por alguien.

-Idiota, no digas estupideces. Me alegro de que Sarada la haya tenido como referencia materna. -Dijo sinceramente.

-Te dije que Hinata era maravillosa. Pero ya en serio, ¿qué te dijo?

-No te incumbe. -Precisó.- Pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

-Hahahaha… ¿Qué?

-Estás bajo mi cuidado. -Le explicó.

-Hahahahahaha… -Naruto estaba muy feliz.- Y tú bajo el mío, _teme_… -Dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Contrólate. -Volvió a golpearle el estómago.- Estamos en público. -Le dijo aunque en la calle no se veía a nadie cerca.

-¿Y qué? Mejor si alguien nos descubre así ya todos lo sabrán.

-Primero los niños. -Exigió.

-¡Sí _mi amorcito_! -Accedió poniéndose firme con una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Haha… -Para Sasuke fue irresistible darle un fugaz besito en la boca, contradiciéndose. Después de todo ya pronto sus hijos sabrían.

Naruto le informó a su consejero de todo lo que acontecía en su vida en estos tiempos. Para Shikamaru el enterarse de su relación con Sasuke era noticia vieja pero lo de Sarada había logrado dejarlo completamente patidifuso. Entendió completamente el que Naruto quisiera dedicarse unos días para poder contarles la verdad a sus hijos.

-Sa-Sarada… -Empezó a hablar Sasuke muy nervioso. Ubicados en su sala no sabía bien cómo empezar esta charla tan importante.- Quiero… -Ufff, que nervios. Pensaba Sasuke. En cierta forma le daba más miedo que Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Nunca había visto a su padre así.

-Quiero decirte la verdad sobre tu origen. -Soltó rápidamente en un impulso de valentía.- Créeme que es muy difícil para mí.

-…- Sarada contuvo el aliento expectante. Por fin sabría quién es su madre.

-No-No tienes madre. -Dijo atropelladamente. ¿Por qué costaba tanto?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó desilusionada. Su padre le estaba mintiendo o eso creía.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre de Mitsuki? -Probó ese enfoque para ver si así podía darse a entender.

-Orochimaru, ese señor del laboratorio al que fuimos.

-Exacto. Ese hombre es un viejo conocido mío y es el único padre de Mitsuki que fue creado en el laboratorio.

-¿Quieres decir que yo fui creada como él?

-Sí. ¡No! Es decir… Más o menos.

-No te entiendo, papá.

-Tú… tú… Tú eres hija de dos hombres. -Soltó al fin.

-¡¿Qué?! -Sus brunos ojos se abrieron como platos. Estaba flipando.

-Sí, pero yo no tuve nada que ver como debes recordar. -Se excusó.- Orochimaru le exigió a Sakura la muestra genética de un hombre en particular.

-¿Quién?

-Del… del hombre del que... que yo… -Los colores se subieron al rostro de Sasuke.- del que yo llevo toda la vida enamorado.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Quién es? ¡Y no des más rodeos! -Le exigió impaciente con el ceño fruncido.

-Na… Na… Naruto. -Dijo finalmente.

-¿Co-cómo? -Sarada no se lo podía creer. ¿Naruto? ¿El Hokage?

-Yo llevo toda la vida amándolo y Sakura, Orochimaru y Karin lo dedujeron y manejaron mi vida a su antojo. Pero yo no me arrepiento de que hicieran eso porque me dieron el mayor regalo que puede dar la vida. Mi amor, tú… Tú eres ese hermoso regalo. Tú eres nuestra hija. Naruto y yo somos tus padres. -Concluyó su escueta explicación.

-¿Es verdad que el Séptimo es mi padre? -Preguntó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas por derramar.

-Sí. -Afirmó con una bella sonrisa y la mirada emocionada. Quería abrazarla pero no sabía cuándo era buen momento. Sarada se quedó en silencio y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- ¿Qué estás pensando? -Quiso saber preocupado.- ¿Te molesta el hecho de que Naruto sea tu padre también?

-No. -Confesó finalmente. Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en el rostro de la pequeña y levantó su mirada a su padre.- De hecho me encanta. -Confesó.

-Uff, que alegría. -Suspiró genuinamente aliviado y contento. La abrazó sin retener su impulso y Sarada se lo devolvió.

Sasuke acariciaba sus cabellos mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

-Espero que entiendas porque me costó tanto decirte la verdad.

-Lo entiendo, papá. -Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.- Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-Dime.

-¿Estás enamorado del Hokage?

-Y él de mí. -Le confesó sin mirarla directamente a los ojos con un extenso rubor.

-Haha… ¿son novios? -Le agradaba verlo así.

-Más o menos.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Bueno, está bien. Somos pareja. -Aceptó.

-¿Viviremos todos juntos? -Preguntó ilusionada.

-Sólo si tú quieres.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Sarada, gracias. -Dijo emocionado abrazándola de nuevo.- Muchas gracias por entender y aceptarlo.

-No te quiero hacer sentir mal, papá. Pero… -Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Siempre quise que él fuera mi padre.

-Mmm… ¿Eso dónde me dejaba a mí? -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingiendo enojo.

-En mi defensa yo no te conocía ni un poco.

-Haha… Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba. ¿En serio estás bien con todo esto?

-Sí. -Asintió con otra hermosa sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba más aliviado y feliz de lo que dejaba ver a causa de los nervios que aún lo afectaban.

-¿Quieres verlo? -Le propuso.

-¿Pu-puedo? -Ansiosa se retorció las manos. Estaba muy feliz. Al fin sabía la verdad y era mejor que lo que nunca pudo imaginar.

-Ven conmigo. -Le ofreció su mano poniéndose de pie.

Luego de una breve caminata llegaron al punto de encuentro en el parque donde Naruto los aguardaba sumamente nervioso. ¿Y si Sarada odiaba la idea de ser su hija?

Escuchando los pasos a su espalda, Naruto se giró finalmente al encuentro de sus Uchiha. Divisó la mirada de Sasuke y su sonrisa lo tranquilizó horriblemente. Luego buscó la mirada de Sarada que ahora se acercaba sola a él dejando atrás a Sasuke quien les daba un momento de privacidad.

-Sa-Sarada… yo no sabía. -Empezó a hablar nervioso al observarla dirigirse a él con su seria mirada.- Yo recién lo supe cuando… -No pudo continuar pues la niña se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza.

Del impulso cayeron al suelo y Naruto le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte. Sonreía completamente aliviado y feliz. Después de todo no debió dudar de ella pues tenía una hija maravillosa con un hermoso corazón.

Luego de una pequeña charla donde Naruto le explicaba todo y le hacía preguntas, Sasuke se acercó a la banca donde padre e hija hablaban. Se sentó al otro lado de Sarada que lucía pletórica. Naruto los abrazó a ambos dejando a Sarada en un apretado y cálido refugio que la llenaba de seguridad y paz. El Hokage en un impulso besó una y otra vez a su hermoso _teme_.

-_Otōchan_… -Se quejó Sarada con Naruto.- ¡Qué yo todavía estoy aquí!

Sasuke se carcajeó. Naruto se sorprendió por la forma en que lo llamó, era la primera vez. Emocionado, juntó su frente con la de su niña y le sonrió con los ojos cristalinos.

-Soy tu Otōchan… -Confirmó con orgullo. Se separó, tocó la punta de su nariz y luego le regaló un besito en la mejilla.

Horas más tarde estaban los tres cenando juntos en la casa de Sasuke. Sarada aún se creía dentro en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Desde besos, caricias, abrazos y miradas, la pequeña había sido testigo de algunas muestras de cariño entre sus padres que lucían tan contentos como ella. _Sus padres_. Algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Era muy loco tener dos padres varones, pero no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir-ttebayo? -Preguntó lastimero Naruto haciendo ojitos a sus lindos azabaches.

-¿Qué dices Sarada? -Le preguntó Sasuke con picardía a su pequeña.- ¿Lo dejamos si limpia toda la loza?

-Hahaha… Me parece justo. -Accedió contenta. Se sentía como una niña, y era algo nuevo pero satisfactorio.

Mientras Naruto enjuagaba los enceres que había limpiado, Sarada los repasaba para dejarlos secos y Sasuke los guardaba en su sitio. Eran una familia. _Era su familia_. Por primera vez en la vida, Sarada se sentía dueña de su vida y no una invitada a la felicidad de otras familias. Era maravilloso.

Ambos padres la mimaron todo el día. ¡Hasta la despidieron en su cuarto para dormir! ¡Una completa locura! Pensaba incrédula de su buena suerte. Durmió apaciblemente imaginando cómo sería su futuro en familia.

-¡Dios, Sasuke! -Gimió Naruto que lo había derribado sensualmente sobre la cama.- Te necesito tanto… -Le confesó sin dejar de besarlo y desvestirlo.

-Hahaha… -Se rió pletórico.

-Me vuelves loco… -Su risa casi lo hace correrse. Quería terminar este excelente día fundido al amor de su vida. Amándolo sin cansancio. Entregándole parte de la inmensa felicidad que ahora lo invadía.

Luego de prepararlo lo suficiente se abrió paso en su interior con firmeza, elevando las caderas de Sasuke para lograr comenzar la cadenciosa danza de sus cuerpos que los haría delirar.

Sasuke entregadamente lo observaba con sus ojos fieros y amorosos. Dándole silenciosamente las gracias por tanto.

Naruto seguía empujando en él hasta que Sasuke no lo resistió más y se corrió gimiendo tan endemoniadamente sexy que casi le hace perder el control.

Sin resistirse, Sasuke fue ubicado de rodillas en su cama y apoyó su cabeza en su almohadón mientras lo recibía nuevamente en él. Los gritos y gemidos de Sasuke se acoplaban con la dureza con que ahora Naruto lo envestía adueñándose de su cuerpo y sus reacciones. Todo lo que es ahora le pertenecía. Su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma.

Naruto se posó sobre su espalda sin dejar de bombear en él y le succionó el lóbulo de su oreja para terminar tironeándolo suavemente con sus dientes.

-Te amo tanto… -Gimió sobrepasado por lo que vivía junto a él.

-¡Ah! -Naruto sí que lo volvía loco.- ¡No puedo más! -Le advirtió.

-Sólo un poco más. Un poco más de ti. Un poco más. -Jadeante, Naruto le rogaba en la proximidad de su clímax.- Un poco más…

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados finalmente se vertió en su interior gritando su nombre. Sasuke lo siguió rindiéndose al éxtasis puro.

-Gracias por ser mi familia. -Le dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su rostro luego de acomodarse a su lado.

Naruto lo abrazó aún más fuerte y lo besó una vez más.

Un prometedor futuro los aguardaba.

A la mañana siguiente un peculiar almuerzo se preparaba en la casa de Hinata Hyūga. Sus hijos la ayudaban a preparar la mesa, contentos de saber que después de tanto tiempo su padre se les uniría.

Los seis disfrutaron de su deliciosa comida y los mayores comenzaron a propiciar una charla de la que sólo Sarada parecía estar enterada de qué iba.

Al finalizar las explicaciones Himawari no entendía bien del todo, pero daba igual, lo único que entendió es que Sarada era verdaderamente su hermana y que su papá estaba de novio con el tío Sasuke. El más reticente de aceptar la verdad era Boruto. Parecía un cuento muy elaborado de sus padres. Parecía imposible. Sencillamente se negaba a aceptar que la ciencia pudiera lograr tal cosa. Pero con paciencia los mayores fueron convenciéndolo hasta despejar sus dudas.

Boruto finalmente entendió por completo a su sensei y sus actitudes frente a su padre. Sasuke estaba enamorado. Se rió por no haberse dado cuenta cuando era bastante evidente que con el único que era de esa forma era con el Hokage. Y su padre por su parte se veía más feliz que nunca. Se sintió bien por eso, como el buen hijo que era. Les regaló su sonrisa como símbolo de su aceptación. Su familia se había agrandado satisfactoriamente.

Hinata apartó a Sarada momentáneamente de la reunión y le explicó en privado la situación desde su punto de vista. Sarada la entendió y terminaron llorando juntas abrazadas con todos los agradecimientos de parte de la niña. También gracias a ella había conocido la calidez de su familia.

Boruto observaba a su amiga que ahora resulta ser su hermana. ¡Nadie le creería si lo contara! Pero como le explicaron, sería decisión de Sarada el contarlo o no.

-¿Vamos-ttebasa? -Le propuso con normalidad.

-Sip. -Asintió contenta. Las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían tanto después de todo.

Los tres hermanos subieron las escaleras a jugar en la consola como acostumbraban. Lo único diferente en su vínculo era un simple nombre de algo que ya sentían. **_Hermanos, para toda la vida_**.


	16. Capítulo 15 ∙ Reunión

Todos se habían sorprendido de la repentina invitación del Hokage, su gran amigo. Gustosos de poder compartir tiempo como antaño, ninguno dio plantón, incluso acudieron con sus parejas.

Shikamaru había ofrecido su casa para tener una agradable parrillada. Los niños quedaron a cargo de unas niñeras para que los adultos pudieran aprovechar su tiempo reunidos.

La generación estaba ansiosa por la llegada de su Hokage, íntimo amigo de todos con quien se alegraban de nuevamente poder compartir tiempo de calidad.

Naruto llegó junto a Sasuke, algo que sinceramente no extrañó a nadie, pues últimamente se los veía mucho más unidos. Eran mejores amigos después de todo.

La mesa estaba dispuesta en el pacífico jardín del consejero del líder de la aldea y su esposa. Una cálida noche propiciaba el buen ánimo en todos. Cuando la carne ya chirriaba en los asadores, tentando sus sentidos, los presentes estaban expectantes de lo que sea que Naruto quisiera contarles. Con Sasuke a su lado, comenzó nervioso a hablar.

-Etto… Etto… Yo… Etto… -Dio inicio con un tartamudeo. Sasuke con discreción le pasó ligeramente la mano por la espalda baja, sobresaltándolo inicialmente y luego infundiéndole confianza. No haría eso sólo. Además estaban entre amigos, nada podría salir mal.- Yo quisiera contarles… -Un ligero rubor se posó en sus mejillas y se tomó la nuca en gesto nervioso. Sonreía enormemente.- Algo que me hace muy feliz. -Se detuvo a respirar unos momentos. Estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Queremos saber lo que hace feliz y arder con fuerzas renovadas las llamas de la juventud en el corazón de Naruto-kun! -Gritó entusiasta Rock Lee. Ninguno era ignorante del cambio en Naruto. Llevaba meses donde notaban que la alegría que siempre contagiaba a todos y que había desaparecido ahora repentinamente volvió a su mirar. Todos se sentían contentos porque su viejo amigo había vuelto a su esplendor como el Naruto que recordaban de la adolescencia. Muchos suponían que en parte se debía al regreso del Uchiha pero seguramente debía de ser algo más que eso, pensaban todos. Cómo sea, todos se alegraban de su cambio.

-Gracias Lee. -Dijo sincero y Lee levantó su jarro de cerveza a modo de apoyo.- Etto. Yo, estoy saliendo con… alguien… Alguien muy importante para mí. -Liberó parte de su verdad. Todos automáticamente giraron su rostro a Hinata.

-No-No soy yo… -Aclaró con delicadeza.- Aunque yo ya sé de quién habla. -Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa cálida dedicada a la pareja.- Y estoy muy feliz por él.

-¿Y por qué no _la_ trajiste? -Gritó Kiba.

-Etto… De hecho Kiba… Si **_lo_** traje. -Confesó.

-¿_Lo_? -Preguntó Chōji con una porción de carne a medio masticar en la boca.

-Soy yo. -Informó Sasuke.- Encantado. -Los saludó a todos con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, aunque ahora en calidad de pareja de su hermoso _dobe_.

-Así es. -Confirmó Naruto con su sonrisa siempre permanente dirigida a Sasuke a quien con total seguridad tomó de la mano y así sujetas las subió a la mesa para mostrarlas orgulloso a sus más queridos amigos.

-¿Esto es verdad? -Preguntó Karui muy sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. -Dijo Naruto radiante.

-¡Demuéstralo! -Exigió Kiba divertido.

-Bueno. -Accedió simplemente Naruto.

-Ni se te ocurra… -Le advirtió Sasuke, renuente a tener muestras afectuosas frente a otros.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, Naruto logró su cometido con un fugaz beso que hizo fruncir el ceño de Sasuke pero a Naruto le ensancho su, de por sí grande, sonrisa.

-¡Wooowwww! -Exclamó exagerado Kiba con una sonrisa.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -Gritó golpeando emocionado la mesa.

-Los felicito. -Saludó Shino levantando su copa.

-Bien por ti y tu **_pequepene_**. -Lo felicitó Sai quien estaba posicionado enfrente de la feliz pareja.

-Se nota que no sabes nada, _copia barata_. -Dijo Sasuke saltando a la defensiva. Una fracción de segundo después se maldijo internamente. Estaba en ese estado de alerta porque sospechaba que tendría que luchar por la estúpida aceptación de los amigos del _dobe_, y además porque si hacía falta, defendería a Naruto de quien sea. Sin embargo no esperaba caer tan fácil en las provocaciones de su _reemplazo_.

-Pero tú sí. -Dijo risueño. Con descaro, tomó la mano de Sasuke de la mano de Naruto y rápidamente le dio un beso en el reverso de la palma cual caballero.- Y se te ve muy satisfecho por ello. -Bromeó con toda intención para, en su opinión, conseguir que Sasuke se soltara más y se sintiera más integrado al grupo. Tras muchos años y muuuuchos libros después había conseguido comprender mucho las relaciones entre las personas. Y fue gracias a aquellos que le dieron espacio en sus vidas, como Naruto o su amada Ino, que entendió el verdadero valor de _formar parte_. Y ahora, se alegraba mucho por ambos pero más por Sasuke, quien en su opinión aun le faltaba aprender esa importante lección de la vida.

Sasuke tenía el impulso primario de matar a Sai pero reflexionando medio segundo se dio cuenta que no sería buena idea ya que su _estúpido_ novio parecía que lamentablemente le tenía aprecio. Así es que, más por bronca contenida que por bochorno, sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve color rosa que resaltaba demasiado en su pálida piel.

-Vuelves a propasarte con mi novio y te quedas eunuco, dattebayo. -Amenazó manoteando su mano. Con presteza entrelazó nuevamente sus dedos a los de Sasuke y prosiguió.- Ten mucho cuidado, ya que yo no quiero volver infeliz a Ino cuando te vuelvas un completo inútil. -Bromeó.

-Nadie quiere eso. -Dijo levantando sus manos en señal de paz.- Odiaría no poder satisfacer a mi _dama_. -Guiñó un ojo a Sasuke, haciéndolo cabrear.

-Seguramente ocupas algún genjutsu para que la pobre no note el gatillazo, ¿cierto? -Preguntó con malicia Sasuke.

-Hahahahaha. -Rió con ganas Sai.- Naruto-kun, no sabía que Sasuke-kun tuviera sentido del humor.

-¡Siempre lo ha tenido! Y agradece que tiene más habilidades para reconocerlo que tú para el sarcasmo porque si no ya estarías muerto-ttebayo.

-No lo dudo. Hahahaha… -Se carcajeó sinceramente.- ¡Por Naruto y Sasuke! -Propuso un brindis levantando su jarro de cerveza.

-¡Por Naruto y Sasuke! -Brindaron todos felices o _casi_ todos.

Cuando Naruto soltó aquello fue impactante para la gran mayoría en la reunión, pero algunos fingieron su apoyo.

La noche transcurría más o menos tranquila, hasta que Ino se acercó a Sasuke quien estaba apartado con su cerveza manteniéndose atento a lo que ocurría pero sin participar en la dinámica del grupo (algo que Naruto y Shikamaru ya se esperaban). Habían terminado la cena y los presentes se disgregaban un poco en diferentes actividades. Algunos estaban charlando. Lee hacía una pequeña demostración de su taijutsu para entretener a otra pequeña porción de _público_. Chōji y Karui fueron por algo más de comer en las despensas de Shikamaru. Y Sasuke, por su lado, se había acercado a la fuente de bambú a relajarse un rato mientras observaba tranquilamente a los demás divertirse. Se sentía bastante bien. Hasta el momento, todo había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Hasta el momento…

-No tengo intenciones de ser hipócrita contigo. -Le habló con acritud la líder del clan Yamanaka que se le había acercado repentinamente.- No es como si fuera un misterio para ti el odio que te tengo. -Continuó sincera.

-Siéntete con la libertad de decirme lo que verdaderamente pienses. -La encaró decidido.- Pero eso no significa que vaya a tomar en cuenta ni una palabra de lo que digas. Lo que pienses de mí me tiene sin cuidado.

-¡Cretino! -Soltó furiosa.

-Tks… -Bufó molesto pero estoico, mirando para otro lado.- ¿Terminaste?

-No tienes vergüenza. -Sentenció.- Arrastraste a Sakura a tu miseria y luego la botaste.

-Ugh… Naruto hablaba de tu inteligencia pero veo que se equivocaba. -Respondió molesto.

-Te atreves a venir ante nosotros después de todo lo que le has hecho, ¿y esperas que te recibamos con rosas? ¡Estás loco!

-Yo no espero nada de ti. Ni de ninguno. -Aclaró.

-¡Malnacido! -Su rostro denotaba la furia que sentía que le hervía la sangre.- ¡Sakura dejó la aldea por tu culpa!

-Seré breve contigo. -Dejó su jarro de cerveza en la banca donde descansaba y se puso de pie.- Ya que por lo visto ni conoces a tu _mejor amiga_. En mi opinión, la _frente de marquesina_ por fin se está haciendo responsable de sus actos y no tiene ni más ni menos de lo que merece.

La cachetada que esperaba, nunca llegó pues el brazo de Ino que tan certeramente iba dirigido hacia él fue abruptamente detenido por su novio.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Ino? -Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido y la voz en un tono profundo y serio. El Hokage que charlaba amenamente con Temari y Shikamaru, pronto notó la tensión entre su amiga y su pareja por lo que se había acercado a ambos.

-Tks… -Fue el momento de la blonda de bufar molesta. Se zafó del firme agarre de su amigo y le dirigió la mirada furiosa.- ¿Qué esperabas, Naruto?

Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, atentos a la situación que se había desencadenado y lentamente los empezaron a rodear, convirtiéndolos en la nueva atracción de la reunión.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó confuso.

-Este malnacido que sólo se encargó de despreciar a Sakura y lastimarla, ¿ahora se convierte en tu pareja? -Lo miró con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro. Jamás pudo tolerar a Sasuke. No, viendo como vivía Sakura sufriendo por su causa.- ¿Esperas que recibamos con los brazos abiertos al que la abandonó por más de una década y después volvió solamente a deshacerse de su matrimonio? ¿Acaso se estaban revolcando cuando aún estaban casados y ahora aprovechan a destapar todo? -Sai se había acercado a su espalda. Sospechaba que su esposa se estaba equivocando, sacando juicios sesgados que sólo harían daño. Le había dicho, en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado, que no se apresurara a sacar conclusiones siendo que Sakura nunca le había querido aclarar lo que sucedía realmente en su matrimonio.

-¡I-Ino! -Exclamó Hinata. Se tapó la boca de la impresión. No podía creer que pensaran algo así de Naruto.

-¡Tks! -Exclamó Sasuke ofuscado desviando la mirada de aquella mujer. ¡Cómo si tuviera que justificar su vida ante nadie! Y menos ante aquella ridícula.

-¿Qué? -Naruto estaba pasmado.- ¿Qué intentas decir? -Era una pregunta que sonaba estúpida y él lo sabía bien, pero esperaba que su amiga se retractara.

-Lo que has oído. Ambos han traicionado a Sakura y a la _pobre_ de Hinata. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos muy altiva. Si esperaba que fuera a dejar pasar esto como si nada estaba muy equivocado. Puede que Sakura no estuviera presente pero ella la defendería, sin importar de _quien_.

-Yo no soy ninguna pobre. -Se animó a decir Hinata.

-¡Cállate Hinata! -Dijo Ino en un impulso sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Ino te estás pasando. -Le aclaró la Hyūga con firmeza.

-Ino. -Dijo Sai suavemente a su espalda para intentar tranquilizarla. Sospechaba que la situación iba a terminar muy mal.

-¡Neji no se sacrificó por esto! -Soltó Tenten de repente. No esperaba que Naruto pudiera hacerle esto.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó el Hokage estupefacto girándose a observarla.

-Tenten no quiso decir eso… -Intentó tranquilizar los ánimos Rock Lee.- Son los ímpetus de su juventud.

-No, Lee. -Lo corrigió sin apartar la mirada de su Hokage.- Quise decir exactamente lo que dije.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Neji-ttebayo? -Preguntó sumamente confundido.

-¡Neji se sacrificó para que estuvieras con Hinata! Lo hizo en el nombre del amor de ustedes dos… -Explicó muy segura Tenten con las manos en jarra aferradas a su cintura.- ¡No para que te fueras con _el vengador_! -Le gritó furiosa señalando a Sasuke.

-Tenten, tranquilízate. -Intervino Shikamaru.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -Dijo Naruto dolido. Al prepararse mentalmente para esta noche, esperaba que a sus amigos quizás les costara aceptar que estaba con un hombre pero sabía que finalmente lo aceptarían porque no eran malas personas, comprenderían el significado del amor que existía entre ellos y eso sería lo único que importaría. ¡Qué iluso! Se machacaba internamente. Sasuke siempre fue el problema. ¡Y él que creía que en la aldea lo habían aceptado completamente! ¿Por qué al parecer nadie más que él mismo veía la maravillosa persona que era su _Teme_? Le dolía el corazón.- ¡En serio no me lo creo, dattebayo!

-¡Qué decepcionante! -Dijo Tenten con desprecio hacia Sasuke.

-¡No! -Exclamó Naruto sonoramente.- El que está decepcionado soy yo. -Dijo mirando a sus amigos. Levantó el mentón en alto.- ¿Quiénes se han creído para juzgar nuestras vidas? -Gritó.

-Naruto… -Gimió Tenten dolida porque le gritara.

-Al parecer no saben nada de Sasuke, ni saben nada de mí. -Dijo observándolos a todos pero dedicó especiales filosas miradas a sus dos queridas amigas.

-Naruto-kun... -Penó Hinata en voz baja.

-¿Podrías quedarte con los niños? -Preguntó a su ex esposa. Necesitaba calmarse.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Vayan. -Los animó la ojiperla.

-Gracias. -Alcanzó a decir Sasuke a la que empezaba a considerar una amiga.

-No es nada. -Le dijo Hinata dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

-Shikamaru. -Naruto se dirigió fugazmente a su amigo.- Gracias por recibirnos pero ya nos vamos.

Dicho esto tomó la mano de Sasuke y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Minutos más tarde estaban en la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke la recorría cual fiera enjaulada mientras arrojaba su capa y su chaleco sin cuidado alguno al suelo. Su novio lo observaba cauteloso.

-No vas a terminar dejándome por alguna tontería como “_mi bien_” o algo así, ¿verdad? -Tanteó un tanto preocupado el Hokage.

-Tks. -Bufó molesto.- ¡Abrázame ahora mismo! -Exigió muy serio mientras detenía su rodeo y lo enfrentaba. Tenía tal cabreo que sentía su sangre bullir en su torrente. Solamente se controló porque eran los pelmazos amigos de su amado. Tendría que aprender a lidiar con ellos y tolerarlos. ¡Bola de inútiles!

Naruto se apresuró a complacerlo. En parte sintió mucho alivio.

-Si antes quería permanecer a tu lado, ahora nada ni nadie me apartará de ti. -Le dijo disfrutando de su apretón. Buscó sus hermosos ojos.- Serán tus amigos pero no permitiré que se atrevan a juzgarme ni a decidir sobre mi vida… -Sonrió siniestramente.- Es más, ahora ostentaré lo que tenemos en sus pobres ojos mediocres.

-_Teme_, puedes llegar a ser tan cruel. -Sonrió completamente feliz. Sus palabras eran las que quería escuchar… bueno, más o menos.

-Oh, no. Esto no es nada. -Dijo rodeando su cuello con su brazo.- Esta noche te cabalgaré y no pondrás el sello de silencio. Vamos a darle tal espectáculo que se les quedará grabado en su memoria auditiva de por vida. -Vaticinó.- ¡Quiero traumarlos!

-¡Qué depravado-ttebayo! -Dijo divertido.- Me gusta.

-Por supuesto que te va a gustar, porque te voy a hacer gritar. ¡Qué toda la aldea nos oiga!

-_Teme_, soy el Hokage… -Intentó persuadirlo sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke furioso era tan encantador.

-Sí, pues toda la aldea _se tiene_ que enterar que le das bien duro a tu novio. -Su ceño estaba fruncido y hasta se le veían las orejas rojas, señal de que no estaba pensando claramente por su furia contenida.- ¡En especial ese par de estúpidas que tienes por amigas!

-Hahahahahaha… -No pudo contener más su carcajada.- ¡Ay, Sasuke!

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que tengo el novio más salvaje y vengativo de todos… ¡Soy muuuuy afortunado! -Dijo apretándolo más firmemente, apegando más sus cuerpos.

-_Usuratonkachi_. ¡Hablo muy en serio!

-Lo sé.

-No, me estás tomando el pelo.

-Jamás podría. -Sonó magnánimo pero la picardía brillaba en sus ojos.

-Te odio… -Susurró esquivando su mirada.

-Eso es mentira. -Sentenció confiado sin borrar su sonrisa radiante.

-¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! -Dijo aún molesto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Sé que me amas con locura. -Le dijo un momento antes de besar su mejilla.

-¡Tks! -Se calmó considerablemente.

-Pero no tanto como yo te amo a ti. -Confesó en un susurro antes de succionar su oreja.

-_Dobe_… -Suspiró hundiendo sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Admites que tengo razón? -Indagó mientras besaba su delicioso cuello de cisne.

-Ya quisieras… -Batalló, laxo por sus atenciones.

-Haha… -Sonrió victorioso.- ¿Qué tal si le pregunto a tu hermoso cuerpo qué opina de mí?

Sasuke no respondió pero se mordió el labio inferior, siendo persuadido por su seductora voz.

-Seguro es más sincero que tus palabras. -Dijo mientras sus grandes manos bajaron a apretujar su trasero y lo apegaron a su pelvis.

-Hn… -Gimió levemente por su actitud tan caliente.

-Haha… -Sasuke era mantequilla en sus brazos. Tan fiero y dispuesto a todo como siempre.- Veamos que dice mi precioso agasajado. -Sugirió mientras bajaba sus labios a un pezón que succionó a través de la fina tela de su camisa, transparentándola.

-Agh, maldita sea. -Se quejó satisfecho. Lo necesitaba mucho más cerca después de lo que les hicieron pasar aquellas estúpidas. ¿Quiénes se creían para juzgarlo? Sólo Naruto podía, nadie más tenía derecho. Además, sin importar lo que dijeran de él, habían insultado a Naruto y le habían hecho mucho daño. En estos momentos, quería sus cabezas por eso. Pero como no, debía controlarse para no molestar a su pareja.

-Sasuke, me fascinas… -Le susurró sensualmente antes de depositarlo en su cama.- Veamos qué opina mi otro precioso-ttebayo. -Sugirió mientras procedía a atender el segundo pezón y se frotaba sin sutileza sobre su erección.

-¡Ah, desgraciado! -Gimió con algo de frustración porque Naruto siempre se salía con la suya. Las cosas que le hacía siempre lo dejaban con ganas de más. Le tironeó los cabellos.- Date prisa.

Poco después de que la más reciente pareja se marchara como un vendaval, todos los restantes se miraban los rostros sin saber cómo actuar.

-Presten atención, todos. -Habló Hinata, resuelta a dejar unas cuántas cosas claras.

-¡Hinata! -Exclamó Kiba sorprendido. Sintió mucha pena por ella cuando Naruto vino a informar aquello. Era algo difícil de digerir. Nadie era ignorante del intenso amor que Hinata siempre sintió por Naruto. Sólo el idiota de Naruto no lo había visto en el pasado.

-Ino, pronto tienes que disculparte con Naruto-kun por las cosas que dijiste. -Exigió la Princesa Hyūga con seriedad.

-No me puedes obligar. -Dijo lo primero que pensó aunque con la cabeza un poco más fría, notaba que quizás se había pasado un pueblo o dos con Naruto.

-¿Pero tú si puedes callarme? -Indagó perspicaz. No le dejaría pasar tal desplante.

-Eso fue porque estaba intentando defenderte. -Se excusó.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda y menos en esta situación. -Aclaró.

-Pero… -Iba a protestar con lo que para ella eran muy razonables argumentos, sin embargo nuevamente fue callada por Hinata.

-No hay peros. Nadie más que yo hablará por mí. -Esclareció con calma. Tuvo una pausa y después continuó.- ¿Tan segura estás de poner las manos en el fuego por Sakura?

-Por supuesto. -Fiel a su mejor amiga estaba segura de no quemarse.

-¡Qué inesperado! -Soltó Hinata. Ino se sorprendió.- Debo concluir entonces que por Naruto-kun no pondrías las manos en el fuego.

-Yo no he dicho eso… -Reculó.

-Eso mismo has dejado ver.

-¡Por qué conozco a Sakura!

-¡Y conoces a Naruto-kun! -Le recordó.- ¿Cuándo él te ha dado indicios de merecer esa opinión de tu parte?

-…- Ino no respondió. Naruto no había sido más que un excelente amigo desde siempre.

-Él no merece esto. De ninguno de nosotros. ¿Es que acaso no ha sufrido suficiente? -Preguntó tristemente.- No tomen mis palabras como las de una mujer enamorada de su ex esposo. Tómenlas como las de una amiga que lleva toda la vida de conocer a una excelente persona que no ha hecho más que el bien por cada uno de nosotros.

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

-Las razones que llevaron al final de nuestros matrimonios son asuntos privados, pero si como amigos que somos estaban tan interesados en saberlo bien podrían habernos hablado antes de comenzar a atacar a un par de enamorados que han venido a compartir su felicidad con las personas que más quieren.

-Pero Hinata… -Intentó intervenir Tenten.

-Además, ¿qué es eso de que Neji se sacrificó por esa razón tan ridícula? -Tampoco le iba a permitir salir airosa a su amiga castaña.

-Fue así, lo oímos. -Explicó Tenten.

-No pudiste malinterpretar más el sentido de las palabras de mi primo. -No entendía bien a qué venía a colación su amado difunto primo a todo esto.- En ese momento Neji le quiso hacer notar a Naruto-kun que él era lo más importante en esa guerra y no por su evidente poder de guerra sino por el poder que siempre ha demostrado su fuerte corazón. Neji quiso darle su fuerza porque sabía que sin Naruto-kun no seríamos nada. Le hizo notar que todos dependíamos de él. **_Mi primo_**… -Remarcó con su ex compañera de equipo su parentesco.- …dio su vida por mí, por protegerme. Él eligió entregar su vida a cambio de la mía pues sabía que yo no dudaría en darla por Naruto-kun. Como sé que muchos de ustedes también habrían hecho porque eso fue lo que Naruto-kun nos inspiró y, más importante, porque todos entendíamos nuestra irrelevancia en el mundo shinobi ante esa clase de mal que sólo él podía manejar y resolver como terminó demostrando. Así que Tenten, no te lo permito… No te permito que mal interpretes el corazón de Neji de esa forma. Porque mi primo no era mezquino, menos luego de todo lo que aprendió. Naruto-kun siempre tuvo libertad de elegirme o no. ¡Y por todos los cielos espero que jamás haya pasado por su cabeza semejante locura para elegirme en su momento!

-Hinata… -Susurró sorprendida Tenten.

-Y si por alguna extraña razón esa fuera la verdadera intención de Neji, aun así Naruto-kun no se debería haber visto obligado a estar conmigo. No por una razón tan estúpida. Sí, Neji murió por mí pero es algo con lo que sólo yo tengo que cargar. Nadie más. Menos Naruto-kun.

Se mantuvo en silencio un instante observando sus sorprendidas miradas. Si se trataba de defender a Naruto, Hinata siempre encontraba fuerzas que no creía poseer pero que sí tenía.

-Nadie más que yo y Naruto-kun sabe lo que vivimos en nuestro matrimonio. Nos elegimos en su momento porque así lo creímos. Pueden confiar en mi palabra de que él siempre me fue fiel. Al menos en cuerpo. Porque al elegirme, sin saberlo él no se estaba siendo fiel a sí mismo. Pero no se apresuren a condenarlo cuando no comprenden lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón en esos momentos. Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a enojarse o sufrir por mi relación con él. Si les interesa saber, di todo de mí para que mi amor funcionara y por eso no tengo arrepentimientos. Y soy plenamente consciente que Naruto-kun dio todo de sí para amarme aunque yo no era lo que su corazón buscaba.

Todos y cada uno tenían su vista clavada en aquella mujer en apariencia tan frágil pero que una vez más demostraba de qué estaba hecha. Todos comprendieron cuánto la habían subestimado siempre.

-Pero yo no puedo sentir enojo por la mente confundida de mi _mejor amigo_ que le cuesta reconocer el amor porque nunca lo recibió ni fue testigo. Todo lo que siempre había tenido son amigos que fue ganándose a base de mucho esfuerzo y no nos engañemos, ha vivido en esta sociedad tanto como nosotros. No es de extrañar que no comprendiera lo que su corazón sentía por Sasuke-kun. No es inteligente en varios aspectos, y eso está bien. Siempre ha estado bien. Eso no lo convierte en mala persona. Por eso no puedo enojarme cuando sé que se esforzó en amarme aun cuando su corazón siempre perteneció a otro. Y yo lo sospechaba… todos lo hicimos en su momento, nadie lo puede negar. Pero si quieren saber qué me hizo ofrecerle el divorcio fue que Sakura me había confirmado sus sentimientos hace algún tiempo.

Ino cambió completamente su expresión a una completamente sorprendida e intrigada.

-Sí, Sakura no te ha contado todo. -Le habló directamente a Ino.- Y si bien sé muchas cosas más, no me corresponde a mí exponerlas. Pero como amigos que somos de Naruto-kun deberíamos haber preguntado antes de señalarlo. -Ino lucía muy apenada.- Porque no merece más que eso. Merece todas las oportunidades que requiera hasta que nosotros podamos entenderlo porque es lo que siempre hemos obtenido de él: su más completa fidelidad por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Él jamás dejaría de creer en nosotros. -Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Que sacrificara su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón con tal de poder asegurar nuestra seguridad y bienestar es algo que yo jamás voy a olvidar. Y si la situación lo amerita, no duden en que volvería a ofrecer mi vida por él, porque él además de ser el padre de mis hijos es mi mejor amigo.

Todos quedaron inmutables y reflexivos. Ellos tampoco dudarían en dar su vida por Naruto.

-No tengo mucho más que decir al respecto. Sólo que yo dejé mi matrimonio en paz y con mi dignidad intacta. Y como siempre sólo le deseo felicidad a Naruto-kun... Realmente estoy bien con cómo se han dado las cosas. Sé que tuve mi oportunidad. Sin embargo… Sin embargo hay algo más de lo que se dijo hoy que tampoco puedo dejar pasar. 

Las dos mujeres, Ino y Tenten, se removieron inquietas en su lugar.

-Sasuke-kun no abandonó a Sakura. Todos sabemos porque salió de la aldea y de todas las cosas que nos ha protegido lejos de casa y de su hija, todo lo que ha sacrificado por nuestro bienestar. Sé que no es el mismo Sasuke del pasado donde con razones más que suficientes tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a la aldea. Sé que no es ese Sasuke sumido en el dolor. Y ustedes también lo saben. No nos hagamos los tontos. -Dirigió su mirada a Ino.- Sólo dense la oportunidad de conocerlo. Aunque cueste estoy segura que valdrá la pena. -Ya no tenía más que agregar.

-Hinata es muy buena… -Suspiró Kiba admirando a su amiga.

-Siempre lo ha sido. -Dijo Shino.- Además es muy fuerte.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -Concordó Kiba con su mejor amigo mientras veía a Hinata despedirse del dueño de casa.

La noche estaba muy entrada en Konoha y Sasuke descansaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amante y acariciaba su cintura, mimándolo, amándolo.

-Tendrías que haber dejado que todos nos oyeran. -Aún la malicia agitaba su corazón pero ahora sólo buscaba mejorar su ánimo.

-Hahaha… -Rió mientras depositaba caricias en su espalda.- Tendremos más oportunidades-ttebayo.

-¿Estás bien? -Quiso saber.

-Sí. -Respondió demasiado rápido.

-No me mientas. -Le pellizcó el costado no muy fuerte.

-¡Au! -Chilló.- ¡_Teme_!

-Tks. Habla. -Exigió antes de depositar un beso en su abdomen y volver a sus caricias.

Naruto se quedó reflexivo unos momentos. Indudablemente concentrarse en apaciguar a Sasuke y después disfrutar de hacerlo suyo lo había distraído lo suficiente del punzante dolor de haber sido malinterpretado por sus mejores amigos. Su círculo más cercano que sin lugar a dudas consideraba parte de su familia.

-No estoy bien del todo. -Confesó. Luego suspiró profundamente.- Sinceramente no me esperaba que reaccionaran así y menos que te trataran de esa forma tan horrible.

-Haha… A mí no me sorprende tanto. -Un poco de amargura denotaba su voz.

-No te mereces eso… -Se quejó.

Sasuke se irguió un poco y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-El que definitivamente no se merece ese trato eres tú. -Le dijo antes de besarlo suavemente.- No has sido más que un buen amigo para todos ellos y ahora se atreven a darte la espalda e insultarte. Por consideración tuya no les di los buenos **_chidorazos_** que se merecen.

-Hahahahaha… -Se carcajeó sinceramente. Sasuke era sencillamente irresistible. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Agradecía tanto tenerlo a su lado dándole su fortaleza.- ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan crueles y lucir tan adorable-ttebayo?

-¿Adorable yo? -Preguntó sumamente indignado. Chakra de rayo comenzó a manar amenazante de su mano erguida.- ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Perdón… ¡Perdón, dattebayo! No lo volveré a decir… -Se apresuró a rogar antes de que saliera lastimado.

-Tks. -Relajó su mano, sin embargo dejó una pequeña cantidad de su chakra en su dedo índice.- No deberías olvidar… -Comenzó con su dedo a recorrer lentamente su mejilla izquierda, bajando por su cuello, atravesando su fórnido pecho hasta llegar el final de su abdomen. El dígito descargaba una pequeña cantidad de electricidad a su paso que no lo dañaba, más bien era un agradable cosquilleo muy estimulante.- …**_quién_** es tu amante… -Sus labios se rozaban intencionadamente con los del rubio.- …porque si no… -Comenzó a rodear su miembro con su mano.- …podría ser peligroso para tu salud… -Amenazó presionando levemente su miembro antes de soltarlo y depositar su mano en su abdomen bronceado.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Sasuke… -Habló sin apartarle la mirada.

-¿Qué? -Quiso saber si su amenaza había surtido efecto.

-Sasuke… -Repitió hipnotizado.- ¿Sabes que ahora te amo mucho más? -Le dijo antes de acorralarlo una vez más en el colchón y proceder a adueñarse de sus labios.

-¡_Chidori Nagashi_! -Gritó un momento después y liberó por todo su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica de una intensidad mucho más baja de la acostumbrada para ese jutsu.

-¡Ah, Sasuke! -Gritó satisfecho mientras todavía lo seguía abrazando.- ¿Acaso quieres que comencemos con nuestro segundo round ahora?

Sasuke lo observaba incrédulo.

-¡Por qué eso mismo es lo que conseguirás! -Le advirtió y luego le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Naruto terminó riéndose de su bello rostro de desconcierto, ligeramente abochornado.

-Podrás intentar rostizarme y aun así no me iré de tu lado.

-¡Masoquista! -Lo acusó.

-No me asusta un poco de dolor.

-Puedo causarte _más_ que sólo un poco de dolor. -Amenazó con una mirada desafiante.

-No, no puedes. -Retrucó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sigue retándome y terminarás comprobándolo.

-Me encanta cuando hablas _sucio_. -Confesó con una felina sonrisa de lado.

-¡No estoy hablando sucio! -Se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-Pues entonces deja de intentar ponerme duro, porque créeme que una vez que esté listo no te soltaré, dattebayo. -Prometió.

-¡Eres un guarro! -Lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para sacárselo de encima.

-¡Culpable! -Gritó saltándole encima.- Pero sólo soy guarro contigo, _mi amorcito_. -Dijo meloso besuqueando su cuello.

-Definitivamente buscas que te mate… ¡_Usuratonkachi_!

-Y tú definitivamente buscas que yo te haga mío. -Dijo con una sonrisa gigante.- ¡Adivina qué! ¡Adivina qué! -Pidió emocionado.

-Se te murió la última neurona. -Respondió.

-Nop. -Negó infantilmente. Se acercó a su oreja y apegó su pelvis a la cadera de Sasuke.- Si no que ya lo conseguiste.

-Ah… -Suspiró Sasuke percibiendo su erección que presionaba exigente en su piel.- Ni con un chidori… -Reflexionó en voz baja antes de abandonarse en la pasión que los invadía.


	17. Capítulo 16 ∙ Insaciable

Una semana llevaban de convivencia definitiva en la casa que alquilaba Naruto. La casa que rentaba Sasuke estaba vacía y habían roto el contrato. Junto a Sarada se instalaron sin grandes problemas en su nueva casa. La situación sólo auguraba un prometedor futuro juntos.

Hasta el momento todos sentían la dicha de estar en familia. Cada uno por sus razones particulares valoraba la convivencia con un dulzor diferente pero igual de importante.

Sasuke porque la idea de finalmente formar una familia con su _Usuratonkachi_ lo llenaba de ilusión además porque quería que Sarada pudiera tener a Naruto como corresponde.

Naruto porque sentía que afianzaba su vínculo con Sasuke y su pequeña, y porque podía sentirse plenamente en derecho de su rol de padre.

Sarada porque esto era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad, convivir en un clima tan lleno de amor que hasta empalagaba. Ella se sentía en extremo conforme de todo el amor que le dedicaban sus padres y que se dedicaban entre ellos. Además era más grato porque eran suyos. Ella era hija de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Si antes entrenaba con ahínco por su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, ahora entrenaba más fuerte porque quería estar a la altura de sus padres para llenarlos de orgullo a ellos también.

A Sarada le sorprendía mucho su papá. Es decir, ella sabía que se amaban, pero no lo creía una persona muy capaz de demostrarlo, pero en la intimidad de su hogar su papá era otra persona. Tanto con ella como con Naruto. Su Otōchan le había explicado hace muchos años la increíble capacidad de amar que tiene un Uchiha. Y ella lo había evidenciado en su propia experiencia. Si bien se le dificultaba exteriorizarlo ella amaba intensamente. Y por eso sufrió tanto con el rechazo de Sakura. La torturaba el sentirse insuficiente para ella y su padre. Sufría por ellos pero también amaba al Hokage y su ex esposa y a sus hijos. Una vez que entraban en su corazón ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por sus personas amadas.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Sasuke pensó que él tenía atrofiada su capacidad de amar o algo así. Luego con lentitud y paciencia fue conociendo que mucha de sus distancias eran por miedo y por falta de costumbre. Entendió que para acercársele tenía que ser con cautela como para ganarse la confianza de un gato arisco. Pero con ella y con Naruto, Sasuke era más abierto que con nadie. Y de puertas para adentro su padre se animaba a entregar todo ese amor que poseía. Incluso con Himawari y Boruto. Pero a ella la alegraba un montón, porque lo veía genuinamente feliz. Veía a toda su familia feliz. Ahora parecía que la vida la recompensaba por tantos años de amargura y dolor.

Naruto no podía ser más feliz que despertando tranquilamente a su lado. Hundió su nariz en su negra cabellera que como todo de Sasuke lo traía loco y se permitió llenarse de su exquisito olor. Lo abrazó desde la cintura y apegó más fuerte su espalda a su pecho. Su inevitable erección se enterró en su sitio entre las nalgas de Sasuke quien con semejantes distractores del sueño terminó despertándose. Sin abrir los ojos presionó el brazo de Naruto más cerca suyo y se permitió sonreír.

-Buenos días… -Balbuceó somnoliento.

-Buenos días, _amor_… -Lo saludó Naruto enterrándose lentamente pero sin pausa en su interior.

-Mmm… -Gimió apretando sus labios.- ¡Qué forma de despertarme! -Dijo sonriendo de lado. Naruto aguardaba quieto a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

-¿Acaso no te gusta-ttebayo? -Preguntó mientras le mordía el cuello para luego succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le tironeaba levemente un pezón.

-No me quejo de mi servicio de despertador. -Bromeó girando su rostro buscando sus labios.

Naruto invadió su boca con pasión mientras lo seguía manoseando y con lentitud comenzaba a moverse. La noche anterior lo había hecho suyo y parte de su simiente aún estaba en su interior por lo que moverse se le facilitaba bastante.

Lo que Sasuke generaba en su cuerpo no se podía explicar. Era muchas veces abrumador. Pero no había forma en este mundo de que Naruto se saciara de él. Siempre quería más. Un poco más. Que Sasuke invadiera todo su ser. Quería impregnarlo en su piel y que de esa forma permaneciera siempre junto a él.

Sasuke jadeaba tan sensualmente que estaba volviendo loco a su Hokage. Su entrega era total y absoluta. Naruto se sentía muy bendecido por ello. Pero sobre todo, agradecido.

El líder de la aldea con destreza y sin salir de su interior se colocó boca arriba mientras colocaba a Sasuke arriba suyo manteniendo su espalda apoyada en su pecho.

-¡Ah! -Gimió en sorpresa por la novedosa postura. Naruto siempre hacía lo que quería con su cuerpo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Agradecerte, _mi amor_… -Respondió debajo suyo con la voz enronquecida por la pasión.

Comenzó a moverse impulsando atléticamente sus caderas y abriendo con sus manos sus piernas, logró llegar más profundamente.

Sasuke ya gemía fuertemente de nuevo cuando las manos de Naruto se juntaron sobre su pecho y realizaron un sello. Un nuevo acompañante se unía igual de desnudo que su original.

El clon se subió a la cama colocándose entre ellos. Retiró la sábana que apenas si cubría desigualmente a Sasuke y lo dejó completamente expuesto.

-¡No inventes…! -Suspiró el Uchiha abrumado con un repentino rubor.

-Oh, Sasuke… -Susurró el clon completamente embelesado. Lo recorrió con sus ávidos ojos y Sasuke se sintió devorado por su mirada hambrienta.- Te ves tan hermoso… Tan hermoso… -Dijo acariciando su pecho.

-Cállate. -Pidió avergonzado desviando su mirada para evitar verse a través de sus libidinosos ojos.

El clon tomó su rostro por el mentón y le sonrió caliente. Luego se adueñó de sus labios y Sasuke se derritió por tantas sensaciones. El Naruto original se ubicó mejor sosteniéndolo por debajo de sus axilas aferrándose a sus hombros sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

-Aunque sea un clon mío no creas que no tengo celos… -Informó desde abajo aumentando su ritmo, con su voz enronquecida.

Sasuke gimió dentro del beso por la actitud de Naruto. Pero el clon sin dejar de besarlo le separó una vez más las piernas mientras le acariciaba la parte interna de estas. Bajó con sus labios al pecho de Sasuke y se metió un sonrosado e inhiesto pezón de Sasuke a la boca. Sasuke llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y escuchó al Naruto debajo suyo gemir ostensiblemente.

Pasó con su boca al otro pezón y con su mano le tironeó el contrario para luego terminar retorciéndolo. Al abandonar sus pezones bajó besando y lamiendo la línea media de su abdomen, dejando un brilloso camino de puro pecado que continuó hasta en los vellos previos a su erección. La anticipación lo estaba volviendo loco y ahora ya gritaba mientras el otro Naruto lo seguía embistiendo.

Antes de enfocarse en su miembro, el clon pasó a la cara interna de su muslo y comenzó a besarla y marcarla, acercándose a su entrepierna. Cuando Sasuke creía que ya casi iba a atender su erección el clon desgraciado se enfocó en la otra pierna y comenzó de nuevo su sensual _tortura_.

-¡Maldición! -Se quejó frustrado ocasionando la risa en ambos rubios malditos.

Lamiendo sus sensibles zonas erógenas, para la dicha de Sasuke, finalmente llegó a atender sus genitales. Besó con cariño y cuidado sus testículos. Los lamió y luego con sumo cuidado se los metió por turnos a la boca, prolongando las caricias de su lengua. Sasuke estaba delirando. Luego el clon lamió desde la base hasta la punta de su erección, rodeando finalmente su glande con su hábil músculo. El clon de Naruto buscó su mirada y Sasuke lo observó excitado a más no poder. En cualquier momento se correría. No lo sabía pero ya hasta se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Na… Naru… to… -Gimió extasiado. Sasuke fruncía el ceño en súplica y sin quererlo mantenía su boca abierta obscenamente, sobrepasado por su excitación. El original embistió con fuerza en su interior para darle lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Sudaba por el esfuerzo pero maldita sea que valía la pena. Sasuke lo tenía muy caliente.

El clon finalmente lo metió en su boca y Sasuke se retorcía surcando una a una las oleadas de placer que lo recorrían. Naruto debió de haber estudiado muy bien los libros de su difunto maestro porque no creía que sentir tanto placer fuera cosa común y corriente.

Unos minutos soportó ser estimulado por ambos focos de placer hasta que finalmente terminó corriéndose en la boca del clon que aceptó gustoso su simiente.

El original siguió golpeando con el mismo ritmo pero ya estaba en su límite. Sasuke sólo gritaba mientras sus estocadas prolongaban su arrollador orgasmo. El clon se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura. Aunque tenía tremenda erección sabía que él no obtendría nada.

-Ya me tengo que ir, _mi amor_… -Le susurró mirándolo a los ojos con sumo cariño. Luego se acercó a su oído y le confesó por enésima vez el cariz de su sentimiento por él.- Te amo… -Luego se desvaneció dejando a Sasuke completamente sobrepasado.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! -Gimió Naruto debajo suyo. Había recibido una sobrecarga de información. Poder ver a Sasuke de esa forma era malo para su corazón. Dado el exceso de excitación que le otorgó su clon, se corrió inevitablemente gritando su nombre.

Sasuke bajó sus piernas cuando Naruto comenzaba a ponerse flácido aún en su interior. Esta sesión había sido demasiado intensa. Las piernas le temblaban un poco y tenía el trasero demasiado sensible.

Naruto se abrazó a su pecho aferrándolo aún cerca suyo. Bendito Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal mi servicio? -Preguntó risueño cuando hubo recuperado un poco de su aliento.

-¡Qué buen servicio! -Rió satisfecho. Se giró entre sus brazos sin salir de encima de él.- Podría volver a ocuparlo en cualquier momento… -Sugirió antes de besarlo.

Naruto terminó llegando un poco tarde a su oficina pero ni los regaños de su consejero le pudieron borrar la sonrisa.

Días más tarde, Sasuke que estaba en la Torre trabajando, vislumbró a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a aquellas dos _estúpidas_ que se decían amigas de Naruto dirigirse con total certeza a donde se encontraba su novio. La malicia creció en su interior. Aunque Ino traía flores, seguramente para disculparse, él quería satisfacer un poco de su instinto vengador.

Se apresuró a llegar a la oficina de su pareja y sin que éste se diera cuenta lo colocó en un genjutsu. Lo miró a los ojos con su Sharingan apenas ingresó pero para Naruto esto ni siquiera había pasado. El genjutsu que le aplicó no cambiaba en nada su realidad, sólo le hacía creer a Naruto que en todo momento estaría a solas con Sasuke. Sasuke le agradeció mentalmente a Kurama la discreción. Al menos el zorro le dejaría jugar un rato.

Naruto trabajaba como de costumbre, en apariencia nada cambió a lo que sucedía y Sasuke ignorándolo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, se acercó al archivero a su lado izquierdo del escritorio dándole la espalda mientras fingía rebuscar en uno de los cajones una carpeta.

Sasuke se mordía la lengua internamente. Naruto en cualquier momento se acercaría a él. Lo sabía. Era un _mañoso_. Y aunque no entendía el por qué, sabía que odiaba que él lo ignorara. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro cuando apenas unos segundos después lo escuchó ponerse de pie y acercarse a su espalda.

Naruto se abrazó a su cintura y besó su nuca.

-Sasuke, ¿te he dicho cuánto amo tu cuello de cisne? Amo todo de ti, pero tu cuello me vuelve loco. -Dijo mordisqueándolo suavemente.

En ese momento llegaron las _visitas_ y Sasuke las hizo pasar adelante imitando la voz del Hokage mientras éste le succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Unas incautas Ino y Tenten ingresaron con recelo a la oficina para encontrarse con semejante escena.

-Es delicioso-ttebayo… -Dijo sensualmente mientras le lamía la línea de la nuca y sus manos le recorrían el pecho.

Su gran amigo estaba manoseando a Sasuke en plena mañana. Ambas tuvieron el impulso primario de darles privacidad y salir de la oficina pero Sasuke no se los permitió. Cuando la castaña tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, el Uchiha extendió su mano.

-Shinra Tensei. -Dijo y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

“_Atrapadas_” se quedaron abochornadas observando como Naruto lo giraba con destreza entre sus brazos y se adueñaba de sus labios con pasión para luego empotrarlo con firmeza en el archivero. Las manos de Naruto bajaron a su trasero y lo apretujaron ocasionando que sus pelvis se refregaran.

-Hn. -Gimió bajito Sasuke. Colocó su mano en su hombro.

Naruto lo seguía besando apasionadamente y jugueteaba expertamente con su lengua dentro de su boca. Si bien su cometido era ese, Sasuke no fue consciente de hasta qué punto él mismo se iba a rendir por lo que Naruto ocasionaba en él. Vagamente recordaba que había alguien más en la oficina pero en algún punto dejó de importarle rápidamente y se olvidó. Subió una de sus piernas para intentar rodear sus caderas y su entrepierna se frotó con más fuerza.

-Mmm, _bebé_… -Suspiró Naruto en su oído. Sostuvo su pierna alzada y luego comenzó a empujar sus caderas simulando embestidas.- ¿Esto quieres? -Preguntó con la voz enronquecida.- ¿Esto? -Dijo mientras Sasuke llevaba hacia atrás su cabeza, dándole mayor acceso a su cuello que Naruto no demoró en comenzar a besar y lamer.

Sasuke llevó su mano a su cabeza y enterró sus dedos en sus greñas de oro y se las tironeó en respuesta. Se estaba dejando llevar sin darse cuenta. Sus sentidos completamente embriagados de Naruto.

El Hokage volvió a sus belfos una vez más y ambos movían sus caderas para aumentar el exquisito contacto prometedor. Cuando el Uchiha le terminó de rodear las caderas con su otra pierna, Naruto lo tomó del trasero y lo comenzó a dirigir hacia su escritorio donde lo depositó con cuidado mientras se apropiaba de sus labios.

Con las piernas de Sasuke todavía rodeándolo, se irguió un poco y comenzó a bajar los cierres de su chaleco y su camisa dejando expuesto su delicioso pecho de exquisita piel nívea. Sus manos se apoderaron cada una de un pezón y los retorcieron levemente. Se disponía a bajar a degustarlo con una sonrisa zorruna que calentó a Sasuke cuando la burbuja de pasión estalló.

-¡¡Madre del amor hermoso!! -Exclamó Tenten abochornada llevándose las manos a cubrirse la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sasuke súbitamente recuperó la consciencia y se enfureció consigo mismo.

Le pegó un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto por la frustración. No era necesario, él podía sacarlo de su genjutsu fácilmente, pero al fin y al cabo había sido efectivo.

-¡Au! ¡_Temeee_! -Se quejó Naruto quien se irguió nuevamente.- ¿Qué te… -Su pregunta murió en su boca. La mandíbula del Hokage cayó como evidencia de la repentina sorpresa.

-Hola. -Dijo Ino simplemente saludando tímidamente con su mano.

Sasuke lo empujó completamente y se levantó mientras bajaba sus piernas. Naruto, alerta a sus movimientos, se apresuró a subirle los cierres de su ropa. No quería que nadie más que él viera a Sasuke de esta forma.

El zorro en su interior se reía de él y de toda esa situación. Le confirmó lo que sospechaba, que Sasuke lo había colocado en un genjutsu. ¿Pero por qué?

-Tks… -Sasuke estaba enojado. Y se terminó de apartar del rubio mirándolo furibundo.

Según su lógica, el haber llegado tan lejos era pura y exclusivamente culpa de Naruto. Y la frustración que ahora sentía también era culpa de él. Se ubicó junto a los archiveros del demonio, se desentendió de la situación apoyándose en ellos y miró al exterior a través de la ventana. Había visto la mirada de aquellas estúpidas y eso hizo bullir su sangre aún más.

Naruto lo seguía con la mirada y aunque aún le quedaba el calentón se obligó a serenarse pues sus amigas estaban en la oficina. Se enfocó en ellas que no dieron ni pidieron explicaciones. Naruto se sentó en su silla y las observó expectantes.

-Etto… Nosotras vinimos a hablar contigo. -Informó Ino con la mirada de gatito inocente.

-Hmp… Yo me voy. -Informó Sasuke y estaba llevando a cabo sus palabras bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja.

-Por favor, Sasuke, quédate. Contigo también queremos hablar. -Pidió conciliadora Tenten.- Queremos pedirles disculpas…

Sasuke lo dudó unos instantes pero aunque no quisiera tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por congeniar con estas ridículas. Naruto extendió su mano hacia él, invitándolo a acercársele. Le pedía una oportunidad para sus amigas con sus destellantes ojos hipnotizadores. Reticente, Sasuke tomó su mano y Naruto lo observó sumamente agradecido. Al llegar a su lado, el blondo le dio un beso en el reverso de su palma y luego levantando su cabeza le sonrió grandemente. Sasuke intentó liberar su mano de su agarre pero Naruto no se lo permitía. Sin embargo él no entendía que ya habían tenido suficientes muestras de afecto en público. Mucho más “_afectivas_” de lo que él deseaba que nadie viera nunca.

El Hokage dirigió nuevamente la vista a sus amigas y estas tomaron valor para hablar.

-Yo me disculpo por todas las cosas horribles que te dije Naruto. -Comenzó Ino.- No debí suponer aquellas estupideces. Y lamento muchísimo haberte hecho daño y faltarte el respeto. -Inspiró profundamente y le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke.- Ta-También te pido disculpas a ti, Sasuke. -Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Estaba ofreciendo disculpas por algo que realmente no lamentaba. Si por ella fuera escupiría en el agraciado rostro de Sasuke, pero le aconsejaron que hiciera un esfuerzo por Naruto. Y ella realmente se alegraba de su felicidad aunque fuera al lado de ese desgraciado.- Lamento las groserías que te dije y sé que me extralimité con ustedes, así que les pido perdón sinceramente. -No era del todo falsa. Ella no tenía una buena opinión de Sasuke pero eso no le daba derecho de maltratar a la pareja de su amigo. Ni a meterse en su vida. Ahora se avergonzaba de su comportamiento de esa noche. Con una marcada reverencia ofrecía sus flores a modo de disculpa.

El hermoso ramo de lirios blancos fue depositado en el escritorio de Naruto y éste esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras algo del exquisito aroma de las flores llegó a él.

-Yo también me disculpo con ambos por haber sido tan grosera con ustedes. Además Naruto quiero que sepas que lamento mucho hablarte de esa forma y decirte todas aquellas cosas tan injustas. Quizás no me crees pero me alegro mucho por tu felicidad y les deseo lo mejor a ambos. -Dijo muy rápido como si fuera un discurso ensayado previamente, algo que seguramente era así.

-Chicas, las perdono-ttebayo. -Le dijo contento Naruto. Se alegraba de que esto estuviera ocurriendo pues eran una espina en la felicidad que tenía junto a Sasuke.- Y sé que él también aunque no les dirá nada. Pero una cosa es clara. -Habló con seriedad. Apretó la mano de su novio.- Si alguna vez vuelven a faltarle el respeto a Sasuke o se empeñan en hacerle pasar malos ratos no permitiré que eso ocurra. Él no merece eso, merece todo lo bueno que esta vida puede dar. Insultarlo no está en esa lista. -Sentenció.- Siempre podemos hablar y si quieren decirme algo yo las escucharé. Pero no toleraré que ataquen a Sasuke... -Miró filosamente a Ino.- Y menos sin razón. Yo entiendo que puede haber sido una noticia difícil de digerir de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo, si en algo les atañe es conmigo. No con él. Ahora por mí lo que sucedió puede quedar en el pasado.

-¡Sí! -Dijeron ambas a la vez, aliviadas de que todo resultara bien.

-Perfecto, dattebayo. -Dijo contento.

-Ya que arruinamos la parrillada de Shikamaru queríamos agasajarlos en una cena este fin de semana. -Invitó Ino con nerviosismo.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, ¡digan que sí! -Pidió la castaña con la mirada esperanzada.

-¿Qué dices _teme_? -Naruto elevó su mirada a preguntarle cariñoso.

-Podríamos dejarnos caer un rato por allá si quieres… -Dijo indiferente. Era su mayor ofrenda de paz que estaba dispuesto a dar. _Tómalo o déjalo_, miró desafiante a Ino.

-¡Yosh! -Naruto estaba feliz.- Nos vemos este sábado entonces. -Dijo simpático.

-Perfecto. Gracias. -Dijo Ino.

Naruto soltó la mano de su pareja y se puso a escribir una pequeña nota que le ofreció a la Yamanaka.

-Toma. Si te interesa, ahí encontrarás a Sakura.

-¿La aldea de la Hierba? -Preguntó extrañada.

-Así es. Además por si quieres saberlo…no, nunca antes de finalizar mi matrimonio estuve con Sasuke. Ni él tampoco engañó a Sakura.

-No...no hace falta que me aclares nada. -Se apresuró a decir apenada y avergonzada, negando con sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas es mejor dejarlo claro de una vez y para siempre. Pero si quieres intentar comprender a tu amiga puedes buscarla. Y si quieres hablar conmigo puedes buscarme en cualquier momento. -Convino con ella.

-Sí. -Dijo diligente.- Ya los entretuvimos mucho. Mejor nos vamos.

-Está bien. -Dijo sonriente Naruto.

-Adiós. -Los saludó con la mano Tenten.

-Adiós y Naruto… muchas gracias. -Ino le regaló una sonrisa.- Sasuke, gracias a ti también.

Una vez que sus amigas se marcharon, Naruto sentó a Sasuke en sus piernas.

-¿Qué fue eso, _teme_? -Preguntó extrañado por la actitud de Sasuke.- ¿Por qué me metiste en un genjutsu?

-Agh… ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! -Bufó molesto.- Tus _amiguitas_ tenían que pagarme la que nos hicieron aquella noche. Pretendía abochornarlas por su osadía. Si tanto les molestaba que estemos juntos yo les refregaría en sus ojos que tú estás conmigo y hacerlas sufrir en el proceso.

-¿Cómo? -No pillaba del todo su razonamiento.

-Se suponía que debía disgustarlas. -Miró hacia el archivador rememorando el momento y volviendo a ofuscarse por toda esa situación.

-Da igual, pero ¿por qué te enojaste conmigo? -Preguntó apoyando su mentón en su pecho y lo observó con ojos de perrito regañado.

-¡Por qué me hiciste perder el control! -Lo acusó con ira renovada.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! -Se defendió.- ¡Esta vez sí que soy inocente, _teme_!

-Apenas me besaste yo me olvidé de ellas y me dejé llevar. -Lo reprendió, sin embargo más que un regaño eran las palabras más bellas que Naruto podría haber escuchado en un momento así.

-¿Te dejaste llevar-ttebayo? -Preguntó meloso mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

-Tks… ¡Yo no dije eso! -Mintió poniéndose nervioso. Se sonrojó inevitablemente. Naruto siempre le hacía decir cosas estúpidas.

-Sí lo dijiste, _mi amorcito_… Y no permitiré que te retractes…

-¡Cállate y suéltame! -Dijo nervioso. Dejar su corazón tan expuesto a ese idiota era peligroso.

-Pero Sasuke, yo también estoy enojado… -Dijo con un puchero.

-¿Y se puede saber porque se enojaría un tunante como tú? -Lo miraba de soslayo, petulante.

-¡Yo no soy ningún aprovechado…! -Se defendió nuevamente.- Pero tu _obra de teatro_ hizo que yo te desnudara frente a otros y eso no me agrada nada.

-¡Yo no estaba desnudo!

-Tú siempre andando de exhibicionista, ¡_teme_! -Tuvo un hermoso flashback en cámara lenta de su reencuentro con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru.

-¡Que no estaba desnudo!

-Pero sí excitado… y quiero ser el único que te pueda ver así-ttebayo… -Dijo sensualmente mientras lo tomó firmemente de ambos antebrazos y lo enfrentó buscando sus labios.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, sino tuya como ya te dije… Así que deja de hablar de eso o no me verás más así.

-¿Me estás desafiando? -Dijo antes de mordisquearle el labio inferior tironeándolo al final un poco.

-¡Tú eres un guarro! -Lo acusó sorprendido.- ¡Yo no te estoy provocando!

-A mis ojos se me hace que sí, pero no te preocupes, te daré todo lo que quieras, _bebé_… -Le dijo elevando levemente sus caderas para hacerle sentir como de duro ya estaba por él.

-¡_Usuratonkachi_! -Le gritó acusadoramente.

Siendo fieles a la verdad, él sí había causado parte de aquella situación. Sólo una parte. Pero eso no significaba que Naruto pudiera estarse empalmando a cada rato en plena mañana laboral.

-Sasuke… -Dijo seductoramente buscando su cuello, besándolo por ahí con anhelo. Le rodeó la espalda con sus manos para sostenerlo mientras lo comenzaba a degustar.- ¿Te dije cuánto me gusta tu cuello?

‘O quizás sí.’ Se convenció Sasuke dejándose seducir.

Al salir de la Torre Hokage las dos amigas se iban partiendo de la risa.

-¡Menudo espectáculo! -Soltó sorprendida Ino.

-¡Por lo más sagrado! -Tenten se echaba aire con una mano en el rostro rojo como tomate.- ¡Que yo nunca había visto algo tan caliente!

-¡Te dije que Naruto era el activo! -Dijo Ino victoriosa.- ¡Mis cien Ryōs! -Extendió su mano para recibir el dinero.

-Son los mejores cien Ryōs que he gastado en mi vida, ni me duelen. Ver a Sasuke así ha merecido la pena... -Admitió con confianza mientras pagaba su apuesta.

-¡Vaya par! Hahahaha… -Se carcajeó colocándose la mano en el pecho.- Si Sasuke pretendía asquearnos le ha salido el tiro por la culata. -Ino ya se retiraba unas lagrimillas de los ojos. Rememoraba con deleite la mirada asesina que le dio Sasuke al levantarse del escritorio. Para ella tenía el doble gusto de victoria, Sasuke se había fastidiado y ellas habían admirado a dos papuchos tallados por los mismos dioses darse amor en público.

-¡Completamente! -Ahora se tomaba el cuello de su camisa para intentar que entrara más aire que la refrescara.

-¡Cómo si ver a esos dos portentos de la naturaleza morrearse fuera desagradable! Dos papacitos ardientes… -Se babeaba la florista.

-Tengo que conseguirme un hombre urgente… -Concluyó la castaña. Se masajeó sus mejillas con fuerza intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Tienes que conseguirte un hombre urgente… -Asintió con sabiduría su amiga.- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

-Ya… ya… ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¡Me voy a buscar a mi esposo, claro está!

-¡Guarra! -La acusó aún con el rostro enrojecido.

-Pero bien que me tienes envidia… -Sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Sí, bruja! -Admitió con un puchero.

-Pero no te desanimes tanto, que tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Revisa tu celular.

-¡No inventes! -Exclamó sorprendida. Le volvieron los calores.- Te haría un altar.

-No hace falta. Ya sé que soy la mejor. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Gracias por mi pack! ¡¿Pero cómo hiciste para sacarles tantas fotos y sin que nos diéramos cuenta?!

-Soy rápida querida, mi agudeza mental es envidiable. -Dijo con autosuficiencia abanicando su hermosa cabellera con gracia. Al finalizar le guiñó pícaramente un ojo.

-Sí Sasuke se entera, estamos muertas… -Se carcajeó.

-Hay que ser precavidas entonces en el futuro. Si les vas a sacar foto que sea sin flash ni sonido, y por favor se disimulada. -Le pidió levantando el dedo índice para demostrar énfasis.- ¡No quiero perder a mi amiguita a manos de un _emo vengador_!

-Hahahaha… No lo llames así… -Pidió sinceramente. Sabía que Sasuke le caía mal a Ino pero ahora ya no tenía las mismas opiniones de la feliz pareja. Si bien ella también renegó porque estuvieran juntos, ahora se sentía realmente apenada por lo que había hecho con Naruto y Sasuke aquella noche.

-Tks… Aguafiestas… -Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Se aman, ¿no es así? -Comentó reflexiva.

-Así parece… -Sonó un poco fastidiada.

-Se ven lindos juntos… -Dijo soñadoramente.

-Te los estás imaginando en el archivador, ¿verdad? -Le dijo Ino picaronamente en el oído.

-N-No lo hacía pero ahora sí… -Comentó nuevamente abochornada.

-¿Quieres esto, _bebé_? -Preguntó Ino en una mala imitación de la voz de Naruto mientras golpeteaba su pelvis disimuladamente en el costado de la cadera de Tenten.

Se empezaron a reír tentadas.

-¡Y tú marido cree que eres rescatada! -Expresó retirándose una lagrimilla mientras se sostenía el estómago con la otra mano.

-¡Qué va! Él me conoce y además él está igual de chiflado que yo... Aunque lo disimula un poco más, creo...

Y así terminaron riendo a carcajadas una vez más.

Al mediodía siguiente el consejero más cercano del Hokage miraba intrigado a su amigo. Naruto en apariencia trabajaba concentrado. Pero no, el rubio estaba concentrado en cualquier cosa menos en el trabajo. De hecho parecía preocupado. Tamborileaba ansiosamente el bolígrafo de su mano en el escritorio y llevaba como 10 minutos observando la misma hoja.

-Hmp. -Shikamaru intentó obtener su atención.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh? -Levantó su cabeza a observarlo.- ¿Shikamaru? -Se sorprendió que su amigo aún permaneciera en la oficina.

-¿Pasa algo? -Si no trabajaba era una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor sería intentar ayudarlo a salir de lo que sea que lo tuviera en ese estado.

-Creo que me equivoqué.

-¿Con qué? -Dijo un poco preocupado.

-No fue buena idea. -Soltó, más para sí mismo que para darse a entender.

-¿Es algo grave? -Intentó hacerlo avanzar en la conversación.

-¡Sí!... -Para él era muy importante.- Bueno, no. No lo es. -Admitió.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-No es necesario, pero en el futuro no permitas que aprenda a cocinar curri. -Le pidió seriamente. Para Shikamaru eran incoherencias pero en cierto modo sabía que Naruto era así y estaba acostumbrado. Lo dejó estar y siguió trabajando.

Una hora más tarde cuando traía un informe para el Hokage lo encontró rebuscando en los archiveros algún documento. Estaba por hablarle cuando lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo. Se alarmó y se acercó a él. Seguro se estaba sobre exigiendo con sus clones otra vez.

-¡Naruto! -Acudió a su lado a socorrerlo.

-¡Ese _teme_…! -Se quejó con el rostro enrojecido.- Definitivamente me equivoqué-ttebayo. -Dijo para él mismo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Shikamaru, debo ver una cosa en este momento. Vuelvo enseguida. -Le informó.

No se veía mal. Y cuando se puso de pie y saltó por la ventana a toda velocidad el pelipiña supo porque no debía preocuparse.

-Idiota. -Se retiró un poco molesto de la oficina.

El líder de la aldea a toda velocidad iba corriendo por su aldea sobre los tejados de las edificaciones. Su casa no estaba lejos, pero llegó en un tiempo record. Al entrar después de quitarse las sandalias, se dirigió sin dilamientos a su habitación y abrió su puerta como un vendaval.

-¡¡_Temeeeee_!! -Gritó molesto.

Se comenzó a sacar la chaqueta naranja que arrojó al suelo.

Sasuke, que en ese momento abrazaba una almohada boca abajo, giró su rostro a observarlo. *Vaya, menos de un minuto.* Pensó.

-¡Sabía que no debía dejarte solo con él! -Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se quitaba la camiseta blanca y dejaba ver sus marcados músculos en tensión. Una visión abrasadora, pensó Sasuke mientras lo repasaba con la mirada.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver y lo sabes. Es más, él se fue porque quiso. -Aclaró mientras se veía nuevamente devorado por sus cristalinos ojos.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -Le preguntó irritado mientras comenzaba a desprenderse el pantalón _amenazantemente_. Más bien _prometedoramente_, pensó Sasuke y se relamió los labios nuevamente encendido sin apartarle la mirada.

Sasuke se giró en la cama colocándose boca arriba. Mientras Naruto se terminaba de quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior a la vez, él abrió sus piernas para hacerle sitio. Sabía que esto sería rápido y así lo querían ambos. Naruto comenzó a reptar en su cama con una mirada fiera y dominante, y fue directo a su presa.

El Hokage lo tomó de las caderas y con firmeza lo dirigió a su erección. Sin mediar palabras, se enterró en él de una sola estocada sin pausa.

Sasuke gimió satisfecho mientras lo abrazaba. Aún se sorprendía de lo rápido que Naruto lo podía encender con sólo una mirada.

No fue algo suave y tranquilo, fue algo caliente y sucio. Salvaje. Naruto quería obtener todo de él y que fuera en ese mismo momento. Jugueteaba obscenamente con su lengua y Sasuke le ofrecía todo. Su fuego, su cuerpo, su pasión. El blondo bombeaba sin pausa y sus jadeos impactaban con su tibieza en la piel ajena. Sasuke le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas y sus dedos se aferraban a su espalda con fuerza.

-No pares… -Gemía en su boca.- No pares, Naruto… -Suplicaba. Estaba demasiado cerca. Su mirada voraz estaba consumiendo al blondo.

-Nunca-ttebayo. -Prometió compenetrado sólo en él. En el mundo sólo habitaban él y Sasuke.

Para confirmar lo dicho, aumentó el ritmo y Sasuke gritó mientras se contorsionaba debajo suyo. El golpeteo de sus pieles húmedas, el chirrío de la cama por el traqueteo rítmico y la decadente voz de Sasuke al gritar se juntaban con sus jadeos por el delicioso esfuerzo. Era una atmósfera más que sensual. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo completamente. Aún estaba molesto. Sabía que no podía ser tan irracional. Pero lo ansiaba solo para él. Y lo era. Malditamente, sí, lo era.

-¡Ah, Naruto! -Gimió sensualmente mientras cerraba los ojos y agitaba su cabeza. Sus cabellos negros se apegaban a su rostro sudado por el esfuerzo previo y actual.

Verlo así de perdido por él, llenaba de orgullo al Hokage y lo incitaba como nada en el mundo.

-¡Naruto! -Estalló gritando su nombre y se retorció con el cuerpo en llamas.

-¡Sasuke! -Fue todo lo que necesitó para poder seguirlo, invadiéndolo profusamente con su simiente.

Minutos más tarde había recuperado el aliento aún sobre su pecho.

-Sabía que no debía dejarte a solas con él… -Repitió en reproche.

-Yo sólo pretendía enseñarte a hacer curri como me pediste. -Se defendió.

Naruto quería aprender a cocinar de una vez por todas, y además quería tener detalles con Sarada. Quería compensarla por no haber estado todo lo cerca que pudo. Por eso quería aprender uno de sus platillos favoritos y le pidió ayuda a su novio.

-No más clones para ti, Sasuke.

Como no tenía tanto tiempo disponible por su trabajo, dejó un clon con Sasuke a cargo de su aprendizaje. Podía parecer una situación inocente, pero sabía que era una mala idea. Se pasó la mañana imaginando las cosas que haría su clon porque tenían las mismas motivaciones al ser claramente una parte suya. Y sabía que Sasuke le resultaría igual de irresistible como siempre le ocurre a él. Ver a Sasuke en su rol de maestro lo calentaba mucho. ¡¿Qué no lo calentaba de Sasuke?! Siendo sinceros, Sasuke levantaba una ceja y él ya se lo quería follar.

Naruto acostumbraba a dejar clones con su familia para no mantenerse tan alejado a causa del trabajo. Nunca antes le había visto el lado malo a usarlos. Aunque Sasuke era claramente parte de su familia, en su caso era diferente. Y tenía fundadas reticencias de dejarlo a solas con uno. No quería que su clon lo hiciera reír, ni que lo mirara libidinosamente, ni que lo tocara, ni que pudiera embriagarse en su aroma. Quería que todas esas cosas estuvieran reservadas sólo para él mismo, y aunque técnicamente sus clones son y siempre han sido parte de él, no le gustaba no ser el primero y único con aquellos privilegios. Como siempre su relación con sus clones podía resultar un tanto polémica. Y Sasuke era asunto suyo, no de unos clones aprovechados.

-Sabía que ese estúpido clon intentaría llevarte a la cama porque es parte de mí-ttebayo… -Confesó molesto.

Para mal mayor, el clon después de hacer el amor con Sasuke se hizo desvanecer él mismo, orgulloso de poder jugársela al original. Y cómo no, le ocasionó automáticamente una erección que requería atención inmediata. Agh, los odiaba, ¡estúpidos clones!

-No te fui infiel, idiota. -Le tironeó el cabello. Su actitud lo exasperaba.- Son parte tuya. Eres tú. -Le aclaró para intentar dispersar su molestia.

-Lo sé, dattebayo… -Gimoteó enterrando su cabeza en su abdomen mientras lo seguía abrazando.- Pero no era mi propio cuerpo y tú te fuiste con él. -Le reclamó.

-Agh… -Lo empujó de encima suyo.- Si tanto te molesta no lo haré con ninguno de ustedes. -Dijo resuelto levantándose desnudo de la cama para darse un baño.

-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! -Le exigió levantándose para seguirlo.

-¡No me sigas! -Le gritó molesto.

Su enojo era tan sexy, pensó el bobo de Naruto que se encerró en el baño con él. Sasuke ya se estaba dejando cubrir por el agua.

-¡¿Ya estás duro de nuevo?! -Se volteó estupefacto a verlo. Naruto se había acercado a su espalda y le presionaba la erección en el trasero. ¿Tres veces seguidas? No sabía si lo resistiría. ¡Naruto lo iba a dejar seco!

-Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo-ttebayo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y a mí ni me mires! -Lo empujó con un hombro y luego se pasó a refregar sus negros cabellos.

-Hazte responsable. -Le exigió mientras besaba su hombro y le tironeaba los pezones.

-¡Y una mierda! -Bufó.- ¿Por qué mejor no te arreglas con tu estúpido clon? -Le dijo aun disgustado.

-Porque no serías tú, Sasuke. _Y yo sólo tengo sexo contigo-ttebayo_. -Le habló mientras comenzó a masturbarlo y aunque Sasuke no quisiera aceptarlo su pene estaba reaccionando positivamente a sus caricias.

-¿Insinúas que yo no? -Giró nuevamente su mirada furibunda a verlo. Ese _Usuratonkachi_ estaba llevando demasiado lejos sus estúpidos celos.

-No, pero ¿preferirías a un clon?

-Sólo porque podría hacerlo desaparecer con un simple golpe, pero tú… -Se volteó a enfrentarlo.- …pareces una mosca pesada que aunque la espantes una y otra vez con la mano siempre vuelve a tocarte los cojones. -Le dijo tomando en su mano su pene.- No colmes mi paciencia, idiota. -Le advirtió. Se lo tironeó y presionó levemente, ocasionándole un poco de dolor.

-¿O qué-ttebayo? -Lo espoleó con una sonrisa arrogante. Sasuke podía parecer rudo con él pero era una generosidad lo que le hacía. Sasuke no podía hacerle daño.

-O te quedas sin nada. -Dijo sencillamente con el rostro inexpresivo. Lo soltó y se volteó ignorándolo para continuar con su baño.

-¿Y tú? -Preguntó molesto. Sasuke también estaba excitado. Lo veía.

Sasuke se giró repentinamente a observarlo con una sonrisa arrogante no, lo siguiente. Levantó los dedos índice y anular, y a su lado apareció un clon suyo.

El clon comenzó a tocarle el pecho. El Sasuke original le cedió sus labios y buscó la erección del clon y se la masajeaba al igual que ahora el clon hacía con la suya.

Naruto pasó saliva.

Sasuke le rompió la mente. Si ya un Sasuke lo volvía loco, dos… dos le estaban por hacer explotar los testículos. ¡Encima se estaban toqueteando y besando entre ellos! El alma de Naruto escapó de su cuerpo por tal visión. Hizo el amague de tocar al clon de Sasuke pero el original lo detuvo con la palabra.

-**_NO-HAY-CLONES-PARA-TI-NA-RU-TO_**. -Le dijo con serenidad muy lentamente, imitando sus palabras previas.

Ambos Sasukes cubiertos por el agua y morreándose lascivamente, eran la definición del pecado. Naruto ahora reparaba en su error. Se terminó postrando ante ellos con una reverencia sumisa.

-¡Perdón-ttebayo! -Dijo exageradamente.

-¡Levántate _Usuratonkachi_! -Le exigió el original.

-¡Sasuke! -Gritó contento poniéndose de pie, creyéndose perdonado.

-Piensa con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo. -Le dijo petulante el clon de Sasuke mientras se reía de él.

Naruto creó un clon.

-Ven conmigo. -Le dijo determinado al clon de Sasuke tomándolo de la mano. Estaba en su límite.

El clon de Naruto, más que predispuesto, se acercó al Sasuke original con una sonrisa seductora. Sasuke lo recibió bien cuando éste se abrazó a su cintura y pretendía besar sus labios. El Naruto original aún batallaba con sus instintos. Ver a Sasuke con su clon lo enfurecía de igual manera. Pero el clon de Sasuke se arrodilló súbitamente y comenzó a hacerle una mamada de campeonato. Ahí dejó de importarle todo. Clones o no, eran ellos. Eran Sasuke y Naruto.

El clon de Naruto se puso a espaldas de Sasuke y se sepultó en él con una dura estocada. Sasuke gimió observándolo a él, al Naruto original. Y sin más, su bello Uchiha se inclinó en el pequeño espacio y buscó sus labios. El Naruto original lo devoró con toda el hambre que siempre tenía de él.

Naruto estaba en el cielo mismo. Sasuke podía ser muy convincente cuando quería tener la razón. Y Naruto se la dio completamente.

No se apareció por su oficina por el resto de la tarde y tampoco aprendió a hacer el bendito curri.


	18. Capítulo 17 ∙ Dócil gatito

Era otra fresca noche veraniega en Konoha, un memorable grupo de amigos se reunieron en una casa de té alquilada para la ocasión.

En el hermoso patio interno de la residencia se encontraban prolijamente servidas las mesas necesarias para agasajar a los invitados de esa noche. Las mesas bajas para comer a la altura del suelo estaban colocadas sobre un piso flotante donde la mayoría de los invitados estaban ya sentados charlando entre ellos amenamente.

La vista inmejorable y pacífica del lugar se galardonaba con su salida al lago, manteniendo la temperatura agradable aunque fueran los días más calurosos de la Aldea.

Lámparas de diversos tamaños estaban diseminadas por todo el jardín, dotando el íntimo espacio de una atmosfera soñada e incluso romántica. Esta vez, el par de mujeres se había esmerado para causar buena impresión y redimirse con su amigo el Hokage.

Los diversos platillos preparados para la ocasión se mantenían calientes esperando el arribo de la pareja agasajada.

Mientras la Yamanaka revisaba en la cocina que los onigiris estuvieran bien, inevitablemente recordó su reciente encuentro con su mejor amiga y se sintió nerviosa.

** _Flash Back_ **

Se encontraba trabajando en el jardín de su casa en la Aldea de la Tierra. Karin en su momento le había dicho que ahí había crecido. Le había descripto hermosos lugares y le había contado algunas costumbres e historias del lugar que en su imaginación lo volvían entrañable. De alguna forma sentía que este lugar era para ella y al llegar sintió que tenía a donde pertenecer. La gente la había recibido con los brazos abiertos gracias a su profesión y sintió que ahí podía comenzar de nuevo.

Sakura había puesto tierra de por medio intentando dejar todo en el pasado. Pero como era de esperarse, no podía cortar lazos así sin más, y eso lo había verificado cuando recibió la inesperada visita de su mejor amiga.

Y tras una larga lista de explicaciones que le habían demorado sus buenas tazas de té, ahora Ino intentaba procesar todo lo que se había enterado recientemente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de todo esto? -Le reclamó su falta de confianza.

-¿Te piensas que es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa? -Le preguntó entre lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que no, pero se supone que soy tu mejor amiga. Pude haberte apoyado cuando me necesitabas y ayudarte a terminar esta locura antes… -Le espetó dolida.

-Fui mezquina con Sasuke y con Naruto. No soportaba la idea de criar a Sarada ni tampoco perder a Sasuke. Si me veía en tus ojos justo como ahora, verificaría lo patético de todo lo que he hecho y hago. Tampoco quería que me vieras así… -Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.- ¡Soy consciente de lo que hice! -Gimió rompiendo de nuevo en llanto.- ¡Y no me siento orgullosa! ¡¡No me siento orgullosa!! -Dijo con un llanto aún más desesperado.

Ino, sensibilizada por su estado, la terminó por abrazar fuerte dándole una vez más todo su apoyo. No estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de los años, sobre todo con el abandono con que trató a Sarada, pero entendía su humanidad y la inmadurez que la hizo tomar tan malas decisiones. Le habría gustado enterarse mucho antes, incluso evitar muchas de las locuras que había hecho. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora Sakura veía sus errores. Al menos había liberado a Sasuke, permitiéndoles a todos finalmente saber la verdad.

-Hace tiempo venía pensando que debía darle el divorcio a Sasuke. Yo ya no soportaba vivir esa mentira y aunque él no me crea yo si lo amo. Y lo quería hacer feliz. Luego cuando Hinata y Naruto se divorciaron, sabía que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sasuke. Si por alguna remota posibilidad él regresaba a la aldea yo pasaría a la historia en cuanto viera a Naruto libre de nuevo. 

Ino la dejaba hablar y limpiaba sus lentas lágrimas a medida que salían de sus ojos. No le gustaba verla sufrir.

-Yo… yo en serio quise hacerlo feliz… -Se justificó antes de nuevamente tener un fuerte acceso de llanto.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… -Le dijo abrazando su cuello para que se desahogara como tanto necesitaba. Sakura le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en su hombro y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

-Con Sarada no lo podía controlar, yo quise quererla, quise verla como parte de mí pero no pude. No pude. ¡No pude! Sé que fui una pésima madre pero nunca quise hacerle mal.

-Pero sabías que ella te tenía sólo a ti. Sarada no merecía pagar por el peso de tus errores. -Le dijo sincera. Sakura necesitaba comprender todas sus faltas para no volver a equivocarse en el futuro.

-Lo sé. Fue más fuerte que yo. Al principio creí que todo podía funcionar pero nunca pude olvidar su origen. Y después empecé a sentir que perdería todo, que ella al final me lo terminaría arrebatando al ser hija de ellos y no mía. Sé que ella es completamente inocente. Sé que merecía algo mejor. Pero yo misma me cavé mi propia tumba y le eché la culpa a ella.

-Al menos lo reconoces… -Le hizo notar con ternura.

-Ella estaría mejor sin mí. Después de tantos años acepté que todo en _mi familia_ sería mejor sin mí en el mapa. Y así dejaría de sentirme como una usurpadora.

-No digas eso. Sólo te equivocaste. Pero podrías haberlo hecho funcionar con Sarada. No habría sido necesario que salieras de su vida.

-Créeme que es mejor así. -Dijo abatida.

-¿Esto fue lo que originó que tú y Hinata no fueran más amigas?

-Sí, ella quiso entender que me ocurría por mi falta de apego a la niña y yo se lo terminé confesando todo. Y fue lo mejor. Pero si bien ella sabía todo, nunca dijo nada. Ella tenía miedo como yo. Aunque liberó a Naruto para que él finalmente pudiera encontrar su felicidad. Además mantuvo unidos a los niños y entre ellos se generó el vínculo de hermandad que siempre debieron tener. Pero ella nunca me perdonó lo que hice…

-Entiendo.

-Tú no me odies. -Le pidió llorando despacio.- Por favor, no me odies. -Sus ojos le suplicaban desesperados.

-No te odio. Pero fuiste muy tonta. Podrías haberte manejado mejor.

-Lo sé… -Admitió.

-Podrías haber encontrado tu felicidad si no te hubieras obsesionado con Sasuke. -Continuó.- Y yo que lo odiaba por hacerte sufrir… -Suspiró cansada.

-Yo no lo veo como una obsesión. Él es el _amor de mi vida_. -Dijo con convencimiento.

-Créeme. Es una obsesión. -Le acarició el rostro con cariño. Quería hacerle entender.- Y hasta que no entiendas que lo es, no podrás superarlo. El amor puede tener diferentes caras. Pero no se vicia de mentiras, dolor, ni manipulaciones. No coarta, te libera. No te seca, ni te vacía. -Tomó sus manos en las suyas.- Te llena. Te hace crecer. Como una flor bien cuidada… Y llevo años viéndote marchitar a la sombra de tu sentimiento. Envenenándote lentamente y perdiéndote. -Apretó sus manos.- Debes encontrarte a ti misma, amiga. Debes hacerlo para no seguir consumiéndote en este dolor. Para que no te sigas causando daño, ni lastimes a terceros.

-Ino… -Gimió emocionada. Por esto justamente nunca quiso decirle la verdad a ella. Sabía que se vería realmente como es a través de sus cristalinos ojos, y sabía que no le gustaría lo que vería. Ahora se sentía muy avergonzada, pero las sentidas palabras de su amiga le hacían creer que aún había esperanza para ella, que podría dejar de vivir en este sufrimiento constante e insano.

-El primer paso siempre es el más difícil. Y tú ya diste ese primer paso, que fue justamente dar un paso al costado. Y estoy segura que debe haberte costado demasiado. Así que ahora te queda lo más fácil. Yo sé que tus sentimientos por Sasuke eran fuertes y llevan años arraigados en ti. Pero te están acabando. No quiero que vivas en la amargura. Por eso suéltalos. Suéltalos, déjalos ir y empieza a vivir por ti. Vive para ti. Y déjalo en el pasado.

-¿Y si no descubro cómo hacerlo? -Sabía que era una persona débil si se trataba de Sasuke.

-Tendrás que hallar la forma. Aunque te lleve su tiempo. Enfócate en conocerte y descubrirte. Llevas muchos años viviendo en esas mentiras que creaste. Ahora es momento de que las superes y no vuelvas a ellas ni en el pensamiento. Analiza en qué fallaste y visualízate decidiendo lo correcto. Y aprende. Saca todo el aprendizaje que puedas de estos años. Crece. Y luego olvídalo en el pasado. Decidiste dejarlo todo atrás y eso es aceptable. -Le dijo con firmeza.- Ahora vive conforme a eso. Y sánate. Nadie más que tú puede hacerlo. Cierra esas heridas. Nadie como tú para sanar… -Bromeó para hacerla entender.

-Sí… -Dijo llorando emocionada por recibir su apoyo y poder hablar de algo que la estaba asfixiando desde hace años. La acumulación de emociones retenidas se había liberado y ahora el llanto era una necesidad.

-Vas a estar bien. -Le prometió esperanzada mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

-No puedo regresar. Lo sabes. -Le aclaró por las dudas.

-No digo que Naruto no tenga derecho, sé que es su decisión. Después de todo le hiciste mucho daño a su hija. Así que tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello esperando que el futuro sea mejor. Nos veremos siempre que sea posible. -Le prometió.- Llevo años esperando recuperar a mi amiga y ahora que finalmente lo hago no creas que me dejarás sola. -Le picó la cintura con un dedo.- ¿Entendido?

-Hahaha… -Rió genuinamente feliz. Le aliviaba tanto no haber perdido a su mejor amiga. Esta vez fue ella quien tomó sus manos.- ¡Gracias _Ino-cerda_! -Sus ojos jade brillaban humedecidos por la emoción.

-¡De nada _frente de marquesina_! -Le dijo con ternura y los ojos emocionados al igual que su mejor amiga.

** _Fin del Flash Back_ **

De eso ya habían pasado tres días. Y ahora quería enfrentar a Sasuke y disculparse nuevamente, pero esta vez sinceramente. Se había equivocado mucho con él. Todos estos años. Cuando con Sakura llegaron a la aldea casados y con una hija, ella comenzó a acumular su resentimiento contra él por como de infeliz veía a Sakura. Sin embargo ahora comprendía que el vacío en la pelirrosa se forzó ella misma a vivirlo. Y el tamaño de su error era ineludible. Sasuke tenía razón. Sakura finalmente obtenía lo que merecía por sus errores. No merecía a Sasuke ni a Sarada. No por decir que se actúa en nombre del amor se puede hacer cualquier cosa. Siempre hay un límite. Y ella al sobrepasar ese límite hizo mucho daño. Incluso a ella misma. Pero Sasuke no tenía la culpa.

Su esposo se acercó a su espalda y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. Ella al percibirlo giró su rostro y le dio un tierno beso. Sai la había ayudado a comprender todo aquello. Siempre le insistió que tenía que ver ambos lados. Y en estos momentos le quería ayudar a realizar la difícil tarea de ofrecer disculpas. De exponerse. Pero lo tendría a él dándole su apoyo.

-Ya están llegando, belleza. -Le informó.

Ino se volteó y lo miró agradecida. Le dio otro beso y se marchó a recibirlos junto a Tenten.

Naruto llegó de la mano de Sasuke como era de esperarse y tenía una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba divertirse con sus amigos. Ino y Tenten, como buenas anfitrionas, los saludaron contentas y después Tenten le indicó a Naruto que se uniera con todos los demás en el patio. Sasuke fue detenido por Ino quien lo apartó momentáneamente tomándolo de la mano.

-Préstamelo un segundo. -Le pidió Ino a Naruto que la observaba receloso. El Hokage luego le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su pareja. Si Ino pretendía decirle groserías a Sasuke estaba loca si pensaba que él lo iba a permitir. La mirada del azabache fue contundente.

-Ve. -Le dijo.- Yo ya voy. -Lo tranquilizó. A veces Naruto era demasiado sobreprotector. ¡Como si él no pudiera lidiar con aquella pequeña mujer!

-Sasuke quiero pedirte sinceras disculpas por todo. No sólo por lo de la cena. Sino por todos estos años de tenerte en mala estima. Espero que puedas perdonarme y darme una oportunidad. -Le pidió conciliadora.

-Hablaste con Sakura. -Concluyó.

-Sí.

-¿Y ella te contó toda la verdad?

-Toda, sé el verdadero origen de Sarada.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? -Indagó receloso.

-Sólo Sai. Pero él no dirá nada.

-Eso espero. Como entenderás en un tema muy delicado y no deseo que Sarada salga perjudicada.

-Tranquilo. Se lo conté porque es mi esposo y además él siempre intercedió por ti pero no saldrá de nosotros.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? -Pidió esperanzada.

-Por mi parte las cosas están bien desde el otro día. -Simplificó levantando sus hombros.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. -Le sonrió sinceramente. Volvió a colocarle el honorífico cariñoso que hace años le quitó al nombrarlo.

-Hmp. ¿Puedo ir a cenar ya? -Le restó importancia. Además se sentía un poco incómodo.

-¡Por supuesto! -Dijo contenta tomándolo del brazo fraternalmente. No era nada malicioso. Estaba demostrándose amistosa como en el pasado.

Al llegar al jardín, Naruto notó cómo lo traía Ino.

-Te hice onigiris, Sasuke-kun. -Le comentó alegre Ino sin dejar de abrazarle el brazo.

El Hokage sólo pudo reírse de la cara de “¡Sálvame!” que tenía Sasuke por la renovada actitud de Ino con él.

Ino lo acompañó hasta su lugar junto a Naruto y ella se ubicó enfrentándolos junto a su marido. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a este y le dio un fugaz piquito. Todo había resultado bien.

Naruto le abrazó la espalda y lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

-¿Todo bien-ttebayo?

-Sí, sólo quería renovar sus disculpas. Ya habló con Sakura. -Le informó en voz baja.

-Me alegro. -Le dijo sincero. Sasuke sólo presionó su rodilla discretamente para demostrarle su apoyo.

La cena iba muy amena. Los platillos deliciosos se iban vaciando. La cerveza no escaseaba ni el sake. Naruto se excusó unos momentos para ir al baño y el esposo de Ino vio una oportunidad de hablar _a solas_ con el Uchiha y no la desaprovechó. Se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? -Comenzó.- Yo no conocía nada de Naruto-kun. Y me resultaba muy extraño. Muy peculiar y a veces hasta interesante. Lo cierto es que Naruto-kun no deja a nadie indiferente.

Comenzó hablando en voz alta el pintor pero dirigiéndose exclusivamente al Uchiha.

-**_“¡No me importa contra quién tenga que luchar!”_** -Imitó la voz y emociones de Naruto de aquel viejo recuerdo.- Me dijo aquella vez con total convicción. Y yo no podía hacer nada más que creerle.

Sasuke lo miraba absorto. Ese sujeto era totalmente impredecible. Y no sabía porque pero presentía que sus palabras eran un nuevo ataque a su cordura.

-**_“¡Si me arranca los brazos, lo patearé hasta la muerte!” _**-Imitó incluso la pose de su viejo amigo.- Ahí supe que Naruto-kun era alguien de cuidado. -Dijo con tranquilidad.

Todos ahora le prestaban atención a su pequeño discurso. La mesa quedó silenciosa.

-**_“¡Si me arranca las piernas, lo morderé hasta la muerte!” _**-Seguía talentosamente actuando como el rubio.- Yo no me quisiera imaginar siendo su presa. -Confesó tras una pequeña pausa.

Sasuke comenzó a pasar saliva. Esas palabras sonaban a que las diría Naruto. Sí, así de lunático es Naruto.

-**_“¡Si me arranca la cabeza, lo miraré hasta la muerte!” _**-Dijo apretando su puño demostrando determinación.- Porque sus sentimientos por ti, no tienen comparación. -Señaló lo que siempre ha sido obvio para todos.

El Uchiha inevitablemente se estaba emocionando. Su _Usuratonkachi_ siempre había luchado tanto por él.

-**_“¡Y si me saca los ojos, lo maldeciré desde la tumba_**!” -Bajó los decibeles y la velocidad de su hablar justo como el rubio.- Para hablar así, siempre debe haber algo _muy valioso_ que se desee proteger.

Sai se atrevía a sonreírle a Sasuke. Las emociones del Uchiha eran diáfanas para él y lo que leía le agradaba.

-**_“¡Aunque Orochimaru me haga pedazos, me llevaré a Sasuke de vuelta!” _**-Terminó su imitación con las emociones exactas que le transmitió Naruto en su momento cuando hablaba tan apasionadamente de Sasuke.- Y eres eso valioso que se tenía que proteger. -Concluyó dándole la razón implícitamente a todo el accionar de Naruto. Aunque en su momento intentó hacer que desistiera, ahora comprendía que él no conocía el valor de Sasuke pero Naruto sí.

Sasuke tenía el rostro enrojecido porque se estaba conteniendo. Contenía el cúmulo de emociones que generaba Naruto en él. Tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos escocían por no permitirse liberar ni una lágrima.

-Así de enardecidas fueron sus palabras. Él me enseñó el valor de un vínculo. Y me alegro de que él finalmente lo consiguiera. Tiene a _su Sasuke_ de vuelta. Y somos felices por él. Por eso, Sasuke-kun… -Le habló con gentileza y suavidad.- …cuida bien de nuestro Naruto-kun. -Le pidió haciéndole una reverencia.

Con un nudo en la garganta, el Uchiha hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para asentir. Sai luego buscó su jarro de cerveza nuevamente. Naruto apareció cuando Sai le pedía que lo cuidara. Su mirada de mar se dirigió a Sasuke y éste le devolvió la mirada con una fuerza que hasta lo hizo sonrojar. Sasuke le decía hasta guarradas con su intensa mirada. Su deseo se encendió. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hipnotizado por sus bellos ojos solo atinó a acercarse a su lado siendo estrictamente vigilado por su pareja. ¿Por qué se sentía tan devorado de repente?

Cuando Naruto se ubicó nuevamente a su lado, Sai finalmente los instó a todos a un brindis.

-¡Por Naruto y Sasuke!

Y esta vez todos sinceramente estuvieron de acuerdo y compartieron su felicidad.

Naruto sólo sonrió feliz y en un arrebato besó a Sasuke. Aunque no esperaba ser tan bien correspondido. Y claro está no desaprovechó su oportunidad. No fue nada obsceno pero el beso se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado.

-¡Consigan una habitación! -Gritó Kiba desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Hahahaha… -Se carcajearon todos.

Sasuke sobrepasado por las emociones se dejó caer en su pecho mientras Naruto lo abrazaba. Mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando momentáneamente de su calidez, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Sasuke y no pasó desapercibida para el conjunto de amigos.

Ino y Tenten se dedicaron secretas miradas. Ino asintió con un ligerísimo movimiento de cabeza y le levantó el pulgar discretamente a su amiga castaña.

-¿Qué traman ustedes ahora? -Le preguntó al oído Sai a su esposa.

-Cosas de chicas que no te importan. -Dijo mientras guardaba su celular en su ropa.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Shino a Hinata y ésta asintió sinceramente.

-Sí. Estoy feliz por ellos. -Le confesó.

-¿Y la dramatización de Sai no te afectó? -Quiso saber, pues podía ser un tema bastante espinoso para la Hyūga.

-Para nada. Todos siempre supimos que los sentimientos de Naruto-kun por Sasuke-kun eran demasiado fuertes como para ser ignorados, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo… Pero recuerda que siempre puedes ser sincera conmigo. -Se ofreció. No podía ser posible que ver a Naruto con otra persona fuera sencillo para Hinata.

-Lo soy. -Le dijo con una sonrisa. Le enternecía la preocupación y cuidado de su amigo.- Gracias. -Dijo acariciándole la mano para terminar apretándosela afectuosamente.- Estoy bien con toda esta situación. -Le aclaró con sinceridad. No es como si fuera un tema reciente. Llevaba años preparándose para la pérdida de Naruto y creía que empezaba a superarlo. Verlo feliz le bastaba para convencerse que dejarlo ir fue lo correcto.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún otro sobresalto y como el contenido etílico abundaba en el torrente sanguíneo de los shinobis se había creado un ambiente de extrema algarabía entre los presentes.

Sasuke se apartó de la reunión un momento y se dirigió al barandal que limitaba con el lago. Siempre le había gustado observar el agua, tenía un efecto arrullador en él. Se aferró a la madera y se puso a divagar viendo las pequeñas olas viajar sin prisa. Momentos más tarde, Naruto se puso a su lado y lo observaba un poco intrigado.

-Tengo frío. -Soltó el mayor de repente.

-Si quieres voy por tu capa-ttebayo. -Se ofreció diligente.

-No, quédate aquí. -Le pidió mientras pasaba a colocarse entre sus brazos y el barandal, de espaldas a él.- Así está mejor.

-¿Sí? -Dijo complacido mientras le rodeaba la cintura y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

El Uchiha dejó caer su cabeza en su regio cuerpo y posó su mano sobre el brazo de Naruto para que lo apretara más fuerte. Sasuke estaba extrañamente dócil, quizás se debía al alcohol o a la bonita noche. No es como si a Naruto le molestara, sólo se acrecentaba más el deseo de dejarse consumir por él.

-Te amo… -Dijo Sasuke en un susurro solamente audible para él mientras observaba el suave balanceo del agua.

Eran tan escasos esos momentos en que Sasuke se animaba a confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos que para Naruto tenían un efecto arrollador.

-Sasuke… -Le susurró sobrepasado y lo apretó un poco más. Sus amigos le habían regalado una hermosa noche, pero todo Sasuke le daba vida. Esta noche se estaba comportando tan abierto y entregado. Primero que aceptó a sus amigas, luego esa mirada hambrienta y necesitada de más temprano, el beso bien correspondido y ahora una confesión mientras tenían arrumacos en público. Pero todo muy calmo, como si extrañamente se hubiera rendido a algo que Naruto desconocía.

Los amigos del Hokage permanecían charlando y bromeando amenamente entre ellos. Sin esperarlo, comenzaron a escuchar algo que ninguno había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar en el pasado.

A no muchos metros de las mesas dispuestas para la reunión, Sasuke reía a carcajadas mientras Naruto lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Todo el mundo estaba de piedra y nuevamente se enfocaron en la más reciente pareja del grupo. Todos se robaban miradas entre ellos para comunicarse lo patidifusos que estaban pero rápidamente volvían sus ojos a la hipnótica escena. Sencillamente no lo podían creer. Ese no era Sasuke. Era un farsante. Muchos tuvieron que llegar a esa conclusión.

Naruto jugaba con él y lo hacía reír. Su hermosa risa era algo que hacía vibrar su propio pecho, le regalaba una calidez que llenaba de vida su corazón. Sasuke se giró entre sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello. Le acarició sus rubios cabellos a la altura de la nuca y luego mientras charlaba con él muy cerca de sus labios, le acariciaba la oreja. El Uchiha le sonreía feliz. Naruto estaba más que encantado con sus atenciones. Sus hermosos ojos le transmitían tanto cariño, tanta ternura que sin resistirlo un segundo más se volcó sobre sus labios y Sasuke le correspondía la suave caricia.

Estaban en público, pero ya no le importaba tanto. No es que fuera exhibicionista como lo acusaba Naruto. Nada más lejano, pero él quería satisfacer las necesidades de Naruto así como su rubio hacía con él. Sabía lo genuino del amor del rubio. Un amor tan puro como Sai se lo demostró con su pequeña dramatización de hace unos momentos. Sasuke quería proteger su corazón. Quería darle todo a él y sólo a él. No quería negarle nada, ni una pizca del afecto que le tenía. Se había rendido hace muchos años a él y sus sentimientos, más en este último tiempo, pero siempre parecían quedar recelos que no sumaban nada. Recelos que quería dejar en el pasado y confiarse completamente a su Hokage.

-¡No sabía que Sasuke era tan tierno! -Bromeó Kiba a toda la mesa unos momentos después.

-Shhhh… -Lo calló urgentemente Ino.- ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-Ni que ese _dócil gatito_ pudiera herirme… -Bromeó satisfecho consigo mismo. Craso error.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que puede hacerte este _dócil gatito_? -Habló Sasuke con seriedad mientras se acercaba a la mesa junto a su pareja, tomados de la mano.

Los cabellos de Kiba parecieron erizarse ante el susto repentino. Su cuerpo se tensionó instintivamente. Si tuviera un rabo, en estos momentos lo estaría ocultando entre sus piernas para protegerse la retaguardia. Akamaru gimió asustado colocando su hocico sobre las piernas de su dueño.

La mesa permanecía en silencio, expectante. Naruto sólo se reía de su amigo.

-¡Vamos Kiba! ¿Qué dices, dattebayo? -Lo azuzó divertido.

Kiba sólo sudaba la gota gorda. Pero el Inuzuka siempre fue un charlatán que parecía no conocer los límites de su propia estupidez.

-No-No quisiera hacerle daño… -Dijo como si verdaderamente tuviera alguna oportunidad.

-Pfff… -Shikamaru se aguantaba la risa.

-Hahaha, a mí se me hace que eres un perro cobarde. -Lo provocó el rubio con una sonrisa enorme.

-Tks, _perro que ladra no muerde_. -Parafraseó Sasuke con altanería al castaño y se fue a ubicar en su sitio con Naruto.

Toda la mesa se rió a carcajadas pero Kiba no compartía la diversión. Se lo merecía por boca floja.

Shikamaru les sirvió sake a los recién llegados y todos brindaron juntos. El pelipiña volvía a llenar los vasos pero cuando estaba por verter el delicioso líquido en el de Sasuke, Sai hizo un comentario _al pasar_.

-No me parece buena idea, se nota que no tiene aguante. Deja el licor para los que sí. -Le sugirió al pelipiña como si no quisiera ser oído por el Uchiha que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke sin mediar palabras aceptó el desafío. Sai se rió internamente. El Uchiha caía fácilmente en sus provocaciones. Esta era una noche para conocer a Sasuke y Sai ya había trazado un sencillo plan para verlo bajar sus defensas. Lo embriagaría.

-Naruto-kun, creo que deberías detenerlo. Se nota que no fue hecho para el alcohol. -Fingió genuina preocupación, haciendo irritar más a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no te dedicas al teatro mejor en lugar de meterte donde no te llaman? -Le respondió Sasuke llevándose otro o-choko a la boca.

-¿Teatro? -Para Naruto eso no tenía lógica.- Él pinta-ttebayo. -Aclaró.

-Tengo más resistencia que tú, idiota. -Ignoró a Naruto provocando a su reemplazo.

-Tú lo pediste, Sasuke-kun. -Dijo Sai agarrando una de las botellas de sake para sí.- Acepto tu desafío.

Botella tras botella, Sasuke se esmeraba en no dejarse ganar por su copia barata. Él ya sentía los efectos del licor en su sangre pero no notaba lo mismo en el otro que con una sonrisa astuta lo incitaba a seguir bebiendo. Sasuke había pasado la última media hora despotricando sin sentido contra el artista. Lo llamaba _actorsucho_ a cada rato y se negaba a que le alejaran las botellas de sake de sus dominios, pues estaba en plan “competitivo”.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Naruto en un susurro cuando ya notaba demasiado patoso a su pareja.

-Estoy bien, _sol_. -Le dijo girándose a responderle, acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa leve y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estás bien borracho, dattebayo. -Le dijo notando su estado. Verlo así era a la vez divertido.- Deberíamos ir a casa. -Sugirió.

-Noooo… -Dijo dramático haciendo un puchero infantil.- Me estoy divirtiendo. -Le dijo rodeándole el cuello con el brazo e inclinándose a su cuerpo.

-Sasu… Mañana te vas a arrepentir. -Dijo riéndose de su carita sonrojada.- Y seguramente yo terminaré teniendo la culpa. Así que mejor vámonos.

-¡No! -Siguió discutiendo terco, mirándolo de frente. Sus narices se tocaban.

-Sí. -Sus ojos azules le lanzaban una advertencia.

-¡No! -Obstinado hizo un puchero adorable inflando un poco sus mofletes. Parecía un niño pequeño. Incluso le recordaba a una mueca que hacía Sarada. Naruto sólo podía reírse mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eres imposible… -Admitió con su mirada enamorada.

-¿Sabías que te amo? -Le dijo meloso con una sonrisa hermosa. Su mirada brillaba sólo por Naruto. No existía nadie más para él.

-¡Sasuke! -Exclamó sorprendido. Sabía que mañana su Uchiha probablemente quisiera matarlo, pero esperaba que perdiera la memoria.

-Haha… -Se rió tontamente y completamente borracho buscó sus labios.

Naruto no se podía resistir cuando Sasuke estaba derritiéndose en sus brazos. Él no estaba ebrio de alcohol pero sí ebrio de su sexy azabache y no se negó a ese soñado contacto aunque fuera en público. Sasuke se apegaba a él y estaba perdiendo el escaso control que le quedaba.

Sai y Shikamaru carraspearon para intentar llamar la atención aunque sea de Naruto que no estaba ebrio. Y escasamente lo consiguieron.

-Gracias chicos. -Habló Naruto sinceramente agradecido. Un poco más y termina manoseando a Sasuke ahí mismo.- Nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Narutoooo… -Dijo quejica Sasuke porque el rubio lo había apartado. Quería ser abrazado por él y no se iba a dar por vencido. Se abrazó nuevamente a su cuello.

-Ven, _mi amor_… -El Hokage se puso de pie con él. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo.- Vamos a casa.

-¿Me vas a hacer el amor? -Preguntó en un susurro, pegadito a su oreja, que por suerte nadie alcanzó a escuchar. A Naruto se le paralizó el corazón.

-Sasuke, démonos prisa en llegar y ahí te respondo-ttebayo. -Estaba en su límite. Era demasiado para él. Su casa estaba bastante lejos del lago y él ya lo quería estar taladrando toda la noche.

Sasuke incitándolo más, como si el pobre rubio necesitara alicientes, le lamió la oreja.

-Adiós a todos, dattebayo. -Dijo Naruto por pura formalidad sin mirar a nadie y cargó a Sasuke en volandas y se lo llevó de ahí en un salto ninja.

-Olvidó la capa de Sasuke-kun... -Dijo Ino quien había ido a buscarla para dársela.

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto depositó a Sasuke en la cama y se maldijo internamente. Su hermoso _teme_ dormía profundamente como un angelito.

Miró hacia su entrepierna inhiesta y bufó.

-¡Maldito Sai y su maldito sake-ttebayo!

Se fue al baño a deshacerse de su erección y volvió para abrazarse a su lado a intentar dormir con Sasuke que olía endemoniadamente delicioso. Una noche larga le aguardaba.

-Tú no tienes tanta resistencia al alcohol. -Lo acusó Shikamaru cuando Naruto se alcanzó a ir.

-Hahaha… Quería conocer más a Sasuke-kun. -Dijo el pintor inocentemente.- Mi hermosa Ino se aseguró de mantenerme hidratado. -Informó.

Shikamaru tomó una de las supuestas botellas de sake y la olfateó. Era sin lugar a dudas agua.

-Fue divertido. -Confesó Sai con una sonrisa inocente.- Es un ebrio violento con los demás pero con Naruto-kun es un ebrio cariñoso…

-Sí. -El pelipiña coincidió con él.- Parece que Sasuke es realmente un _dócil gatito_ con Naruto. -Bromeó y toda la mesa se carcajeó con ganas.


	19. Capítulo 18 ∙ Festejos

El fin de semana por fin daba inicio y tenía a todos sus hijos en casa. Ya hacía rato que los niños dormían y a pesar del cansancio él quería alcanzar a compartir un poco de tiempo a solas con Sasuke. Naruto se había dado una ducha rápida y se acababa de terminar de limpiar sus dientes. Desprevenido entró a su habitación.

-Oh, por dios… -Susurró.

Sasuke era sexy por naturaleza. Sus movimientos, la gracia de sus sutiles curvas, su dureza, su hermoso cabello sedoso, su voz, los rictus serios de su rostro, las hermosas sonrisas escasas. Todo. Absolutamente todo en él era sexy. Su sensualidad no tenía parangón para Naruto. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguna vez se hubiera preguntado que veían en él las niñas? Todo Sasuke era una hermosa pieza de arte.

Pero su _hermoso teme_ le iba a causar un ataque cardíaco un día de estos. Sin haberle dado el mínimo indicio de que tramaba algo se tuvo que encontrar con semejante imagen que le robó el aliento.

Sasuke sentado inocentemente en el centro de su cama se abrazaba las rodillas. Su desnudez era solamente cubierta por su nueva capa de Hokage. Sasuke era dinamita pura para Naruto. En un instante ya estaba más que listo para jugar con su teme.

-_Hokage-sama_… -Lo llamó con dulzura. El Uchiha sabía que este tipo de actitud de su parte calentaba de sobremanera a Naruto. Que le demostrara la posición de poder que indudablemente tenía y que se había ganado a base de mucho esfuerzo volvía loco a su rubio.

Naruto se acercó a él y Sasuke se movió lo suficiente para hacerle sitio. El Hokage se postró sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke lo abrazó por el cuello y lo acariciaba también con sus piernas. El blondo comenzó a besarlo con anhelo. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron levemente y se observaban mutuamente, completamente absortos en el otro.

-¿De dónde sacaste mi capa? -Quiso saber intrigado.

-La costurera finalmente la terminó hoy y Shikamaru te la iba a llevar a tu oficina pero le pedí si podía entregártela yo y él aceptó. -Explicó enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera.- Se demora mucho la viejecita esa. -Comentó. Habían pasado poco más de dos meses de que ocurrió el ataque de los Ōtsutsuki.

-Sí. La vez pasada también demoró mucho. -Recordó.

-Sé que han pasado muchos años pero vamos a festejar tu nombramiento. -Le pidió.- Después de todo no pude estar el día en que te convertiste en Hokage.

-Yo tampoco estuve. -Informó.

-¿Cómo? -No entendía.

-Sin querer Himawari nos noqueó a mí y a Kurama cuando despertó su Byakugan. Y no pude llegar. Konohamaru aceptó el título por mí con un Henge. -Explicó con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Y por qué no pospusieron la ceremonia? -Preguntó con molestia.- ¡Era tu día! Después de tanto esfuerzo lo mínimo que deberían haber hecho es esperarte a que estés disponible para recibirlo.

-Hahaha… Ya no importa-ttebayo. -Dijo sincero.

-Pero es injusto. -Rezongó.

-No importa si finalmente puedo festejar con _mi amorcito_. -Juguetón intentó confortarlo, besó su mejilla y sintió como Sasuke enterraba de nuevo sus dedos en su cabellera. Su actitud lo enternecía.

-Hmm… _Hokage-sama_… -Gimió cuando Naruto le lamió el cuello. Sasuke movió su cadera refregándose sensualmente por su cuerpo.- Déjeme verlo. -Pidió inmerso en su papel intentando bajar el cierre de su chaqueta.- Quiero verlo.

-Hahaha… -El líder de la aldea se irguió para poder complacerlo.

Se desnudó completamente para él y se volvió a ubicar en su sitio. Se besaban y acariciaban con la lascivia guiando sus movimientos. Sasuke batalló por el poder y lo dejó abajo. Después de besarlo un rato se quitó la capa y la dejó con cuidado a un costado.

-No quisiera mancharla. -Le respondió a su mirada interrogante.

Reptó por su cuerpo hasta finalmente bajar al suelo y arrodillarse ahí. Lo comenzó a felar con cariño y esmero. Naruto se terminó de sentar para observarlo. Mientras él se esforzaba en su erección, Naruto le acariciaba el cabello. ¡Que _teme_ más hermoso!

Sasuke se tragó su miembro hasta generar el clásico sonido de arcadas y de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas pero no se detuvo. Él seguía esforzándose en darle más placer con sus habilidades adquiridas, indudablemente tenía mucho talento y práctica no le faltaba. Le gustaba mucho saborearlo de esta forma, después de todo, Naruto era suyo. Y esta porción de su rubio en particular le daba tanta satisfacción que lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratarlo con mimo y cariño.

-Ven aquí, _amor_… -Lo llamó su Hokage cuando estaba cerca.

El azabache se irguió, sus labios fueron invadidos con pasión y sus nalgas estrujadas con deseo.

-¿Me dejarías hacer algo? -Preguntó con cautela el blondo.

-Hoy es su día, _Hokage-sama_… -Le respondió suavemente.

El Uzumaki le colocó la capa nuevamente y luego lo sentó en la cama. Le importaba muy poco si su túnica incluso quedaba inutilizable después de esta noche. Sasuke era su fantasía hecha realidad y haría algo que de sólo imaginarlo lo calentaba mucho.

Se tomó su erección con una mano mientras lo grababa en su memoria con su ardiente mirada de mar. Sin dejar de masturbarse se inclinó levemente sobre él y succionó sus sonrosados pezones para dejarlos brillantes ante sus ojos. Sasuke entendió lo que pretendía. Cuando ya se acercaba el clímax, se inclinó un poco para permitirle lograr mejor su cometido. Los chorros de semen impactaron tibios sobre su piel. Incluso algo llegó a su rostro.

-¡Dios mío, qué hermoso! -Exclamó admirando su obra.- ¡Tan hermoso-ttebayo! -Suspiró.

Sin perder tiempo lo colocó en cuatro para comenzar a prepararlo para recibirlo. Apartó la capa lo necesario, luego separó sus nalgas con ambas manos y recorrió hambriento su entrada con su lengua mientras le acariciaba su erección. Después pasó a juguetear con sus dedos ampliándolo. Cuando estaba listo se enterró en él sin pausa, deslizó una mano por su cuello y con firmeza logró que se irguiera aún arrodillado en la cama. Su otra mano la posó en su vientre que acariciaba. Sasuke se aferró a su nuca con su mano y ofreció sus labios como todo de sí. Naruto comenzó a moverse en él mientras besaba sus labios y jugueteaba con su lengua. Tomó el miembro de Sasuke en su callosa mano y le dio más placer haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

¡Sasuke lo tenía loco! No podía controlarse. Era jodidamente adicto a todo de él. Su actitud que tenía sólo con él lo llenaba completamente. Se hizo una promesa que pensaba cumplir. Nunca dejaría escapar a _su Sasuke_. Nunca.

La noche siguió por largas horas donde se entregaron sin cansancio el uno al otro. Naruto lo tomó en cuanta postura se le ocurría sin quitarle la capa hasta que lo dejó completamente agotado.

Al amanecer, Sasuke se despertó con la garganta seca. Y el cuerpo un poco adolorido. El idiota de su novio dormía plácidamente y hasta con una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción en los labios. No tenía derecho a quejarse, ya que él le dio pase libre a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él pero Naruto ni dejaba que se sanaran las marcas que le había hecho previamente mientras le hacía el amor que ya estaba creando nuevas igual de vistosas. Estaba agotado pero ya no iba a poder dormir porque tenía la costumbre de despertarse con las primeras horas del día.

Se dio una bienvenida ducha y se sintió renovado. Después de todo estaba bien follado y aunque Naruto siempre era muy ansioso con cada encuentro que vivían juntos, él no se quedaba atrás, también lo deseaba mucho. Disfrutaba mucho entregándose a él, aunque Naruto no pareciera tener un interruptor de apagado. Y eso que ayer desde que regresó de su oficina le decía que estaba horriblemente cansado. Pero en cuestión de estamina a ese rubio idiota nadie le ganaba. Menos mal que gastaba bastante con todos sus clones mientras trabajaba, sino no se quería imaginar lo incansable que sería.

Se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para todos y al rato se le unió su hija que se ofreció a ayudarlo. La convivencia era maravillosa. Por fin estaba reforzando su vínculo con su amada niña y creando nuevos lazos con Boruto y la pequeña Himawari.

Los azabaches se reían compinches mientras cada uno se esmeraba en los platillos. Estaban armando onigiris para cuando Naruto se acercó a la cocina. La visión de sus Uchihas le confirmó lo feliz que era.

-Con estos son suficientes, ¿no? -Le preguntó Sasuke a su niña.

-Sí. Deberíamos llamarlos, ¿verdad? -El desayuno se enfriaría si no se levantaban los Uzumakis.

-Buen día… -Dijo el Uzumaki mayor reuniéndose con ellos. Rodeó la cintura de Sasuke y depositó un beso en su cabeza.- Buen día, _amor_. -Se acercó a su niña y besó su frente.- Buen día, hija… ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí. -Le contestó con una enorme sonrisa que se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que Sasuke había regresado a su vida y más aún desde que tenía dos papás.- ¿Y tú?

-Dormí con un ángel-ttebayo. -Hizo referencia a su amante al que volvió a acercarse por su espalda. Acarició cariñosamente su trasero por donde Sarada no pudiera verlo.- Así que dormí como los dioses. -Admitió.

-Ayuda en algo, _dobe_. Ve a despertarlos. -Dijo huraño.

-¡Sí, señor! -Le dijo aplicado poniéndose firme, divertido por la seriedad de Sasuke. Le guiñó el ojo a Sarada saliendo de la cocina a por sus hijos. ¡Qué hermosa era la vida!

Unos días más tarde, Naruto buscó hablar con su pequeña.

-Hija, quiero pedirte un favor, dattebayo. -Le habló a Sarada aprovechando que Sasuke se estaba bañando.

-Sí, Otōchan. -Contestó diligente la jovencita.

Sarada estaba más que feliz de esta nueva etapa en su vida. Convivir con sus padres estaba resultado una hermosa experiencia. Ella se sentía amada como nunca antes en la vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad por increíble que pudiera parecer. Ella era una hija de sangre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Los amaba mucho a ambos. Y su papá también era muy importante para ella. Y se alegraba de verlos tan felices juntos. Además disfrutaba enormemente de poder convivir con sus hermanos. Se alegraba de siempre haber permanecido cercanos porque los conocía lo suficiente como para no sentirse extraña junto a ellos a quienes amaba desde siempre. ¡Tenía hermanos! Aún no lo podía creer.

Estas últimas semanas han sido felicidad pura. Entrenar, tener misiones, convivir en familia. Todo era perfecto. Incluso dominaba mucho más su Sharingan gracias al ayuda de su padre.

Después de una corta charla quedó de acuerdo con su padre de pasar por su oficina para hablar con más libertad del tema. Esta complicidad tampoco la cambiaría por nada, pensó animada mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Llegó el día pactado y padre e hija ultimaban detalles. Cada uno se encargaría de su parte, pero si todo salía a pedir de boca tendrían una agitada noche por delante.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -Quiso saber intrigado. El atardecer caía en la aldea.

-Acá te daré mi regalo-ttebayo. -Lo llevaba de la mano.

-¿Sí? Es un lugar extraño… -Opinó en voz alta.

-Sí. Sólo espera un poco más.

-¡Vale! -Concedió.

-Desde acá te veía siempre. -Le contó. Se sentó en el viejo columpio a la salida de la academia. Reflexivo observó hacia la entrada de la institución como muchas veces en su niñez.- Desde siempre. Y yo siempre quise acercarme a ti, aunque siempre fui muy lento y tonto.

-Son demasiados “siempre” en una oración. -Bromeó.

-Es que _siempre_ has sido tú… -Sus primorosos ojos celestes destellaron por su azabache.

Sasuke permanecía de pie a su lado y enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos. Naruto lo acercó a su cuerpo con sus brazos, rodeándole las caderas.

-Me parece increíble poder tenerte así a mi lado-ttebayo… -Le dijo melancólico mientras lo abrazaba y refregó su rostro por su abdomen recibiendo más caricias por parte de su pareja.

-A mí también muchas veces me sorprende que lo lográramos. -Confesó el Uchiha.- Pero sin importar el tiempo, el sentimiento siempre estuvo y eso siempre nos mantuvo unidos.

-Sasuke… -Susurró impactado. Levantó su mirada a su hermoso _teme_. Siempre le sorprendía lo profundo de su corazón. Se suponía que él fuera el que dijera las palabras bonitas hoy.

-Naruto… -Le respondió también en un dulce susurro mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Naruto embelesado se puso de pie y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dedicó un suave beso debajo de ese árbol tan significativo para el Hokage con el crepúsculo iluminándolos a su espalda. Al finalizar tomó su mano y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la academia. Sasuke se dejaba llevar y compartía su diversión.

Lo llevó por los pasillos y los recuerdos los empezaban a invadir. La academia estaba diferente en varias cosas, pero sus ideales estaban impregnados de la misma forma que en el pasado. Aunque tras el ataque de Pain el edificio había quedado destruido fue reconstruido como una réplica exacta del anterior. Naruto lo ingresó en el aula donde habían crecido. Sasuke se sentó en su banca de siempre y divertido ubicó su mentón en su mano como acostumbraba. Bueno, le faltaba un brazo pero la esencia de la pose se mantenía. Se entretuvo observando a Naruto a unos pasos de él. Naruto siempre fue lindo, pensó, pero ahora además era caliente, y todo suyo. Se mordió el labio agachando un poco su rostro.

-Tenías a todas las niñas detrás de ti, dattebayo… -Comenzó a caminar hacia él subiendo con lentitud los escalones.- Pero tú siempre permaneciste imperturbable con tu actitud arrogante.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, no era imperturbable si se trataba de Naruto.

-Yo me preguntaba… -Subió a la mesa de Sasuke y se colocó como aquella vez en su niñez.- ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene de bueno este sujeto?! -Le confesó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Sí que eres un _Usuratonkachi_… -Se rió de él con suficiencia.

-Luego sin querer te robé tu primer beso-ttebayo… -Sonrió con el recuerdo y se tocó la nuca nervioso.

-Sabías a miso… -Le informó Sasuke con otra risa.

-¿Sí? -No sabía eso. No le extrañaba con su dieta a base de ramen.- ¡Tú sabías a cielo!

-¡No mientas, _dobe_! -Rió.- ¡De seguro ni te acuerdas! -Su _dobe_ era adorable.

-Bueno, no me acuerdo-ttebayo… -Admitió con una mueca y se rascó la mejilla intentando pensar algo.- Pero ya no tengo dudas de porque cautivabas a las niñas y las sigues cautivando. -Dijo a su favor.

-¿Sí? -Se inclinó más a su rostro con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿y qué es eso?

-Oh, Sasuke… ¡Todo tú! Pero yo soy el único suertudo de conocer por completo toda tu belleza. -Naruto finalmente besó sus labios sin siquiera tocarlo, como en el pasado.

Al terminar ese significativo contacto Naruto estaba apoyado en una de sus rodillas.

-Sasuke… -Le dijo observándolo nervioso.- Han pasado como veinte años de ese beso. Nuestro primer beso, que sin lugar a dudas me marcó… y que sin ser completamente consciente, como todo lo que se relacionaba contigo, también me impulsó a superarme para poder volver a caminar a tu lado.

Sasuke estaba completamente de piedra. Más, después de observar lo que Naruto llevaba en sus manos.

-Pero quiero que mis besos te pertenezcan por siempre, y que los tuyos me pertenezcan a mí por la eternidad-ttebayo. -Dijo con convicción. La mirada de Sasuke se estaba inevitablemente humedeciendo.- Sé que puede parecer pronto pero contigo yo no tengo interés de esperar ni un minuto más. Porque no tengo ninguna clase de duda. Te ofrezco mi corazón como todo lo que soy… Sa-Sasuke… ¿qui-quieres casarte conmigo? -Dijo sumamente nervioso y abrió la cajita que contenía el sencillo anillo.

-_Dobe_… -Se le quebró la voz. Y el inevitable llanto se liberó.- Sí, sí quiero… -Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡_Mi amor_! -La felicidad lo invadió con fuerza. Bajó a su lado y lo abrazó.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -Le besó las mejillas una y otra vez, depositando todo su cariño en él. Sasuke sólo se carcajeó.

Naruto se apartó un poco de él. Y tomó el anillo y Sasuke puso a disposición su mano con nerviosismo. ¿Esto está bien? Se preguntó el Uchiha. Miró los ojos cálidos de su rubio y se disiparon todos sus temores. No había nada que deseara más en su vida que pertenecerse el uno al otro, tenía derecho a su felicidad.

El Hokage deslizó el anillo de oro en su mano y besó sus dedos.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos comprometidos-ttebayo! -Las emociones lo sobrepasaban. Se abrazó a su cintura y sin poder contenerse se puso a lagrimear un poco.

-Te amo. -Dijo Sasuke también feliz y emocionado, retirándole las lágrimas.

-Y yo te amo con locura, _teme_…

Sasuke besó sus labios luego de rodear su cuello con su brazo. Por largos minutos se besaron dichosos de compartir su vida juntos.

-¿Quieres colocármelo tú? -Ofreció Naruto mostrándole el anillo que era para él.- Así todos sabrán que ya no estamos disponibles…

-¡_Usuratonkachi_! -Le dijo emocionado. Tomó el anillo de la cajita de terciopelo que le ofrecía Naruto. Sin dilamientos le colocó el anillo a su _prometido_.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, _teme_! -Dijo abriendo sus brazos.- ¡Tu regalo soy yo-ttebayo! -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

El Uchiha saltó a abrazarse a su cuello una vez más.

-No se aceptan devoluciones. -Bromeó el Hokage mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Al salir de la academia iban tomados de la mano. La noche ya había caído en Konoha. Naruto en esta oportunidad lo llevó al lago en la parte del muelle donde Sasuke se gastaba las horas en su niñez. Un camino de velas guiaba con su peculiar encanto a la embarcación que aguardaba por ellos.

El agua del lago estaba decorada con lámparas diseminadas desigualmente por la superficie y se dejaban mecer por el suave balanceo del agua. La embarcación igualmente estaba decorada con guirnaldas de lámparas de diferentes colores que creaban la atmósfera de ensueño completa.

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

-Tuve algo de ayuda, dattebayo. -Señaló a la entrada de la embarcación.

-_Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki_, para servirles. -Apareció la niña para recibirlos.

-¡Hija! -Sasuke estaba atónito.

-¿Nos fue bien, Otōchan? -Le preguntó la pequeña a Naruto.

-¡Nos fue excelente-ttebayo! -Dijo contento enseñándole las alianzas que portaban.

-¡Sí! -Sarada dio un pequeño salto de victoria. Luego se contuvo un poco. Se ubicó los lentes mejor en el puente de su nariz.- Digo, me alegro por ustedes… -Dijo en tono más serio.

-¿Ustedes armaron todo esto?

-Y con un poco más de ayuda… -Confesó Sarada.- Vamos, entren. -Los instó.- ¡Nos están esperando!

Caminaron dentro del pequeño barco y una vez todos dentro la pequeña embarcación empezó a moverse lentamente hasta ubicarse en mitad del lago.

En la proa los invitados aguardaban por su agasajado y en cuanto lo vieron todos gritaron a la vez.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!

Una cena tipo coctel se desarrollaba entre las amenas charlas y los buenos deseos que iba recibiendo el cumpleañero. La mayoría eran los amigos de Naruto pero también le tenían aprecio a Sasuke y sinceramente esperaban poder llegar a ser más unidos con él.

Sasuke en un momento observó su anillo y aún incrédulo habló con su novio que no se despegó de su lado.

-¿Esto es posible?

-¿Qué cosa-ttebayo? -Le preguntó mientras le daba un delicioso bocadillo en la boca.

-Casarnos. -Le explicó después de tragarlo.

-Sí, ¿por qué no se podría?

-Porque somos hombres. -Resumió.

-Ah, pero desde hace mucho que se pueden casar los hombres. Y entre mujeres también. Sólo que casi nadie lo hace, y si lo hacen muchos siguen escondiéndolo. Aunque no sé porque. -Le contó sincero.

-Y porque no es lo más común. -Explicó con cariño mientras le retiraba con su mano una mancha de comida de su piel muy cercana a sus labios. Naruto muchas veces parecía un niño pequeño.- A mucha gente le cae mal la idea.

-Puede ser. -Convino con él.- A mí no me molesta, obviamente, aunque cuando era más joven no me gustaba la idea de que me relacionaran con otros hombres pero si se trataba de ti yo hasta incluso admitía que te había besado-ttebayo.

-Tks. Ni que me hubieras besado porque querías, idiota. Esas veces fueron por accidente. -Se molestó un poco.- ¿Ya desde joven presumías de mí? -Naruto siempre solía contar las cosas engrandeciéndose a él mismo.

-¿Eh?, no es así. A mí se me escapaba. Era algo con lo que yo me sentía unido a ti, _teme_… ¡No te puedes enojar por el hecho de que yo pensara siempre en ti-ttebayo! -Se defendió.

-Está bien… -Naruto siempre tenía las palabras justas para disipar sus enojos. Él era el único que conocía perfectamente el camino hacia su corazón. Y así le gustaba a Sasuke que fuera. Lo mejor es que Naruto no era consciente de ese poder, era sólo su efervescencia lo que conquistaba sin tregua a Sasuke.

Momentos más tarde se acercó Ino con quien estuvieron charlando un rato. Ella había ayudado mucho a Sarada a preparar esta bonita noche y le había dado ideas. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que consiguieron. También, en mayor o menor medida, habían colaborado casi todos los compañeros de la generación.

-¿Qué te regaló Naruto? -Indagó curiosa como siempre la rubia.

-No hace falta que lo cuentes, hoy es tu noche-ttebayo… -Le dijo secretamente el rubio al oído.

-Me propuso matrimonio. -Informó Sasuke mostrándole orgulloso el anillo a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Kami-sama! -Gritó emocionada la florista.- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Los felicito chicos! -Saltó a abrazarlos.

Con semejante espectáculo todos se enteraron de tal suceso y renovaron sus mejores deseos.

-Naruto es cosa seria, Sasuke. -Le advirtió Kakashi unos momentos más tarde.- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes… -Se compadeció. Sasuke aceptó con una sonrisa sus deseos.- Y tú Naruto, no lo desgastes con tu energía. -Le pidió. Se imaginaba que estar con alguien tan intenso como ese rubio no sería cosa sencilla.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -Se quejó haciendo pucheros.- No soy tan malo-ttebayo… -Dijo llorón.

-Claro que no, Naruto. -Le dijo con cariño Iruka apoyándole la mano en el hombro presionándoselo afectuosamente.- Ambos serán muy felices juntos… -Vaticinó. La pareja le agradeció la muestra de apoyo.- Y tú… -Se dirigió furioso a Kakashi y lo señaló con el dedo.- ¿qué haces molestándolos? -Lo tomó de la oreja y se lo llevó.

-Mate, mate… Irukaaa -Se quejó llorica el Sexto Hokage.

-Pobre Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei siempre lo reta.

-Yo también te jalaré las orejas si no te portas bien, Naruto. -Le prometió.

-¡Irukita! -Lo escucharon decir a Kakashi unos pasos más allá mientras se sobaba la oreja afectada.- No es para tanto. -Le dijo acariciándole la cintura y a Iruka se le fue pasando el enojo.

Los alumnos se carcajearon con tal escena. Ver a Kakashi así por alguien era nuevo para Sasuke. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo. Pero era consciente de que mucha agua había pasado debajo del puente en sus años de misión. Al parecer, según le contó Naruto, esos dos llevaban años rondándose pero fue recién cuando Naruto tomo el puesto de Kage que Kakashi fue a por todas con Iruka y hasta no conseguirlo no se detuvo. El _pobre_ maestro cayó en sus encantos. Algo que Naruto lamentaba, porque Kakashi era un pervertido e Iruka era un ser puro e inocente a sus ojos.

Cuando decidieron hacer completamente pública su relación, sus maestros les habían dado su completo apoyo. Algo que los alegraba un montón.

-Ellos están casados. -Informó el blondo como prueba de que sí se podían casar.

-¡No inventes! -Sasuke los observó con intriga renovada. Le gustaba cada vez más la idea del matrimonio con Naruto.

-Sí, pero ellos lo mantienen en secreto. Sólo los muy allegados lo sabemos. Pero viven juntos y tienen escenas como esa en público. -Le dijo señalando a los esposos que se daban arrumacos. Iruka de espaldas a Kakashi estaba sonriendo, por su parte el peliplata lo abrazaba fuertemente desde atrás y bromeaba con él mientras aprovechaba a besar con disimulo su cuello.- No es como si la aldea no sospechara que son homosexuales-ttebayo… -Dijo riéndose.- Por eso es que no entiendo porque supuestamente lo ocultan.

-Es su decisión. No te metas. -Lo advirtió.- Pero son divertidos si creen que nadie se da cuenta. -Se rió.

-¿Ya viste tu regalo de Kakashi-sensei? -Le preguntó señalando la mesa de regalos. Un lustroso ejemplar de “Icha Icha Tactics” llamaba su atención.

-Hahaha… No me extraña.

-Vamos a leerlo y a practicar con él. -Propuso entusiasmado.

-Después Kakashi es el pervertido, ¿no? -Le preguntó mientras le rodeaba el cuello. Naruto se hacía segundo a segundo más irresistible.- Tú no, ¿verdad?

-_Temeeee_… -Se quejó mientras lo apegaba a él. Para Naruto también Sasuke era más atrayente que diez mil platos de ramen gratis. La necesidad de estar a solas con él aumentaba segundo a segundo. Lo terminó besando.

-¿Queda muy mal que el festejado se vaya de su propia fiesta? -Indagó Sasuke excitado cuando se separaron. Sus erecciones ya se presionaban.

-Dejemos clones. -Sugirió Naruto mientras no se resistía a besarle el cuello.

-¡Siempre que se trate de follar tu coeficiente intelectual aumenta! -Se rió de él.- Aunque ahora es muy útil…

Hicieron el cambio por sus clones con un sutil intercambio que se produjo en el interior del barco. Al salir, los ninjas sólo caminaron por el agua y corrieron entre risas por su travesura hacia su casa.

Sasuke ya en tierra firme se separó de su agarre y le propuso un pequeño juego.

-¡Encuéntrame, _dobe_! -Le dijo divertido antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke ocultó su chakra pero no fue realmente nada difícil para Naruto el encontrarlo. Entró al aula en penumbras, iluminada sólo por las luces provenientes de las farolas exteriores, que se colaban a través de las ventanas.

-Me quedé con ganas de que me hicieras el amor, justo aquí… -Dijo en un tono endemoniadamente sensual sin siquiera mirarlo mientras Naruto apenas ingresaba. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el que sería su viejo pupitre y acariciaba con su dedo índice la madera.- Y quiero hacer uso de mi regalo… -Explicó dirigiéndole finalmente una mirada abrasadora.

Naruto se acercó a él en automático. Sasuke lo ponía demasiado caliente. Quería liberar una bestia que lo consumía cuando se trataba de su Uchiha, quería rasgar sus ropas, marcar su cuerpo y dejar su esencia hasta lo más profundo de su ser para que nadie tuviera un ápice de dudas de que ese hermoso azabache era suyo.

Hambriento, lo enfrentó y chocó su entrepierna con la ajena y tomó sus antebrazos y los llevó hacia atrás, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Su lengua experta invadió su cavidad y la de Sasuke salió a su encuentro igual de ansiosa que la suya. Se entrelazaban obscenamente en una pequeña danza ardiente.

La pasión brillaba en la mirada del agasajado que fue liberado para inmediatamente ser despojado de sus ropas y que toda su exquisita piel fuera alabada con devoción por los labios, manos y lengua de su hábil amante.

Luego de colocar su firme trasero en la mesa, el Hokage tomó una de sus piernas y las colocó en su hombro, para luego bajar su boca a su hermoso falo que atendió con destreza. Le robaba uno a uno los más sensuales gemidos que existieran en este mundo y cuando el éxtasis llegó para su amado bebió hasta la última gota de su pasión.

Con movimientos rápidos pero cuidadosos, lo volteó y ubicó su pecho en la superficie plana. Sasuke separó sus piernas para ofrecerle su delicioso festín privado que Naruto no dudó en degustar. Penetró su entrada con su lengua y lo hizo gritar en más de una oportunidad.

Hombre precavido vale por dos, Naruto lo sabía. De su bolsillo sacó el pequeño pomito de lubricante que siempre cargaba para ocasiones como esta en donde primaba la espontaneidad.

Con sus dedos untados, comenzó a introducirse en él jugueteando tanto como quiso hasta que su entrada se abrió finalmente como una flor en la mañana. Se bajó sus pantalones y dirigió su duro miembro a su lugar en el mundo. A donde pertenecía.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! -Gritó Sasuke satisfecho. Llevaba largas horas ansiándolo. Sentirse lleno de él era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Dios, _teme_! -Jadeó superado en excitación.

Naruto tomó sus antebrazos, los llevó hacia atrás y en esa firme postura comenzó a embestir certeramente en su exquisito trasero, taladrándolo sin piedad. Sasuke era presa de la pasión y pronto encontró su liberación que evidenció con sus gritos satisfechos.

Naruto no había llegado aún. Quería darle más placer. Lo volteó y apoyó su espalda en el pupitre. Esta vez apoyó ambas piernas en sus hombros y se hundió en su ser. Sasuke gritó por tal contacto, pero Naruto para su mayor bendición no le tuvo piedad, impactaba en su sensible trasero y le daba todo lo que pedía.

Sus ojos lo llamaban, Naruto no los desoyó, gracias a la elasticidad de su Uchiha se pudo inclinar sin salir de él y besar esos pecaminosos labios que lo endulzaban en su lasciva esencia. Al erguirse nuevamente, tomó su longitud y se la acarició con mimo para que juntos llegaran al paroxismo del placer.

-¡Ah, Naruto! -Jadeó desesperado mientras se tomaba la cabeza.- ¡Vente conmigo! -Le pidió con sus ojos en fiera súplica.

El Hokage le concedería todo lo que su _dueño_ le pidiera. Bastaron tres estocadas finales para que los amantes estallaran sincronizados y más satisfechos.

Naruto liberó sus piernas que había besado y lo tomó en sus brazos. Se sentó en la silla con su _divinidad Sasuke Uchiha_ en su regazo. Su futuro esposo se abrazó a su cuello y con su apetito intacto invadió su boca. Luego coló su mano entre sus piernas buscando endurecer con sus caricias a su amante que pronto estuvo dispuesto a entregarse una vez más a él.

Sasuke lo montó expertamente, dejando que sus pieles se entendieran y se transmitieran la inconmensurable dicha de pertenecerse mutuamente. Un solo ser habitante en dos cuerpos.

Se amaron en ese lugar prohibido e impropio, más para las figuras ilustres que son para la aldea, pero nada más que ellos dos en el mundo es lo que importaba en esta noche gloriosa. Una noche de festejos. Después de todo, ¿cuantas veces en la vida uno se compromete con el amor de su vida?


	20. Capítulo 19 ∙ Diferencias

Era una tarde soleada y tras haberle insistido bastante, Sasuke había logrado que Naruto accediera a entrenar con él. No entendía su reticencia. Su novio le daba siempre todo lo que quería. No le solía negar nada, al menos eso creía.

Aunque claro, después del calentamiento inicial entendió que algo no iba del todo bien. Naruto lo evadía muy bien en su postura defensiva. Recibía sus golpes y hacía difíciles sus ataques, es decir, tenía que colocar bastante esfuerzo en derribarlo y golpearlo, pero Naruto no le representaba ningún desafío. Ese idiota no lo atacaba. No lo estaba golpeando.

-¡Ataca de una vez, Naruto! -Le exigió con un grito.

Naruto sólo le dirigió una mirada seria. Fingió atacarlo pero ni puntería tenía. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Sasuke, quien seguía atacando pero ahora realmente enojado. Luego se detuvo.

-¡No quiero un bolsa de entrenamiento, idiota! -Le gritó desde la distancia.- ¡Atácame!

-No quiero-ttebayo… -Dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada pero Sasuke lo escuchó de todas formas. Lucía angustiado.

Sasuke se sorprendió de eso.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber mientras se acercaba a él.

-No importa, úsame como bolsa de entrenamiento. -Le pidió.- No me molesta recibir tus golpes. -Intentó convencerlo.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Insistió. Naruto volvía a evadir su mirada.

-Empecemos, dattebayo… -Dijo colocándose nuevamente en una postura de defensa.

-Ya basta. -Le dijo Sasuke muy enojado.- ¡Dime ahora mismo qué te pasa!

Naruto lo miró a los ojos y le pedía que lo dejara estar, pero su prometido le insistía aún más. El Hokage suspiró rendido y bajó sus hombros.

-Ya lo sabes… -Desvió su mirada.- No me gusta hacerte daño.

Sasuke ahora sí se sorprendió.

-No me haces daño. -Le aclaró para hacerle entender.

-¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy? -Pidió intentando evadirlo.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo resistirlo? -Le preguntó indignado.

-Yo no he dicho eso-ttebayo. Sólo no quiero golpearte.

-Pero puedo resistirlo.

-Yo no.

-Tks. -Chasqueó su lengua y se dio la vuelta retirándose del campo de entrenamiento.

Sasuke escuchó a Naruto llamarlo a su espalda pero estaba demasiado irritado con su estúpida actitud. Un par de horas más tarde, Hinata lo encontró bufando molesto en una pequeña loma que daba al lago. Estaba sentado en la hierba mirando al agua pero lucía muy molesto. La Hyūga se le acercó.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. -Se acercó con simpatía.

El Uchiha ni le había prestado atención de tan absorto que estaba en sus divagues.

-Hinata. No te había notado. -Confesó.

-¿Cómo estás? -Quiso saber. Notaba su chakra un poco exaltado e intenso.

-Bien. -Dijo huraño.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó seria al notar que estaba tan molesto. Lo empezaba a considerar su amigo y por lo tanto se preocupaba por él.

-No sé si sea bueno hablarlo contigo… -Confesó mirando nuevamente hacia el frente.

-Es Naruto-kun. -Concluyó.- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Ser un _Usuratonkachi_ sobreprotector. -Informó bufando molesto.- No quiere golpearme cuando entrenamos.

-Ah, ya veo. -Dijo con su dulzura característica. Luego rió.- Él no ha cambiado ni un poco.

-¿Cómo dices? -Se extrañó de su reacción.- Claro, contigo también era así, supongo. -Concluyó molesto. Si su actitud era una cosa del _dobe_ por estar en pareja lo iba a golpear en reprimenda. No podía compararlo con Hinata. ¡Él si se podía defender!

-No, conmigo no. Siempre contigo. Aunque tú nunca te enteras.

-¿Cómo? -Eso sí lo sorprendió.- ¿Cómo que siempre conmigo?

-Para Naruto es difícil lidiar con la idea de que te hagan daño. Imagino que para él es aún más imperdonable ser él el que te lo haga.

-Algo así siempre me dice. -Hizo una mueca de confusión. No entendía esa forma de pensar.- Me dijo que lo usara de bolsa de entrenamiento el muy idiota. -Le contó. Le estaba gustando esto de hablar con alguien de sus problemas. Eso no era sencillo para él pero con Hinata se sentía confiado y suelto. Ella no lo agobiaba, ni era una chismosa, ni quería obtener algo de él. La Hyūga sólo le ofrecía su oído.

-Para Naruto-kun siempre ha sido más fácil recibir el dolor por ti. Cuando estabas con tu equipo Taka… -Comenzó a contarle esa vieja anécdota. Quería que Sasuke comprendiera la manera de pensar de Naruto.- …tú habías intentado secuestrar a Killer Bee para obtener el Hachibi para Akatsuki…

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sí, tenía grandes fallas en el pasado.

-En ese momento nosotros estábamos reconstruyendo la aldea tras el ataque de Pain. La Quinta permanecía inconsciente aún. Y una delegación de Kumogakure vino a exigir a Konoha que se hicieran cargo de ti. Y Konoha, con Danzō a la cabeza, dio el permiso para aniquilarte, declarándote un ninja renegado. Algo con lo que todos nosotros terminamos coincidiendo. -Admitió sincera.- Naruto-kun por supuesto que no. Él se enteró que los alumnos de Killer Bee estaban aquí e iban tras de ti con el permiso de la aldea ya que te habías convertido en un criminal clase S. Naruto-kun no pudo soportarlo y les pidió que descargaran su ira que tenían contra ti en él. Les pidió que su odio lo descargaran en él. Ofreció su cuerpo para que tú no recibieras ese dolor. En ningún momento se defendió. Terminó muy mal herido, pero nunca se quejó. Así ha sido siempre pero sólo lo hace por ti. Al menos a ese nivel.

-Ese idiota… -Bufó emocionado. ¿Por qué Naruto era tan lunático si se trataba de él?

-Naruto-kun lamenta mucho de que por su culpa perdieras un brazo. -Le contó.

-Pero no fue su culpa.

-Él no lo ve así.

-Pero tiene que entender. Yo no acepté reconstruírmelo porque merezco este recordatorio. Era lo mínimo que merecía por él daño que le causé a él. Porque aunque no lo parezca yo sé que él fue quien más sufrió por mis actitudes. Él siempre me ofreció su sincera amistad y yo una y otra vez la pisotee en el suelo. Y cada vez que alguien me cuenta algo más de aquel tiempo yo lo verifico. Como lo que me acabas de contar. Esto no fue su culpa… -Dijo tomándose el muñón.- …pero es un gran recordatorio de que mis actos tienen consecuencias. Y me alegro de que existiera la posibilidad de las células de Hashirama para que Naruto pudiera recuperar su brazo. Eso es algo que yo no me puedo perdonar... Forzarlo a eso por mi terquedad siendo que él siempre fue lo único que he querido tras perder a mi familia. Sé que él no me tiene rencor pero yo sí que no me lo puedo perdonar.

-Haha… -Rió colocándose su mano en su boca.- Son tan parecidos en algunas cosas.

-Supongo, pero yo tengo más lógica que él. -Dijo y Hinata tuvo que coincidir con él.

-Para él era muy difícil que tú estuvieras de misión fuera de la aldea porque se la pasaba preocupado por ti. -Le contó otra cosa para que comprendiera la magnitud de lo invaluable que es Sasuke para Naruto.- Le torturaba el no tener noticias tuyas por semanas o meses. No vivía tranquilo sin tener la certeza de que tú estabas bien.

-Soy fuerte. -Informó a su favor.- Muy fuerte…

-Lo sé. -Tomó su mano y se la presionó levemente.- Pero se lo tienes que hacer entender a él. -Le sugirió.

-Sí, pero es un idiota. Seguro me va a costar.

-Hahaha… Confío en que hallarás la forma.

-Gracias.

-Me voy porque Shino-kun me espera.

-¿Shino? -Preguntó confuso.

-Sí. -Le señaló una banca más abajo donde el maestro esperaba pacientemente.

-Ah. -Dijo simplemente. Le parecía raro pero no iba a decir nada más.

-Estoy retomando mi entrenamiento para ponerme en forma y él me está ayudando. -Le explicó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Siempre es importante mantenerse fuerte. -Le dijo sincero.- Y tener un amigo que te apoye en eso también… -Suspiró.

-Naruto-kun lo entenderá. -Le sonrió.- Suerte Sasuke-kun… -Se despidió con su mano.

Sasuke volvió a observar el lago. Estúpido Naruto. Será muy Hokage pero siempre puede ser tan idiota como cuando era un niño. Se quejó molesto el Uchiha en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo ahora, debido a la charla que tuvo con Hinata, de nuevo estaba conmovido por su accionar. Aunque no fuera racional también era lindo.

Al regresar a su casa hizo una cena ligera y comió junto a Sarada. Para cuando Naruto llegó de la oficina, Sasuke ya estaba en la cama porque era bastante tarde.

-¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó con cautela Sasuke cuando el rubio entró a la habitación. Sasuke se sentó para poder hablar con él.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo-ttebayo. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras también se sentaba en la cama.- No te quiero hacer enojar Sasuke, pero tú eres demasiado valioso para mí. Si yo te hiciera daño no me lo podría perdonar. Ya te he hecho demasiado daño… -Le dijo mirando su muñón.- No quiero lastimarte nunca más.

-Esto no fue tu culpa… -Subió a su regazo y se abrazó a su cuello. Le dio un tierno beso.- Esto sólo es una consecuencia de mis actos, y no permitiré que sientas culpa por haberme salvado. Yo te empujé a este límite. -Le dio otro beso. Su ternura afloraba porque tenía muy presente las palabras de Hinata.- El único que debe pedirte perdón por eso soy yo. Yo fui quien te lastimó tanto que perdiste un brazo. -Se lamentó.

-No me ha importado. -Confesó sincero y acarició su mejilla. Sasuke inclinó su cabeza para prolongar ese contacto que tan bien le hacía. Sus ojos lo observaban con dulzura y brillaban emocionados centelleando por su amor por su hermoso rubio.- Si fuera necesario por ti perdería todas mis extremidades y no me importaría. Por ti perdería mi vida, dattebayo.

-No es necesario. -Lo besó.- No digas esas cosas. -Le pidió y lo besó más profundamente.

Hicieron el amor entregándose mutuamente y se quedaron dormidos al poco rato.

A sólo un par de días de diferencia trabajaban juntos haciendo el trabajo de oficina.

-Asígname a esta. -Sasuke le presentó una orden de rastreo de ninjas renegados que rondaban la frontera del País del Fuego.

-¿Qué? -Lo observó confundido.

-Ya lo oíste. -Le volvió a mostrar la hoja.- Iré tras estos.

-Jeje… -Rió nervioso.- ¡No hace falta que vayas tú, _teme_! -Le restó importancia.- No está a tu nivel.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy aburrido. -Le informó suspicazmente, evaluándolo.- Quiero desentumecerme un poco. -Se estiró el cuello con el brazo.

-Pero te aburrirás igualmente con estos renegados… -Rió socarronamente.- No te representarán ningún desafío. -Intentó persuadirlo.

-¿Y tú que estás a mi nivel? -Se acercó a su silla por su costado.- Tú… -Le tocaba el pectoral con su dedo índice trazando círculos lentamente. Se inclinó cerca de su rostro.- ¿Tú vas a desafiarme? -Casi rozaba sus labios.

Naruto aguantaba la respiración, completamente absorto en él.

-Por supuesto que sí-ttebayo… -Accedió con una sonrisa traviesa.

El Hokage intentó abrazarlo para sentarlo en su regazo.

-Perfecto… -Dijo Sasuke irguiéndose y separándose de él.- Has tiempo en tu apretada agenda para entrenar conmigo antes de finalizar tu semana. -Se alejó completamente de él, volviendo a su lugar.

-¡_Teme_! -Se quejó con un puchero.

-Vuelve a tu trabajo, _dobe_… -Le exigió ignorando su reclamo. Se sentó en su lugar y sonrió levemente de lado sintiéndose victorioso.

-Al menos me deberías haber dejado darte un beso-ttebayo. -Hizo más pucheros.

Sasuke, apiadándose de él, se levantó de su silla, se acercó a su lado una vez más y se sentó en su regazo dándole un beso a consciencia. Después de todo había obtenido algo de él. Aunque Naruto no quería que se alejara de él, al cabo de un rato lo dejó ir para que pudieran continuar trabajando.

-¡No inventes, Naruto! -Le gritó furioso otra tarde.- ¿No vas a golpearme?

Sasuke colocó su mano en su cadera completamente fastidiado.

-No puedo-ttebayo… -Respondió cabizbajo.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sólo hazlo! -Exigió furioso.

-¿Por qué me pides esto? -Le preguntó rogándole con sus cristalinos ojos que lo liberara de esa presión.

-¡Por qué me lo prometiste! -Le recordó.

-Yo no hice tal promesa, dattebayo… -Dijo nuevamente tocándose la nuca. No sabía cómo solventar esta situación.

-¿No vas a atacarme? -Le preguntó furioso.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-Bien, pues no me tocarás en absoluto hasta que no accedas a entrenar conmigo como corresponde. -Dijo resuelto desapareciendo del campo de entrenamiento, dejando a Naruto completamente desolado.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas de pura tortura habían transcurrido desde aquella aciaga tarde.

Sasuke no se había tirado un farol. Había cumplido a rajatabla la distancia impuesta. Aun cuando Naruto había pretendido abrazarlo a la hora de dormir, el Uchiha lo había rechazado implacable. Incluso mientras el azabache dormía profundamente.

Naruto lo extrañaba. Mucho. Se habían acostumbrado a hacer el amor por lo menos una vez al día. Y eso cómo poco. Sasuke era una deliciosa tentación que a cada segundo quería hincarle el diente, pero no podía. Aún no se le ocurría ninguna forma de llegar a un acuerdo con su prometido. Algún punto intermedio que aplacara el enfado de su Uchiha. Se sentía perdido. Y estaba decayendo. Hasta en el trabajo se notaba. Pero ni a Shikamaru le explicaban qué sucedía y el pelipiña sospechaba que no querría enterarse para no verse envuelto en sus problemas.

Esta situación incluso hacía que casi ni se hablaran y cuando lo hacían la tensión era insoportable. Para mal mayor Sasuke lo atormentaba poniéndose cada vez más caliente y apetitoso. O al menos eso creía Naruto. Lo veía inclinarse en el trabajo con la excusa de buscar algo en los archiveros mostrándole una hermosa perspectiva de su trasero, o sospechosamente se le caían los papeles con una torpeza que no era propia de él y de nuevo se exhibía frente a sus libidinosos ojos, o a menudo se masajeaba el cuello mostrándole exquisitas porciones de su piel, o jugueteaba en sus labios con un bolígrafo distraídamente.

Las peores _torturas_ estaban reservadas para la intimidad de su hogar. Sasuke le dejaba ver su deliciosa piel al salir de darse un baño cubierto por hipnóticas gotas que recorrían siniestramente sus curvas, se vestía frente a él con normalidad y sólo usaba sus hermosos bóxer negros mientras dormían. Y con la excusa de tener calor, siempre terminaba destapándose en la mitad de la noche.

Naruto tenía erecciones a cada rato. Que debían resignarse a no obtener lo que tan ansiosamente deseaban. Estaba en estado de necesidad permanente. Encima Sasuke no le daba tregua alguna. Lo rondaba permanentemente. Como un vistoso recordatorio de todo lo que perdía por no ceder ante lo que le pedía. No le daba un respiro. El Hokage estaba perdiendo los nervios. No había forma alguna de que pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza. Hasta le estaba costando conciliar el sueño.

Pero si Naruto estaba mal, Sasuke estaba en la miseria misma. Lo extrañaba horriblemente. Demasiado. Lo necesitaba tanto como su rubio a él. Sin embargo él debía demostrarse estoico para que Naruto finalmente flaqueara ante sus demandas. No era él el irracional, era Naruto. Pero su estúpido prometido parecía tener nervios de acero y era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Y eso que a Sasuke ya no se le ocurrían más formas de pavonearse frente a sus pervertidos ojos.

Quería, no… **_necesitaba_** que sus brazos lo rodearan, que sus labios lo recorrieran, que le demostrara cuánto lo deseaba. Y así mismo, él quería tocarlo. Quería devorarlo. Quería que lo poseyera de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran. Sin embargo su prometido idiota no cedía. Frustrado, se preguntaba si se estaba equivocando.

Esta noche él había llegado a su límite, aunque desde luego no lo pensaba admitir. Después de esperar que Naruto se durmiera profundamente se propuso llevar a cabo su plan. Coló su mano dentro de su ropa interior y se encargó de endurecerlo. Sus caricias pronto lograron su cometido y tenía una hermosa erección de la que ansiaba adueñarse. Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir despertarlo. Con disimulo lo zamarreó para sacarlo de su profundo sueño. Cuando notó que comenzaba a moverse, se apresuró a fingir que dormía dándole la espalda.

Naruto, un poco desorientado, finalmente se despertó con otra de sus innumerables erecciones. Se sintió en un infierno en vida. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos completamente desesperado. Sasuke a su lado notó como se acercó a él. Olfateó su cuello pero, incluso aunque él supuestamente dormía, no lo tocó. Luego los movimientos le indicaban que se retiraba al baño interno de la habitación. Frustrado dejó de fingir que dormía y se sentó en la cama completamente rendido. Observó su erección y se levantó. Se había decidido.

Naruto llevaba minutos encerrado intentando correrse.

-Sasuke… -Suspiró sentado en la taza del váter.- Tks. -Se quejó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Le estaba costando más de lo normal llegar. Se sentía desanimado. Su mano no se comparaba en nada a su hermoso azabache.

Al abrir sus ojos creyó que de alguna forma su fantasía se había vuelto más profunda, tanto que parecía real. Sasuke estaba en el quicio de la puerta observándolo hambrientamente.

-¿Qué haces, _Usuratonkachi_? -Indagó serio dirigiéndose a él. Sasuke vestía su kimono gris.

-¡Sa-Sasuke! -Jadeó sorprendido.

Debía de estar alucinando, porque su Sasuke se veía muy real.

-_Esta es mía_. -Le informó al enfrentarlo. Tomó la erección en su mano, sacando la mano de Naruto.- _Me pertenece_. -Sentenció mientras procedía a besar sus belfos con pasión y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro con cariño.

Naruto, incrédulo, tocaba cuanta porción de Sasuke estaba al alcance de sus manos. El Uchiha se arrodilló y comenzó a realizarle una excelente mamada mientras que para retardar su liberación, presionaba con firmeza la base de su erección. Lo observaba con sus ojos fieros y Naruto se creía en un sueño. Sí, esto era justo lo que necesitaba para correrse, un hermoso Sasuke que lo devorara con su pasión.

Con un hilo de saliva se apartó de su miembro y se puso de pie. Con destreza hizo a un lado su kimono lo suficiente y se sentó sobre él.

-¡Sasuke no! -Gimió Naruto cuando Sasuke dirigió su dura erección a su trasero y se la comenzó a enterrar. ¡No lo había preparado en absoluto y llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo! Pero para su sorpresa pudo entrar sin problemas y se deslizó con la misma facilidad de siempre. Buscó interrogante la mirada de su amante.

-_Mi amor_, ¿tú… -Comenzó a hablarle.

-Cállate. -Le exigió y se apoderó de sus labios una vez más. No pensaba responderle.

Esta noche no iba a dejar que Naruto no fuera suyo. Lo necesitaba urgentemente y si tenía que prepararse él mismo para poder recibirlo en su interior, lo haría. Se había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo con el kimono para no evidenciar de buenas a primeras cuán dispuesto estaba por llegar hasta el final con su rubio caliente.

Naruto no demoró en quitarle por completo la vestimenta que portaba y que no le permitía sentir su lechosa piel que anhelaba desde hace semanas. Apretujó extasiado sus hermosas nalgas que deseaba besar hasta que Sasuke le suplicara que lo follara duramente. Recorrió ávidamente su espalda generando escalofríos en el agasajado que parecía avivar su pasión a cada segundo que pasaban embrujados en este hechizo abrasador que los consumía.

Sasuke subía y bajaba de él sin dejar de besarlo mientras abrazaba su cuello y enterraba sus dedos en sus greñas rubias. Su erección liberaba su pre semen entre el abrazo de sus cuerpos y el blondo coló su mano para mimarlo, aumentando su deliciosa cuota de placer. Sasuke gemía mientras se negaba a apartarse de sus labios que había extrañado tanto.

Pronto el clímax llegó para ambos mientras se observaban con tanta hambre.

-¡Ah, _teme_! -Gimió Naruto sobrepasado.

-Naru…¡to! -Sasuke se liberó con un grito rindiéndose a su exigente mirada apasionada.

-¿Estás bien-ttebayo? -Preguntó unos momentos después mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Después de todo había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había hecho suyo y él no había podido asegurarse de prepararlo bien. Sasuke descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy mejor ahora… -Admitió. Lo había echado mucho de menos.- Ahora hazme el amor en nuestra cama. -Le exigió cuando buscó su mirada.

-Sí, _mi amorcito._ -Dijo completamente feliz.

Se levantó con él encima y sosteniéndolo por el trasero lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo tendió. Sin demora lo hizo suyo sin cansancio.

No habían resuelto nada.

Seguían en el mismo punto de siempre. Y la paciencia de Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite cuando una semana después Naruto le negó rotundamente la posibilidad de salir de la aldea para patrullar desde el exterior para asegurarse con sus informantes que no hubieran amenazas para la aldea. Ese era su trabajo y era algo que hacía muy bien. Su experiencia le permitía reconocer patrones, comportamientos extraños y potenciales riesgos que pudieran poner en peligro a Konoha o a veces hasta el mundo entero.

No importaba cuantas palabras melosas empleara el blondo para intentar endulzarle el oído. Sasuke lo único que escuchaba es “_quiero que seas un completo inútil_”. Su cabreo era mayúsculo.

-¿Qué no puedo salir de la aldea? -La indignación impregnaba sus palabras.

-Es muy pronto para eso-ttebayo. -Le rodeó la cintura y Sasuke ahora intentaba apartarlo de su cuerpo.- Seguro que no hay nada que debas revisar y hace pocos meses que regresaste.

-¡Y una mierda! -Se zafó completamente de él.- ¿Cómo se supone que estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso has ido a chequear con tu Rinnegan todas las dimensiones para asegurarte? -Preguntó sarcástico.

-Sasuke… -Intentó acercarse nuevamente pero el Uchiha se alejaba tanto como él se acercaba. No entendía del todo qué le estaba ocurriendo últimamente, pero tenía un imperioso impulso de mantener a Sasuke a su lado. La idea de perderlo lo torturaba mucho más que en el pasado.- No te enfades… -Le pidió.- En serio que la aldea está bien sin que salgas a patrullar.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto? -En verdad quería entenderlo. A pesar de estar tan enfadado quería que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran.

-No me pasa nada. -Mintió.

-¿Entonces es algo que crees? ¿En serio crees que tengo que quedarme en casa a limpiar tus trastos y darte de comer?

-Yo nunca he dicho o sugerido eso, dattebayo.

-¿Entonces qué es? Dímelo de una vez. -Exigió impaciente.

-No quiero que te expongas innecesariamente. -Confesó.

-¿En serio crees que es innecesario? ¿Qué mi trabajo es innecesario? -Se sentía insultado.

-No tergiverses lo que digo, por favor. -Se refregó el rostro con una mano. Se sentía frustrado. Y notaba que esta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Es tu culpa por ser un estúpido críptico al que tengo que intentar descifrar. ¿Por qué no quieres que salga de la aldea? -Insistió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, _mi amor_. No es necesario en este momento.

-¿Y cómo coño estás tan seguro de que no es necesario? -Repitió. La misma charla se producía en un sinfín y seguían igual de estancados. Pero Sasuke le estaba dando innumerables oportunidades para darse a entender.

-Simplemente lo sé-ttebayo. -Dijo terco y cansado.

-Simplemente lo sabes… -Repitió lentamente, hastiado. Lo miró igual de agotado.- ¡Fantástico! -Dijo un momento antes de darse la vuelta para salir de su oficina.

-Sasuke… -Intentó detenerlo.

-Sólo te diré esto Naruto. -Se volteó con el pomo de la puerta aún en su mano.- Iniciamos una relación y esto es de a dos. Tú eres mi Hokage y lo respeto. Créeme que lo hago. Pero también soy tu pareja y tu prometido. Y quedamos de acuerdo de que no nos ocultaríamos nada. Que no habrían distancias innecesarias entre nosotros. Te juro que he sido muy paciente y que he intentado comprenderte, pero no malgastes mi paciencia con estas estupideces por favor. -Le pidió desgastado antes de marcharse de ahí.

Al anochecer, luego de una agotadora jornada, Naruto subió a la cama donde Sasuke ya reposaba y se arrimó a su espalda y le abrazó la cintura. Sasuke lo recibió colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Naruto. Le había dejado aquella última reflexión final esperando que su bobo novio entrara en razón de una vez.

-Si sales de la aldea y te ocurre algo, y ni siquiera estoy a tu lado para ayudarte no podría perdonármelo. No quiero perderte-ttebayo. -Le confesó en una voz calma.

-Y no lo harás. -Le aseguró Sasuke, intentando nuevamente convencerlo para calmar sus miedos. Aún estaba enfadado con él pero quería solucionar las cosas con su _Usuratonkachi_.

-Sí, porque no saldrás de la aldea. -Le dijo resuelto mientras colaba su mano debajo de su camiseta intentando intimar con él. Le presionó su erección en su trasero.

Sasuke, tras rápidamente procesar sus palabras, lo apartó de su lado y se sentó en la cama con el Sharingan activado.

-¡Vete! -Le exigió con una voz profunda señalando la puerta.

-Sasu… -Intentó inútilmente acercarse a él.

-¡Vete ahora mismo! -Lo interrumpió.

-¡Cálmate! -Le pidió cuando recibió el primer almohadonazo.

-¡Vete ya! ¡No te quiero ver! -Le gritó.

-Pero _mi amor_… -Comenzó conciliador.

-¡Mi amor y una mierda…! -Le dijo rabioso.- ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Finalmente lo logró echar de la habitación y Sasuke se quedó furioso en su cuarto.

¿Cómo se atreve? Refunfuñaba colérico mientras daba vueltas por la cama.

Naruto recostado en la cama de Boruto observaba el techo de la habitación. Sí, la situación se le había ido completamente de las manos y la había cagado enteramente al intentar imponerse unilateralmente a Sasuke. Se cubrió con su mano los ojos para intentar dejar de visualizar la mirada dolida de su azabache. Ahora se sentía muy avergonzado y sobrepasado. Suspiró mentalmente agotado.

Con mucho pesar tuvo que abrir sus ojos cuando sonó la alarma. Un par de horas fue lo único que logró dormir. Bajó a desayunar luego de darse una ducha y Sarada lo saludó con cautela. Los había escuchado pelear y su papá estaba más callado que de costumbre.

Sasuke comía silenciosamente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

-Sarada, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento. -Le habló el Uchiha a su niña luego de dejar las cosas en el fregadero.

Naruto lo observó marcharse y quedó con el ánimo por los suelos. Llegó a su oficina como un alma en pena y rendido se sentó en su silla. Shikamaru ingresó rutinariamente y lo encontró abatido en su escritorio.

-¡Qué problemático! -Le dijo con un revoleo de ojos.- ¿Estás así sólo porque Sasuke salió de la aldea?

-¡¿Qué?! -Le preguntó irguiéndose rápidamente en estado de alerta.- Sasuke no ha salido de la aldea. -Le aclaró.

-¿Cómo? Acá dice que tú lo autorizaste para que saliera a patrullar. -Shikamaru releía la orden expedida con la firma de Naruto.

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa-ttebayo! -Exclamó mientras le quitaba el papel a su consejero para leerlo con sus propios ojos.- ¡Ese _teme_!

Momentos más tarde habló con Sarada que entrenaba sola en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Papá salió de la aldea a patrullar, Otōchan. -Le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

-Pero hace un rato él… -Estaba confundido.

-Sólo era un clon que dejó para explicarme. Él se fue hace horas. -Le informó apenada. No le gustaba que sus padres pelearan.- ¿Está todo bien? -Se animó a preguntar con tristeza.

-Sí… Haha… -Fingió patéticamente una sonrisa.- Tú no te preocupes, dattebayo… -Trató de quitarle hierro al asunto aunque estuviera muy dolido.

-No sé qué le hayas echo pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado… -Admitió Sarada. Sabía que en estos momentos Naruto le había mentido.

-Esto no es nada… -Dijo sincero. La verdad es que él había visto a Sasuke mucho más enojado que esto. Su _teme_ debía de amarlo mucho porque a pesar de que sí tenía motivos para estar enojado con él por lo que trató de hacer, esta vez no le faltaba ninguna parte del cuerpo. Sonrió con el recuerdo.- Solucionaremos esto. -Le prometió tocándole la punta de la nariz con ternura.


	21. Capítulo 20 ∙ Idiota

Shikamaru no quería ingresar a la oficina. Más de dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Sasuke salió de la aldea sin el permiso de su Hokage. Se había dado cuenta de que aquellos dos eran muy volubles y el que pagaba las consecuencias de eso era él mismo. Naruto estaba de un humor de perros y tenía la capacidad de concentración de una cucaracha. Sasuke lo había vuelto un completo inútil. Un completo inútil al que se le estaba acumulando el trabajo de manera descomunal.

-¿Has tenido noticias de él? -Le preguntó con cautela.

-Ninguna-ttebayo… -El blondo religiosamente concurría a su oficina todos los días sin falta pero poco o nada avanzaba en su trabajo.

-¡Qué problemático! -Bufó por lo bajo Shikamaru, siendo ignorado por el rubio.- Naruto. -Lo llamó.- ¡Naruto! -Le gritó fastidiado porque no obtenía su atención.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó sobresaltado.- ¡No me asustes!

-Sasuke volverá en cualquier momento, no es la primera vez que sale de la aldea por sus misiones. Él estará bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Todos sabemos que siempre te has preocupado de todas formas por él pero esta es la primera vez que no funcionas en absoluto. Antes podías ser desesperante, pero ahora eres un inútil. -Le dijo con crudeza y sinceridad para hacerlo entrar en razón.- Antes que novio o prometido de alguien eres Hokage. No olvides que mucha gente depende de ti.

-Lo sé-ttebayo. -Dijo con un puchero culpable.

-De todas formas no te sirve de nada estar pensando todo el tiempo en él. -Intentó razonar con su idiota amigo.- Sasuke no está regresando más rápido por eso. Así que mejor enfócate en tu trabajo y cuando él regrese te preocupas de resolver las cosas con él.

-Está bien. -Dijo desanimado.

-Piénsalo así. -Le sugirió.- Si te adelantas lo suficiente en tu trabajo ahora, piensa que podrás tener tiempo libre para estar con él cuando regrese. -Extrañamente esa estupidez fue más efectiva que sus regaños.

-¡Tienes razón Shikamaru! -Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Así encerraré a Sasuke en nuestra habitación y no saldremos por días, dattebayo! -Indudablemente lo había logrado animar.

Naruto sabía que estaba fallando en su cargo. No es que no fuera plenamente consciente. Pero hasta que Shikamaru no le habló, no le importaba demasiado porque no podía evitar estar pensando en Sasuke quien era su prioridad por el momento. No le gustó para nada que dejara la aldea de esa forma. No le gustaba que estuviera tan enojado con él. Aunque sabía que tenía motivos, le hubiera gustado solucionar las cosas antes.

Pero siendo sinceros, él orilló a Sasuke a actuar así. Sabía que se había sobrepasado al intentar imponer su postura por sobre la de él.

Lo peor es que él comprendía el punto de vista de Sasuke. Y racionalmente le daba toda la razón. Pero a la vez, su mente y corazón batallaban incesantemente para intentar lograr retenerlo a su lado, fuera de todo peligro. Algo dormido desde hace mucho tiempo había salido de su letargo en un lugar muy profundo de su interior desde que Sasuke se había convertido en su pareja. Algo demasiado primitivo y acuciante. Imposible de ignorar. No quería perderlo.

Conocía demasiado bien las artes evasoras de Sasuke, las distancias que fácilmente podía imponer entre ellos, y la manía de no rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni aún a su Hokage. Ni por el puesto que ahora tenía, Sasuke se reportaría ante él como corresponde. Menos que menos por ser su pareja. Y eso le carcomía por dentro. Sasuke lo era todo para él. En un sentido muy impropio y estricto, sin Sasuke no podía vivir. Y lo sabía desde siempre. Eso no cambiaría. Y antes siempre quiso poder caminar a su lado, pero sabía que Sasuke no se lo permitiría. Y tenía razón. ¡La tenía! Pero cómo vencerse a uno mismo, se preguntaba Naruto.

No le gustaba actuar así con él, pero la necesidad de protegerlo de cualquier mal le ganaba a todo tipo de razonamiento. El miedo de perderlo lo devoraba en pedazos y consumía la poca cordura que le quedaba. Él no quería obligarlo a nada. Preferiría que Sasuke se mantuviera seguro a su lado. Preferiría que sin importar qué le concediera eso. Pero eso sí que era una locura. Y él lo sabía. No le gustaba convertirse en ese tipo de hombre.

Decidió moderar por el momento el uso de su Modo Sennin para ver si lograba encontrarlo. Seguramente Sasuke se pasaba más tiempo del necesario entre dimensiones para complicarle la labor, pero los últimos días incansablemente había intentado dar con él, infructuosamente. Sin embargo, debía enfocarse. Se prometió dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-Kukuku… -Reía mientras se llevaba la taza de té a su boca.- Es agradable verte así, Sasuke-kun… -Sus sibilinos ojos lo observaban divertidos.

-No sé cómo terminé hablando de esto contigo. -Se quejó de sí mismo el Uchiha. Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras evitaba su mirada.

-Naruto-kun siempre fue un troglodita siempre que se tratase de ti. No tiene mucha capacidad cognitiva el pobre. Pero el Hokage se esfuerza mucho. Y todos sus recursos los ocupa para intentar retenerte a su lado el muy idiota. -Le dijo con una sonrisa que siempre le desagradaba del Sannin de las serpientes.

-No hables como si lo conocieras. -Le exigió molesto. Sólo él podía insultar a _su idiota_.

-Disculpa, pero no eres el único. Es bastante básico a decir verdad. Sólo tienes que adiestrarlo a tu gusto. -Le aconsejó.- Sé que no le molestará el tipo de correa que quieras ponerle, siempre y cuando seas tú el que se la ponga. -Le dirigió una de sus miradas socarronas.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -Le preguntó irritado.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, y lo sabes. Solamente tienes que encontrar la forma más efectiva de hacerlo. -Le explicó levantando los hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tks. Si así fuera no habría tenido que escabullirme de la aldea. -Le comentó con el ceño fruncido. Esto era culpa de Naruto y Hinata. Ahora parecía bastante necesario para él hablar de lo que sentía. Y se había desahogado en ese sujeto. Bueno, algo de confianza le tenía. Y no olvidaba que gracias a él tenía a Sarada. Quizás hasta le tenía algo de estima.

-Aún no hallas el tipo de correa que te es útil, pero lo harás. -Vaticinó. Luego de una pausa continuó.- Míranos, cotilleando como viejas amigas. Kukuku… -Rió.

-Tks. Dame la información que busco así puedo marcharme de una vez. -Se enojó más.

-Siempre impaciente, Sasuke-kun. Pero déjame decirte algo más. Sé que lo amas pero creo que aún no comprendes del todo el tamaño del amor que siente por ti Naruto-kun. -Sasuke desvió la mirada pero lo escuchaba atento.- Cuando llegó a mi guarida aquella vez que se reencontró contigo, previamente había luchado conmigo exigiéndome que te devolviera a él. Se me ocurrió comentar que tú eras mío y se volvió loco. Desató tal poder que tuve bastante suerte de escapar en aquel momento. Sin embargo, en ese estado incluso dañó a aquella mujercita que tuviste como esposa. No se puede controlar del todo cuando se trata de ti. Y tú tienes afición por escapar de la aldea tan pronto puedas. No puedes culparlo por temer tanto que no permanezcas a su lado.

-Yo no lo estoy dejando. -Se defendió mirándolo a los ojos.- Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. La colaboración que me pidió.

-Pero el amor nos vuelve irracionales a veces. Y más siendo uno tan intenso como el que él siente por ti. Tienes que enseñarle a moderarlo y que sepa que puede confiar en ti. -Le sugirió amistosamente.- Es claro que no quiere perderte. Hazle entender que no lo hará.

El Uchiha se quedó reflexivo unos momentos. Parece que últimamente todos tenían afición de contarle anécdotas del pasado de Naruto. Sí, hacía rato que sabía que los sentimientos de Naruto por él eran demasiado intensos y que lo habían impulsado hasta la locura con tal de recuperarlo. Lo amaba por eso. Lo amaba por nunca rendirse con él. Por siempre estar dispuesto a entenderlo. Por siempre haberlo entendido. Lo amaba intensamente. Pero su hermoso _Usuratonkachi_ lo estaba colocando entre la espada y la pared con su actitud.

Sasuke no se creía con ese supuesto poder que le adjudicaba Orochimaru. No era posible que existiera una correa capaz de domar su espíritu. Y eso le inquietaba. Había intentado hasta el cansancio hacerle notar el compromiso real que tenía con él y con la aldea. Que era capaz de afrontar ambos. Que era fuerte. Que siempre lucharía por regresar a su lado. Pero Naruto no cedía. Y él tampoco.

Luego de salir de la guarida del Sannin no se sentía mejor. De hecho le dolía el corazón. No, no le gustaba estar así con Naruto. Pero no era en algo en lo que él fuera a retroceder. Su instinto sobreprotector se estaba saliendo de control y ni siquiera actuaba como Hokage. Naruto era completamente insensato al respecto.

No iba a llegar a nada con él en estos momentos. Y ahora, luego de su charla con su antiguo maestro, se sentía aún más reflexivo y melancólico. Se obligó a concentrarse en seguir el rastro que buscaba hace días. Esa sustancia no era normal y por eso fue a informarse con Orochimaru.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la Aldea de la Roca. Los ninjas que perseguía eran bastante hábiles al parecer. Y tenían una excelente capacidad de camuflaje. Pasaban indetectables. Incluso para él. Tenían la extraña capacidad de bloquear su flujo de chakra según les convenía para pasar desadvertidos como unos meros civiles si así les convenía. Y otra vez se debía a un experimento del viejo Sannin. Ese líquido que había encontrado les daba esa habilidad.

Descuidado, en una de esas guaridas que habían dejado abandonadas en el pasado, el Sannin dejó entre muchos otros informes, los datos necesarios para crear tal pócima. Pero según le informó tenían una desventaja de diseño que él siempre se encargaba de dejar en sus escritos por si ocurría lo que ahora. Se guardaba información o simplemente cambiaba algo para que sus experimentos no se pudieran realizar tan fácilmente. Al analizar la muestra que le llevó, le indicó que era imperfecta y que por lo tanto no tenía el máximo de potencial de duración y dejaba un lapso de tiempo después de su uso donde el usuario perdía su capacidad de administrar el chakra completamente. Sumado que por sus características imperfectas la poción dejaba un pequeño rastro en forma de olor en el chakra del usuario, dejando así trazas de esencia que Sasuke se encargaba de perseguir.

Al llegar a una ciudad bastante popular se entretuvo unos momentos observando la dinámica de la sociedad que pululaba por doquier con sus diversas actividades. A pesar de la fina lluvia, la ciudad no parecía menguar su actividad, seguramente estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con esta clase de clima. Tomaba su desayuno en un puestito mientras observaba a las viejecitas barrer para mantenerse al tanto de los chismes que pudieran cazar, a los puesteros ofreciendo sus productos llamativamente y a varios shinobis que rondaban las calles vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Todo esto era típico de una ciudad que se precie de ser organizada.

Luego de disponerse a encontrar una habitación donde descansar un poco y darse un buen baño, salió a recorrer la noche intentando dar nuevamente con los shinobis renegados que estaba buscando. La lluvia no daba tregua y la perspectiva era que no pararía. No era algo que le molestara.

Repentinamente en medio de la multitud distinguió dos chakras que le llamaron la atención y hacia ellos se dirigió.

Encontró a Sarada y a Boruto junto a otros niños. Muchos eran de los que recordaba bastante como Shinobis de Konoha, muchos de los hijos de los amigos de Naruto, pero estaban reunidos con otros grupos de shinobis de otras aldeas.

En ese momento recordó que los niños semanas atrás le habían hablado de un campamento para afianzar las relaciones entre aldeas. Una idea que había surgido tras el último ataque a Konoha. La idea es reforzar el vínculo positivo entre ninjas para que se formen lazos más fuertes entre aldeas. Posiblemente entre estos niños se encuentren los futuros líderes de sus respectivas aldeas por lo que tenían bastante lógica este tipo de reuniones y podían ser bastante provechosas.

Sarada lo distinguió entre el gentío al percibir su chakra que Sasuke dejó de ocultar para ellos. Tras un momento, con Boruto se acercaron a saludarlo.

-¡Me alegro de verte, papá! -Le dijo efusiva Sarada dándole un abrazo.- ¡Te extrañamos mucho! -Le confesó sincera. Su Otōchan, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, estaba hecho una ruina desde que su papá saliera de la Aldea.

-Y yo a ustedes, hija. -Le dijo sincero devolviéndole el abrazo.- Boruto. -Con un movimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa saludó al pequeño.

-¡Sasuke-sensei! -Lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.- Otōchan se alegrará mucho al saber que te hemos encontrado. -Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo aunque él en realidad no hizo nada para que este encuentro ocurriera.

Sasuke se sintió nervioso por la mención de su _Usuratonkachi_.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá? -Se apartó de él la niña.

-Estoy investigando justo aquí.

-¡Súper! -Exclamó emocionado Boruto con sus ojos destellantes. Si tenía un poco de suerte podría ver a Sasuke otra vez en acción.

-Otōchan te está buscando. Y está muy triste desde que te fuiste. -Le contó con algo de timidez.

-Tú no te preocupes por nosotros, hija. Yo volveré en cuanto termine con esto. -Le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Ustedes están aprovechando su tiempo con sus amigos? -Les preguntó a ambos para evitar hablar de él y sus problemas con Naruto.

-¡Sí! Estamos hospedándonos en las montañas. Hemos bajado solamente para recorrer un poco la ciudad-ttebasa. -Le contestó el pequeño.

-Pórtense bien y dejen bien a Konoha. -Les pidió y esta vez revolvió los cabellos de Boruto.

Los niños se volvieron a reunir con sus amigos no sin antes dedicarle al Uchiha hermosas sonrisas. Se sentía muy querido. Tener hijos era maravilloso. Nadie entregaba un amor tan sincero como los niños, pensó Sasuke.

Se permitió unos minutos de pensamiento dedicados a su prometido. Observó su alianza colocada en su dedo anular. Quería verlo y a la vez no porque seguía enojado con él. Salvo estos ninjas que estaba persiguiendo, no notó nada fuera de lo común. Podría volver a casa luego de ocuparse de esto. Y era algo que deseaba mucho. Esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con Naruto.

Una convención de jóvenes shinobis de las cinco aldeas más poderosas se desarrollaba en el mismo pueblo al que fue a dar tras el rastro de aquellos que buscaba. Esa _coincidencia_ le dio muy mala espina.

Naruto estaba charlando con su consejero en la oficina. Era tarde en la noche y había logrado avanzar lo suficiente como para casi estar al día. Como siempre, se había sobre exigido con sus clones, pero es que se había atrasado mucho y necesitaba ponerse al día. Y tal como la jornada pasada, también terminó agotado.

Shikamaru estaba organizando con él el horario de la jornada del siguiente día y se alegraba de ver más concentrado a Naruto, cuando de repente lo vio quedarse en silencio y tieso.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? -Le preguntó preocupado por su expresión.

-Mi clon estaba cerciorándose de cómo estaban mis hijos en la convención de la alianza. Sasuke apareció. ¡Su chakra apareció-ttebayo! -Confesó emocionado.- Fueron unos pocos minutos pero era Sasuke sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Sasuke está con los niños?

-Así parece… -Fingió indiferencia acomodando algunos papeles que acababa de firmar. Shikamaru ya lo había castigado mucho porque se la pasaba pensando en Sasuke y no hacía su trabajo.

-Tks… -Se quejó cansado.- ¡Qué problemático!

-¿Qué pasó, dattebayo? -No sabía porque Shikamaru se enojó nuevamente con él.

-Puedes ir. -Accedió a lo que seguramente Naruto se moría por hacer.

-¿Cómo? -Seguía confundido. Estaba muy cansado por lo que estaba más lento de pensamiento que de costumbre.

-¡Qué puedes ir tras él! -Le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ahora que sabía la ubicación de su pareja no funcionaría en absoluto en el trabajo deseando arreglar las cosas con él.

-¡No hace falta! -Aseguró, aunque por dentro rogaba que Shikamaru lo dejara ir.

-¡No mientas! ¡Te mueres por verlo porque sabes que Sasuke está enojado contigo! -Lo desenmascaró hastiado. Se pasó la mano por el rostro. Lidiar con Naruto enamorado era muchas veces exasperante.- Yo me ocuparé aquí. Pero vuelve pronto.

-¡Shikamaru! -Se levantó de golpe de su silla. Saltó por sobre su escritorio y lo abrazó efusivamente despegando los pies del Nara del suelo.- Volveré en unos días-ttebayo. -Le prometió radiante. Ya no parecía cansado.

-¡Cuando vuelvas espero que te concentres como nunca! -Le advirtió luego de que fue liberado.

-¡Yōsh! -Exclamó emocionado.

-De todas formas es raro que estén en el mismo lugar, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó preocupado.- Sasuke puede haber querido pasar a saludarlos, él sabía que los niños irían a este campamento-ttebayo.

-Quizás no sea nada, pero también puede ser que el trabajo que está haciendo lo llevara al mismo lugar donde hay una convención de jóvenes shinobis de la Alianza. -Le hizo notar una posibilidad a tener en cuenta. La cara de preocupación de Naruto le hizo maldecirse internamente. Con lo idiota sobreprotector que estaba con Sasuke no era tan buena idea hablarle de un posible peligro que quizás lo acechara.- No es nada… -Le restó importancia a lo que acababa de decir.- Seguro también quería ver a los niños, a diferencia de a ti que te está evitando. -Lo provocó para hacerlo concentrar en otra cosa y con eso hacer disipar su miedo.

-¡Shikamaru! -Se quejó llorón.- Ya verás… ¡Voy a traer a mi _teme_! -Le dijo con determinación chocando su puño en su palma.

La aldea estaba a más de un día de distancia para la velocidad de Naruto por lo que pronto se puso en marcha para llegar junto a Sasuke.

-¡Maldición! -Se quejó mentalmente el Uchiha.- ¡Maldita lluvia que no cesa!

La lluvia no había menguado en ningún momento, de hecho se había intensificado en el segundo día.

Sin lugar a dudas los bastardos estaban tramando algo en ese pueblo. Había encontrado los apestosos restos de aquel líquido por todos lados. Aún no podía dar con ellos porque estaban bien ocultos. Pero podía asegurar que al menos eran una veintena. El rastro llegaba a las montañas. Los niños estaban hospedados ahí. Ya no tuvo dudas de que iban tras ellos. Su vigilancia del terreno le indicó varias inestabilidades. ¿Por qué estaban esas cabañas en ese terreno tan desfavorable?

Las cabañas que formaban parte del cobertizo en esa ladera de la montaña no estaban precisamente en el valle pero estaban a no muchos metros de este. El agua escurría como un río bajando abundante por la pendiente.

Observó por una ventana a todos los jóvenes shinobis que estaban cenando tranquilamente. De entre el personal que estaba sirviéndoles, divisó a dos ninjas que recordaba vagamente. Se mordió la lengua al recordarlos de esa misión que le había pedido a Naruto hace no muchos días atrás y que el rubio le negó. Sin lugar a dudas eran ellos. Estaban camuflados con los niños. Se esforzó en comenzar a recordar lo que había leído en sus fichas. Eran renegados de diferentes aldeas. Esos dos que tenía ahora en la mira eran de Iwagakure especialistas en doton. Su ninjutsu era suficientemente alto hasta cuando tuvieron datos de ellos. Si no se equivocaba, su líder era un experto en suiton. Kirigakure lo había colocado en su libro Bingo hace más de una década. No tenían gran información actualizada de él. Pero al parecer había salido de su escondite, seguramente tras lograr realizar la pócima de Orochimaru. Al menos, aunque no los había localizado por completo, sabía más o menos a quienes se enfrentaba.

Al parecer acababa de llegar a tiempo cuando aquellos malditos planeaban entrar en acción. Tenía que sacar a todos los niños de ahí. Tenía que hacerse ver para sus hijos pero sin hacer notar su chakra. 

Tomó su banda ninja de su cinturón y la enfrentó a la luz que escapaba de la habitación. Con movimientos calculados pretendía que el reflejo del metal llamara la atención de Sarada a quien tenía más de frente. Vigilaba que ninguno del personal pudiera ver sus movimientos. Boruto lo notó primero porque estaba enfrentando a Sarada y notó unos brillos extraños en sus anteojos. Con disimulo se giró a ver. Y era su sensei. Emocionado notó que si Sasuke se estaba comportando así era porque algo ocurría, aunque fuera algo tonto le emocionó volver a estar en una _misión_ con él. Sarada y Boruto se levantaron con disimulo pero Sasuke alcanzó a ver qué tan pronto se pusieron de pie fueron estrictamente vigilados.

¿Ellos eran los objetivos específicos? Se preguntaba Sasuke. Los niños fingieron ir al baño. Se separaron en las direcciones del baño de hombres y mujeres, respectivamente. Pero sin llamar la atención salieron por las ventanas con sigilo.

Sasuke los esperaba afuera y les explicó lo que sabía de los ninjas que estaban adentro lo más rápido posible y les dio instrucciones para intentar alertar discretamente a sus amigos. Los hizo volver para no levantar sospechas y los niños volvieron a sus lugares. Sasuke notaba que no habían shinobis anfitriones mayores. Es decir, estaban en la Aldea de la Roca. ¿Dónde estaban todos los que deberían estar vigilando a los niños? Ahora todos los que vio como empleados de la cocina le resultaban sospechosos.

Pasó un cuarto de hora donde los niños con disimulo intentaron transmitir su mensaje tanto como pudieron. Después de todo eran shinobis y estaban en una misión. Pudieron fingir tranquilamente sin ser detectados. En apariencia sólo eran charlas despreocupadas entre amigos. Boruto se esmeraba en hacer buena letra porque quería que su sensei estuviera orgulloso de él.

Algo iba muy mal en aquel lugar, pensaba Sasuke. La maldita lluvia se había vuelto casi un temporal. Le costaba ver más allá de un tiro de piedra. Pero esos ruidos que escuchó hace unos momentos no eran normales. Parecían estallidos y se ubicaban en la parte superior de la ladera. Algo ocurriría y sería pronto. No era un experto en geología pero esos pequeños deslaves no eran un buen indicio. El terreno estaba demasiado inestable. Cansado de esperar se decidió por ingresar a encargarse de aquellos malditos.

Naruto corría el último tramo con su apariencia de la capa de Chakra del Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Sin evitarlo recordó el momento cuando Sasuke observó su alianza, melancólico, un momento antes de desactivar su chakra para que no fueran capaces de percibirlo. Se mordió la lengua maldiciéndose por no haberse podido controlar y haber ocasionado esta brecha entre ellos. Quería llegar cuanto antes junto a Sasuke, esta transformación le daba velocidad extrema y una completa percepción de lo que estaba sucediendo a distancia. De repente distinguió a sus niños hablando con alguien a quien no podía percibir su chakra pero que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de Sasuke. Al parecer, Shikamaru tenía razón, algo no iba del todo bien. Se maldijo internamente pues aún estaba bastante lejos de ellos.

En una habitación dentro del cobertizo, Sasuke encontró a una docena de shinobis de Iwagakure completamente dormidos y con el flujo de chakra bloqueado. Con una pequeña inyección de su propio chakra desbloqueó uno a uno el flujo de chakra de los shinobis pero lamentablemente para que recobraran la consciencia faltaba al menos un rato.

Al acercarse a investigar en el salón comedor, la centena de jóvenes shinobis estaban completamente desmayados en sus lugares. Seguramente fueron envenenados a través de la comida que les proporcionaron, tal como sospechaba que ocurrió con los jōnin y chūnin que acababa de ver. Darle aviso a Sarada y Boruto no había servido de nada, pues de todas formas ya estaban en el influjo de aquellos bastardos. Tendría que hacer esto solo y darse prisa.

Algunos renegados estaban maniatando a Boruto y a Sarada, y a otros tantos genin selectos. Al parecer buscaban algo de ellos. Sasuke redujo con su espada a tres de los ninjas que aun encubrían su chakra. Eran cerca de treinta de ellos pero si tenían tan bajo nivel como esos tres, esto sería pan comido.

Tras la sorpresa inicial todos activaron su chakra y fueron a por Sasuke quien se enfrentó a ellos con el rostro inmutable y determinado.

-¡Llévenselos! -Ordenó el líder que se encontraba a distancia.

Rápidamente sus subordinados empezaron a llevar a cabo su orden.

Mitsuki que hasta el momento fingía estar desmayado esperaba encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a tantos ninjas y lograr despertar a sus amigos antes de que se los llevaran. La resistencia a venenos que le diera su padre le había resultado muy útil. De todas formas se había decidido, no quedaba más tiempo por lo que iba a enfrentarlos aunque sus perspectivas no estuvieran a su favor. Él tenía que proteger a _su sol_ y al resto de sus amigos. Para su mayor suerte de repente finalmente comenzó a percibir el chakra de Sasuke Uchiha y la batalla dio inicio.

Con esa brecha comenzó a luchar con aquellos hijos de puta que pretendían llevarse a sus amigos. Logró quitarles a Boruto y a Sarada a quienes dejó apoyados en una pared para que no sufrieran daños mientras seguían batallando.

Realmente no tenían gran nivel. Mitsuki tuvo que concluir que francamente esperaban no tener que batallar contra ellos y que por eso los durmieron y bloquearon sus flujos de chakra. Con ayuda de Sasuke lograron evitar que se llevaran al resto de niños seleccionados.

Sasuke estaba batallando con el último renegado que quedaba en pie. El líder de aquel patético escuadrón era un poco más desafiante que aquellos que enfrentó primero pero su suiton era algo que podía manejar fácilmente. Mitsuki se había acercado a Boruto y Sarada a quienes comenzó a desatar.

-¡Dales algo de tu chakra! -El Uchiha le indicó con un grito a Mitsuki quien pronto entendió lo que se debía hacer. Sasuke, con su Kusanagi en mano cubierta de su chidori, se dirigía a su contrincante a quien había dejado en el suelo con sus golpes.

-¡Sí yo caigo me encargaré de llevarlos a todos ustedes conmigo! -Gritó el líder de aquel patético escuadrón, mientras sangraba profusamente por la boca justo antes de activar su jutsu a distancia con un sello. Sasuke clavó su espada en su pecho sin piedad.

En la distancia se sintió un ensordecedor crujido y un fuerte movimiento a sus pies. Sasuke supo lo que sucedía pero al final no había tenido tiempo de sacarlos a todos. Saltó por una ventana y en una fracción de segundo tuvo que decidir cómo proceder ante las toneladas de escombros de montaña que se les venían encima en forma de avalancha. Se adelantó un poco en el terreno subiendo por la empinada y cuando parecía que el barro y rocas lo iba a cubrir extendió su brazo al frente.

-¡Shinra Tensei! -Gritó y de inmediato la enorme masa fue repelida.

Toneladas de material se decantaron por los lados evitando las construcciones que intentaba proteger. El fuerte deslave parecía no tener fin pero la mayoría de los escombros fueron desviados.

La enorme cantidad de masa requirió una gran cantidad de su chakra y no podría utilizar ese jutsu en un tiempo pero lo más importante lo había logrado proteger.

Una roca perdida que bajaba a gran velocidad le apareció repentinamente. No era tan grande pero no pudo evitarla por el agotamiento y le dio de lleno en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo inconsciente.

Sangraba profusamente, parte del barro y escombro que no había podido repeler lo comenzó a cubrir hasta dejarlo completamente debajo del alud, desapareciendo en la masa sin ser capaz de hacer nada.

Al albor del segundo día, Sasuke despertó observando desorientado el blanco techo de lo que dedujo era una habitación de hospital. Se irguió con dificultad y un fuerte pitido en sus oídos le ocasionó un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el movimiento. Naruto lo estaba tomando de su mano mientras dormía. Con cuidado de no despertarlo la quitó de ahí y sin resistirse le acarició los cabellos con ternura. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Naruto finalmente parecía despertar, se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarlo sentado y despierto ante él.

-¡Sasuke! -Lo abrazó fuertemente. Se apartó un poco de él y lo observaba atentamente.- ¿Estás bien-ttebayo? ¿Te duele algo?

-Sí. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco desorientado. -Le explicó para calmarlo.

Sus palabras lo aliviaron enormemente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó castamente una y otra vez ocasionando la risa en su Uchiha.

-Voy por tu doctor. -Le informó igual de exaltado que al principio.

Momentos más tarde traía a Karin arrastrándola por el antebrazo.

-Yo puedo caminar sola, baka. -Le espetó al rubio mientras era liberada para que realizara su trabajo, le dedicó una mirada molesta. Luego se acomodó la camisa y sus lentes. Un poco más centrada en su papel profesional se dirigió junto a Sasuke para revisar su estado actual.- ¿Cómo estás Sasuke-kun?

Tras unos minutos donde Sasuke fue un buen paciente, la Uzumaki dejó la sala. El Uchiha se encontraba en buen estado. El coma que le hizo estar inconsciente por dos días se debía a una inflamación provocada por el golpe, y como Karin le había dicho hasta el cansancio al Hokage, era cuestión de días para que despertara. Sasuke sólo estaba interesado en salir de ahí cuanto antes y como se encontraba bien la medinin fue a preparar sus papeles para el alta.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó aún un poco desorientado.

-Konoha. -Le respondió en un serio tono de voz.

Sasuke levantó su mirada al escucharlo. Reproche era lo único que leía en sus bellos ojos. Esto debía ser una broma, se dijo internamente.

-¡Casi mueres, dattebayo! -Le reclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Estás exagerando! -Le restó importancia.

-Llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que murieras ahogado. -Le contó molesto.

Después del alivio que lo recorrió por verlo bien, la ira contenida por casi perderlo volvió con fuerza renovada.

-¿Cómo? -¿Naruto estuvo en la Aldea de la Roca? Sólo recordaba que una roca que bajó a gran velocidad le dio de lleno en la cabeza, ese era su último recuerdo.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verte en ese estado? Incluso después de curarte tú no volvías a mí. ¡No volvías!

-Pero estoy bien.

-¡Te ataré a muestra cama! -Le prometió en una “broma” de mal gusto.- ¡No te perderé de vista ni un segundo-ttebayo! -Lo abrazó nuevamente.

Sasuke lo apartó de su cuerpo con firmeza.

-No confundas las cosas, esto no te da la razón. -Le habló con la mirada seria y decidida. Su paciencia se colmó.- Yo puedo salir herido. Y aunque obviamente no es lo ideal eso está bien. Salir herido es normal. Y sí, un día de estos podría acabar muerto pero eso no me detendrá a la hora de defender lo que amo. -Y él que ilusamente creía que iban a solucionar las cosas al regresar a la aldea.- Si quieres a un inútil a tu lado no veo qué podamos hacer al respecto. No cederé. Por Kami-sama que no cederé al respecto. No me mantendrás en una burbuja. Yo puedo resistir muchas cosas. Pero si esto se prolonga no puedo seguir con esto. -Le aclaró con toda su determinación ignorando la mirada afligida que le dedicaba Naruto.- No puedo vivir junto a alguien que no me respeta. Que no respeta mi fuerza ni lo que hago para vivir. Soy un ninja. No una damisela en apuros.

-Sasuke, yo… -Intentó acercarse a él pero Sasuke nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Te lo devuelvo. -Sasuke, con un nudo en la garganta, se había logrado quitar el anillo de compromiso y se lo estaba ofreciendo.

-No, _mi amor_. No. -Comenzó a suplicarle. Su corazón se atenazó dolorosamente. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Naruto? ¡No puedo convertirme en alguien que no soy! Ni siquiera por el amor que te tengo. ¡No lo haré!

-Yo, lo siento. -Naruto intentaba abrazarlo pero Sasuke no se lo permitía.- Sasuke, _mi amor_.

-¡Basta! -Le dijo apartándolo de su cuerpo.

-No puedes decirlo en serio. -Se negaba a aceptar tal cosa.

-No pienses que es fácil para mí. -Le dijo liberando el llanto que estaba conteniendo.- Pero no puedo seguir así… Se supone que somos iguales…

-Lo somos, _mi amor_. No hagas esto. Yo puedo…

-No mientas. No has entendido mi punto. ¡No me digas lo que creas que espero escuchar!

-Pero Sasuke… -Sus ojos se humedecieron inevitablemente.

-Te he escuchado todas las veces. Sé que está en tu naturaleza sobreprotectora, que no quieres perderme y todo lo que siempre me has dicho pero no puedes pretender esconderme del peligro para siempre.

-_Mi amor_, yo… -Intentaba retenerlo con las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Ahora no hay nada que puedas decirme. Tienes tiempo para pensar al respecto. Si lo soportas, vuelve a mí como mi igual. De otra forma sólo seré un ninja a tus servicios. -Sentenció con seriedad.- Ahora déjame solo. -Le pidió.

-Sasuke… -Su voz era una súplica desesperada.

-Por favor, vete. -Le pidió nuevamente. Tenía el corazón deshecho. Y verlo así de afectado lo laceraba más. Tenía ganas de dejarse llevar por su desconsuelo y con él ahí no podría.

Naruto apretó en su puño la alianza que le devolvió Sasuke. Se mantuvo silencioso observándolo llorar, evitando su mirada. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Temía que si se levantaba de su cama y salía por aquella puerta sería el fin.

-Vete… -Le pidió con el más agónico suspiro que escuchara nunca en la voz de Sasuke. Le estaba haciendo más daño quedándose ahí.

Como era lo único que le había pedido y que sabía que traería algo de paz a Sasuke, batallando con sus propios deseos, se levantó con lentitud y como si fuera lo más difícil de hacer en su vida, salió de aquella habitación.

Apoyado en la puerta, escuchó el fuerte llanto que Sasuke desató. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido arruinar lo más hermoso de su vida?

-Volveré por ti-ttebayo. -Se prometió y le prometió a Sasuke en un susurro.


	22. Capítulo 21 ∙ Es momento de pensar

-¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre tratar a Sasuke con tanta sobreprotección!

-Ya no me riñas Shikamaru… -Dijo completamente abatido largado sobre su escritorio.- Ya tengo bastante con Kurama-ttebayo…

-¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? -Le preguntó un poco agotado. Naruto llevaba una temporada siendo bastante incompetente a causa de su relación con Sasuke. Tenía que resolver sus asuntos antes de que pudiera continuar. No podía culpar a Sasuke. Es algo con lo que Naruto tenía que aprender a lidiar.

-No lo sé… -Dijo observando el anillo que Sasuke le devolvió.

-¿Perderlo?

-¡Eso nunca! -Su voz sonó más firme.

-Pues no seas idiota y dale lo que te pide.

-Pero Shikamaru yo quisiera tenerlo seguro y libre de todo mal. -Dijo haciendo aspavientos, irguiéndose en su asiento.

El consejero le dio un golpe en la cabeza no muy fuerte.

-¡Agh!, ¡qué problemático! -Revoleó sus ojos cansado.- ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene miedo de perder lo que ama?

-No, pero si Sasuke…

-¡Lidia con eso, idiota! -Lo interrumpió.

-No resistiría que le ocurra algo…

-Es que no está en tu control. Está bien proteger lo que amamos. Todos lo hacemos, pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿quién es Sasuke?

-El _teme_ más hermoso que existe… -Dijo con la mirada soñadora. Idiota total.- ¡Au! -Se quejó por el nuevo golpe que le dio su amigo.

-¡Idiota! Pobre Sasuke… -Refunfuñaba en voz baja.- Tener que soportar a alguien tan problemático.

-Ya no me digas idiota… Todos me dicen idiota y no me ayudan, dattebayo… -Se quejó volviéndose a largar abatido sobre su escritorio.

-Te dejo para que lo pienses, _genio_… -Le dijo su amigo sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Tres días después de romper con su prometido, Sasuke entrenaba con su antiguo maestro. Kakashi lo había ido a ver después de enterarse de semejante noticia.

En la última misión en la Aldea de la Roca salió bastante mal herido al proteger a todos esos ninjas de la alianza, incluyendo a sus hijos. Los ninjas renegados planeaban secuestrar a ninjas especiales para robar cuanto pudieran de sus cuerpos. Información, Kekkei Genkai, chakras especiales y demás. Luego, descartarían sus cuerpos sin más.

Los habían dormido drogándolos y además con una modificación de la droga que crearon a partir del modelo de la pócima de Orochimaru, los dejarían por un par de horas sin capacidad de transformar chakra a menos que un tercero interfiriera con el flujo de este. Como se habían infiltrado en la cocina, fue sencillo para ellos suministrarles las dosis correspondientes en su comida.

La idea del líder renegado era aprovechar la fuerte temporada de lluvias y provocar un repentino y _lamentable_ derrumbe que acabaría con todo a su paso, sepultándolos bajo toneladas de escombros, sin darles la oportunidad de que se salvara nadie. Con los renegados de Iwagakure con su doton y él con su ninjutsu de suiton, no sería tan complicado de lograrlo debilitando la estructura de la montaña. Pero llegó Sasuke a joderles el plan y tuvo que precipitarse un poco provocando el derrumbe incluso con él dentro.

Sasuke fue rescatado por un desesperado Naruto que llegó en el momento más idóneo. Al cabo de una hora todos los ninjas habían recuperado la consciencia y las aldeas se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Quedaron algunos malvivientes con vida que no demoraron en soltar toda la información de la que disponían.

El Uchiha se sentía avergonzado de haber resultado tan herido de una misión tan sencilla pero a veces así resultaba en este mundo ninja.

-No te puedo culpar. -Soltó Kakashi dejando de fingir que le interesaba entrenar con Sasuke.- Te entiendo en verdad.

-¿Pero…? -Apuró un poco a su maestro, también dejando de fingir el porqué de su reunión.

-Pero quizás te estás precipitando un poco. -Tanteó con la mayor sutileza posible. Lo último que quería era enojar más a su antiguo pupilo.

-¿Tú aceptarías ser relegado así? -Indagó con altanería. Nadie más que él mismo sabía lo que se sentía en sus propias carnes que la persona amada lo intentara encarcelar, en una dorada jaula llena de almohadones y atenciones, pero jaula al fin y al cabo.

-No digo que tengas que ceder ante esto. De hecho eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer y ese sí sería el verdadero fin de ustedes dos… Sin embargo… -Se quedó callado buscando las palabras para expresarse.

-Sin embargo… -Lo apuró nuevamente.

-Sin embargo tú has sido y siempre serás su prioridad. -Le aclaró.- Y el sentimiento que tú le generas es algo con lo que si pudiera haber aprendido a lidiar en los últimos veinte años ya lo habría hecho. Porque Naruto siempre ha querido superarse por ti y ser mejor para ti. Sin embargo, lastimosamente no puede dejar de anteponerte ante todo. 

-Lo sé. Entiendo su sentimiento. Que no me quiera perder y eso… Sin embargo, sino hacía esto él no va a entender nunca cuanto me importa que él me tome en cuenta.

-Él lo sabe. No hay nada que no escuche más que lo que sale por tu boca. Es un estúpido sin remedio, pero es _tu estúpido_. Sasuke… -Lo llamó.- …cuando él ceda ante ti, porque créeme que lo hará, ¿en qué estás dispuesto a ceder tú?

-¿Qué intentas decirme? -Indagó impaciente. En su opinión, él no consideraba que estuviera haciendo algo mal.

-Podrías ser más comunicativo con Naruto. -Le sugirió.- Al menos atiende algunas de las necesidades que él tiene. No pases tanto tiempo incomunicado. Dale tranquilidad mientras estés lejos. No me gusta verlo por las paredes, imaginándote en las peores condiciones en que puedas estar por no saber nada de ti.

Sasuke sólo le dedicó una mueca seria.

-Tú estuviste lejos, pero los que nos quedamos aquí fuimos los que tuvimos que seguir lidiando con Naruto y su extraño humor. Y eso que no eran pareja en ese entonces.

-Entiendo. -Fue lo único que dijo y para Kakashi fue suficiente.

El Uchiha había pasado la tarde entrenando con Sarada y Boruto que lucían tan tristes como él y seguramente como Naruto, al que no había visto desde que se fuera del hospital. Intentó calmar a los niños, tanto como su ánimo le permitía. No tenía nada que prometer pues él mismo se encontraba en terreno inestable. Kakashi le aseguró que Naruto volvería a él pero no estaba seguro de eso.

Después de ducharse, se acostó en su cama y observaba el ventilador en el techo cuyas aspas giraban lentamente. El hipnótico movimiento lo hizo divagar en todas las palabras que le habían dicho respecto a su relación con Naruto. Sai, Hinata, Kakashi y hasta Orochimaru.

** _Flash Back_ **

-No se puede controlar del todo cuando se trata de ti. Y tú tienes afición por escapar de la aldea tan pronto puedas. No puedes culparlo por temer tanto que no permanezcas a su lado.

-Yo no lo estoy dejando. -Se defendió mirándolo a los ojos.- Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. La colaboración que me pidió.

-Pero el amor nos vuelve irracionales a veces. Y más siendo uno tan intenso como el que él siente por ti. Tienes que enseñarle a moderarlo y que sepa que puede confiar en ti. -Le sugirió Orochimaru amistosamente.- Es claro que no quiere perderte. Hazle entender que no lo hará.

** _Fin del Flash Back_ **

Sasuke, hasta el momento, consideraba que mientras fueron pareja que él se esmeró adecuadamente en satisfacer todas sus necesidades, pero al parecer en algo falló pues su relación estaba en un punto muerto. Quizás no las conocía todas.

Antes, nunca le interesó reportarse más que cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. Le sorprendía ser más optimista que Naruto al respecto. Sí que vivían en un mundo violento y bastante impredecible pero ellos dos eran los ninjas más fuertes en la actualidad y había bastante paz alrededor. Sí, había salido mal herido por aquella roca pero también estaba Mitsuki. Tampoco es como si fuera estrictamente necesario haber sido rescatado por Naruto. Tenía una maraña de pensamientos y hasta se sentía culpable. Aunque no sabía por qué.

Sospechaba que toda la distancia que en el pasado había impuesto en su relación con Naruto ahora le pasaba factura en forma de un miedo colosal de parte del Hokage. Encima estaba ese _estúpido_ título que suponía que él estaba bajo las órdenes del rubio. Sí, el respetaba mucho su cargo, siempre y cuando fuera una persona racional con la que se pudiera hablar. Pero ahora su actitud no era para nada lógica ni sana.

-Tks. -Bufó molesto en la soledad de su habitación.- Si me hubiera dado el permiso para salir tras ellos cuando estaban en nuestras fronteras, esto se habría evitado completamente. -Razonó una vez más a su favor.

Sasuke también quería protegerlo de todo mal, pero confiaba en su fuerza y en las personas que lo rodean. Sin embargo comprendía que Naruto no funcionaba como él. Por su lado, Sasuke acostumbraba a viajar solo y su independencia le satisfacía. Era mucho mejor de esa forma. Aunque claro que disfrutaba mucho la adrenalina y emoción especial que circulaba por su cuerpo cada vez que entraba en combate junto a Naruto. _Los dos contra el mundo_, en esos momentos parecía que podrían lograr lo que fuera. Si pudiera elegir un compañero sería él, pero Naruto tenía sus metas y responsabilidades. Por lo que él estaba bien solo. Eso es lo que Naruto debía de entender.

Quería verlo.

Lo extrañaba intensamente. Quería dormir a su lado rodeado por sus fuertes brazos. No sabía qué más hacer más que encomendarse a su Hokage una vez más, esperando lo mejor.

-Naruto Uzumaki. -Entró con firmeza en su oficina dando un alarido.

-¡Hi-Hinata! -Exclamó completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -Le reclamó sinceramente enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué hice, dattebayo? -Preguntó asustado. Nunca había visto a Hinata así.

-Dejé a tu cuidado a Sasuke-kun y le rompiste el corazón. -Lo acusó lacerando aún más el herido corazón del rubio.

-No fue mi intención… -Le confesó cabizbajo.

-No seas tan baka y ve por él.

-No puedo. -Suspiró preocupado. Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que se separaran y todavía no hallaba una solución a su problema.- No puedo hasta no ser capaz de darle una promesa completamente sincera o me pateará el trasero una vez más-ttebayo.

-¿Y qué esperas para darle lo que merece?

-¿Cómo hago Hinata? -Preguntó abatido pasándose las manos por el rostro.- No quiero perderlo…

-No lo harás… Confía en él. En todos los aspectos. Sólo confía en él. -Le aconsejó.

Hinata se acercó a su silla y lo abrazó. Naruto aceptó gustoso su amistoso afecto. La verdad es que necesitaba un poco ser reconfortado.

Sasuke se sentía un idiota. Iba y venía en su camino. Se llenaba de valor y avanzaba cincuenta pasos, hasta que la vergüenza lo invadía y se regresaba otros treinta pasos. No se suponía que fuera él quien lo buscara, pero quería verlo. Quería intentar hablar con él. Quería demostrarle que había crecido como persona en ese poco tiempo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas quería demostrarle que las cosas entre ellos quizás si pudieran funcionar.

Inhalando fuerte se animó a ingresar en su oficina como siempre acostumbraba, sin pedir permiso. Y quizás esperaba encontrarse con Naruto abatido en su silla o quizás un atareado Naruto que se distraía del dolor con mucho trabajo pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse con semejante escena.

-Es muy parecido al de mi mamá-ttebayo… -Le dijo a la Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa mientras le acariciaba un mechón de cabellos y ésta, con fingida inocencia, se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Karin con sus piernas cruzadas y apoyada en su escritorio le sonrió coqueta. Naruto estaba a su lado también apoyado en la mesa, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Ambos estaban comiendo ramen instantáneo.

Por el filo de su visión, Naruto finalmente percibió la presencia de Sasuke en su oficina y se irguió completamente, volteándose a observarlo intrigado.

-¡Sasuke! -Lo llamó emocionado. Escrutó su mirada y expresión, intentando comprender qué lo había llevado hasta ahí.

-Hola Sasuke-kun. -Lo saludó Karin, desinteresada.

-¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo? -Se comenzó a acercar a él pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos estaban filosamente posados en la pelirroja. Naruto al entender que era una situación bastante extraña se decidió por explicar.- Karin es la nueva doctora de Konoha, le ofrecí el antiguo puesto de Sakura y ella lo aceptó.

-Así es, Sasuke-kun… -Dijo con el ánimo divertido, acercándose a ellos dos. Al llegar junto a Naruto se abrazó a su brazo como innumerables veces había hecho con Sasuke en el pasado. Su asesina mirada no la intimidaba.- Ahora viviré en Konoha definitivamente… -Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Etto… Etto… Sí… Hehe… -Rió nervioso el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca. No sabía porque presentía que parecía que había hecho algo malo. Quizás se debía al aura asesina que emanaba de Sasuke en estos momentos. O su silencio sepulcral. O su semblante serio pero a la vez lleno de furia.

-No debí venir. -Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera Sasuke! -Lo detuvo el rubio posando su mano en su hombro.

-Yo ya iba de salida. -Dijo la medinin.- Adiós Sasuke-kun, adiós Naruto-kun. Gracias por mi delicioso ramen.

Contoneando sus caderas con gracia se retiró de la oficina dejando un incómodo silencio tras de sí.

El Hokage con poco esfuerzo volteó al Uchiha para que lo enfrentara.

-Sasuke… -Susurró Naruto mientras esperaba que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tks. ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó un momento después, completamente fastidiado, observándolo molesto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí-ttebayo? -Le preguntó con suavidad.

-Porque soy un idiota. -El azabache volvió a evitar su mirada.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? -La ilusión se traslucía en su voz.

-No. -Mintió.

-Pero…

-Sea lo que sea por lo que vine ya no tiene importancia. -Aseguró antes de retirarse de ahí.

El Uchiha se marchaba maldiciendo rumbo a la salida. Por supuesto que era un idiota. Nunca debió ir ahí en primer lugar. Era claro, después de todo, que Naruto había tomado una decisión. Una semana había transcurrido y no había vuelto a él. Se mordía la lengua conteniendo la rabia que sentía consigo mismo. ¡Pero qué iluso! Naruto estaba bastante bien sin él, sonriéndole a _ofrecidas_, acariciándoles el cabello, comiendo su estúpido ramen y dejando que se le refregaran por su cuerpo. Ahora se maldecía internamente porque sentía que él solito se buscó una _humillación_, al evidenciar que quería volver con él cuando Naruto no había dado ningún paso por él.

-Sasuke-kun. -Lo llamó Karin en la salida de la Torre.

Con la que menos se quería cruzar era con ella pero la pelirroja no lo iba a dejar escapar.

-¿Qué quieres? -Indagó con acritud.

-Espero que entiendas… -Le dijo con inocencia.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó brusco e impaciente.

-Tengo entendido que _él_ es un hombre soltero ahora. -Hizo una obvia mención al Hokage.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? -Irritado, pretendía que no le interesaba.

-Es un hombre muy guapo. -Soltó con una sonrisa traviesa.- Y no pienso desaprovechar mi oportunidad de acercarme a él. -Le aclaró antes de marcharse y dejarlo furioso.

-Maldita. -Bufó rabioso antes de marcharse a su habitación.

¿Quién es Sasuke es la clave? Eso le había sugerido que analizara Shikamaru. Y llevaba días sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada que pudiera solucionar su distancia con Sasuke. Pero sospechaba que se le acababa el tiempo y ahora estaba desesperado. Realmente no quería perderlo. Más ahora que apareció en su oficina y parecía tan furioso con él.

¿Quién es Sasuke? Largado en su cama, tras una relajante ducha, seguía reflexionando al respecto.

_El Hokage desde las sombras._

Él mismo le había dicho que juntos eran Hokages de su amada aldea. ¿Pero qué clase de Hokage es aquel al que no le permiten cumplir su función?

Definitivamente cayó en cuenta de su error y lo insultante de su actitud con Sasuke. Pero a la vez tenía el mismo deseo acuciante de protegerlo de todo y todos. ¿Cómo aprender a controlarse?

En el pasado siempre fue duro. Muy duro. Semanas, meses sin saber nada de él. Se pasaba casi todas las noches chequeando con su Modo Sennin si Sasuke se encontraba bien. Y las veces que no aparecía en su escaneo, su corazón se atenazaba duramente y se intentaba convencer que Sasuke estaba en otra dimensión y que por eso no podía localizarlo. Luego sentía cómo su alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando después de unos cuantos días volvía a aparecer y lo podía volver a sentir.

Antes era duro pero a la vez sabía que él no era nadie para obligar a Sasuke a aceptar su compañía. Después, como Hokage _debía_ verlo como cualquier ninja más a su servicio. Por más que sabía que nadie era tan importante como lo era él, se esforzaba en fingir que Sasuke era como cualquier otro. Y día con día lo buscaba, esperando que siempre estuviera bien.

Antes no era nadie. Antes no tenía derecho. Y quizás seguía estando en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo, desde que le confesó sus sentimientos, su corazón le rogaba que no expusiera a Sasuke a más peligros. Que por el camino que tenía que manejarse era una muerte segura. Tarde o temprano. Y si antes era tortuoso pensar los peores escenarios, ahora que se sabía correspondido, que tenía su felicidad en sus manos y que sabía que podía hacerlo feliz, ya nada era lo mismo para él. La idea de que los peligros lleguen a él, se había convertido en una auténtica agonía. Gustoso los enfrentaría todos en lugar de Sasuke.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si Sasuke le pidiera que no se pusiera en peligro ante cualquier mal que aceche su aldea él se reiría de su demanda y la desoiría completamente. Entendía cuan hipócrita era al respecto, pero en su mente, Sasuke y él, definitivamente no tenían el mismo valor. Su _teme_ lo era todo. Y aunque el mundo pudiera permitirse perderlo, él, Naruto Uzumaki, no podía soportar un mundo donde Sasuke Uchiha no estuviera. No era algo que pudiera concebir siquiera. Por lo tanto, tenía la _obligación_ de asegurarse de que nada le ocurriera a su amado.

Estaba loco. Era el Hokage. Era el Líder y debía actuar como tal. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Sasuke no era débil. Y se las apañaba bien sin sus cuidados.

¡Maldición!

¡Sasuke era tan fuerte como él pero así y todo no dejaba de temer que en cualquier momento pudiera perderlo!

No había otra opción más que ceder, porque de todas formas Sasuke no cedería. Al menos Naruto podría estar a su lado protegiéndolo como su pareja, tanto como Sasuke se lo permitiera.

No tenía gran cosa que ofrecerle. No era la más brillante de las respuestas pero era la más sincera que poseía.

Sasuke estaba acostado abrazado a una almohada intentando dormir sin poder conseguirlo. Enojado se retiró la traicionera lágrima que se atrevió a abandonar sus ojos.

Desde que salió del hospital se instaló en una habitación del hotel que se utilizaba para recibir a los Kages y sus comitivas cada vez que visitaban la aldea. Las lujosas instalaciones estaban completamente vacías. Sasuke había ido ahí y no a un hotel para no generar chismorreos que pudieran afectar la imagen de Naruto, pero ahora quizás había llegado la hora de buscar un verdadero lugar donde instalarse. Otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Un breve golpeteo en su puerta lo sobresaltó. Se sentó en su cama repentinamente nervioso. ¿Sería posible?

-Sasuke… -La suave voz de Naruto traspasó la puerta e invadió sus oídos, confirmando sus sospechas. Se le aceleró el pulso.- Vamos, _teme_… Por favor, déjame entrar… -Rogó.

Titubeando, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama. Sentía que algo revoloteaba en su estómago. La mano le sudaba. Se sentía desfallecer.

-Hola. -Dijo Naruto al finalmente poder verlo. Quería abalanzarse sobre él. Sasuke recién bañadito era de lo más delicioso que existía. Buscó su mirada. No le gustó lo que vio. Lo sospechaba, porque a él le dolía igual. Sentía el dolor de Sasuke en su propio cuerpo como siempre le ocurría.

Sasuke le dio acceso a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se quedó unos momentos observando la firme madera en el quicio, dándole la espalda. Se llenaba de valor para lo que sea que fuera a decirle el Uzumaki. Al voltearse, Naruto súbitamente se abalanzó sobre él. El rubio se arrodilló a sus pies y se abrazó con desesperación a su cintura.

-_Mi amor_… _Mi amor_, si aún me quieres, he venido por ti-ttebayo. -Refregaba su cabeza por su abdomen.- _Mi amor… _ _Mi amor_…

Sasuke rompió en llanto. No sabía qué era lo que sentía más. Probablemente, lo que mayormente lo turbaba era el alivio que lo recorría con intensidad.

-Has lo que quieras conmigo-ttebayo… -Con los ojos cerrados seguía abrazándolo, impregnándose de su aroma.- Yo te amo. -Levantó su mirada buscando sus hermosos ojos.- Te amo demasiado. -Le confesó nuevamente.

Con un nuevo acceso de llanto, Sasuke se arrodilló frente a él. Naruto lo volvió a abrazar por la cintura. El Uchiha enterró su rostro en su cuello, seguía llorando mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Levantando su cabeza de su refugio favorito, con los ojos cerrados chocó su mejilla con la de él. Se acariciaba su rostro con el del contrario, como un gatito mañoso buscando los mimos de su dueño. Lo había extrañado tanto. Lo necesitaba tanto.

El Uzumaki tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Se observaron un instante que pareció eterno, y casi como si le pidiera permiso, se acercó a sus labios lentamente. Sasuke cerró sus ojos entregándose a la caricia que le iba a regalar su amante poniendo sus labios enteramente a su disposición. Una vez que el soñado roce se produjo, ambos perdieron el control. Cada uno más ansioso que el contrario, intentaban obtener todo del otro y darle todo a su amado. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas como tanto habían añorado, algo que ambos creyeron que no podrían disfrutar más. Sasuke se abrazó a su cuello y sus cuerpos se apegaron más gracias a los fuertes brazos de Naruto que lo rodearon con firmeza.

Sasuke se apartó cuando notó el llanto de Naruto. Sus lágrimas surcaban sin pausa su afligido rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? -Preguntó con ternura.

-¿Aún me-me quieres? -Se atrevió a preguntar. Sasuke le acarició el rostro.

-Aún te amo, _Usuratonkachi_… -Le confesó.

Naruto lo abrazó en un arrebato y ese sentido momento se prolongó por varios minutos. Silenciosos se transmitían sus necesidades, sus sentimientos y sus perdones.

El Uchiha mayor se apartó un poco y le dio un leve puñetazo en el pectoral izquierdo.

-Eres un idiota… -Lo acusó.

-Lo sé. -Aceptó otro pequeño golpe.

-Idiota… -Golpecito.- Baka. -Otro más.- Dobe… -Otro golpe.

-Sí. Soy un estúpido. -Se excusó rascándose la nuca mientras Sasuke seguía golpeándolo.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? -Le preguntó herido.

-No quería arruinar mi oportunidad contigo-ttebayo… No quería que me acusaras de darte falsas promesas… Me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de lo insultante que ha sido mi actitud contigo, Sasuke. No quiero perderte de ninguna forma…

-Debí imaginarlo porque eres un tarado… Eres demasiado _Usuratonkachi_ para mi bien… -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una lágrima que se le escapó.

-Lo siento. -Le acarició el rostro admirándolo como si fuera la joya más preciada de un rey, de hecho lo era, para Naruto, Sasuke es esa extraña y única gema que atesoraba en su corazón como lo más preciado.- En verdad lo siento, _mi amor_. Nunca quise faltarte el respeto. Nunca quise menospreciarte ni insultarte. Aunque yo no quiero mentirte, no porque haya pasado una semana he podido controlar mi terror a perderte-ttebayo. No lo he hecho, pero no interferiré con tu trabajo o tu libertad otra vez. ¿Me perdonas?

-Sí. -Dijo resuelto acariciando su pecho. Confiaba en él. Naruto sólo volvería a él bajo la condición que le había pedido, no le mentiría. Su caricia se prolongó a su cuello al que se aferró para acercarlo a sus labios una vez más.

Al apartarse, ambos sentados en cuclillas se observaban en silencio.

-¿Puedo darte esto de nuevo? -Indagó aún con nerviosismo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Por favor… -Dijo extendiendo su mano para que le diera lo que es y siempre ha sido suyo. Naruto deslizó el anillo por su delgado dedo.

-Te dije que no habían devoluciones, dattebayo… -Bromeó con una enorme sonrisa.

El Hokage sostuvo su mano en la suya y la llevó a sus labios. Besó el anillo que representaba esa responsabilidad que abrazaba con fuerza y completamente gustoso. La responsabilidad de proteger y cuidar el preciado corazón de Sasuke. 

-Gracias. -Le dijo el rubio con la voz cargada de sentimiento.

Sasuke comprendió que Naruto había estado con la misma necesidad que él. Que también había temido que no hubiera un futuro juntos.

Sasuke, todavía tomados de las manos, se puso de pie y lo instó a Naruto a hacer lo mismo. Cuando el rubio terminó de erguirse, Sasuke se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su pecho que acarició de ida y vuelta. Comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta naranja mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sin apartar su mano se acercó sensualmente a sus labios y le habló con una lasciva voz baja.

-He oído que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor… -Terminó su frase lamiendo su labio inferior para luego mordisquearlo suavemente, estirándolo un poco antes de soltarlo.

Naruto, quien hace rato estaba caliente por congeniar con su lindo Uchiha, con esta renovada actitud de Sasuke, sospechaba que no se iba a poder controlar del todo.

-¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó mientras acariciando sus nalgas por sobre la ropa lo apegaba a su dura erección y le besaba su exquisito cuello de cisne.

Sasuke, dándole mayor acceso a su cuello, lo agarró de su chaqueta firmemente y lo comenzó a llevar en dirección a la cama.

-Vamos a salir de dudas de una vez, _dobe_… -Comentó juguetón.

Cayeron a la cama divertidos pero deseosos. Sasuke, debajo de su cuerpo, se movía intentando tener más contacto con él mientras Naruto le devoraba sus deliciosos labios.

-Desnúdate. -Le exigió Sasuke ansioso.

-Hehe… -Rió victorioso el rubio cretino mientras se erguía.- ¿Me extrañaste _bebé_?

-¡Púdrete! -Le gruñó molesto.

Naruto, entre sus piernas, se sentó en la cama a cuclillas y dirigió la cadera de Sasuke muy cerca de la suya, tanto que sus pelvis se seguían rozando. A Sasuke lo calentaba mucho que su rubio manipulara su cuerpo con facilidad. Más le gustaría si pudiera admirar todo su fibroso cuerpo mientras lo embestía. El Hokage se inclinó levemente hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke y, sin apartarle la mirada y con esa sonrisa traviesa, se terminó de quitar la chaqueta que arrojó sin cuidado al suelo. Bajo la estricta vigilancia de su azabache se quitó la camiseta blanca y para exhibirse a sus libidinosos ojos tensionó todos sus músculos para él.

Sasuke hizo amague de acariciar su pecho, pero Naruto con una fiera sonrisa se aferró a su mano que colocó con firmeza en el colchón por sobre su cabeza y la otra la deslizó debajo de su camiseta donde recorrió sus músculos con deleite. Sasuke lo observaba desafiante y apasionado. Naruto le subió la camiseta exponiendo su pecho. Se postró sobre este y le lamió un pezón con lentitud.

-¡Mierda…! -Gimió frustrado Sasuke.- Pasemos a lo otro.

-Hehe… -De nuevo rió victorioso.- Y yo que quería contenerme, _mi amorcito_… -Le dijo irguiéndose nuevamente. Comenzó a retirarle la camiseta con destreza y Sasuke colaboró con todos los movimientos que hicieron falta, le importaba un comino demostrarse tan necesitado, llevaban casi un mes sin follar y estaba demasiado urgido.- Pero te daré todo lo que tú quieras… -Convino mientras le comenzaba a quitar el pantalón con ropa interior incluida.- Estoy completamente a tu merced.


	23. Capítulo 22 ∙ Fuerte

Lo tenía dentro de su boca, saboreándolo con destreza. Sasuke se retorcía y gemía con fuerza. Naruto comprobaba que estaba muy caliente, tanto como él. Le daría todo lo que necesitaba su hermoso azabache, toda la noche.

Sasuke se corrió en su boca y mientras se recuperaba del primero de muchos orgasmos que esperaba recibir esa noche, su entrada era acariciada por su sexy rubio. Le dirigió su urgente mirada caliente.

-Soy fuerte, entra ya. -Intentó convencerlo.

-Paciencia, _mi amor_. -Le dijo mientras introducía el primer dedo. Le gustaba que Sasuke estuviera tan ansioso por él.- Sabes que no entraré hasta que no sea fácil para ti. -El rubio aún colocado entre sus piernas bajó a besar su abdomen sin dejar de atender su entrada.

-Ugh, idiota. Romperé contigo de nuevo si no entiendes que soy fuerte y puedo soportarlo. -Lo amenazó tironeándole el cabello.- ¡Ah! -Gimió con fuerza. Naruto había estimulado su punto de placer con su dedo mientras mordía levemente uno de sus pezones.

-Yo no digo que no seas fuerte-ttebayo… -Sonrió sin dejar de besarle su deliciosa piel. Introdujo el segundo dígito.- Ni que no puedas soportarlo… Créeme que yo lo quiero tanto como tú… -Su ronca voz denotaba cuánto lo necesitaba.

-Pues no te refrenes… ¡Ven a mí! -Exigió.

-Ya falta poco y se sentirá bien. -Lo miró con dulzura y una hermosa sonrisa.- Lo prometo.

-¡Imbé…! -Naruto acalló su insulto inteligentemente.- ¡Ah! Ahí… ¡Ah! -Impactaba una y otra vez con sus dedos en su próstata.

-Ves… -Sasuke se abría cada vez más a él, relajándose.- Déjamelo todo a mí-ttebayo… -Introdujo el tercer dedo.

Cuando estuvo listo, Naruto se desabrochó los pantalones y untó su miembro con abundante lubricante. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo hiciera suyo, incluso usaría su chakra al inicio para facilitarle las cosas a Sasuke.

-¡Dios, Sasuke! -Jadeó con necesidad. Si su Uchiha supiera la imagen que le regalaba en estos momentos lo asesinaría. El cuerpo caliente, la respiración agitada pero sobre todo el hambre voraz de su mirada lo tenían a punto de explotar.

El azabache le rodeó con sus piernas su cadera en un férreo candado para acercarlo a su cuerpo. ¡Su idiota prometido incluso se detenía a contemplarlo! ¿Qué parte de _rápido_ no entendía?

Finalmente Naruto ingresó en él, con lentitud. Se mordía el labio para refrenarse un poco y no embestir a lo salvaje como deseaba. Cuando estuvo todo dentro, bajó a su cuerpo a apoderarse de sus labios. Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas y Naruto aceptó su orden.

Se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a moverse en su interior, sin salir por completo. Lentamente aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, se enterraba hasta lo más profundo, donde observaba las hermosas muecas de Sasuke al estar lleno de él. Si Sasuke supiera que podía hacer esas expresiones tan libidinosas lo masacraría a él en represalia. Gustoso aceptaría tal tortura por la promesa de volver a verlas. No lo había perdido y ahora estaban fundidos en su abrazo siendo uno.

Bajó a sus labios a beber de su ambrosía. No quería perder el control pero cuando Sasuke gimió en su oído, aumentó su ritmo y le levantó una de sus piernas que llevó a su hombro logrando llegar más profundo en él.

-¡Eso! ¡Ahí!... ¡Ah! -Lo alentaba su amante.- No pares, por favor, no pares… -Gimió apretando los dientes.

-Como ordenes… -Alcanzó a decir Naruto en una especie de gruñido áspero, sobrepasado por la excitación. Estaban llegando a su límite.

-¡Si paras juro que te mato! -Amenazó con incoherencias.

-Hehe… -Sonrió caliente. Su _teme_ lo quería volver loco.

-¡Más rápido! -Demandó ansioso.- ¡Más!

Naruto le dio todo. Su ansia alimentaba la suya propia, acrecentándola. Sasuke ya movía su cabeza descontrolada y se aferraba a su espalda con fiereza, su final estaba cercano.

-Nh… ¡Ahh! -El tan esperado clímax llegó para Sasuke.- Oh… Te amo, Naruto… Te amo…

-¡Demonios! -Jadeó. Naruto quería prolongar el momento un poco más pero no pudo resistirlo al contemplar la entrega total de su Uchiha. Sasuke le había entregado su corazón a él, al más _dobe_ de todos que incluso intentó coartar su libertad con su sobreprotección, lo amaba incluso con sus enormes faltas, Sasuke lo amaba y nada podía hacerlo más feliz. Con los estremecimientos de su interior se terminó de verter en él con unas últimas estocadas.

-Tenían razón… -Jadeó exhausto Sasuke con una sonrisa cuando recuperó un poco de su cordura.- Es mejor…

Momentos más tarde, luego de acomodarlo mejor, pero aun posado entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho, recibía las caricias de Sasuke en sus cabellos. Enterraba sus dedos con sumo cariño y sus mimos lo hacían muy feliz.

-Si alguna vez quieres ponerme en un Tsukuyomi que sea en este preciso instante. -Sugirió el rubio.- Podría vivir aquí para siempre en este momento exacto, dattebayo. -Se abrazó más a su cuerpo cálido.- Este es mi lugar favorito del mundo.

-¡No soy un lugar, idiota! -Le tironeó el cabello. Estaba un poco más calmado y tomaba consciencia de su reciente actitud tan _desfachatada_ al hacer el amor. En reprimenda castigaría a Naruto porque lo consideraba completamente responsable de haberlo dejado en tanta necesidad.

-¡_Eres mi mundo_, _teme_! -Elevó un poco la voz para hacerle entender.

-Hahahaha… -Sasuke rió a carcajadas. Su estúpido prometido lo hacía muy feliz.

-¿Te ríes de mí-ttebayo? -Indagó con picardía mientras subía sus labios por su cuello. Lo mordisqueó levemente, incapaz de alejarse de su piel, de su cuerpo.

Tras la segunda ronda, Sasuke se había retirado al baño a asearse un poco. Al salir, se detuvo frente a la cama, observando dubitativo a Naruto quien le prestaba toda su atención recostado completamente desnudo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

No sabía en qué momento había tomado su chaqueta naranja pero le quedaba hermosa. Sus bonitas piernas resaltaban mucho más al contrastar con su anaranjado. Prestándole mayor atención al silencio de su futuro esposo parecía que quería decirle algo pero aún lo sopesaba en su linda cabecita. Sasuke se desvió a un pequeño mueble donde podía guardar sus pertenencias y Naruto admiraba su precioso trasero mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus posesiones.

Al voltearse, Sasuke ocultaba algo en su mano detrás de su espalda mientras se acercaba con seriedad hacia él.

Naruto estaba más que acostumbrado a sus silencios y este en particular no le daba miedo a diferencia de muchos otros que había tenido que vivir. Cuando subió a su cama, Sasuke se montó a horcajadas de él, sentándose con total tranquilidad sobre su entrepierna desnuda.

-Tengo algo para ti. -Le informó al fin mientras Naruto le acariciaba los muslos.- No hace falta que los ocupemos… -Aclaró nervioso.- Sólo si tú quieres…

-¿Qué es, _bebé_? -Indagó curioso por su actitud.

Sasuke reveló su misteriosa caja que puso delante de sus ojos.

-Es para cuando estemos separados. -Dijo evitando su mirada.- Así podremos hablar cuando nos sea posible.

-¡_Teme_! -Le dijo emocionado mientras se sentaba para abrazarlo.

Sasuke rodeó su cuello aún con la cajita del teléfono celular en mano. Naruto sentía tanta gratitud que hasta tenía ganas de llorar. Lo besó hambriento de él, una y otra vez.

-Gracias, _mi amor_… Muchas gracias. -No se esperó nunca este tipo de concesión por parte de su Uchiha esquivo.

-Te escribiré siempre que pueda, con esto o con mis águilas como venía haciendo, pero créeme que seré más frecuente. -Le prometió mientras seguía siendo abrazado por sus fuertes brazos. Dejó la cajita en la cama y procedió a acariciar sus cabellos.- Hablaremos por las noches, si quieres…

-¡Sí quiero! -Lo interrumpió exaltado.- Quiero todo-ttebayo.

-Bueno… -Dijo avergonzado. No esperaba que se fuera a poner tan feliz. Al parecer Kakashi tenía razón. Siendo más comunicativo seguramente podría mantenerlo más tranquilo cuando saliera de misiones. Además a él mismo también le gustaría escuchar su voz. Ya no había motivos para mantener distancias innecesarias entre ellos.

-¡Eres tan hermoso, _teme_! -Le dijo sobrepasado por la ternura que le generaba Sasuke con su timidez. Al parecer le daba más vergüenza ceder a algo tan normal para otras parejas que charlar apoyando su hermoso trasero sobre su miembro. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ahínco.

Sasuke rió divertido mientras se abrazaban. Sentía su duro miembro presionando en su trasero. Irguiéndose un poco, llevó su mano hacia atrás, tomó su pene y lo dirigió a su entrada.

Lo montaba con lentitud mientras se besaban y acariciaban para intentar impregnarse en el cuerpo ajeno. Ya la ansiedad había menguado un poco y ahora querían sentirse del otro. Naruto abrió su chaqueta que vestía su futuro esposo y con destreza se apoderó de un pezón. Luego del otro. Lamió, succionó y hasta marcó la zona que rodeaba a sus preciosos. Sasuke se dejaba perder en él.

Naruto lo tumbó en la cama y lo volteó dejándolo boca abajo. Lo desnudó completamente. Besó y acarició la línea de su columna vertebral con admiración y deleite.

Llegó hasta su cuello y se desvió hasta su oreja que succionó un momento antes de confesarle su amor nuevamente. Él Uchiha se retorcía por sus caricias y se aferraba a la sábana para contener parte de la pasión que vivía. Ser amado por él era lo único que quería en esta vida.

Desde atrás, el rubio le acomodó con suavidad sus piernas para que quedara arrodillado. Se acomodó mejor antes de ingresar nuevamente en él, también arrodillado a su espalda.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo y besar tanta piel como podía, Naruto se perdía en su interior, embistiendo con calma, para prolongar su unión perfecta. Escucharlo gemir de placer era lo único que deseaba, era música para sus oídos. Ser quien le entregara tanto goce lo llenaba de orgullo.

El ansiado momento de su liberación llegó para ambos. Sasuke con sus caricias en su miembro se rindió una vez más a su clímax y con sus estremecimientos que estrangulaban un poco el miembro de Naruto éste se pudo verter en su interior nuevamente.

Dormir en sus brazos era un sueño hecho realidad para el Uchiha quien, satisfecho y agotado, se rindió al cansancio rodeado por su cálida piel que tanto amaba.

La mañana llegó para ambos pero el primero en despertar fue el Hokage. Había tenido un sueño raro. Se abrazó más al cuerpo de su amado.

En sueños había rememorado su encuentro con su madre cuando intentó controlar el chakra de Kurama. En aquel entonces se había enterado como creció la férrea historia de amor entre sus progenitores.

Kushina había sentido por muchos años que Minato no se interesaba por ella y que permitía que otros niños la dañaran por ser considerada una forastera ya que nunca salía a protegerla cuando era testigo de las injusticias que cometían con ella. Como la Habanero Sangrienta siempre tuvo que apañárselas sola.

Esa percepción del Namikaze cambió cuando en su etapa de genin la habían secuestrado ninjas de Kumogakure interesados por su chakra. En aquel entonces cuando no tenía la esperanza de que alguien la ayudara había aparecido Minato a rescatarla.

_-Eso es… -Suspiró sorprendida Kushina en sus brazos. En su mano, Minato cargaba los cabellos que ella dejó como indicio de la dirección de su secuestro._

_-Tu cabello es hermoso, así me di cuenta de inmediato. -Afirmó con una sonrisa radiante un joven Minato._

_-Pero siempre me has ignorado._

_-Porque sé que eres fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu. Pero esta es una pelea entre dos aldeas. Es diferente de las otras peleas, así que… _

_-¿Así qué?_

_-No quiero perderte._

Las palabras dichas por su padre calaron hondo en Naruto. Ahora las apreciaba con otro valor. Su padre había permitido que su madre se fortaleciera, incluso atravesando el dolor y no había interferido pese a que seguramente verla sufrir no fuera algo que le gustara. Porque comprendía mejor que nadie cuán fuerte era Kushina. En cuerpo y espíritu. Su madre era fuerte y estaba convencido de que cuando estuvieron juntos fueron capaces de volverse todavía más fuertes mutuamente.

Observó a su _teme_ dormir entre sus brazos. Sasuke lo era todo para él, pero era sin lugar a dudas tan fuerte como él mismo. Ambos eran los ninjas más fuertes. Juntos habían superado a cualquier contrincante. _Sasuke era fuerte_. Se repetía una y otra vez esa frase para que su alma se convenciera y apaciguara su temor a perderlo.

Recordó que cuando estaba en entrenamiento con Killer Bee para manejar el chakra de Kurama percibió la gran guerra que se estaba produciendo para protegerlos a ellos dos. Él no era capaz de permitir que sus amigos se sacrificaran por él sin al menos intentar cargar con el odio él mismo. No tenía sentido alguno intentar volverse más fuerte si se acarreaban pérdidas cuando él podía hacer algo al respecto. Era justo por eso que se había vuelto más fuerte, para proteger lo que amaba.

Iruka intentó detenerlo. Y aunque estaba dolido por su accionar tuvo que escapar de los que intentaban retenerlo en aquella isla. Sin embargo, encontró la corta carta que escribió su sensei para él.

_Conociéndote, saldrás corriendo a la batalla. Así eres de determinado. Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que no pude detenerte. Desde que Tsunade-sama me ordenó detenerte en la isla en Kumogakure, he tenido esta carta lista, sólo para este propósito. Estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo por haber fallado en mi misión._

_No sé si podré darte esta carta pero hay algo que tienes que saber de mí. Te has ido así que es lo único que puedo decir._

_Regresa con vida, no importa lo que pase._

_Lo siento, Naruto. Soy débil. Actúo como tu hermano mayor pero nunca he podido protegerte…_

_Por eso, regresa a casa por favor. Regresa._

Iruka-sensei había intentado detenerlo para protegerlo, pero a pesar de todo se tuvo que forzar a confiar en la fuerza que Naruto poseía. Su corazón tuvo que tener fe en su fortaleza. Y su amor fue para Naruto ese importante vínculo que lo hacía luchar con más fuerza. En su momento, se prometió luchar con todo lo que tenía para ser capaz de regresar a su hogar.

Gracias a que tenemos seres amados que deseamos proteger nos hacemos más fuertes. Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto había aprendido esa lección de vida y mientras él estuviera pensando en Sasuke él tendría un lugar al que volver. Quería ser su hogar, ahora y siempre. Quería ser quien curara sus heridas, quien lo abrazara fuerte al regresar, quien lo nutriera con su amor. Eso también era protección. Eso también era parte de la fortaleza que había entre ellos dos.

Cuando el Raikage intentaba detener que Naruto y Killer Bee se unieran a la guerra, el Jinchūriki de Gyūki le intentaba hacer entender a su hermano que gracias al vínculo que generaron entre ellos, él se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sobrellevar la enorme carga de ser el contenedor de una bestia con cola. Le pidió que no subestimara su fuerza ya que se había hecho incluso más fuerte desde que _A_ se convirtiera en Raikage.

_-No sólo vivo y peleo por mi nación. -Rimó Bee para su hermano.- ¡También vivo y peleo por ti, brother! Todavía eres demasiado sobreprotector, brother… Y estás perdiendo fe en mi fuerza, ¿sabes? _

Bee finalmente pudo hacerle entender a su hermano _A_ que gracias a él se había vuelto más fuerte, que tenía que confiar en su fuerza y que viera la necesidad de combatir el odio.

Naruto se había empecinado en sobreproteger a Sasuke, con nadie más le pasaba eso. Porque él entendía la fortaleza que se podía ganar si se potenciaban las virtudes de las personas y se las forzaba hasta el extremo. Lo comprendía bien porque lo había soportado en sus propias carnes con tal de convertirse en alguien capaz de proteger a lo que ama. Él ama a Sasuke y siempre lucharía por él. Siempre quería ser mejor por él. Esperaba poder superarse incluso en este terror que le hacía creer que lo perdería. Un terror que lo hacía querer encerrarlo para mantenerlo alejado de todo mal.

Al menos ahora entendía mejor lo que debía hacer, ya que tenía enormes argumentos para convencerse de que su _teme_ estaría bien, y que Sasuke siempre acudiría a él cuando las circunstancias lo ameritasen. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado. Sólo tenía que seguir confiando en él, justo como le sugirió Hinata, confiar en Sasuke de todas las formas posibles.

Besó su mejilla y acarició sus cabellos antes de levantarse para darse una ducha. Lo dejaría dormir un poco más. Aún estaba reflexivo mientras se bañaba pero se sentía más animado, sentía que tenía algo que ofrecerle a Sasuke y no sólo una promesa vacía. Sasuke era fuerte. Al salir sólo con su pantalón y una toalla con la que se secaba el cabello, la adorable imagen de su Uchiha mientras observaba concentrado la aldea le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo. Incluso sonreía ligeramente. Se acercó sigiloso y lo abrazó desde la espalda. Lo tenía en sus brazos y ambos eran felices por eso.

-Buen día, _sol_… -Tras un pequeño sobresalto por su repentina aparición, Sasuke lo saludó.

-Buen día, _mi amor_… -Sasuke giró su rostro para recibir su beso de buenos días.- ¿Dormiste bien? -Sasuke asintió y se giró en su abrazo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Indagó el Uchiha mientras le rodeaba el cuello con su brazo.

-Por supuesto, _bebé_… -Besó la punta de su nariz.

-¿Entrenarías conmigo? -Preguntó ilusionado.

-Sé que te prometí no interferir en tu trabajo, pero no me siento bien con la idea de hacerte daño. -Le dijo apenado. Deseaba ser capaz de ofrecerle todo lo que quisiera pero no iba a mentirle. Estaba empezando a dejar el pavor atrás, sin embargo dañar él mismo a Sasuke era algo imperdonable para él.- Sí puedo entrenar contigo como veníamos haciendo-ttebayo… -Le propuso.

-No necesito que seas mi bolsa de entrenamiento, sino que juntos nos ayudemos a ser más fuertes. ¿Piensas que para mí sería fácil perderte? ¿Que yo no te quiero proteger con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo?

Naruto se quedó reflexivo con sus palabras. Juntos podrían hacerse más fuertes. Como siempre.

-Ayúdame a prepararme para lo peor que pueda ocurrir. Conóceme tanto que no te queden resquicios de duda de lo que yo haría en batalla. Déjame usarte y úsame para hacernos más fuertes, juntos. Déjame fortalecerme de tu mano. -Le pidió junto con su irresistible mirada.

Naruto lo abrazó más fuerte. Otra cosa con la que luchar. Debería ser capaz de atacar a Sasuke porque se había rendido a él nuevamente.

-Has lo que quieras conmigo, dattebayo… -Accedió a sus demandas mientras lo abrazaba.- Me rindo.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó con un brillo especial en su mirar. Naruto sólo asintió.- ¡Gracias! -Dijo sumamente contento besando suavemente sus labios.- No sabes lo importante que es para mí que podamos hacerlo…

-Prometo intentarlo pero no sé si seré capaz de atacarte con todo. -Le aclaró.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que le encontrarás el gustito a que entrenemos como cuando éramos niños… -Vaticinó con una sonrisa radiante.- Querrás vencerme aunque no podrás… -Lo provocó.

-¿Eso crees? -Preguntó pegado a sus labios.

-Estoy convencido, _Usuratonkachi_… -Mordisqueó su labio inferior.- Y si me atacas yo me encargaré de recompensártelo bien, _mi sol_. -Dijo antes de lamerle el labio inferior.

-¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿cómo planeas recompensármelo-ttebayo? -Indagó curioso acariciando su trasero.

-Tendrás que atacarme para averiguarlo… -Se apartó de su lado aun con la reticencia de su prometido. Se alejó unos pasos mientras se bajaba el cierre de su camisa. Se mordió el labio inferior incitándolo un poco más a su rubio delicioso.- Ahora déjame darme una ducha…

-¿Eso es una invitación? -Preguntó caminando hacia él.

-Piensa lo que quieras, _dobe_… -Dijo dejando caer su camisa al suelo.

-¿Quieres jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo, _bebé_? -Se comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón sin perderlo de vista.

-Ni que pudieras conmigo… -Lo incitó nuevamente mientras se comenzaba a retirar su pantalón.

-Será mejor que corras, _teme_… -Le advirtió con una zorruna mirada hambrienta mientras se desnudaba ante él quedando igual de inhiesto que su Uchiha.

-Hahaha… -Comenzó a correr en dirección al baño riéndose a carcajadas.

Tras una pequeña persecución Naruto atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos a su _indefensa_ presa que se entregó completamente a él una vez más.

Un par de días después, Shikamaru vio aparecer a su Hokage por la puerta de su oficina. Con una sonrisa enorme, resplandecía tanta felicidad que era capaz de herir con su brillo a los pobres ojos infelices de los simples mortales que no gozaban de la dicha de ser perdonados por _su divinidad Sasuke Uchiha_. 

-¿Solucionaron todo? -Indagó el concejero. Naruto sólo asintió repetitivamente como un niño pequeño.- Bien por ustedes… -Lo felicitó.- Como bienvenida para festejar te espera todo tu trabajo acumulado…

-¡Ni todo el papeleo del mundo puede acabar conmigo, dattebayo! -Dijo exaltado mostrándole su bíceps como símbolo de su fortaleza.- Será pan comido…

Y tal como prometió se puso al día en su jornada. Bendito Sasuke, pensó Shikamaru. Aunque eran muy volubles aquellos dos, se alegraba por la felicidad que vivía Naruto a su lado, esa era la felicidad que merecía.

Cuando el día laboral estaba por terminar, Shikamaru se retiró de la oficina del líder de la aldea a almacenar la última pila en la que estuvo trabajando.

-Pasen buena noche. -Saludó a ambos. Sasuke se había acercado a la oficina de su prometido.

-¿Por qué trajiste a Karin a Konoha? -Preguntó apoyado en su escritorio, entre la silla y la mesa.

-Ya te lo dije… -Dijo con cautela. Días atrás Sasuke pareció muy enfadado de que Karin estuviera en su oficina.

-¿Sólo por eso? -Indagó nuevamente analizando sus expresiones.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué más la traería? -Sasuke levantó sus hombros despreocupadamente para darle a entender que no sabía.- Ella es mi amiga, desde que la dejaste a cargo de Sarada la conocí un poco más y ella me cae bien-ttebayo…

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó molesto.

-Como amiga, Sasuke. Sólo como amiga-ttebayo. -Se apresuró a aclararle. Nunca esperó que Sasuke tuviera celos de Karin.

-Hmp. -Respondió seriamente evitando su mirada.

-¿No me crees?

-Sabes que hoy me encontré con ella de nuevo…

-¿Sí?

-Sí… y me dijo cosas interesantes que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos…

-No pensarás que te engaño con alguien, ¿verdad? Menos con ella, ¡es como mi prima, dattebayo!

-Por supuesto que no. -Aseguró como si no hubiera pasado nunca esa idea por su cabeza.- Pero ella me dijo toda la verdad.

-¿To-toda la verdad? -Preguntó nervioso.

-Sí. ¿No quieres ser tú quien me la cuente? ¿Por qué trajiste a Karin?

-Por ti… -Admitió cabizbajo.- Pero ya desistí. -Aseguró. No quería que Sasuke se volviera a enojar con él.

-¿Cómo que por mí? -Habló calmadamente como si no conociera la respuesta.

-Quería pedirte que ella te acompañe a tus misiones. Cuando tú saliste de la aldea para patrullar se me ocurrió traerla para ver si ella podía acompañarte mientras estas fuera de la aldea. Ya que yo no puedo dejar mi puesto, y como en el pasado ya trabajaste con ella…

-Quieres que ella me cuide mientras estoy de misión.

-Pero ya desistí, dattebayo… -Volvió a aclararle rápidamente, por nada del mundo quería que se sintiera de nuevo insultado con su actitud.- Así que solo le ofrecí el antiguo puesto de Sakura como tenía pensado.

-¿En serio? -Indagó sentándose a horcajadas de él y abrazándose a su cuello.- ¿No te gustaría que ella me acompañara?

-No si tú no quieres-ttebayo… Yo sé que eres fuerte, pero ella podría ayudarte si la necesitas. Ella no interferiría en tu trabajo, sólo te ayudaría si te ves en necesidad. Si te hieren, ella podría cuidar rápidamente de ti. -Habló rápidamente. Eran sus argumentos con los que tenía pensado intentar convencer a Sasuke.

-Está bien. -Accedió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Que permitiré que ella me acompañe mientras salgo de la aldea por mis misiones.

-¿Sí?

-Si te da algo de paz, lo haré por ti. -Aseguró mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! -Enterró su cabeza en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba.- Gracias, muchas gracias…

-Está bien… -Besó su cabeza.- Vamos a casa.

-Sí, _bebé_. -Besó suavemente sus labios.- Vamos a casa.

Momentos después ambos salían de la torre caminando de la mano. A decir verdad Sasuke había bullido de ira y celos porque creyó que Karin intentaba tomar lo que era suyo. Sin embargo se la había encontrado y pensaba dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro. Ni que pudiera quitarle el amor de su _Usuratonkachi_. Pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando entendió por qué estaba ahí.

Karin sólo había intentado ponerlo celoso para catalizar la reconciliación entre ellos dos. Y además hacerle ver que, según su opinión, también podía perderlo si era tan terco. Incluso, la pelirroja consideró que Sasuke merecía un pequeño castigo por romper su compromiso “_así, sin más_”. En opinión de la Uzumaki, el rubio era un _partidazo_ que Sasuke no podía dejar pasar.

Además, para mayor sorpresa de Sasuke, le contó que Suigetsu la había seguido hasta la aldea cuando se enteró que se instalaría permanentemente en Konoha. Según el ex ninja de la Niebla, él sólo vino a “separarlos porque era divertido”. En la cabeza del peliblanco, Karin estaba en la Aldea de la Hoja tras Sasuke quien ahora estaba soltero. Luego, aunque le costó un montón, y tras tantísimos años, se animó a declarársele. La medinin aceptó sus sentimientos. Y desde hace unas semanas estaban intentando ver cómo les iba como pareja.

Sasuke se abrazó a su cintura mientras Naruto lo abrazaba por los hombros. Lo miraba con total devoción mientras su rubio le charlaba de cualquier tontería cuando caminaban en dirección a su casa. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Quería verlo feliz a su lado así que no le importó ceder en algo más si eso protegía el corazón de su hermoso _Usuratonkachi_. Y eso estaba bien.


	24. Capítulo 23 ∙ En el nombre del amor

-Eso me parece bien-ttebayo. -Respondió el Hokage con gentileza. Ya iba de salida de la torre. Había trabajado hasta medio día y mientras salía había sido interceptado por su amigo y estaban charlando, quedando de acuerdo acerca de una próxima misión.

-Sé que llegó tu _gatito_ pero contrólate, ¡hombre! -Bufó molesto Kiba.

El Inuzuka había percibido el olor de Sasuke a sus espaldas pero pudo notar el momento exacto en que Naruto lo percibió porque automáticamente comenzó a liberar sus feromonas. Era molesto cuando eso ocurría porque era demasiada información que no le interesaba en absoluto, y en este caso no era la excepción.

Las personas con olfatos normales no eran conscientes de que hacían eso, sin embargo eso casi nunca representaba un problema porque para mayor suerte de Kiba eso casi siempre se reservaba para la intimidad del hogar o donde quiera que fuera en privado pero Naruto no controlaba. Y a juzgar por su esencia, Sasuke tampoco. Un poco más leve pero ahí estaba su aroma que pretendía incitar a su pareja. Al parecer los recién casados tenían ganas de follar nuevamente o al menos intentaban transmitirse que se deseaban, como si sus miradas no fueran lo suficientemente explícitas. Se sintió incómodo. 

Naruto conectó su mirada con Sasuke que estaba detenido observándolo desde la entrada. El Hokage lo observaba embelesado y el Uchiha lo provocaba coqueto con su natural encanto actuando un poco indiferente. Se saludaban desde la distancia sin siquiera moverse. Sus orbes se comunicaban tantas cosas que era imposible que alguien se atreviera a interrumpirlos.

-¡Dan asco! -Se quejó nuevamente Kiba siendo olímpicamente ignorado.- Grrr… -Gruñó fastidiado. No le gustaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta. Akamaru intentó consolarlo colocando su cabeza debajo de su mano.

Sasuke finalmente llegó a su lado.

-Hola _teme_… -Con una enorme sonrisa lo saludó, extasiado de tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

-Hola _dobe_… -Le devolvió el saludo con una ligera sonrisa mientras se colocaba a su lado.- Kiba. -Con un movimiento de cabeza saludó cortésmente al del clan canino.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿qué tal te trata la vida de casado?

-No me quejo. -Dijo abrazándose a la cintura de Naruto quien automáticamente lo abrazó por los hombros. Sasuke le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su esposo y éste se acercó a besar sus labios castamente.

-Ugh… -Se quejó nuevamente asqueado el castaño.- ¿Hace falta que nos restrieguen su amor por los ojos? ¡Me van a dejar ciego!

-A ti lo que te da es envidia porque Tamaki aún no te ha dado el sí, dattebayo. -Se burló de su amigo.

-Estamos esperando que se den las condiciones. -Aclaró a la defensiva.- A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros sí tenemos paciencia.

-Para mí que la pobre espera poder encontrarse a otro antes de lograr deshacerse de ti. -Lo molestó un poco Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡¿Qué dices, teme?! -Le gritó Kiba molesto mostrando sus dientes.

-Digo que eres un baka y que llevan más de diez años de conocerse… ¿Qué tanto esperas, inútil? -Lo azuzó. Aunque no lo pareciera, esta era la versión más simpática y accesible de Sasuke. Y estaba logrando afianzar las amistades ganadas con los años. Sabía cómo tratar con Kiba y no negaba que molestarlo era muy divertido. Si no le interesara darles una oportunidad, directamente los ignoraría a todos, pero ese no era su propósito, y no lo hacía sólo por Naruto sino también para darse la oportunidad de conocer a más gente. Los amigos de Naruto ahora también eran suyos y le caían bien.

-¡Mejor ya váyanse! -Los echó hecho una furia.- Viniste a buscar a tu _esposito_, ¿cierto? ¡Llévatelo de una vez y vayan a apestar con sus ganas de follar a otro lado! -Dijo exagerado tapándose la nariz.

-Kiba. -Lo llamó Sasuke con su voz profunda y grave.

-¿Qué quieres? -Se había cruzado de brazos.

-Ya nos vamos pero te dejamos esta imagen para el camino. -Le advirtió.

Sasuke se acercó a los labios de su esposo y este muy obediente le comió la boca con descaro y ansiedad mientras deslizaba las manos por su hermoso trasero apegándolo a su entrepierna. Si iban a molestar al Inuzuka lo iban a hacer como corresponde, ¿no?, se justificó el rubio en su mente.

-¡Akamaru! -Gritó el castaño y comenzó a alejarse de la molesta pareja de recién casados.

-¡Kiba! -Gritó Naruto antes de que saliera de la torre sin dejar de abrazar a su Uchiha.- ¡Nosotros no apestamos! ¡Somos geniales-ttebayo!

-¡Sí apestan! -Aseguró con un grito.- ¡Contrólense un poco! -Les aconsejó antes de desaparecer completamente de su campo de visión.- Hahaha… -Se rió junto a su perro cuando ya nadie lo veía.- ¡Este Sasuke! -Negó con la cabeza mientras aún se reía de la inesperada actitud del Uchiha. No creyó nunca que fuera tan divertido.- Pensaba que era un amargado. -Akamaru solo ladró en respuesta coincidiendo con él mientras meneaba su peluda cola.

-Te gusta exhibirte, ¿no es así? -Lo acusó con picardía Naruto.

-¡Cállate! -Le dijo esquivo aún en sus brazos. Naruto aún le acariciaba el trasero.- ¡Ya suéltame!

-¿Tengo que traer a Kiba para que me dejes darte besitos? -Preguntó haciendo pucheritos y moviéndose infantilmente mientras **_aún le masajeaba el trasero en público_**.

-¡_Usuratonkachi_! -Se molestó un poquito.- ¡Te dije que me sueltes! -Lo intentó empujar un poco.

-Te dejo ir si me pagas con un besito. -Negoció.- Ese de recién fue muy cortito, dattebayo.

-¡Sólo uno! -Accedió como si a él no le interesara el asunto.- Pero saca las manos de mi trasero. ¡Estamos en público!

-Pero mis manos están debajo de tu capa, nadie verá nada. -Razonó. Sasuke esquivó sus ojos nuevamente.

-Bueno… ¡Pero date prisa! -Lo apuró.

Naruto no demoró nada en invadir su cavidad y poco le importaba que alguien los pudiera ver. Quizás Kiba si tuviera razón y debieran controlarse un poco pero cuando la lengua de Sasuke comenzó a juguetear con la suya, la poca compostura que tenía se fue al carajo. Era sencillamente imposible resistirse a los besos de su esposo. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haber ganado el corazón de su hermoso _teme_. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke rompió el beso. Naruto se admiró nuevamente de su apasionada expresión. Sasuke tenía los labios sonrojados, las mejillas ligeramente tintadas de rojo y una promesa lasciva en su mirada.

-Vámonos que los niños nos esperan. -Pidió Sasuke.

-¡Sí! -Dijo observándolo con ternura. Finalmente liberó sus firmes nalgas y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Lo besó con una serie de pequeños piquitos.- Te amo mucho, _esposo mío_. -Dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras movía graciosamente sus cejas.

-Hahaha… -Se carcajeó.- Eres un tarado. -Ahora él lo besó suavemente.- ¿Terminaste aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Olvídate del papeleo. Eso es cosa del pasado, dattebayo… -Tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la torre.- Hasta Shikamaru está contento de mi desempeño y alabó mi inteligencia. -Estaba muy orgulloso de sus progresos al respecto.

El Hokage había creado algunos departamentos que se encargarían de decidir por él en los asuntos donde no fuera tan necesaria la intervención directa del Líder de la Aldea. Había comenzado a delegar más y dejaba sus directrices para que todo resultara como esperaba. De esa forma filtraba la ingente cantidad de trabajo hasta reducirla a una cuota razonable. Incluso había quitado un poco de burocracia en lo referido a la Alianza Shinobi, su logro más importante en lo que a exceso de trabajo respecta. Habían implementado nuevas herramientas informáticas que agilizaban un montón los procesos y eliminaban a varios intermediarios que antes retrasaban las transacciones, mejorando así la comunicación entre las aldeas indudablemente.

Con todas estas mejoras, en unos pocos meses había conseguido una importante reducción en su jornada laboral. Y debía admitir que de esa forma iba con más gusto a su trabajo cada mañana y podía enfocarse y trabajar en algunos proyectos pospuestos por falta de tiempo. Esa era la función del Líder después de todo. Incluso Itachi le había recomendado que no hiciera todo solo. Y él confiaba plenamente en las personas que había elegido para trabajar a su lado. No era una jornada tan relajada como la del Sandaime pero ahora era un horario saludable. Incluso su consejero y amigo Shikamaru se veía bastante aliviado en su carga horaria, algo que agradecía mucho.

-Shikamaru debe de estar igual de sorprendido que yo. -Lo molestó el Uchiha con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¡_Teme_! -Se quejó con un puchero.

-Hahaha… Todos estamos orgullosos de tu trabajo. -Admitió.

-Sasuke… -Suspiró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te sorprende? -Le preguntó levantando su mentón con altanería.- ¿Acaso crees que me casaría con un fracasado? -Indagó con esa sonrisa únicamente reservada para él.

-_Mi amorcito_… -Le dijo melosamente inclinándose a su cuello donde depositó un besito. Luego subió a susurrarle al oído.- Deja de decir cosas tan bonitas que tenemos que encontrarnos con los niños… -Le pidió antes de succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Se abrazó a sus hombros nuevamente.

-Espera a estar en casa. -Le advirtió prometedoramente su adorable esposo quien se abrazó otra vez a su cintura.

Naruto y Sasuke planearon pasar ese sábado en familia. Los tres niños estaban con ellos este fin de semana y se reunieron en el punto de encuentro en la vera del río. Los pequeños habían terminado de preparar el lugar donde retozarían mientras almorzaban juntos. En el césped habían colocado los manteles y ahí los esperaban. Para cuando llegaron los adultos, los platillos que Sarada y Sasuke prepararon más temprano estaban servidos para la completa dicha del hambriento Hokage.

Horas más tarde, los niños intentaban pescar en el río la cena de esa noche. Sarada y Boruto aprovechaban a practicar su control de chakra caminando por el agua. Sasuke, sentado a su lado, descansaba en el pecho de Naruto y se entretenían observándolos.

-_Mi amor_… -Llamó su atención el rubio con una voz suave.

-¿Sí, _sol_? -Indagó cariñoso.

-¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo, dattebayo? -Naruto observaba a sus hijos y quería agrandar junto a Sasuke la enorme felicidad que le daban sus retoños.

-¡Qué sean mellizos! -Bromeó.- O mejor… ¡Trillizos!

-Me parecen demasiados. -Opinó.- Mejor intentemos con uno primero.

-Está bien… -Accedió simplemente.

Sasuke no le dio verdadera importancia a su proposición, pues lo consideró una más de las muchas locas propuestas que Naruto le hacía todo el tiempo.

Al anochecer, luego de haber cenado los deliciosos pescados que obtuvieron los niños, éstos se encontraban arriba jugando pero pronto quedarían completamente rendidos al cansancio y se dormirían.

El blondo canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras hacía algo de zapping en la televisión. Le agradaba mucho el clima familiar que construían día con día en su hogar. Era muy feliz. Más ahora que tenían con Sasuke el hermoso compromiso de hacer crecer su familia. Naruto descansaba en el sillón de la sala, a la espalda de Sasuke a quien tenía relajadamente entre sus piernas y apoyado sobre su pecho.

Sasuke estaba meditabundo. ¿Y si su _dobe_ hablaba en serio? Sí era a su lado no le temía a ningún desafío.

-Naruto… -Interrumpió su tarareo.

-Sí, _bebé_… -Contestó diligente de un inmejorable humor.

-¿Hablabas en serio más temprano? -Indagó con seriedad.

-¿Sobre qué? -Preguntó confuso por su tono serio. Esperaba que Sasuke no estuviera enojado con él por alguna razón. Reflexionó rápidamente al respecto.- ¡No creo que seas un exhibicionista! -Se apresuró a aclarar dejando el mando a distancia en el sillón. Más temprano, cuando salían de la torre lo había acusado de exhibirse a Kiba.

Sasuke se giró a observarlo. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y pudo apreciar su calidez y la fuerza de su palpitar. Lo observó con ternura, Naruto era un bobo.

-No me refería a eso… Hablo de lo de tener un hijo… ¿Hablabas en serio?

-Por supuesto, _mi amor_. Nada me gustaría más que ser padre a tu lado de nuevo, pero esta vez sabiéndolo desde el principio. -Bromeó.- ¿A ti no te gusta la idea-ttebayo? -Preguntó con cautela. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones, pero podría ser paciente con su _teme_ si todavía no estaba listo.

-Si lo quieres, hagámoslo. -La decisión impregnaba sus palabras.- Si es a tu lado creo que podemos lograr lo que sea. Incluso hacer feliz a nuestro hijo.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! -Lo abrazó enternecido.- Yo creo exactamente lo mismo. Tengo mucha confianza en nosotros. ¡Agrandemos nuestra familia! -Pidió emocionado.

-¡Sí! -Sasuke compartía su emoción.- ¡Vamos a ser papás! -Exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a ser papás! -Repitió un momento antes de besarlo _para festejar_.

Momentos después el Uchiha habló primero.

-¿Quieres que adoptemos?

-No me molesta la idea, pero hace algún tiempo Orochimaru me propuso darnos otro hijo, dattebayo. Dice que ha mejorado el procedimiento. Incluso me dijo que esta vez no le hace falta una mujer en absoluto. Que puede crearlo con nuestro material genético y hacerlo crecer en el laboratorio. Sé que no suena soñado, pero será nuestro bebé. ¿Qué dices?

-Sólo te pediré una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que manipule más de lo necesario su ADN. Que luzca como quiera lucir. No quiero que manipule su fenotipo como hizo con Sarada.

-¡Está bien! -Accedió contento.

-Creo que es un buen momento. -Comentó.- Todavía somos jóvenes.

-Y yo ya no trabajo tanto.

-No tengo problema en criarlo, pero por supuesto espero que lo criemos juntos. -Precisó.- No quiero dejar de trabajar mientras el niño crezca. -Siempre era mejor dejar todo en claro antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

-Lo sé, _mi amor_. Lo sé. No te pediría otra cosa. No te preocupes. Solucionaremos todo a medida que surjan las situaciones. Podemos contratar a alguien que lo cuide además de nosotros.

-¡Así me gusta más! -Confesó mientras se subía completamente a su cuerpo. Naruto se recostó mejor en el pequeño sillón y se entregó a los besos de su esposo.

El trasero de Sasuke era manoseado con descaro, las manos del Hokage se colaban debajo de su camiseta y acariciaban su espalda. Sasuke se dejaba llevar por el hermoso sentimiento que Naruto incitaba en él. Era muy feliz a su lado. Ahora estaba una vez más en sus brazos y quería entregarle todo el amor que tenía reservado sólo para él. Invadía su boca con pasión renovada, jugueteaba expertamente con su lengua. El Uchiha dirigía completamente la caricia. Cuando necesitaba respirar mordisqueaba sus labios levemente para luego volver a beber de su sensual esencia. Incapaz de contenerse se movía levemente por su cuerpo. Permanecía entre sus piernas y se refregaba por su erección con sutileza robándole gemidos a su amante.

-¡Otōchan! -Gritó Boruto.

Los adultos sobresaltados se giraron al encuentro del rubio pequeño que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

-¡Boruto! -Exclamó Sasuke enfriándose completamente.- ¿Qué haces todavía despierto? -Indagó nervioso mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se arreglaba los cabellos con nerviosismo.

-Tenía sed. -Informó sonrojado.

-Ah, entonces ve por agua. -Le indicó con aspavientos de su mano.

-Menos mal que no te había desnudado-ttebayo. -Bromeó despreocupado el rubio.

-¡Cállate!

-No te preocupes. -Se acercó a su espalda, sentándose detrás de él. Besó la intersección de su cuello con el hombro.- No vio nada malo. Y además estamos casados.

-No me toques a menos que quieras que me convierta en _viudo_. -Amenazó aún nervioso.

-Hahaha… ¡Vamos a la cama, _teme_! -Sugirió mientras le rodeaba la cintura y descansaba su mentón en su hombro.

-Ahí regresa Boruto. -Le informó. Sasuke intentaba sacarse a Naruto de encima. Estaba abochornado porque el pequeño Uzumaki los hubiese visto de esa forma tan _escandalosa_. El rubio maldito sólo se aferró más fuerte a él.

-Buenas noches, hijo. -Lo saludó tranquilo Naruto con una sonrisita.

-Buenas noches Otōchan, buenas noches Sasuke. -Dijo con una sincera sonrisa para ambos.

Boruto subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se sentía muy apenado de haber reaccionado de esa manera. Sí, los había visto besarse en el pasado pero nunca los había visto _así_. Él jamás vio a su padre actuar de esa forma. Con su mamá a veces pudo verlos abrazarse pero nada más lejos de eso, ni un beso siquiera, al menos no que recordara. Se sorprendió mucho de ver cómo su padre acariciaba a Sasuke y como Sasuke se dejaba acariciar. No era tonto, después de todo estaban casados. Y a esta edad comprendía un par de cosas que antes ni siquiera le interesaban. Sin embargo nunca antes se había imaginado o siquiera preguntado cómo actuaban ellos en la intimidad. Se le subieron los colores a la cara nuevamente. Aunque seguía abochornado se obligó a serenarse, lo importante era no volver a hacerlos sentir incómodos de nuevo. Estaban casados y se amaban, era normal que se besaran, acariciaran e hicieran más cosas de adultos en las que no quería indagar.

-¡Dios, Sasuke…! -Gimió Naruto luego de tumbarlo sobre su cama.- ¿Cómo haces para tenerme tan loco por ti? -Preguntó mientras besaba su abdomen muy cerca de su ombligo en el que luego enterró su lengua.- ¡Eres tan jodidamente delicioso-ttebayo!

-Naruto, si los niños están cerca sólo puedes tocarme en la habitación. -Aclaró antes de dejarse llevar.

-Sí, _mi amor_. Lo que digas. -Suspiró obediente nuevamente mientras terminaba de desvestirlo.- Lo que digas…

Naruto se reservó para sí el comentario de que fue Sasuke quien inició aquel beso tan ardiente en el sillón. Y de que sí, habían sido un poco imprudentes, pero habían sido imprudentes juntos. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando Sasuke se sentía abochornado o acorralado por situaciones ocasionadas por su relación amorosa le echaba la culpa a él, así que no tenía caso reclamarle, no si quería disfrutar de hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Después de todo no le molestaba que Sasuke reaccionara así, era un poco adorable de su parte.

-¡Hagamos nuestro hijo! -Bromeó Naruto mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y llevaba su erección a su entrada luego de terminar de prepararlo.

-¡Ah! No digas estupideces… -Le reclamó jadeante. La fugaz idea de que Naruto lo embarazara no le desagradaba en absoluto y en ese momento supo que su amor por su _Usuratonkachi_ lo tenía completamente loco, pero para su suerte la biología no permitía eso entre hombres.

Minutos más tarde, Naruto, aún a cuclillas, abrió sus piernas de par en par, como si de un abanico se tratara, y con una certera estocada se enterró en su interior haciéndolo gemir nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que te haga un hijo, Sasuke? -Preguntó incoherencias para provocarlo.

-¡Cállate! -El rostro de Sasuke se arreboló de una forma inesperada para su esposo que lo observaba con detalle cómo cada vez que hacían el amor.

-Te gustaría que te embarazara… ¿cierto?

-¡Baka!... -Evitó su mirada.- ¡Ah! Ahí… -Indicó mientras se retorcía por tan deliciosas estocadas.

-Ya veo que sí, _mi amorcito_… -Dijo con la voz ronca mientras aumentaba el ritmo e impactaba donde a Sasuke más le gustaba.

-Sigue ahí… ¡Ah! -Lo alentó con sus gritos.

Naruto embestía una y otra vez en él sin soltar sus piernas. Sasuke totalmente abierto para él era la definición de la gloria misma.

-Me gustaría verte embarazado de mí-ttebayo… -Le confesó su fantasía.

-¡No sigas! -Pidió. La sola visualización lo excitaba demasiado por extraño que pareciera, eso lo turbaba.

-¿Me detengo? -Preguntó con sorna.

-¡No pares, sólo cállate! ¡Ah! -Sasuke estaba perdiendo la compostura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que te llene el vientre? -Lo incitó.

-Ah… ¡No! -Mintió.

-Tu pancita redondeada por nuestro hijo…

-¡No! ¡Ah!... ¡Oh!... ¡Ah! -Se contorsionaba intentando contener tanta sensación.

-¡Sí! Eso me gustaría mucho-ttebayo… -Confesó con una voz demasiado gruesa. Verlo así era muy excitante.

Sasuke enterró sus dedos en su cabellera.

-¡No sigas! -Volvió a pedir sobrepasado, apretando sus dientes. Ambos estaban en el límite.

-¡Sasuke, toma mis hijitos! -Se corrió en su interior con unas firmes estocadas.

-¡Ah!.... ¡Naruto! -Gritó viniéndose también, estallando sobre su vientre.

Naruto con las piernas abiertas de Sasuke y con su pene aun en su interior se sentía el verdadero rey del mundo. Le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa a su esposo quien aún jadeante lo observó serio. Sasuke, un poco más compuesto, se zafó de su agarre y le dio una patada en el pecho que lo tiró de la cama.

-¡Eres un estúpido! -Lo acusó abochornado por todo lo que se imaginó a causa de sus palabras idiotas.

-Aunque amaría verte con tu pancita. -Se acercó en cucharita a su espalda. Deslizó la mano por su plano vientre que acarició.- Créeme que amo la idea de ser padre a tu lado, Sasuke. No me importa la forma de lograrlo. Me hace muy feliz que lo decidiéramos. -Sasuke, a quien logró apaciguar con sus palabras, entrelazó los dedos con los de él y giró su rostro para observarlo.

-A mí también. -Admitió antes de besarlo.

Que más daba admitir que le encantaría quedarse embarazado de él, sabía que no lo podrían lograr ni aunque duplicaran su enorme cantidad de actividad sexual. Sería su fantasía oculta pero la realidad es que juntos formarían una familia más grande sin importar de qué manera lo hicieran. Aunque no pudiera quedarse embarazado serían padres juntos nuevamente.

Un par de días después, Sasuke estaba en su sala ordenando las fotos de su boda. Habían pasado un par de meses de tal evento. Podría parecer tonto, pero él estaba armando el primero de lo que esperaba fueran muchos álbumes que evidenciaran la hermosa familia que construirían con Naruto, Sarada, Boruto, Himawari y su futuro hijo.

Él tuvo álbumes de fotos familiares cuando era pequeño. Pero como el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso no los había vuelto a ver desde la masacre de su clan y cuando dejó la aldea lo dejó todo atrás. Sin embargo, su esposo seguía cuidando de él sin falta. Acarició la foto elegida para colocar en el mueble.

** _Flash Back_ **

Cuando con Naruto se pusieron a organizar seriamente su boda, ambos tuvieron que realizar juntos varios viajes para presentar a Sasuke formalmente como su pareja en el resto de naciones del mundo. Para el Uchiha esto era tremendamente tedioso y en su interior pensaba que eran innecesarias tantas visitas diplomáticas sólo por una boda, pero debía comprender que Naruto era el Líder de su Aldea. Para bien o para mal, su futuro esposo era una pieza clave del mundo shinobi. Él también lo era, no era tonto, pero el mundo no le importaba tanto como le importaba Konoha por Naruto.

Para su gran sorpresa fue totalmente bien recibido por los Líderes de las otras Aldeas y Naciones. Casi todos en la intimidad de una confesión cómplice, admitieron ante Sasuke que siempre sospecharon el verdadero interés que Naruto tenía por su persona. Eso lo abochornaba. Sin embargo, todos eran amigos de Naruto y genuinamente se alegraban por su felicidad y con eso solo se sentía satisfecho tras tanto jaleo.

Con quien Sasuke si se sintió más cómodo y suelto fue con Gaara. Era su amigo, al menos eso creía. Y la Aldea de la Arena renovó completamente el apoyo a Konoha, a Naruto y Sasuke. Gaara era uno de los pocos que conocía tempranamente de la noticia del divorcio de Naruto y Hinata. Los demás se enteraron meses después. Y aunque Gaara sospechaba las razones por las que Naruto era tan infeliz en su matrimonio, nunca se animó a indagar, pero el tiempo le dio completamente la razón.

Al final, todos habían tenido que aceptar que Sasuke era una pieza necesaria para el mundo y que Naruto hizo bien en luchar tanto por él.

Para el día pactado, donde finalmente habían enlazado sus vidas legalmente a ojos de todos, Sasuke se encontraba en una salita interior del salón de eventos que habían elegido para festejar junto a todos sus seres queridos. A diferencia de Kakashi e Iruka, la boda del Hokage se había anunciado a toda voz por todo el mundo y en opinión de Sasuke había mucha más gente de la que él querría. Él indudablemente hubiera preferido una boda más modesta y privada, pero sabía a quién se unía, no iba a pedir cosas ridículas.

Era la primera vez que asistía a una boda de Naruto, a la única que asistiría. Se rió de su pensamiento mientras descansaba un poco del ajetreo exterior. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos reflexionando un poco sobre su vida. Sin lugar a dudas era muy feliz en este momento, se había prometido sinceramente al hombre que siempre amó, que siempre amaría. Pero se sentía un tanto solitario.

No querría que nadie lo malinterpretara al respecto pero en esta, su segunda boda, la única boda real que consideraba en su vida, le encantaría poder vivirlo junto a sus padres, junto a Itachi. Los extrañaba más que nunca. Se imaginó rápidamente cómo habría sido si no se hubieran ido de este mundo. Cómo su padre habría recibido con recelo a Naruto, como su madre lo adoraría sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo y como Itachi sería un cuñado un poco molesto pero que de todas formas amaría a Naruto.

Su familia no estaba aquí. Él tenía un futuro y por unos momentos se permitió sentir ese dolor punzante de saber que ellos nunca estarían en él. Consideraba que era algo que merecían. Aún en un día en extremo feliz para él seguía teniéndolos presente y penando un poco por ellos. No se podía evitar.

Inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba frente al ventanal que daba a los jardines donde todos sus invitados participaban en celebrar su amor con Naruto. Al exhalar el aire de sus pulmones observó su vago reflejo en el vidrio. Intentó encontrar los rasgos de sus padres e Itachi en él mismo, como si fuera una especie de consuelo. Con el tiempo se parecía un poco a su hermano aunque siempre se pareció más a su madre. Quizás su seriedad le rememorara a su padre, se intentó convencer.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me acusaste de que yo no podía saber qué sentías porque yo había vivido toda mi vida solo y en cambio tú lo habías tenido todo para después perderlo de la peor forma?

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco por la inesperada presencia de su esposo. Parecía que Naruto tenía las habilidades necesarias para saber qué lo afectaba o en qué pensaba. Al escuchar sus palabras dibujó una mueca de reproche con sus labios. Reproche hacia sí mismo y su crueldad.

-Eso suena a mí. -Admitió mientras Naruto se terminaba de acercar a él.

El Hokage se acercó a su espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Besó su mejilla y luego descansó su mentón en su hombro. No era ajeno a la constante necesidad que tenía Sasuke de buscar su preciada soledad. Él era naturalmente introvertido, y era una de las cosas que más lo cautivaban de Sasuke. Parecía estar muy a gusto con él y sus pensamientos, adoraba ver su expresión serena y relajada cuando procesaba lo que sentía a lo largo del día. Siempre tenía sus momentos solitarios, y obviamente en su boda no iba a hacer una excepción, más considerando la cantidad enorme de contacto humano que debería de soportar por largas horas. Sabía que más pronto que tarde buscaría su lugar apartado donde recuperaría su centro hasta procesar todo y ser capaz de volver a reunirse con los demás en paz.

-No lo comprendía del todo. Tu soledad era muy distinta de la mía. Conocí a mamá y a papá gracias a su chakra guardado en mi interior, y luego pude estar un poco con papá durante la guerra. Pero así de rápido como los conocí se fueron pero los amé y ese sentimiento aún permanece en mí y en ese corto tiempo me enseñaron valiosas cosas que hasta el día de hoy conservo. Pero mi primera gran pérdida que me hizo sentir muy unido a ti fue Ero-sennin. Era como un padre o abuelo para mí. Pero él siempre está en mi corazón para apoyarme, para gastarme bromas o para regañarme cuando hago estupideces. Estoy seguro que tú tienes los tuyos en tu corazón, ¿no es así?

-Sí. -Admitió con un nudo en su garganta. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.- Están en mi corazón. -Aseguró.

-Sin embargo igualmente querrías que estén justo aquí. Disfrutando este día contigo.

Sasuke sólo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Naruto, ¡oh Naruto!, lo conocía tan bien. Su esposo lo giró en brazos y Sasuke se acurrucó en su pecho, su refugio.

-Pues vinimos un ratito a saludarte. -Habló alguien a espaldas de Naruto.

-¿Qué? -Sasuke levantó rápidamente su mirada.

-Hola _Otōto_… -Lo saludó _Itachi_ con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿_Nīsan_? -Suspiró confundido.

-Soy un Henge para ti.

-Oh, claro… -Un poco de decepción se traslució en sus palabras.

-Tu _lindo_ esposo quería que supieras cuanto te amamos en este día.

-¿Amamos?

-_Mamá_ y _papá_ también vinieron por ti.

Una dulce mujer y un imponente hombre de azabaches cabellos lo observaban detrás de _Itachi_, revelándose al fin. Ninguno habló.

-¿_Mamá_? ¿_Papá_? -Preguntó sobrepasado. Observó a Naruto quien aún lo escrutaba con precaución.- ¿Cómo? Tú no los conociste… ¿Cómo? -No entendía.

-Naruto-kun tiene un regalo para ti que te dará más tarde. -Habló _Itachi_ con su voz profunda tan característica.- Tienes suerte de tener a un hombre _tan perfecto_ a tu lado.

-Hahaha… -Se carcajeó Sasuke.- Nīsan nunca diría algo tan estúpido.

-¿Y qué diría yo? -Habló _Itachi_.- Ya sabes que te amo y que siempre lo haré. -Se acercó a su lado.- Pero quizás no sepas que mamá y papá también, ni lo orgullosos que nos sentimos por ti. Quizás no sepas que cuidamos de ti y Sarada desde donde estamos.

-_Nīsan_… -Negó con la mirada humedecida.

_Mikoto_ se acercó a Sasuke y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Lo observaba con la mirada más amorosa que una madre puede dedicar a un hijo. Una mirada que había recibido muchas veces cuando niño. Su _madre_ no decía nada, sólo conectó con él sus ojos y le transmitió ese mismo mensaje que su _hermano mayor_ hiciera hace unos momentos. Le sonrió hermosamente mientras le retiraba las lágrimas que Sasuke dejaba correr libres. La única mujer en la habitación besó una y otra mejilla para terminar besando su frente. Su mamá _hacía_ eso. Su madre _había hecho_ eso con él cuando era un pequeño en innumerables oportunidades.

Su _padre_ se acercó finalmente a su hijo menor. Era en extremo regio. Su postura se veía un poco forzada. Una clara exageración de la que fuera su forma de caminar y moverse. Pero _Fugaku_ colocó su mano en su hombro y lo presionó afectivamente. Le dedicó una mirada seria que se fue suavizando con el tiempo hasta ser tan abierta y sincera que le comunicaba un profundo amor que Sasuke aceptó. Su _padre_ a través de su bruna mirada le transmitía lo orgulloso que se sentía de él, lo mucho que lo quería y que lamentaba sinceramente no estar aquí con él. Finalizó el contacto con un súbito abrazo. Lo abrazó con fuerza para despedirse de él.

_Mikoto_ e _Itachi_ se sumaron al sentido abrazo y lo rodearon completamente. Sasuke sólo disfrutaba un poco del momento mientras no podía contener el llanto. Uno a uno, se fueron apartando. _Fugaku _se despidió con un firme pero sentido apretón de manos,_ Mikoto _le dedicó una última caricia a su rostro mientras le regalaba una última mirada amorosa, _Itachi_ por su parte se aferró a su cuello y juntó su frente con la de Sasuke.

-Estamos muy feliz por ti, _Otōto_. Aunque no podemos estar aquí… -Se refería al mismo plano material que ellos.- …búscanos siempre **aquí**. -Le dijo colocando su mano en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Sí, _Nīsan_… -Asintió sumamente afectado.

_Itachi_ se apartó de él y se acercó al rubio a quien le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-Recuerda que te he confiado lo más preciado que tengo. No lo olvides. -Luego abrazó su cuello y le habló a su hermanito.- Otōto, cuida a Naruto-kun. No ha existido nunca mejor hombre que él.

-¡Naruto! -Se quejó Sasuke con el Henge que rompía su ilusión mientras sonreía genuinamente.

-No miento _Otōto_, si ganó tu corazón debe de ser porque lo merece… -Dijo sonriéndole gentilmente al tiempo que se alejaba de Naruto.

-Siempre fuiste un mentiroso, _Nīsan_. Pero esta vez no mientes. -Afirmó mientras se abrazaba a Naruto.

-Adiós _Otōto_. -Habló por última vez _Itachi_.

-Adiós _papá_, adiós _mamá_, adiós _Nīsan_. Los amo. -Se despidió de ellos mientras enterraba en el pecho de Naruto su rostro, con los ojos cerrados para no ser capaz de verlos desaparecer, intentando así darle más realismo a sus _presencias_ ese día. Al cabo de unos momentos levantó lentamente su rostro buscando los ojos de su esposo a quien observaba sumamente agradecido y enamorado.- _Dobe_… -Alcanzó a decir a forma de agradecimiento. Su expresión se llenó de todas las emociones que contenía. Naruto tomó en sus manos su rostro y le regaló un suave beso que consiguió serenarlo bastante.

-No sabía si era un buen movimiento de mi parte, al principio tuve miedo de que te ilusionaras más de la cuenta pero quería que escucharas esas palabras este día.

-¡Gracias! -Sasuke rodeó su cuello con su brazo.- Estoy bien… -Le aseguró.- ¿Cómo sabías que era justo lo que necesitaba?

-Ya lo dijo _Itachi_, ¿no? Soy perfecto, dattebayo… -Bromeó.

-Ya en serio, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Tú no conocías a mis padres.

-Eso se explica con mi regalo. -Se separó de él para buscar una caja que reposaba en una mesita de la habitación.- Yo… cuando te fuiste la primera vez de la aldea… -Comenzó a explicarse mientras Sasuke llegaba a su lado.- Fui a tu casa poco antes de yo salir de la aldea con Ero-sennin. Y encontré esto… -Reveló su botín.

-Naruto… -Suspiró sorprendido observando el contenido de la caja.

-Yo… -Se rascó la nuca.- A mí no me parecía que se quedaran en esa casa vacía donde alguien podría aprovecharse de que ya no estabas y arruinar los pocos recuerdos que te quedaban de tu familia. Yo los protegí dejándolos en el monumento Hokage. Y te los devuelvo hasta ahora por dos razones, la primera es que no lo recordaba… -Admitió culpable rascándose la nuca de nuevo.- y la otra es que no los encontraba porque se habían traspapelado en el depósito pero por suerte pude encontrarlos para este día.

-Yo pensé que todo se había perdido tras el ataque de Pain. -Contó.

-Por suerte no, dattebayo.

-Por suerte no… -Repitió mientras repasaba con sus manos las páginas de su primer álbum de fotos.

-¿En serio estás bien? -Quiso saber. Quizás fue muy arriesgado montar ese pequeño teatro aunque fuera por una bonita causa. Se había pasado algunos momentos de los últimos días estudiando a fondo la dinámica de la familia de Sasuke para poder representarlos lo más fiablemente posible. Del único que conocía la voz era de Itachi, además que conocía un poco su forma de hablar pero de Mikoto y Fugaku no sabía nada más que lo poco que transmitían esas fotografías.

-Sí, _sol_. -Se apoyó en su pecho otra vez y Naruto colocó sus manos en sus hombros.- Estoy muy bien. Mucho mejor ahora. Yo… -Dudó un momento. Pero qué más daba. Buscó su mirada.- Yo me sentía un poco solo hace unos momentos… -Confesó.- Los extrañaba enormemente y quería que estuvieran a mi lado observándome unir mi vida al hombre que amo y me dolía saber que eso no ocurriría nunca. Que mis padres nunca tuvieron la dicha de conocerte.

-Sasuke… -Suspiró sobrepasado. Su lindo Uchiha cada vez tenía más facilidad para hablar de sus sentimientos, pero siempre era abrumador para Naruto ser el único hombre con tales privilegios, se sentía muy afortunado.

-Mamá te habría adorado… -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su madre en una de sus fotos.- Sería ese tipo de suegra que llena de comida a su yerno… Hahaha… -Le contó su fantasía.- Papá no, papá te odiaría hasta que te ganaras su respeto… Algo que no te costaría mucho pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no sabría manejar del todo tu espontaneidad… Seguro se cortaría con tus idioteces.

-Hahaha… Mis _suegris_ me amarían… -Aseguró orgulloso mientras lo volvía a retener en sus brazos desde la espalda.

-Yo también lo creo… -Dijo girándose en su abrazo. Le dedicó un dulce beso.

-Mis padres te hubieran amado. De eso también estoy seguro-ttebayo... Eres como la persona que mi madre esperaba que yo tuviera a mi lado. Una persona fuerte, independiente, decidida, inteligente, divertida, valiente y entregada. Y toda una belleza. -Confesó orgulloso de su conquista.

-_Dobe_... -Dijo esquivando su mirada.- No digas estupideces...

-Es la pura verdad... -Le besó la mejilla.- Que no te de pena...

-Tks. -Se quejó nervioso por sus palabras zalameras.

Naruto lo observó con ternura, Sasuke sabía que era guapo y se hacía el que no le gustaba escuchar sus halagos pero era todo lo contrario. Sin resistirse besó sus labios una vez más entregándole su profundo amor en su caricia y recibiendo lo mismo a cambio.

Un suave golpe se escuchó al otro lado.

-Sarada ha venido por nosotros. -Sasuke le contó mientras aprovechaba un momento más la calidez de su pecho donde descansó su cabeza una vez más.

-¿Estás listo para salir? Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí-ttebayo.

-No, está bien. Vamos a celebrar. -Se irguió y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te amo mucho, Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki.

-Y yo te amo más, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. -Cada uno mantuvo su apellido pero adicionaron el nombre de su pareja. Sus nombres realmente no tenían mucha importancia para la relación que tenían. Lo importante era estar juntos.

-Eso es imposible… -Bromeó mientras lo tomaba de la mano para salir de la habitación.- Yo te amo más.

-Yo te amo más y punto.

-Bueno. -Aceptó con simpleza.

-¿Cómo que _bueno_? -Preguntó un poco molesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo te amo más y por eso estoy dispuesto a ceder ante esto por ti. -Dijo en tono magnánimo engrandeciéndose a él mismo.- Así que al final de cuentas yo te amo más…

-¡_Usuratonkachi_! -Dijo antes de reírse a carcajadas.

Su boda fue memorable gracias a su hermoso rubio. Nunca debió dudar de que no la disfrutaría teniéndolo a él a su lado.

** _Fin del Flash Back_ **

Sasuke colocó la foto en un portarretratos y lo ubicó junto a las otras fotos en la repisa.

-_Bebé_… no sé si alguna vez notaste esto… -Le habló Naruto quien en todo momento estuvo a su lado también ordenando fotos.

El Hokage estaba observando uno de los álbumes de la familia de Sasuke.

-¿Qué cosa? -Se acercó a su lado.

-Las notas que hay detrás de algunas fotos.

-¿Notas? -Preguntó intrigado quitándole el álbum en cuestión.

-Sí, como en esta. -Despegó una de Sasuke e Itachi comiendo helado en el patio de su casa. Sasuke era muy pequeñito.- “_Bebe Sasu compartiendo su heladito con su nīsan_.”

-_Bebe Sasu_… -Tuvo un vago recuerdo.- Mamá me llamaba así… Pero a mí me molestaba porque yo era un _niño grande_ y dejó de usar ese apodo. -Sonrió con el recuerdo.

-Sí, parece letra de mujer pero no es la única letra.

-¿No?

-No, mira aquí. -Naruto repasó un par de páginas y despegó la foto en cuestión. Se la pasó a su esposo.

-“_Sasuke practicando con su arco y flecha_.” -Rezaba en el reverso de la foto.- Es la letra de papá… -Dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿pero notaste eso? -Le indicó los tres kanji un tanto ininteligibles.- No se entiende del todo pero dice “_Kawaii_”.

-Mi padre pensó que yo era adorable… -Procesó en voz baja. Estaba muy sorprendido. Esa definitivamente era la letra de su padre. No esperó nunca una descripción semejante.

-Y estaba en lo correcto. _Mi bebe Sasu es Kawaii_. -Dijo con una voz ridícula, acercándose a su boca estirando los labios patéticamente.

-¡Idiota! -Le plantó la mano en plena cara mientras se reía.- ¿Terminaste de ordenar tu parte? -Preguntó para retomar su trabajo.

-Por supuesto… Mira-ttebayo. -Levantó orgulloso su álbum.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? -Se sorprendió de una página en particular.

-Ah… -Suspiró soñador colocando su mentón en una de sus manos.- Esa es mi sección favorita.

-¡¿_”**Bebé Sasu durmiendo**”_?! -Preguntó con una venita a punto de reventar en su frente.- ¿Cuándo mierda me sacaste todas esas fotos estúpidas?

-Mientras dormías, por supuesto… -Simplificó con lo obvio.

-Las quemaré. -Prometió con seriedad.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Le gritó alerta mientras le quitaba el álbum para protegerlo de su esposo aferrándolo en su pecho.- Son lo más hermoso que existe, ¡¡por favor no me las quites-ttebayo…!! -Rogó con un puchero lastimero.

-Tks. -Se quejó.- Eres un _Usuratonkachi_… ¿Por qué pusiste esa mientras estamos en la cama? -Señaló la foto mencionada.

-Es que dormías hermosamente… Pero a ti no se te ve el cuerpo. Nadie sabrá que debajo de las sábanas estabas desnudo. -Intentó persuadirlo.- Déjame conservarla… -Pidió.- _Te lo suplico…_ -Colocó sus ojitos de cordero y su voz más afligida.

-¡Está bien! -Gritó exasperado.- Puedes dejarlas… -Accedió de mala gana.

-Gracias _mi amor_… -Naruto se irguió acercándose a él y le empezó a dar muchos piquitos.- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias-ttebayo!

-Ya déjame… -Lo empujó arisco. El rubio se ubicó en su lugar con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Espera a ver las demás… -Le propuso emocionado. Ahí estaban parte de los recuerdos que venían atesorando todo este último tiempo.

-Tú también puedes ver el que armé… -Sugirió y entre ambos intercambiaron álbumes. A Sasuke también le emocionaba esta actividad que para muchos podía ser bastante infantil y hasta demasiado sentimental, y estarían en lo correcto. Pero eran sus momentos que no querían perder de su memoria. Querían que en un futuro sus nietos pudieran apreciar la felicidad que compartían y como todos fueron creciendo en familia. Además, Sasuke antes no pudo hacer nada como eso porque nunca estuvo cerca, se había perdido gran parte del crecimiento de Sarada pero esperaba que a partir de ahora todo eso cambiara.

Sasuke se encargó del Álbum de la boda ya que tenía la mayor cantidad de fotos para organizar. Y del otro más general se encargaría Naruto.

-Estamos fantásticos… -Opinó el rubio sin ninguna modestia observando las primeras páginas.

-Esta, en la que estamos con nuestros hijos, me encanta… -Comentó Sasuke revisando minuciosamente cada fotografía.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos ir mañana con Orochimaru? -Pidió.

-Sería buena idea… También quiero pronto a nuestro hijo. -Accedió con una ligera sonrisa igual de animado que su esposo.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya quiero tenerlo en brazos! -Sus ojos soñadoramente viajaban a ese momento futuro.

-Ten paciencia, Naruto… Aún ni hablamos con Orochimaru.

-Lo sé, pero estoy muy feliz, _mi amor_… -Sasuke extendió su mano hacia su esposo quien no dudó en tomarla y acariciarla.

-Yo también… -Sus ojos brillaron sinceros.- Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti, Sasuke. -Besó la piel nívea de su mano.- Sin ti no soy nadie, y cómo te prometí en nuestros votos haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarte día con día lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que sueño contigo…

Sasuke se puso de pie y se sentó en su regazo. Ofreció sus labios y su meloso esposo no dilató el contacto. Sasuke le regalaba su ternura y se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Cada vez que estaba en sus brazos se sentía inmensamente feliz. ¡Qué le importaba lo que pensara el mundo de él o de ellos! No porque fueran ninjas se debía suponer que no podían amar con intensidad. Y él sólo estaba cumpliendo su promesa que le hizo a su esposo en su altar. Amarlo con total entrega todos los años, meses, días, minutos y segundos que permanezca a su lado. Incluso después de eso, lo seguiría amando con la misma fuerza.

-_Si la muerte ha de llevarte que sea conmigo, mi sol. -Deseó Sasuke en sus pensamientos mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.- No me dejes solo sin poder ver tu luz… -Le pidió con su caricia sin pronunciar una palabra.- Eres todo lo bueno que hay en mí, porque vives en mi corazón. Nunca, nunca, nunca me faltes…_

El azabache se separó de sus labios y se dirigió sensualmente a su oído.

-Llévame arriba, _Usuratonkachi_… -Susurró lascivamente antes de lamer su oreja.

-Lo que ordenes, _mi amorcito_… -Se rió excitado. Amaba demasiado cuando Sasuke tomaba la iniciativa incluso a plena luz del día.

Orochimaru, aquella vez en su guarida, le había sugerido que encontrara una correa adecuada para manejar a Naruto. Reflexionando al respecto, la idea de coartarlo de alguna forma no le simpatizaba en absoluto. No quería manipulaciones entre ellos, ahora esperaba mucho más. Deseaba que su hermoso _Usuratonkachi_, el hombre más importante de su vida, lo elija todos los días con su completa libertad. Y si para eso debía seguir esforzándose en ser siempre mejor y crecer, por él y su familia no tenía un ápice de duda de que lo haría. Por ellos lucharía hasta el fin. Porque si no es por lo que amamos, ¿por qué otra cosa valdría la pena luchar y ser más fuertes?

Su relación con Naruto le había demostrado las múltiples facetas que puede abarcar el amor. Sus acciones ahora eran guiadas por ese potente sentimiento, eran fruto de éste y lo llenaban completamente. Nunca esperó que entregarse de esta forma fuera tan satisfactorio. Hacer feliz a Naruto y a sus hijos lo hacía feliz a él. Sin importar que pudiera deparar el futuro, Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki no quería perderse de nada. _Viviría en el nombre del amor_.

Mientras Naruto cargaba en volandas a Sasuke subiendo las escaleras entre sus bromas y risas, el brillo del sol que atravesaba la ventana incidía en la foto favorita de Sasuke. Que ya vivían en el nombre del amor era lo único que esa mirada sincera entre ellos evidenciaba.

** _Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí EMYIEM. Este es el 'primer' final de este fanfic. En los siguientes capítulos tendremos el epílogo y 6 extras   
que son opcionales, ya que no afectan la historia principal, sólo la enriquecen aún más.
> 
> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado hasta acá y que te quedes conmigo para terminar esta historia juntos.


	25. Epílogo ∙ El fruto del amor

-Hokage-sama, aquí _Equipo Sarada_ reportándose. -Habló la jōnin Uchiha-Uzumaki con una simpática sonrisa.

-_Hokage-sama_ esto, _Hokage-sama_ lo otro. Ustedes que fueron mis niños por favor no me nombren así, ¡kore! -Se quejó Konohamaru detrás de su escritorio.

-¿_Daihachi_? -Preguntó encogiendo sus hombros. (N/A: ‘Daihachi’ es ‘Octavo’ en japonés.)

-No quiero que me llames Octavo, llámame sensei como antes. -Pidió.

-Está bien, sensei. - Divertida accedió finalmente reboleando sus ojos.

-¡Mejor así, kore! -Respondió alegre con una sonrisa. Estiró su mano para recibir el reporte en el pergamino que le ofrecía Sarada.- ¿Ya les comunicaste la noticia a tus alumnas? -Preguntó curioso y entusiasmado observando a las jóvenes kunoichis.

-Esperaba que lo oyeran de usted, de ser posible, sensei. -Se acomodó los lentes en el puente de su nariz y se irguió orgullosa de su grupo.

-Emiko, Dai y Madoka, las tres han sido consideradas para rendir su examen chūnin que se rendirá en unas semanas en la Aldea de la Niebla. -Habló el nieto del Sandaime Hokage.

-¡Sí! -Festejaron efusivas las tres jovencitas de 13 años.

Obviamente cada una tenía su propia personalidad. Emiko era muy alegre y risueña, la más soñadora de las tres, Dai era la más ruda pero a pesar de su aspecto grueso y aparentemente hostil era una niña muy tímida con desconocidos, una niña muy dulce, y Madoka era la más tranquila y pacífica de las tres pero que si la situación lo ameritaba demostraba qué tan capaz era de entrar en acción. Sin embargo, todas tenían en común una gran ambición que sin lugar a dudas les había transmitido su maestra. Querían ser las mejores kunoichis de Konoha y del mundo entero. Por eso el hecho de que las consideraran aptas para rendir su examen chūnin las llenó de alegría. Al fin sus intensos entrenamientos y sus misiones daban frutos.

Sarada estaba indudablemente orgullosa y satisfecha, no tenía duda de que sus niñas tendrían un buen desempeño en sus exámenes.

Al despedirse de su antiguo maestro y finalmente dejar la oficina del Hokage, despachó a sus niñas y realizó un poco de su papeleo en la torre. En los pasillos encontró a su hermano.

-Boruto, ¿qué tal?

-¡Sarada onēchan! -La abrazó contento al reconocerla. Acababa de regresar de una misión.

-¿Y tu _aditamento_? -Le preguntó mientras exploraba con la vista las inmediaciones.

-No me hables de Mitsuki… ¡No me ha dado ni un respiro!

-Ya el hecho de que también te siguiera a los ANBU es un claro indicativo de que no se dará por vencido.

-¿Quién no se dará por vencido? -Apareció repentinamente a espaldas del rubio a quien le dio un respingo.

-¡Juro por Kami-sama que cualquier día de estos te pongo un cencerro en el cuello! -Le gritó molesto, volteándose a encararlo.- ¡Deja de aparecerte tan de repente-ttebasa!

-Hm. -Le sonrió contento sin mostrar los dientes.- Puedes ponerme lo que quieras, Boruto. -Le habló más cerca del oído, causándole escalofríos al rubio.

-¡Qui-quítate! -Lo empujó un poco lejos de su cuerpo.

-Hahahaha… Parecen niños. -Se carcajeó de la típica escena entre sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.- ¿Hace cuánto regresaste? -Continuó su charla con su hermano.

-Hace unas horas, quiero ir a casa y darme un buen baño. Estas semanas no fueron muy peligrosas pero quiero dormir en mi cama apropiadamente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Nosotras acabamos de regresar también. ¿Cenamos juntos?

-Nosotros cenaremos con mi _cuñada favorita_, puedes venir si quieres. -Informó Mitsuki mientras se abrazaba a los hombros de Boruto quien sólo hizo una mueca irritada de disgusto.

-Himawari se me adelantó entonces. -Concluyó Sarada.

-Exactamente, hace unos momentos salí de su oficina. -Le comentó Mitsuki.

-Pasaré a saludarla entonces.

-¿Sarada? -Preguntó Boruto mientras aún tenía a Mitsuki abrazándolo. Algo típico.

-¿Sabes algo de papá y Sasuke?

-No mucho, hará una semana que enviaron una pequeña carta diciendo que todo estaba bien. No recuerdo donde dijeron que estaban esta vez pero enviaron varias fotografías.

-Genial entonces, quiero verlas después. Llévalas esta noche.

Más tarde ese mismo día se encontraron en un apartado para comer y beber en BBQ. Himawari y Mitsuki charlaban entre ellos haciéndose confidencias. La menor del grupo apoyaba con fuerza los intentos de Mitsuki por conquistar a su hermano mayor y por ello la amistad entre la joven Uzumaki y el hijo del Sannin de la serpiente, se había visto reforzada. Himawari adoraba a Mitsuki y no tenía dudas de que si alguien merecía a su amado hermano mayor era ese chico. Estaba segura de que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos.

Su compañero de equipo llevaba años _acosándolo_ en opinión de Boruto, pero ni Mitsuki ni su más grande aliada Himawari se rendían en sus intentos de que se _formalizara_ la relación.

Mitsuki tenía bien apartado a Boruto, _su Sol_. Nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, se le podía acercar con intenciones de coquetearle porque tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea, todos asumían que ya eran una pareja a los ojos de todos.

Boruto aparentemente estaba bien con su soltería. No estaba interesado en una relación. Por el momento él estaba intentando enfocarse en ser un mejor ninja, después de todo tendría que estar a la altura de la siguiente Hokage. Odiaría no ser capaz de poder protegerla si alguna vez su mejor amiga y hermana necesitaba de él. Nadie dudaba, por lo menos en su círculo más cercano, que Sarada sería la futura Hokage. No en vano se había esforzado tanto todos estos años, por lo tanto él no podía quedarse atrás. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, Boruto no era de piedra. Había algo en Mitsuki que le atraía mucho y que no podía ignorar aunque no supiera qué. Por el momento no habían pasado más allá de algunos besos que Mitsuki le había _robado_ en unas cuantas ocasiones cuando salían a beber. Y cada vez que eso ocurría, Boruto a la mañana siguiente fingía no recordar nada de la noche anterior para no hacerse cargo de la evidente tensión que había entre ellos dos.

Hace unos años, cuando tenía muchas dudas sobre sí mismo, se había descargado en Sasuke, confiándose una vez más en su maestro y padrastro, buscando una guía. Sasuke le contó un poco de su experiencia y cómo en su caso le había costado bastante confesarse a sí mismo que se había enamorado de Naruto, que le gustaba su mejor amigo, que le gustaba un chico y que a la vez, en su mente, Naruto interfería con sus planes. Boruto se sintió muy identificado con sus palabras. Él estaba atravesando algo similar. Le gustaba Mitsuki. Pero a la vez no quería que se estropeara su amistad ni sus planes a futuro.

En ese momento, el Uchiha-Uzumaki le explicó que por supuesto no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien del mismo sexo. Algo que desde luego Boruto tenía bien aprendido pues llevaban años conviviendo como familia. Y estaba muy feliz de la relación que su padre y su sensei mantenían. Los veía felices y eso era lo único importante. Sasuke además le hizo notar que no hacía falta precipitarse, que aún eran demasiado jóvenes y que podría tomar una decisión más adelante cuando supiera mejor qué quería hacer de su vida y cuáles eran sus prioridades. Lo importante era que su relación con Mitsuki nunca dejaría de ser importante para él, que por el momento si le satisfacía ser sólo amigos que no perdiera la cabeza intentando ponerle un nombre a su relación.

** _Flash Back_ **

-Yo estaba equivocado, Naruto no era un error para mí. Yo no debí alejarme de él. Nunca debí de tener miedo de amarlo. -Le confió su aprendizaje.- Él es mi familia, siempre lo ha sido. Y en el momento que pude admitirme que lo amaba, un gran peso se me quitó de encima.

Sasuke en ese momento posó su mano en las de Boruto. Estaban en la casa de Naruto y Sasuke, sentados en la cama del joven, charlando al atardecer.

-Amar a Naruto ha sido lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Quizás en su momento perdimos nuestra oportunidad pero luego la vida nos volvió a reunir ya más maduros y valientes. No digo que sea el caso de ustedes. Pero creo que llegado el momento lo sabrás. Y una vez que decidas algo, se valiente. No lo sé, yo no soy el más sabio en estas cosas, podrías preguntarle a Naruto. Él sabe más de sentimientos que yo.

-Hahaha… No diga eso sensei. Sé que mi padre demoró muchos años en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de usted. -Sasuke sólo sonrió agradeciendo el voto de confianza.

-Boruto, sólo puedo decirte que nunca tengas miedo de ser quien eres. Confía en tu corazón. Eso es algo que el cabezota de tu padre me enseñó. -Le apretó la mano.- Gracias, Boruto. -Le dijo con una sonrisa gentil y los ojos con un peculiar brillo. Sasuke estaba emocionado.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó extrañado.

-Por confiar en mí. Por hablarme como un hijo a su padre. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Todos lo estamos.

-Gracias, Sasuke-sensei… -Lo abrazó repentinamente y Sasuke luego de un breve momento de sorpresa le devolvió el gesto, abrazándose a su cuello.

** _Fin del Flash Back_ **

Sarada observaba a su hermano quien mientras bebía su cerveza, observaba furtivamente a Mitsuki al que tenía enfrente.

-Si Mitsuki te dejara en paz, ¿estarías satisfecho con eso? -Le preguntó cómplice entre susurros.

-¡Por supuesto! -Aseguró rápidamente, aunque la pregunta de su hermana lo tomó por sorpresa y lo descolocó completamente.

-Si Mitsuki se interesa en alguien más, ¿tú estarías bien con eso?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confundido y se sintió expuesto, como si su hermana supiera los divagues de su cabeza.

-Ya sabes, puede que se canse de perseguirte y se abra a otras personas.

-Estaría aliviado de que algo así ocurriera, dattebasa… -Afirmó con una mirada esquiva mientras bebía nuevamente de su cerveza.

-Ok, como digas hermano. -Lo dejó estar. Por supuesto no le creía ni una palabra pero sabía que había logrado plantar una duda en Boruto, una duda que lo ayudaría a decidirse por algún camino. Notaba que eso ya era necesario en la _pareja que no es pareja_. Quizás ocurriera que Mitsuki en verdad se cansara de perseguirlo y que cuando Boruto se diera cuenta fuera demasiado tarde para él.

-¿Trajiste las fotos?

-Por supuesto. -Sarada rebuscó en su bolso un sobre que contenía unas cinco fotos con inscripciones grabadas en la parte trasera. Parecían postales.

-¡Tenemos fotos! -Chilló contenta Himawari quitándole las fotos a su hermano mayor.- Gracias aniki.

-Tks. -El rubio se resignó a tener que esperar. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y su mentón en la mano y mientras se dedicó a observar a Himawari y Mitsuki mientras observaban las fotos.

Sin darse cuenta de lo evidente que resultaba, repasaba las facciones de su mejor amigo. Sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. _Sus labios_. Repentinamente fue descubierto en su escrutinio y Mitsuki se lo hizo notar con una de sus sonrisas más coquetas. Boruto, nervioso, se irguió y tomó otro gran sorbo de su cerveza, evitando su mirada.

-¡Oh, mira nada más lo grande que está Menma! -Comentó enternecida Himawari.- ¡Los extraño tanto!

-Lo mismo digo… -Suspiró Sarada. Le gustaría que sus padres permanecieran en la aldea así ella podría disfrutar de su familia completa.

-Papá está muy guapo, Sasuke también, me encanta su look. -Comentaba Himawari.- Sakiko está enorme también. Mira sus mejillitas sonrosadas. ¿No es una dulzura mi hermanita? -Le preguntó a Mitsuki mientras le señalaba la foto en cuestión.

-Todos tus hermanos son adorables. -Respondió mirando fijamente a Boruto, satisfecho de haberlo puesto nervioso nuevamente.

Al terminar de observar todas las fotos, Himawari finalmente se las entregó a Boruto. Sasuke y Naruto se veían muy sonrientes en cada una de ellas y sus hermanitos estaban más grandes. También los extrañaba. Una foto en particular le llamó la atención. Un paisaje frondoso a sus espaldas, Sasuke y su padre se observaban mutuamente con cariño y sus hermanitos frente a ellos saludaban sonrientes a la cámara tomados de las manos entre ellos. Boruto no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. Se visualizó momentáneamente. ¿Y si esos fuéramos Mitsuki y yo? Se preguntó repentinamente. Y en ese momento lo supo. Ya había tomado una resolución.

Momentos más tarde, el grupo caminaba por las calles de Konoha para acompañarse en el regreso a casa. Luego de acompañar a su destino a Sarada, los tres juntos caminaron a la casa de los dos hermanos, quienes aún vivían con su madre. Al llegar, Himawari se despidió rápidamente de Mitsuki para dejarlos solos. Quizás hoy fuera su día de suerte.

-Bueno, supongo que ya vas a entrar… -Comenzó a despedirse Mitsuki.

-Mitsuki… -Susurró suavemente su nombre y se acercó un paso a él, enfrentándolo.

-¿Sí? -Respondió rápidamente, ilusionado.

-Yo no estoy ebrio… -Continuó nervioso.

-Lo sé. ¿Eso querías decir-mph… -Fue interrumpido súbitamente por el arrebato de una boca torpe.

Boruto había tomado la iniciativa y había borrado la distancia entre sus labios. Quería ser valiente y dejar de mentirse. Lo quería a él, sin importarle sus futuros planes. No quería perderlo.

Mitsuki rápidamente correspondió a su caricia. Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y se dedicó a invadir apasionadamente su cavidad tomando completamente el control de aquel beso con su lengua exigente y avariciosa.

-¡Mmm… Ah! -Gimió Boruto, falto de aire, frente al portal de su casa en esa madrugada. Su beso había terminado pero él seguía aferrado a los antebrazos de su mejor amigo y ahora lo observaba con una emoción demasiado clara para Mitsuki.

-Boruto… -Lo llamó mientras indagaba sus hermosos ojos de cielo.

-Te quiero. -Admitió en parte sus sentimientos.

-¿Eso significa que nos hemos vuelto completamente oficiales?

-Sí, seré generoso contigo. -Accedió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-¡Gracias, _mi Sol_! -Dijo radiante de alegría.

Mitsuki volvió a besarlo una y otra vez. Hasta que su último beso se volvió más apasionado. Al separarse, el joven de cabellos celestes le rodeó la cintura en un fuerte abrazo, estrechándolo más cerca de sí.

-¿Quieres…? -Se detuvo antes de estropearlo todo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó curioso el blondo.

-Nada.

-Dime… ¿Si quiero qué?

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? -Se animó a preguntar.

Boruto lo observó sorprendido unos instantes, luego ladeó una sonrisa traviesa. Tomó su mano y se lo llevó corriendo entre risas del lugar.

Meses más tarde, había mucho ajetreo en la aldea. A pesar de la nieve, todos estaban preparándose para el festival de Rinne. La líder del Clan Yamanaka se estaba tomando un merecido descanso tras el ajetreo de su mañana, ya que su florería fue visitada sin descanso por numerosos clientes en búsqueda de las más hermosas flores para entregar y honrar a sus seres queridos, vivos y muertos. Le encantaba particularmente ese aspecto del negocio en el que se encontraba inmersa desde siempre. Sentía que formaba parte de los mejores momentos de las personas, de sus gestos más altruistas y bondadosos. Le encantaba el poder transmitir un potente mensaje con sólo el color de una flor, con su forma o su aroma o la forma y disposición de sus pétalos. No muchos comprendían completamente el verdadero significado de seleccionar la flor adecuada para el momento adecuado, sin embargo la hacía muy feliz que eso no fuera completamente necesario, ya que nadie podía evitar sentirse mejor al recibir un ramo de exquisitas flores. Todos, o al menos la gran mayoría, disfrutaban de la ternura de esa clase de gestos.

-Esta mañana ha sido infernal, Inojin y Sai estuvieron ayudándome en la tienda. Ahora estoy relajándome con un delicioso té de jazmín. _Mis hombres_ me están relevando por un rato. -Suspiró cansada.

-Sí estuviera en Konoha, sabes que estaría ayudándote en estos momentos.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes Sakura. Aunque también te echo de menos por lo que no pude evitar llamarte amiga, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos… -Se acomodó mejor el teléfono celular mientras tomaba su tacita de té.

-Sí, y me encanta que lo hicieras. Tengo cosas que contarte.

-Suelta la lengua, _Frente de marquesina_. ¡Ponme al día! -Le pidió sin poder evitar sonreír por poder compartir al menos unas palabras con su querida mejor amiga.

-Hahaha… ¿Cómo decirte esto, _Ino cerda_? -Preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

-Uhm… Parece que el chisme es jugoso… ¡Vamos, no demores! -La alentó con entusiasmo un poco impaciente.

-Etto… Ehm… Estoy saliendo con alguien. -Informó al fin.

-¡¿Qué?! -Escupió parte del té que justo estaba bebiendo.

-No grites. -Le pidió la pelirrosa al otro lado de la línea. Revoleó los ojos pues esperaba una reacción similar en su amiga. Quizás por eso había postergado un poco informarle al respecto.

En menos de un minuto llegó corriendo Sai quien la escuchó gritar desde el interior de la floristería.

-¡Ino! ¿Todo está bien? -Preguntó preocupado. Su esposa se veía íntegra, lo cual lo tranquilizó bastante.

-Sí, mi amor. -Tapó el micrófono de su celular y calmó a su esposo por el susto que le dio.- Después te cuento. 

-¿Ino? ¿Estás ahí? -Preguntó confundida Sakura.- ¡No me digas que te desmayaste por lo que te conté!

-No digas idioteces, _Frentona_. -Volvió a su charla.- Ahora cuéntamelo todo. ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Desde hace cuánto están saliendo? ¿Lo amas? Quiero saberlo todo… ¡¡TO-DO!! -Exigió a trompicones, ansiosa por saber.

-Hahaha… calma… vamos por parte… Ehm. El nombre de _ella_ es Mahō.

-¿_Ella_?

-Sí, ella. -Aclaró un poco nerviosa.- Mahō es mi vecina o algo así. Vive cerca de casa, quizás la hayas visto en alguna oportunidad de las veces que viniste aquí. Es más joven que yo. Nos llevamos diez años. A los pocos días que llegué a la Aldea de la Hierba ella se presentó cuando yo arreglaba el jardín de mi casa. Me regaló un montón de flores para que embelleciera mi hogar como gesto de bienvenida. Nos hicimos amigas o algo así, conocidas al principio. Y desde el inicio se demostró interesada en mí, sin embargo lo único que le ofrecí fue mi amistad. No te he hablado específicamente de ella porque ella estaba interesada románticamente en mí. Ella ha sido muy importante en mi vida aquí. Entendía mis circunstancias y reticencias y siempre las respetó, pero hace unos meses finalmente acepté que tenía estos sentimientos por ella. Me costó mucho tiempo poder admitirlo. Sabes que después de Sasuke me negué rotundamente al amor y me negué a siquiera intentarlo. Pero ella me hace sentir tan bien, es tan especial que yo realmente no pude evitarlo y finalmente acepté sus sentimientos. -Se sinceró contando la historia que compartían con su novia. Sakura se quedó con la sensación de querer seguir hablando por horas y horas de ella.

-¡Sakura! -Su voz sonó a reclamo.

-¿Ino? -Preguntó confundida, ¿su amiga estaba enojada? Su corazón se apretó en un puño ante la idea.

-¡Sakura Haruno! -De nuevo la llamó seriamente, en un tono demasiado intenso y Sakura ya no tuvo más dudas de aquel extraño tono, Ino estaba enojada.

-¿Me vas a rechazar por cambiarme de acera? -La tristeza tintaba sus palabras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que siempre tuve oportunidad contigo y ahora recién me entero? -Bromeó.

-Hahahaha… No me vuelvas a asustar así, baka. -Le pidió sumamente aliviada.

-Ya en serio, ¿qué tiene esa _Mahō_ que no tenga _la maravillosa diosa blonda de Konoha_, la gran Ino Yamanaka? -Indagó con displicencia, fingiendo superioridad.

-Hahahaha… -Sakura se carcajeaba feliz.- Bueno, ella fue muy clara en lo que quería de mí. Es muy divertida, hermosa, generosa e inteligente. Con ella me río como con nadie.

-La odio. -Se quejó Ino con un puchero.- Es imposible que sea mejor que yo.

-Hahaha, tú eres y siempre serás mi hermosa mejor amiga… -La alabó.- …y aunque eres especial, ella ocupa un lugar completamente diferente al tuyo en mi corazón. -Hablando de Mahō se sentía como una adolescente hablando de su platónico.

-¿La amas? -Dejando las bromas de lado se alegraba por su mejor amiga.

-Sí, y esto es amor, amor de verdad. Ahora entiendo bien aquella charla que tuvimos cuando viniste por primera vez aquí. Se siente completamente diferente al sentimiento que tuve por Sasuke. Ni se compara. No sólo es porque soy bien correspondida sino que todos los días descubro algo nuevo que me gusta de ella e incluso con nuestros defectos siento que somos mejores estando juntas. No hay necesidad de juegos estúpidos ni manipulaciones. Es todo lo que alguna vez soñé. ¡Es más de lo que nunca me atreví a soñar!

-Parece que esta vez es real, ¿desde hace cuánto están saliendo?

-Hace poco cumplimos seis meses.

-¡Sakura Haruno hablamos hace menos de dos meses! -Le reclamó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Perdón! Sé que debí contarte antes pero todo era demasiado reciente y no sabía si ella me daría una patada en el trasero cuando me conociera más profundamente… Y no quería decirte hasta que esto no estuviera más afianzado…

-No digas esas cosas, Sakura. Si llegan a conocerte mejor se darán cuenta de la suerte que tienen de tenerte en sus vidas.

-Hahaha… Antes te habría dicho que eres la única que opina eso pero Mahō coincidiría contigo…

-Me cae mejor por eso… Se nota que es una chica lista.

-Sí, es _mi chica lista_…

-Sakura, en serio, me alegro mucho por ti. Ya hacía tiempo que te merecías vivir un amor así. Sospechaba que algo bueno te había sucedido porque desde hace un tiempo te notaba con otra vibra, más alegre. Pensé que ibas a seguir negada a enamorarte y me alegro de que no sea así. Siempre quise verte así. Y sabes que no tengo ningún problema porque estés con otra mujer. ¡Por Kami-sama, que tu mejor amiga es de las más inteligentes de Konoha! -Le aclaró con humor.- No hay ningún problema por eso. Amor es amor, sin importar de la forma en que venga…

-Gracias.

-Al parecer tendré que programar una visita pronto. Esa tal Mahō tiene que pasar por mi visto bueno. Pero por lo que me has dicho es una agradable persona y te hace feliz y eso es lo más importante, que te valore, que te de tanto como tu entregues. Eso me hace feliz.

-Sí, también estoy feliz. Ella complementa mi felicidad. Es una persona maravillosa que estoy deseando que conozcas.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Hahaha… Sólo un poco, pero son lágrimas de felicidad.

-Bueno, eso hay que festejarlo.

-Brinda más tarde por mí. -Le pidió.

-¿Hay festival dónde vives?

-Sí. Brindaré por ti también. Por la envidia que me tendrás cuando conozcas a Mahō.

-Querida, ya estoy en la mitad de mis cuarentas, radiante, exultante, poderosa y próspera. La que debería de tenerme envidia eres tú. -Bromeó.

-Pero yo no envejezco. -Dijo a su favor.- Hahaha… Al menos finge un poquito de envidia por mi felicidad. -Le pidió divertida.

-No la envidio. La celebro y soy feliz contigo. Te lo mereces en verdad.

-Gracias. -Dijo emocionada.

-Ya no llores.

-Te extraño. -Susurró.

-No vas a lograr que esta mujer empoderada y rebosante se emocione como una chiquilla. -Aguantaba su respiración para contener que los ojos se le siguieran humedeciendo emocionados.

-Ok, _señora empoderada y rebosante_, gracias por todo. -Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Bueno, después seguimos hablando. En media hora entro a mi turno en el hospital.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto me dejas? Esa Mahō te acapara mucho.

-Hahaha… En unos días te llamo.

-No faltes a tu palabra, quiero que me sigas contando todo sobre ella.

-No me dejarás que no la cumpla. Te llamaré antes de que tú lo hagas.

-Te quiero amiga. Envíale mis saludos a tu novia y adviértele que pronto la iré a conocer.

-Hahaha, se los daré. Envíales mis saludos a Sai y a mi _pequeño_ Inojin.

Se despidieron con la promesa de un futuro encuentro. La verdad es que Ino se sentía enormemente satisfecha. Se apresuró a encontrarse con su esposo para mantenerlo al tanto de su chisme. Después dicen que los hombres no son chismosos, pero eso es porque no conocían a su bello pintor.

En el otro punto de la Aldea, no muy lejos de la Torre Hokage una ojiperla ingresaba a su hogar.

-Tadaima. -Saludó sacándose sus sandalias ninjas en el genkan de su casa.

-¡Máma! Bienvenida. -La saludó con una enorme sonrisa el pequeño Shigeru caminando por el pasillo a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo está mi niño grande? -Abrazó su cabeza dejando un beso ahí.

-Estábamos haciendo el almuerzo con papá. -Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Sí? -Le sonrió amorosa al pequeño de cinco años.

-Vamos con él. -La arrastró el pequeño azabache de ojos perla, en dirección a la cocina.

-Hola cariño. -Lo saludó Hinata con una ligera sonrisa cansada.

-¡Lograste llegar a tiempo! -Se alegró Shino dejando entrever una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa para ella. Trabajaba el arroz sazonado con las manos, preparando los onigiris que en breve comerían.- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión?

-Logramos terminar rápido pero para eso evitamos dormir y vinimos corriendo. Aunque todo salió bien, estoy bastante exhausta. -Confesó.- Además me siento muy sucia. -Dijo con un pucherito ocasionando otra sonrisa en su esposo.

-Ve a darte un baño relajante. -Se acercó a ella y le dedicó un suave beso en los labios.- Al salir almorzaremos todos juntos.

-¡Sí! -Asintió animada haciéndole caso.

Dejó a su esposo y a su hijo trabajando juntos en la cocina. Fue directamente a llenar la tina de agua caliente para desentumecerse del frío exterior que los rodeaba. Mientras esperaba que se llenara la tina, se quitó su uniforme dejándolo en el bote de la ropa sucia.

Al sumergirse en la tan preciada agua tibia, suspiró lánguidamente y cerró sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Le gustaba sentirse así. Afortunadamente regresaba a su hogar, sana y salva, tras otra exitosa misión donde sus habilidades fueron aprovechadas. Regresó a tiempo para convivir en las fechas festivas con sus amados. Una semana fuera de casa y ya los extrañaba. No era precisamente fácil volver a ser una kunoichi activa, más considerando que en su hogar la esperaba un pequeño de sólo cinco años, pero sus misiones eran bastante esporádicas. Y Shino sabía cuán importante era para ella volver al servicio activo. Él la apoyaba facilitándole las cosas, organizando sus horarios para poder cuidar a Shigeru o buscando con quien dejarlo cuando él no pudiera hacerlo por su trabajo.

Hace años, él mismo la había ayudado a entrenarse y recuperar su tono para poder estar en las condiciones óptimas que le permitieran regresar. Ser ninja era una parte suya. Una parte importante que por muchos años dejó relegada. No es que alguien específicamente se lo hubiera exigido. Naruto aceptó que ella quisiera ser madre a tiempo completo. Y su padre vio con buenos ojos que así fuera. Después de todo, ella ya no era la cabeza del clan. Hanabi la apoyó en lo que ella deseara como siempre. Fue una decisión que ella creía que la satisfaría, sin embargo con el correr de los años se dejó de mentir a sí misma y admitió que extrañaba salir de misión. Shino la había apoyado completamente.

Shino. Sonrió con el recuerdo. Este sentimiento que tenía por él era muy intenso. En serio creyó que tras su matrimonio fallido con Naruto ella había perdido toda oportunidad de enamorarse otra vez. Su amigo le demostró lo contrario. Shino había sido muy paciente. Algo que lo caracterizaba muy bien. No fue que él se terminara acercando más a ella buscando meterse en su cama o conquistarla. Él estuvo ahí para ella como siempre lo estaría. Antes que nada eran amigos. Y por el peso de esa amistad, Shino había relegado siempre sus sentimientos por Hinata por el bien de su felicidad.

A decir verdad, él no esperaba tener ese tipo de relación con ella. Si Hinata llevaba toda su vida enamorada de Naruto, él llevaba toda su vida enamorado secretamente de ella. Sin embargo, nunca soñó con tener una oportunidad. Pero la cercanía que trajo la madurez de los años hizo que Hinata fuera quien finalmente repara en él. Fue ella quien inició todo. Algo que se había vuelto mutuo después de más de cuatro años del divorcio de Hinata.

Shino era muy inexperto en eso de relaciones románticas. Nunca había estado en una. No era muy hábil en demostrar lo mucho que ella le importaba. Lo mucho que la amaba. Sin embargo, Hinata le ayudó a abrirse como nunca antes en el pasado. Como nunca antes en su larga relación. Tras una noche de mucho alcohol, con los _niños_ pasando el fin de semana en la casa de Naruto y Sasuke, Hinata finalmente unió sus labios por primera vez. Shino no sabía bien cómo reaccionar en un momento así. Pero fueron sus más gentiles caricias las que lo ayudaron a actuar cuando la mujer de sus sueños evidenció su interés por él.

Su primera vez junto a la mujer que amaba sólo podría describirse como _tierna_. Tuvo extremo cuidado a pesar de su inexperiencia, él no era virgen pero tampoco sabía cómo se debía tratar a la mujer que en verdad se ama y ser capaz de demostrárselo con todo el cuerpo. Hinata le explicó muchas cosas con una ternura completamente arrebatadora. ¿Cómo no amarla con toda el alma? Se preguntaba Shino en esos momentos. No cabía en sí mismo de la inmensa felicidad que lo embargaba. Quizás gracias al influjo del alcohol, no se cuestionó demasiado sobre lo _impropio_ -según su punto de vista- de la situación y su actuar. Se dejó llevar por ella y se dejó consumir completamente por sus caricias, por sus hermosas piernas que se abrieron a él y le rodearon las caderas mientras él embestía suavemente en su interior, por sus rebosantes pechos de la más exquisita blancura que su boca probó, por su suave voz al gemir su nombre con pasión o por el aroma de sus cabellos al desparramarse en las sábanas mientras se fundieron siendo uno. Su mirada primorosa lo catapultó al éxtasis puro de ser devorado por semejante pasión. La diosa que tenía en sus brazos le había sonreído hipnotizándolo con aquellos labios primorosos que por tantos años había deseado beber de su exquisito sabor. Le había hecho el amor por primera vez y sólo podía ansiar hacerlo una y otra vez, infinitas veces, perdiéndose en todos los rincones de su piel que anhelaba con locura conquistar y conocer.

Hinata había disfrutado como nunca. Esto se sentía definitivamente diferente a sus experiencias pasadas. Llegando al final de sus treintas se consideraba una mujer dueña de sí misma y que ahora sabía bien lo qué quería. Su amigo, Shino, aquel que la hacía reír con ganas, que la volvía más fuerte, que parecía que la entendía como nadie, aquel guapo, inteligente y misterioso hombre en quien había confiado su vida en innumerable cantidad de oportunidades y por quien lucharía sin lugar a dudas, él era lo que deseaba.

El sentimiento se coló lento pero seguro debajo de su piel y anidó en su corazón donde germinaba creciendo con fuerza alimentado por cada detalle que el maestro de academia tenía con ella. Podría ser que ella tuvo la iniciativa pero Shino sin ser consciente se había esmerado en conquistarla con su hermosa amistad. Sus ojos, que para muchos eran un misterio, ella era la única dichosa de haberlos apreciado. Cuando aquellos negros ojos la devoraron con esa hambre tan evidente, ella se había sentido abrasar por su fuego, sintiéndose más viva que nunca en su vida. Sus ojos le hablaban con tanto amor, con tanta pasión, que ella no se quería resistir más al inminente sentimiento que estalló entre ellos.

Shino era diferente, sin embargo ella no lo comparaba. La Hinata que se creyó enamorada de Naruto era completamente diferente de esta Hinata que entendía qué buscaba y anhelaba de un hombre. Su amor por Shino era fuerte, intenso y dichoso. Ella era muy feliz por poder amarlo y que Shino la amara a ella.

La boda entre ellos se produjo luego de unos cuantos meses de relación. Todos sus amigos los habían felicitado. Naruto y Sasuke se habían alegrado mucho por ella con genuina felicidad. Sabían que la dulce Princesa Hyūga merecía un bello amor. Al parecer lo había obtenido donde menos esperaba.

Convivir con Shino había sido muy natural para Boruto y Himawari. El maestro tenía grandes cualidades que resaltaban a la hora de convivir. No daba problemas y era muy hacendoso. Siempre hacía su parte en el mantenimiento del hogar y trataba a su madre como si fuera su reina. La mimaba y consentía con detalles todo el tiempo. Eso sorprendió bastante a Boruto. Pero a esta altura del camino había aceptado que las personas podían ser muy diferentes en la intimidad, como por ejemplo Sasuke, quien fue su más grande sorpresa en ese aspecto. Shino, quien aparentaba ser muy serio, era muy detallista y atento. Ellos veían radiante a su madre y eso era lo único importante.

Unos años después, llegó a ellos Shigeru. El pequeño era la adoración de Hiashi. Su tía Hanabi lo consentía como desquiciada. Y sus hermanos mayores eran los más protectores con el benjamín de la casa. Sus abuelos paternos también lo adoraban y regaloneaban. Era un niño que crecía rodeado del cariño de todos.

Hinata supo combinar su vida como madre y kunoichi. No relegó ninguna en pos de la otra. Y se entregó al amor que Shino le inspiraba sin miedos ni reparos. Se apoyaban mutuamente en sus metas y sueños, Shino la inspiraba a superarse y siempre siguió siendo su fiel amigo. Nunca fue tan feliz como ahora.

Ya había terminado su relajante baño y se había vestido con cálidas prendas. Se acercó a su sala y lo encontró sirviendo los platos en la mesa. Se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza. Shino se giró en sus brazos y fue su turno de apapacharla. Deseaba dormir abrazado a ella, la había extrañado. Observando sus bellos ojos, bajó su rostro para dedicarle un suave beso.

-Bienvenida a casa, cariño. -Susurró en sus labios, Hinata sólo le sonrió coqueta.

-Mami, ¡a comer! -Los apuró el niño recordándoles que él se encontraba allí.

La noche había llegado y la pelirroja apuraba el paso saliendo de una tienda. Se le había hecho tarde. Realmente tarde. Cuando llegara a su encuentro su lindo demonio estaría hecho un auténtico cubito de hielo. Llegó al punto de encuentro pero entre toda esa gente le costaba encontrarlo. Estiró su cabeza intentando ubicarlo en el tumulto. Repentinamente sintió una mano en su boca y otra mano que le rodeaba la cintura -inmovilizándole los brazos- y la fuerza de _alguien_ que la comenzó a arrastrar hacia el oscuro callejón a su espalda. Aterrorizada, batalló con fuerza contra su atacante.

-Tranquila, _sirena_. -Le susurró el _maleante_ en su oído.

-Yo te mato. -Farfulló cuando su boca fue liberada. La ira contenida amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento.- ¡Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo entero!

-Hahaha… Un pequeño castigo por hacerme congelar el trasero esperándote.

-¡El más grande idiota de toda la historia shinobi! -Sentenció.

-Ah, pero estás loca por este imbécil. -Retrucó abrazándola más fuerte.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, renacuajo idiota! -Vociferaba volteando su cabeza para poder gritarle a su estúpida cara de pez.

-No me da la gana.

-Suigetsu… -Susurró con una calma amenazante.

-Karin… -Respondió igual de tranquilo.

-Te voy a capar. Y no necesito bisturí. -Le recordó sus habilidades.

-Eso te volvería muy infeliz. Sé bien cuánto disfrutas de _mi amiguito_. -La provocó con una sonrisa arrogante. La giró lentamente pero sin liberarla y la apoyó en la pared exterior de una edificación.- Además que soy de agua. -Le recordó.- Tú no puedes hacerme daño. No uno irreparable al menos.

-Quieres que te recuerde como me rogaste para volver cuando terminamos hace unos años. Puede volverse irreparable en cualquier momento. No sigas tentando tu suerte.

-Oh, eso fue cruel. -Apegó su cuerpo al de la pelirroja. Bajó sus manos a sus nalgas y se las apretujó con deseo. Hundió su nariz en su cuello.- Pero ya no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Tienes mi palabra. -Depositó un beso en su piel y luego rozó con sus dientes aquella exquisita piel sensible que lo tentaba.

-Mmm… sigues en _libertad condicional_, querido. -Puso su cuello a disposición. Subió sus manos para rodearle el cuello. ¡Cómo le gustaba lo caliente que era su novio!- Un error más y adiós. -Le aclaró mientras le tironeó los cabellos de la nuca.

-_Sirena_, _sirena_… -Acarició sus muslos y tomó sus piernas. Karin vestía una minifalda y botas de caña alta como acostumbraba y aunque tenía los muslos fríos a ella no le molestaba. Suigetsu la instó a rodearle las caderas, cosa que la ninja médico hizo.- Me pregunto quién sufrirá más si algo como eso ocurriera. -Le comenzó a apartar la ropa interior de su camino. Con atrevimiento, coló hábilmente dos dedos entre sus carnes haciéndola estremecer, hasta llegar a su clítoris que estimuló con su índice hasta que el pequeño órgano sobresalía un poco.

-Hn… -Ahogó su gemido cubriendo su boca con el hombro de aquel hombre. No era justo. No era justo que Suigetsu la calentara tanto que ella se dejara llevar sin rechistar a callejones oscuros deseando rogar porque la follara rudamente a metros de toda la buena gente de aquella aldea.

El cuerpo de Suigetsu había madurado excelentemente y a ella se le hacía agua la boca de sólo imaginarlo. Y él en sus cuarentas, se encargaba de mantener siempre viva la pasión entre ellos. Al principio pudo parecer que eso era lo único que los unía pero luego de un tiempo se hizo evidente que ambos buscaban mucho más del otro, mucho más que sólo sexo. Suigetsu, con el enorme terror que eso le ocasionaba, le mostró enteramente su persona solamente a ella. Y Karin se sorprendió de encontrar algo más que un sexy idiota de ideales cuestionables. Había una persona ahí. Una a la que era muy vulnerable. Una persona por la que estaba bastante enamorada si tenía que admitir.

Sólo una vez se sintió desgarrar por ese sentimiento cuando al _idiota_ le dio miedo lo real del sentimiento que compartían. La había dejado, pero menos de una semana después le rogó que le perdonara su cobardía. Y desde ese momento, cuando consiguió su indulgencia, se esmeró en serio en su relación. Ese amor que sentía por ella a veces lo consumía, lo abarcaba todo. Eso le molestaba, pero aprendió a lidiar con eso. Tenerla era lo mejor que le había sucedido nunca. Y quería hacerla feliz. Así que desde hacía años se había rendido en amarla. Y desde entonces las cosas entre ellos eran como debían ser. Su _sirena_ era esquiva pero receptiva. Toda una contradicción. A ella también le costaba demostrarlo, pero una vez que se rendía era la diosa apasionada que lo amaba con entrega.

Hace unos pocos años recién logró que Karin accediera a vivir con él. Decía que no quería perder su independencia pero Suigetsu sabía que a ella también le daba miedo. Eran demasiado similares en ese aspecto. Pero no creía que hubiera nada de su indomable ser que no pudiera soportar. Convivir no fue realmente difícil. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las prioridades de su mujer y estaba bien con eso. No eran gente de familia. Los niños no eran su ambición. Y para ella su trabajo era lo más importante. Aunque él estaba ahí para hacerle olvidar el stress y disfrutar la vida de una manera diferente. Se complementaban bastante bien y eso a Suigetsu le agradaba mucho. Ella era su familia. Y no necesitaba más. Por supuesto tenía amistades pero ella era su persona en el mundo. Por ella valían la pena todos los esfuerzos y aperturas necesarios.

Suigetsu se había enterrado en su interior y Karin se aferraba a sus hombros mientras lo besaba ansiosa. Su relación demasiado salvaje podría no ser comprendida por todos. La edad era sólo un número y ella había venido esta vida a pasarla lo mejor posible. Eso incluía exquisitas sesiones de exhibicionista sexo espontáneo en lugares públicos si se daba la ocasión. Él siempre le daba lo que ella quisiera sin siquiera pedírselo. La deseaba aun cuando la gravedad había actuado -poco- en sus carnes. Toleraba sus manías y cambios de humor. La llenaba con una calma que nadie esperaba. La hacía sentir única.

Le importaba poco estarse congelando el trasero si con eso podía disfrutarlo una vez más. Y el desgraciado de Suigetsu la cogía tan rico que ella nunca sería capaz de negarse. Y la amaba tanto como ella a él. Era una locura.

-Mmm… Ah, ¡sí! -Jadeó en su boca, rozando una cúspide de placer.

-Karin. Karin, voy a correrme.

Ella como respuesta le metió la lengua otra vez en la boca y gimió con fuerza.

Cuando se corrieron, Suigetsu la estrechó más fuerte y jadeó duramente con cada firme estocada. Apoyó su frente en su hombro mientras se serenaba.

Al cabo de un momento, las botas de Karin volvieron a marcar la nieve y poco a poco comenzaron a ser conscientes de la música y del ajetreo del festival. Se terminaron de arreglar las ropas y se observaron con sus sonrisas satisfechas. Suigetsu recogió del suelo la bolsa de compra de Karin y se la cedió con una ligerísima sonrisa de disculpa. No lamentaba en absoluto lo que había hecho con Karin a modo de castigo por hacerlo esperar tanto.

-_Idiota_. -Lo insultó cariñosa acercándose una vez más a él.

-_Bruja_. -Le devolvió la muestra afectuosa rodeando su cintura.

Ella buscó sus labios una última vez antes de _volver_ a la sociedad.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar.

-Ah, no estuvo tan mal. Al menos hoy hay festival.

-Llegué un poco más tarde de lo habitual porque al salir del hospital pasé a buscar una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -Karin no respondió automáticamente, en su lugar buscó algo en la bolsita.

-¿Quieres… Quieres casarte conmigo Suigetsu ‘_Idiota_’ Hōzuki? -Preguntó con ternura mientras lo observaba nerviosa, revelando la cajita con un par de sencillos anillos de oro.

-Karin… Yo… ¿Tú también quieres casarte conmigo? -Preguntó incrédulo.

Nunca, jamás de los jamases creyó que ella aceptaría unirse a él. Ciertamente era una pequeña formalidad en su relación pero formalidad o no, quería que ella estuviera a su lado oficialmente. Un poco de _normativa social_ en su relación compleja. La pelirroja asintió varias veces emocionada. No tenía dudas de este paso que sabía que Suigetsu quería dar pero que no daría porque creía que ella lo rechazaría.

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo, _sirena_. -Dijo feliz antes de besarla una vez más.

En las calles abarrotadas de gente, Boruto caminaba de la mano de Mitsuki. Su robusto kimono tradicional azul marino resaltaba su mirada. Con entusiasmo y curiosidad, sus ojos vagaban de puesto en puesto, buscando nuevas y entretenidas experiencias. Mitsuki sólo le sonreía, dejándose llevar donde quisiera su compañero.

-¡Aquí estaban! -Una voz conocida sobresaltó a la pareja.- Llevo buscándolos un largo rato. Ya casi es hora.

-Sarada, ya soy bastante mayor como para que me sigas regañando-ttebasa. -Se quejó Boruto siguiéndola.

-¡Démonos prisa! -Los espetó Himawari también.- ¡No quiero llegar tarde por la culpa de ustedes!

-Ya vamos… Ya vamos… -Apuró su paso Boruto. Se había distraído tanto con Mitsuki que se le pasó la hora.

Llegaron a las puertas de entrada con escasos tres minutos de ventaja. A la hora citada, el ansiado portal se abrió frente a sus ojos. Menma saltó a los brazos de Sarada, Sakiko corrió a los brazos de Himawari. Las hermanas abrazaron a los niños con fuerza. Naruto fue el siguiente en atravesar el portal y se abrazó a Boruto. Sasuke atravesó último el portal para cerrarlo un instante después.

-Hola. -Los saludó con una ligera sonrisa.- Permítanme presentarles a Kohana. Kohana ellos son tus hermanos Sarada, Boruto y Himawari. Y él es Mitsuki, viene con tu hermano Boruto.

La pequeñita en brazos de Sasuke sólo levantó ligeramente la mirada del pecho de su padre a quien se aferraba con fuerza. Tenía miedo pero estando al lado de su familia se sentía mucho mejor.

-Ho-hola… -Se escuchó la dulce voz tímida de la infante.

-¿Otōchan se les olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle en sus cartas? -Preguntó sorprendida Sarada en voz baja a su padre. Naruto sólo se frotó la nuca y se sonrió despreocupado.

-Adoptamos a Kohana. Ella es la sorpresa de la que te hablé. -Respondió contento.

Himawari dejó a su hermanita en el suelo y se acercó a su padrastro.

-¡Pero mira nada más lo que nos trajo la nieve! -Tocó la espalda de la pequeña y se la acarició para tranquilizarla.- Hola cariño, yo soy tu hermana mayor Himawari. -Le sonrió con dulzura.

-Hola _Himawadi_. -La saludó mientras cubría su boca con su puño. Aún permanecía apoyada en el pecho de su padre.

-Sabes que aquí hay un festival, ¿te gustaría ir a pasear con nosotros? Hay muchas cosas en las que podemos jugar… -Sugirió.- También podemos ver los fuegos artificiales. Conozco el mejor lugar de toda la aldea donde podemos verlos. ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?

Kohana sólo asintió. Cuando Himawari extendió sus brazos ofreciéndoselos a su hermanita, la pequeña indagó con la mirada a su padre y este asintió con una sonrisa calma.

-Ve, mi amor. -La alentó infundiéndole seguridad y la niña que no tenía poco más de tres años accedió a ser cargada por su hermana.

-Oh, pero que hermosos ojos, Kohana. -Alabó la joven Uzumaki. Su color púrpura realmente destacaba en su rostro.

-Deben estar hambrientos, vamos todos al festival. -Propuso Sarada echando a andar de la mano de Menma.

-Ven con tu nīsan, Sakiko. -Boruto ofreció su mano libre a su hermanita que aceptó gustosa.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y juntos siguieron al resto de su familia adentrándose en las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Qué día elegiste para volver, _dobe_! -La gente apenas los reconocía se apresuraban a saludarlos con afecto, deteniéndolos en su avance.

-Sabes que me encanta el Festival de Rinne, no me lo quería perder-ttebayo…

-Está bien. -Se soltó de su mano y se abrazó a su cintura. Naruto le rodeó los hombros.- Ahora busquemos un puesto de Ikayakis. ¡Estoy famélico!

La pequeña Kohana estaba fascinada con las luces y guirnaldas que vestía la cuidad. Todo era muy lindo. La música le llamaba mucho la atención y se extrañaba de los niños que corrían por ahí y por allá entre el gentío. Sus hermanos eran muy gentiles. Sakiko y Menma siempre la habían tratado bien y le habían hablado maravillas de sus hermanos mayores. Y hasta el momento no le habían mentido.

-Quiero eso. -Con timidez señaló un colorido juguete de viento. Una flor de papel que al soplarla giraba como un molino.

Sus tres hermanos mayores quisieron complacerla pero al final cada niño obtuvo su flor con la que jugaban.

Sasuke y Naruto se despidieron momentáneamente. La pequeña Kohana se sentía segura con sus hermanos y no tuvo problemas.

-¡Naruto-sensei! -Saltó de su escritorio a saludarlo efusivo.

-Konohamaru. -Lo abrazó en respuesta. Sasuke lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Has venido a recuperar tu puesto, kore? -Preguntó ilusionado.

-Oh, no… No, no, no… -Negó rápidamente, divertido.- Estoy sumamente feliz y satisfecho de que el cargo sea tuyo, dattebayo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una tortura? -Se quejó dramático.

-Has vivido siempre cerca del puesto, ya deberías haberlo sabido. -Comentó Sasuke con sorna al ver el desespero del nuevo Hokage. Realmente no entendía a la gente como aquel par de idiotas hiperactivos que buscaban atarse a un puesto de oficina. Jiraiya le había parecido el más sensato y sincero en ese aspecto al haber rechazado el puesto.

-No hables así del cargo. -Le pidió con otra sonrisa Naruto a su sucesor. Él ya estaba completamente cansado de su puesto como líder. Había sido momento de dejarle la estafeta a otro.- Y no lo haces tan mal, por lo que veo. Tienes que tenerte un poco más de confianza.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que no se te acumulara tanto el papeleo?

-Bueno, en eso el _dobe_ lo llevaba mejor que tú, eso seguro. -Admitió Sasuke observando las pilas de trabajo acumulado por toda la oficina.

-Ya le tomarás el ritmo, querido amigo. -Le dijo colocando su mano en su hombro y apretándoselo fraternalmente para infundirle confianza. Aunque ya había pasado más de un año desde que Konohamaru asumiera, Naruto seguía teniendo fe en él.

-¡Shikamaru-san me odia! -Lloriqueó.

-Considerando todo este trabajo sin resolver seguro que sí. -Volvió a comentar Sasuke.

-No te odia. -Le respondió a su sucesor pero observando a su esposo. Intentaba consolar al Sarutobi y Sasuke empeoraba las cosas por momentos con sus _crueles_ comentarios.- Ya se acostumbrarán mutuamente.

-Soy pésimo en esto. -Se abrazó a los hombros de Naruto y se dejó caer dramáticamente con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Si te rindes tan fácil, entrégale el puesto a mi hija. -Sugirió con desinterés el Uchiha.- Ella seguro estará a la altura.

-¿Debería? -Preguntó desesperado a su superior. Naruto sólo lo observó desconcertado.

-No seas idiota. -Sasuke le dio un palmada en la espalda.- Tienes miedo. Y es natural. Mi esposo tuvo una gestión excelente y ha llevado muy lejos el nombre de Konoha. Pero tú todavía no has dado lo mejor de ti. No querrás entregar el puesto sin dejar tu huella en tu aldea más que en aquella roca. -Señaló el monumento Hokage donde fue tallado el rostro del menor.

-Es cierto, dattebayo… -Su esposo era muy inteligente.- ¿Acaso dejarás que te venza sin siquiera luchar?

-¡Eso nunca, kore! -Dijo irguiéndose más seguro de sí mismo.

-Bien, pues sólo pasé a saludar ya que estoy de regreso en casa.

-Bienvenido. -Finalmente lo saludó como correspondía el Octavo Hokage. Ya se encontraba un poco más calmado.- Perdón por mi escena de recién. -Apenado se frotó la nuca.

-Descuida. -Le restó importancia.- En estos días hablaremos de nuestro regreso-ttebayo. Pero nos lo tomaremos con calma aunque siempre estamos disponibles para lo que necesite la aldea. Pronto te presentaré a la nueva integrante de nuestra familia. -Abrazó a Sasuke de su cintura estrechándolo cerca suyo.

-¿Tengo otra sobrina y no la trajiste a mi oficina?

-Luego la conocerás, ahora tengo un festival que disfrutar. Hasta luego Konohamaru.

-Deberías descansar un poco. Ya mañana seguirás. -Le sugirió Sasuke.- Tu aldea está de fiesta.

-Sí, Sasuke. -Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.- Nos vemos luego.

Luego del breve encuentro con el actual Hokage, pasaron la noche divertidamente en familia. Al llegar la medianoche toda la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki se encontraba sobre las cabezas de los Hokages en el monumento Hokage. También los acompañaban Hinata y su esposo, para que todos los hermanos estuvieran juntos ese día de festejo.

En la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage se encontraba Sasuke sentado con Kohana en sus piernas y con Naruto a su espalda.

Menma y Sakiko se encontraban con sus hermanos mayores charlando de cualquier cosa.

-Me gusta mi casa, papá. -Comentó Kohana abrazándose al vientre de su padre.

Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía lo duro que lo había pasado su pequeña. Bandidos renegados habían asesinado a su madre intentando robarle una joya, única riqueza que la viuda poseía y que guardaba como herencia. Meses atrás, habían coincidido en aquel pueblito recóndito y sin poder evitarlo a tiempo fueron parte de aquel trágico hecho. Kohana quedó huérfana y a su suerte, habiendo presenciado la muerte de su madre. Sin dudarlo la acogieron en su familia y de ello ya habían pasado varios meses, bastante difíciles pero a la vez gratificantes. Era una más de la familia y se lo hacían notar siempre. La pequeña, nada acostumbrada a opulencias y abundancias, se sorprendía de la falta de carencias a pesar de que siempre recordaba a su madre de la cual sólo conservaba aquella joya, un pequeño collar de oro que Naruto recuperó para ella. Pero había encontrado un hogar para su buena fortuna.

-Sí, hija. Estamos en casa. -Le confirmó Sasuke con un abrazo.

-Después de los juegos artificiales conocerás nuestra verdadera casa. -Intentó contagiarle su entusiasmo el antiguo Hokage.- Te prepararemos un cuarto bonito sólo para ti.

Aunque no dijo nada, la pequeña se sorprendió ante la idea. Le gustaba y le causaba inseguridad a la vez. Este último tiempo había compartido cama con su hermana mayor. Sakiko la cuidaba mucho. Y antes de eso siempre durmió con su madre.

Naruto besó la mejilla de Sasuke.

-Gracias, _mi amor_. -Susurró en su oído.- Sin ti, parte de esta hermosa familia no sería posible.

-Te amo. -Le susurró girando su rostro hacia él. Besó sus labios una última vez antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran a iluminar el cielo nocturno de su aldea.

Naruto se carcajeó disfrutando de la vista. Haciéndole notar a su pequeña hija las diferentes formas de las luces. Reflexionó un momento mientras bajó su mirada a observar como las coloridas luces iluminaban los techos de su querida aldea. Konoha siempre sería una parte de su ser. Aquella aldea que lo había visto crecer le había dado todo. Incluido al amor de su vida. ¿Cómo no estar agradecido de ser un habitante de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas?

Se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que había logrado como líder de su aldea. Pero observando su vida actual se alegraba haber dado conclusión a esa etapa. Sin lugar a dudas se sintió muy realizado por lograr ser Hokage y cumplir sus metas en el cargo. Pero ahora tenía otras metas en vista que incluían mucho más Sasuke que en el pasado. Y mucho más familia. Mucho más de su hermosa familia.

Los primeros días tras renunciar al cargo y haberlo delegado en Konohamaru fueron realmente difíciles. Le costó acostumbrarse a la idea. Sin embargo, rápidamente le encontró el gustito a salir en familia a recorrer un poco el mundo e incluso otras dimensiones. Entrenando en un lugar diferente cada vez. Probando deliciosos platillos de diferentes culturas. Visitando amistades o haciendo nuevas. No, no volvería a ese escritorio nunca más.

No señor. A él déjenlo tranquilito con su cuota de ramen, su hermoso azabache y sus hijos. No necesitaba nada más. No quería nada más.

Levantó su mirada de la aldea y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su amado mientras lo abrazaba para darse más calor.

** _Fin Epílogo._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No te vayas tan rápido. Siguen algunos extras por si te interesa saber algunas cosas más. Aclaración de los extras: Están ubicados en diferentes momentos de la historia y sólo se podría decir que son progresivos.


	26. Extra #1 ∙ Día de recompensa

-Hehe... Luces horrible, _teme_... -Apoyado en sus rodillas aspiraba aparatosamente el aire para sus pulmones.

-Se ríe… del muerto… el degollado... -Le contestó con sorna entre bocanadas con su voz profunda y sería, acompañado de una ligera sonrisa mientras se tomaba las costillas donde había recibido una gran patada que se las dejó resentidas. Le costaba respirar un poco sí debía admitir.

-Pero ya estoy mejor si quieres continuar-ttebayo... -Ofreció irguiéndose completamente.

-Por mí es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy... Quiero darme un buen baño.

-Bueno, en ese caso gano yo... -Concluyó con simpleza extendiendo sus brazos relajadamente para darle mayor énfasis a su proclama.

-Haha... ¿Y eso cómo sería? Hasta donde sé seguimos empatados... -Realmente no le interesaba en absoluto cómo iba el marcador entre ellos dos pero quería saber qué tenía para decir.

-Ah, eso es fácil... -Chocó el puño con su palma. Se colocó la mano en el mentón y estuvo ordenando sus razonamientos. Luego de finalizado el largo proceso que Sasuke observaba entretenido, Naruto levantó el dedo índice y le sonrió enormemente.- ¡Yo gano porque tú te retiras de la contienda como un cobarde-ttebayo! -Terminó su frase cruzándose de brazos, inflando su pecho orgulloso e inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia atrás para asentir con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante.

-_Dobe_... ¿el hecho que llevamos horas entrenando no te dice nada? Tengo hambre, me siento sucio y quiero dormir. Eso no me vuelve un cobarde.

-Etto... Etto... -Se tomó nuevamente el mentón para pensar como retrucar sus palabras.- ¡Pero yo te gano en resistencia entonces!

-Y yo te gano en paciencia... -Se rió un poco de él y su absurda necesidad de demostrarse superior entre los dos. Quizás se había roto la costilla porque el dolor no cedía.

-¡¿Cómo que en paciencia, _teme_?! -Gritó reactivo.

-Déjalo estar, Naruto. Fue un empate y punto. -Le pidió sin dejar de sonreírle.

-No creas que... -Naruto estaba intentando salirse con la suya cuando lo vio dar un corto paso que le hizo trastabillar.

-¡Ugh! -Se quejó del dolor.

-¡Sasuke! -Naruto corrió a auxiliarlo antes de que Sasuke cayera de rodillas.

-Estoy bien... -Le restó importancia aunque seguía costándole respirar.

-No mientas. -Le dijo serio.

Naruto lo cargó en sus brazos haciendo que Sasuke se mordiera la lengua para aguantarse el dolor. Lo depositó con destreza y cuidado en un tronco caído que usaban de banca para descansar en esa parte del bosque.

Sasuke permanecía sentado con su mano aún en su costilla. Naruto se arrodilló frente a él.

-Déjame ver. -Pidió con sus preocupados ojos de cielo.

-No es nada, sólo me duelen un poco las costillas. -Le informó revelando su vientre plano al levantarse su camisa y chaleco.

-No es nada dices... -Le reprochó.- Están rotas. -Le informó al analizar el daño con el chakra anaranjado que manaba de su mano.- Son dos, dattebayo.

-Ugh... -Gimió bajito.

Los huesos volvían a su lugar y se comenzaban a soldar rápidamente con la ayuda del anaranjado chakra de su Hokage. No podría decir que era un proceso placentero pero no estaba tan mal y duraría poco tiempo. La sangre coagulada que le había ocasionado un moretón en la zona, comenzaba a remitir ya que también se recuperaron sus vasos sanguíneos.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó el Hokage con el ceño fruncido. Incluso ahora le causaba más dolor.

-No es nada, puedo soportarlo.

-De todas formas lo siento, es mi culpa. -Seguía concentrado en aquella zona, deseando que esa parte fuera más sencilla para Sasuke. Por experiencia propia sabía que volver a soldar huesos tan rápidamente dolía como el infierno.

-No te preocupes... -Colocó su mano en sus cabellos y se los acarició. Naruto levantó su mirada a él.- Me estás haciendo bien y ya no tengo tanto dolor.

-Mentiroso... -Hizo un puchero y luego bajó su mirada a aquella zona.

Sasuke se inclinó levemente hacia él y tomó su mentón. Le dedicó unos suaves besos que Naruto correspondía sin dejar de tratarlo en la región de sus costillas.

-Listo. -Simplificó Sasuke.- He recibido mis _calmantes_. Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

-_Temeee_... -Se quejó sonrojándose levemente.- Déjame concentrar. -Pidió.

-Fue un golpe de nada... Y me estás ayudando y cuidando. No te preocupes. -Siguió acariciando sus cabellos para conseguir calmarlo. No quería que regresara la bestia sobreprotectora. Se había divertido mucho en su tarde de entrenamiento, como siempre.- Estoy en buenas manos.

-_Mi amor_, sé que no quieres que yo me asuste y que dejemos de entrenar si lo hago, pero por favor avísame cuando algo te ocurra y no esperes a llegar a casa para que me encargue de tus heridas. -Le pidió con sus ojitos suplicantes. Dañar a Sasuke era demasiado difícil para él y si Sasuke no le facilitaba las cosas era aún más duro para Naruto.

-Lo sé, perdón por eso. No creí que fuera tan grave.

-Quizás deberíamos detenernos por un tiempo.

-No, no es necesario -Se apresuró a calmarlo. En serio que disfrutaba mucho de entrenar verdaderamente con él, le recordaba los viejos tiempos y además Naruto desafiaba sus límites.- Lo haré, la próxima vez que necesite de tus cuidados te avisaré mucho antes. -Le aseguró sincero.

El blondo retiró sus manos de su vientre pues ya lo había conseguido curar. Al menos en esa zona. Le acomodó las ropas.

-Sasuke... -Suspiró abrazando su cintura y posando su cabeza en su pecho.- A mí también me gusta entrenar contigo, no te lo niego, pero es bastante difícil para mí. ¿Y si hoy tuvimos suerte, y si otro día te hago realmente mucho daño?

-Eso no pasará, además sé que cuidarás de mí como sea, yo también cuidaré de ti.

-Prométeme que me informarás si te hiero gravemente otra vez. Me estoy esforzando en poner más fuerza y dureza en mis ataques como ya ves. Quiero seguir dándote todo lo que quieras de mí, pero por favor ayúdame a tolerarlo-ttebayo.

-Lo sé, Naruto. -Le confirmó mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos. Naruto se merecía sus mimos como parte de su recompensa.- Perdón de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

-Está bien. Vamos a casa, _amor_…

-Sí. -Dijo antes de besar castamente sus labios. Luego se quedó unos segundos observando sus hermosos ojos que denotaban el cansancio que naturalmente acarreaba su tarde de entrenamiento. La luz del atardecer bañaba su rostro con sus anaranjados colores resaltando sus hermosas facciones que amaba con locura y sus cabellos parecían destellar como si se trataran de flamas indomables y rebeldes. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.- Te amo… -Besó las simpáticas marcas en su mejilla y le sonrió más grandemente.

-Sasuke… -Susurró sorprendido. Aún no se acostumbraba. Llevaban meses saliendo e incluso se casarían en unas semanas, sin embargo cada vez que Sasuke le dedicaba tan íntimamente su ternura a su persona, se sentía desvanecer en una ridícula bruma de felicidad inexplicable.

-Vamos, te daré de comer. -Lo instó a dar marcha a su hogar.

-Otōchan y Sasuke-sensei siempre terminan sus entrenamientos de esta forma. Es molesto-ttebasa. -Comentó mientras los veían caminar lentamente por el campo en dirección a su hogar.

-¿Qué dices Boruto? Es la primera vez que Otōchan hiere a papá tan gravemente. -Dijo Sarada mientras aún los veía marcharse a la distancia. Habían pasado otra tarde observando secretamente el entrenamiento de sus padres para aprender y visualizar ese nivel de técnicas y resistencia. Naruto y Sasuke entrenando juntos eran impresionantes. Sarada, completamente fascinada, se preguntaba cuando ella misma sería capaz de llegar a ese nivel. Después de todo ella debía volverse mucho más fuerte para ser la futura Hokage y ser capaz de proteger Konoha.

-No me refería a eso. -Dijo exasperado haciendo movimientos de hombros como si le dieran ñañaras.- Todo eso de los besos y abrazos. Ugh… Son molestos.

-Lo dices de envidioso porque a ti nadie te quiere. -Lo fastidió su hermana con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de su nariz. A ella no le molestaba, le encantaba que sus padres se amaran tanto. Le gustaba imaginar que ella había sido un genuino fruto de ese gran amor. En parte lo era. Si ambos no se hubieran amado secretamente en silencio, ni Karin ni Orochimaru hubieran ayudado a Sakura en aquella locura.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Reaccionó con un grito el rubio revoltoso.- ¡Mucha gente me quiere!

-Te apuesto a que no puedes nombrar ni una persona. -Le replicó sólo para molestarlo con una sonrisa más grande.

-Eso es fácil… Muy fácil… Etto… Etto… -No se le ocurría nadie. No quería perder ante su hermana.

-Mitsuki. -Sugirió Mitsuki a sus espaldas.

-¡Eso! ¡Mitsuki! -Gritó contento Boruto a su hermana.- ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo llegaste? -Gritó cuando tomó consciencia de lo sucedido.

Mitsuki y su manía de aparecer tan repentinamente le iban a ocasionar una muerte prematura, pensaba Boruto mientras se agarraba el pecho por el susto.

-Llevo rato observando el entrenamiento con ustedes. -Informó con su característica calma.

-¡¿Eh?! -Exclamó muy sorprendido. Mitsuki podía ser muy espeluznante sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Como sea, vamos a casa. -Ordenó Sarada aburrida. Ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-Pasemos por Himawari primero. -Pidió, echando a andar siguiendo a su hermana quien asintió.

El vapor de la habitación invadía toda la estancia y los relajaba. Sasuke se encontraba a su espalda, también sentado en un pequeño banquito de madera, mientras le lavaba los cabellos con parsimonia. Naruto sólo se relajaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba atender. Amaba mucho esta intimidad que construyeron juntos. Era parte del trato que tenía con Sasuke que lo mimaba más de la cuenta, y él no se iba a negar por supuesto. Amaba todas sus atenciones. Obviamente todavía le preocupaba dañarlo pero salvo por esta ocasión nunca le había hecho nada grave. Los muslos de Sasuke le acariciaron las caderas y se sintió el hombre más afortunado. Lo tenía a él de esta forma tan exquisita. Luego sintió otro de los muchos besitos que Sasuke le venía repartiendo en las mejillas, el cuello y la espalda.

-Lleva tu cabeza hacia atrás. -Le pidió con un sensual susurro. Sensual en opinión de Naruto, todo en Sasuke era sexy para el rubio.

Le hizo caso y pronto sintió la tibieza del agua que le enjuagaba los cabellos. Sasuke conseguía que algo tan mundano como limpiar el cabello fuera una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Era algo muy preciado para él. Sasuke demostraba cuánto le importaba y apreciaba con esta clase de actos que eran sólo y exclusivamente para él. Si se tratase de otra persona quizás no sería tan especial para Naruto. ‘_Quizás_’ no… tenía la certeza de que eran experiencias valiosas porque representaban el amor que Sasuke le tenía a él, porque Sasuke no haría esto con nadie más que no fuera Naruto.

-Vamos a la tina. -Indicó luego de terminar con el cabello de su rubio.

Ahora Naruto en su pecho tenía apoyada la espalda de su sexy prometido quien le acariciaba una oreja para seguirlo relajando y por supuesto que lo conseguía. El Hokage le rodeó la cintura y también lo acariciaba. Sasuke también movía sus piernas de arriba abajo con movimientos elegantes, calculados, y completamente sugerentes. Por supuesto sólo se exhibía en un pequeño juego previo para su amante que lo observaba extasiado.

-Salgamos. -Ordenó dando por finalizado su baño al cabo de un rato.- Ya tengo tu comida lista.

Naruto siempre salía como una sedita luego del _tratamiento de Sasuke_. Lo más importante es que se sentía muy unido a su prometido y al futuro que construían juntos. Se vistió con un pantalón corto ligero y una camiseta holgada sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo hermoso de su amante que fue cubierto sólo con su bata gris de ribetes naranjas. Amaba que Sasuke se apropiara de su ropa. ¡Dios! Deseaba hincarle el diente en este preciso momento.

-Ten un poco de paciencia. -Le dijo con tranquilidad. Sasuke no era ajeno del estado en que dejaba a su novio luego de algo de sus mimos, y sabía además que a Naruto le costaba controlar la ansiedad siempre que se tratara de él. Sentía además el calor de su mirada mientras recorría su cuerpo.

Naruto, muy obediente, hacía todo lo que Sasuke le pidiera, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo desde la espalda y besar su cuello mientras caminaban en dirección a las escaleras. Sasuke sólo sonreía genuinamente contento de tenerlo.

Al terminar de bajar, Naruto se apartó renuente de su bellísimo prometido y se ubicó en su lugar en la mesa junto a sus niños y Sasuke. Al momento salió de la cocina un clon de Sasuke a servir la comida caliente que había preparado para todos. Antes de desvanecerse, el clon se acercó a Naruto y besó su mejilla.

-Adoro mis días de recompensa-ttebayo… -Comentó en el oído de Sasuke.- Gracias. -Beso sus labios fugazmente.

Tras la cena y una amena charla, los niños se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. La pareja se dedicó a terminar de poner un poco de orden en la casa. Mientras el Hokage secaba y guardaba los enceres, Sasuke subió las escaleras y se despidió de los niños.

-Descansa Boruto, mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano. -Desde el quicio de la puerta, se despidió del niño que leía un pergamino en su escritorio.

-Sí, hasta mañana Sasuke-sensei. -Le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras se ponía de pie para obedecerlo para ir a dormir.

-Himawari, es un hermoso dibujo. -Le dijo admirando la obra en la que trabajaba la pequeña en el escritorio. Todas sus pinturas vibraban en colores cálidos y vivos.- Espero que sea para mí. -Susurró cómplice en su oído. Tenía adoración por la pequeña.

-Sí, pero no le digas a Otōchan. A él no le hice uno.

-Lo prometo. -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el meñique. Himawari lo unió con su meñique y sellaron su promesa entre risas.

-Ahora a la cama. -Esperó que la niña lo obedeciera y la ayudó a cubrirse con las mantas. Besó su frente.- Que descanses.

-Tú también. -La niña le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa también.

-¿Mañana quieres unirte a nuestro entrenamiento? -Preguntó a su hija mientras se sentaba en su cama. Sarada sólo leía una de sus historias de aventuras antes de dormirse.

-Me encantaría. -Admitió contenta.

-Perfecto. -Tomó su mano y la acarició con cariño.

Sasuke no le decía nada, sólo la observaba con su amor. Le sonreía y su hija le devolvía el mismo afecto. No era necesario decir más. Ambos habían alcanzado una enorme felicidad siendo padre e hija. Y Sasuke se sentía rebosante de dicha desde que había regresado definitivamente a la aldea, y en gran medida se debía a esa hermosa personita a quien observaba orgulloso y agradecido.

-¡Bueno! -Se levantó inspirando fuertemente. Estaba muy emotivo por su propia vida y cada vez que veía a su niña se sentía muy bendecido.- Que descanses, mi amor. -Se acercó a besar su frente.

-Igualmente papá… -Dijo igual de contenta.

Sasuke se alejó finalmente y con una gentil mirada se volteó a ellas y les sonrió.

-Buenas noches, niñas.

Las niñas se despidieron y él apagó la luz de su habitación.

Caminaba a su habitación y en la pared que daba a esta justo antes de la entrada, su prometido se había apoyado en una pose que pretendía ser sexy. Con los brazos cruzados, los hombros y un pie apoyados en la pared, Naruto miraba hacia el suelo distraídamente.

-También espero mi besito de las buenas noches-ttebayo. -Dijo en un bien logrado tono seductor que también divirtió a Sasuke.

-¿No te parece que ya has recibido demasiado? -Lo provocó pasando de largo, ingresando en su habitación.

-No, no me lo parece en absoluto. -Le dijo tras cerrar su puerta tras de sí y abrazarlo nuevamente por la espalda. Le hizo notar la erección que le había causado.- ¡Exijo mi recompensa!

-Bien. -Concedió girándose hacia él abruptamente.

En un rápido movimiento lo tumbó en la cama tras arrojarlo con rudeza. Naruto sólo se apoyó en sus codos a observarlo sumamente caliente.

-Aquí… -Sasuke enfrentándolo posó su mano en su cuello y lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano mientras se acariciaba hasta llegar al lazo de su kimono.- …está… -Lanzó el cinturón a la cama junto a Naruto.- …el resto de tu recompensa… -Lo observó con sus ojos fieros mientras permitía que la tela se deslizara lentamente por su piel rebelando primero sus hombros, luego su pecho, hasta finalmente exhibirlo en toda su nívea gloria.

-¡Por Dios! -Exclamó un rubio embelesado.- Ven aquí, _mi amor_… -Rogó mientras se quitaba a toda velocidad su propia ropa.

-¿Tienes suficiente energía o tras tu entrenamiento sólo quieres descansar? -Comenzó a reptar sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar a horcajadas de él. Juntó sus entrepiernas y se refregó ascendentemente, distrayéndolo.

-¡Ah! Sasuke me tienes a punto de explotar.

-Y eso que todavía no hago nada. -Comentó _inocentemente_ mientras subía una de sus manos por sobre su cabeza.- Créeme que jugaré un buen rato contigo. -Subió la otra mano y activó un sello que le inmovilizó dichas extremidades. Naruto realizó unos pobres intentos por liberarse pero luego decidió seguirle el juego que le proponía su prometido.- Espero que aguantes.

-Ya te dije que te gano en resistencia. -Aceptó su reto con la polla a punto de estallar. Sasuke lo excitaba demasiado con su sola existencia, y si se ponía juguetón como ahora, Naruto sencillamente perdía el control.

-Eso lo veremos. -Sonrió ladinamente inclinándose más hacia él.

Sasuke finalmente besó sus labios y fue correspondido hambrientamente. Sin dejar de balancearse suavemente sobre su cuerpo, sus lenguas jugueteaban como tanto les gustaba. Sus labios se apoderaron del lóbulo de su oreja y para volverlo más ansioso metió su lengua por su oreja. Terminó su juego mordisqueándosela levemente. En un confidente tono sensual le habló pegadito a su oído.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero devorarte? -Se apartó para dedicarle una mirada hambrienta y la sonrisa más traviesa que le hubiera visto nunca.

-¡Demonios! -Jadeó el Hokage desesperado.

-_Itadakimasu_… -Sonrió lascivamente.

El sensual Uchiha comenzó a descender por su cuello con sus besos. Saboreó con su lengua cuanta porción de ardiente piel bronceada se le ocurriera. Desde luego dejó sus gemas en su piel para admirarlas más tarde aunque se sanaran rápidamente. Bajó lo suficiente como para apoderarse de un inhiesto pezón que succionó hasta dejarlo dolorido de lo tenso que se puso. Antes de soltarlo lo mordió no muy fuerte.

-¡Me estás matando! -Resopló ansioso.

Y Sasuke como respuesta jugó con su otro pezón mientras tironeaba al primero.

Besó el costado de su cintura y antes de abandonar la zona lo marcó con sus dientes. Hizo lo mismo con su otro costado.

Al llegar a su entrepierna, Naruto ya le había hecho sitio entre sus piernas y no se perdía detalle de ninguna de sus acciones que quería grabar en su memoria para la posteridad de los buenos polvos que tenía junto a Sasuke.

-Mmm… -Se relamió Sasuke colocado con el culo en pompa, la cabeza a sólo centímetros de su polla que trabajaba en su hábil mano.- Ya estás a punto… -Con su pulgar, orgulloso esparcía por su glande su líquido preseminal.

Súbitamente bajó y se metió uno de sus testículos en la boca con sumo cuidado, acariciándolo con su lengua y succionándolo rítmicamente con sus labios mientras lo masturbaba enérgicamente con su mano. El Uzumaki no podía contener sus jadeos. Al terminar con el tratamiento de su segundo testículo, relajó la velocidad de su mano mientras con su mirada fiera comenzaba a lamer desde abajo hacia arriba toda su longitud, presumiéndole en primera plana la fastuosa habilidad de su vigorosa lengua.

-¡Me va a dar algo-ttebayo! -Presagió agitado Naruto queriéndose correr en su rostro.

Sasuke finalmente lo introdujo en su boca con una exquisita y tortuosa lentitud húmeda. Sin apartarle la mirada le dedicaba sus mejores movimientos llegando hasta lo más profundo en su interior. Caliente como estaba, Naruto no pudo evitar comenzar a impulsar su cadera. Sasuke le dio completa libertad para que Naruto se follara su boca y el blondo eufórico así lo hizo.

Sasuke sólo se apoyó lo mejor que pudo y sin dejar de comunicarse con su insistente mirada, aguantó las embestidas hasta que Naruto llegó a su límite.

-Me voy a correr… -Informó y Sasuke automáticamente retomó el control deteniendo sus caderas con la orden de su mano firme, continuando su labor con sus movimientos subiendo y bajando de su erección hasta que Naruto jadeó más fuertes y le llenó la garganta con los tibios chorros de su simiente. El Uchiha completó su servicio bebiéndolo todo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y?

-Me vas a dejar seco, _bebé_… -Suspiró con el rostro caliente.

Sasuke volvió a reptar sobre su cuerpo y con total deliberación dejó su pecho a la altura del rostro de Naruto quien se impulsó levemente y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca al tiempo que Sasuke rebuscaba en su cajón el lubricante. Al erguirse, los dientes de Naruto tironearon ligeramente su pezón antes de liberarlo.

Con el líquido viscoso en su poder, Sasuke se acuclilló sobre su pecho y comenzó a prepararse rápidamente sobre él. Naruto había desatado su lengua salvaje, penando por no poder manosearle hasta el alma como tanto deseaba, rogándole que lo liberara de su _tortura_. Sin embargo, el silencioso azabache sólo sonreía satisfecho de su ansiedad.

Sin menguar su actitud ni en un grado de temperatura, Sasuke se encargó de embadurnar su miembro para alistarlo para enterrárselo momentos después, habiéndose ubicado en su lugar.

-¡Ah! -Gritó. Naruto se extasió de finalmente estar clavado dentro de Sasuke. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Amaba sus días de recompensa!

-Naruto… -Lo llamó Sasuke para obtener su completa atención.

-¿Sasuke? -Contestó mientras le propinaba una estocada al impulsar sus caderas.

-Presta mucha atención a esto… -Le pidió con el rostro arrebolado.

Llevó su mano hacia atrás, ubicándola en el final del muslo de Naruto, justo antes de su rodilla. Una vez en una posición equilibrada comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba lentamente. Era una postura muy exigente pero a pesar del cansancio de todo ese día quería intentarlo.

-Mira bien, _Usuratonkachi_… -Le pidió y el rubio que volvía a intentar liberar sus brazos, le hizo caso.- Fíjate bien cómo te estoy follando.

-Sasuke… -Con el ceño fruncido por el placer lo llamaba para demostrarle lo afectado que estaba por toda su actitud.

Estaba en el cielo mismo, en el cielo mismo de los afortunados hombres bien follados. Tenía a Sasuke entregándole voluntariamente un salvaje paisaje con sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas, a la vez que se clavaba con los movimientos más deliciosos su pene duro como roca. Lo iba a hacer correr en cualquier momento. Tenía incontrolables ganas de adueñarse de su pecho, de su piel mientras Sasuke se encargaba de cabalgarlo con furia.

Veía claramente como su miembro se perdía profundamente en su interior hasta desaparecer, apreciaba el sudor que perlaba ligeramente su tentadora piel nívea.

-Quiero que recuerdes muy bien cómo te hundes… Cómo te estoy tragando entero… -Sasuke le demandó entre jadeos.

-¡Me vas a matar, _bebé_! -Estaba hipnotizado por su amante. Sasuke usaba esta actitud y vocabulario sólo con él, nadie más vería nunca esa faceta de su Uchiha y eso extasiaba al Líder de Konoha.

-Fóllame… -Le exigió en un jadeo ahogado. El pulso de Naruto se disparó, bombeando más sangre a su polla que se hinchó un poco más dentro de su deliciosa entrada.

Combinaron sus movimientos y el ritmo se volvió peligrosamente vertiginoso. El pene de Sasuke revotaba desatendido entre las constantes embestidas, la cama rechinaba ruidosamente y los gritos de Sasuke no se hicieron esperar. Balanceaba su cabeza. Con la boca abierta, la llevó hacia atrás en varias oportunidades a medida que surcaba exquisitas olas de calor líquido que lo recorrían gracias a que la polla de Naruto lo follaba exquisitamente.

Pronto su semen manchó el vientre de Naruto e incluso algo llegó hasta el mentón del rubio quien al observarlo rendirse a su éxtasis se pudo perder por segunda vez, llenándole ahora su trasero tras su venida.

Sus brazos fueron liberados cuando Sasuke perdió el control sobre su propio chakra. A duras penas se impulsó hacia adelante y terminó rendido sobre el pecho de su prometido. Segundos después, se había dormido cuando Naruto aún no salía de su interior.

El Hokage lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda mientras silenciosamente le agradecía una vez más a la vida por permitirle vivir un amor tan completo y satisfactorio junto a Sasuke.

Después de acomodarlo, se dispuso a asearlo levemente con una toalla humedecida. Antes de ubicarse a su lado para dormir, besó sus labios castamente y le acarició su durmiente y relajado rostro.

-Te dije que tenía más resistencia que tú, _Teme_… -Susurró feliz.


	27. Extra #2 ∙ Dattebaka

-Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki. Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki. ¡Hum! -Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto mientras se acomodó los lentes en el puente de su nariz.- Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki, ¿dattebayo? -Terminó con duda.- ¿Datte_baka_? -Bromeó sin humor.

Se observó en el espejo con la misma expresión seria. Luego agachó su cabeza con expresión afligida y apenada a partes iguales.

-¿Sarada? -Indagó preocupado Sasuke quien la había observado unos momentos.

-¡¿Papá?! -Dio un respingo, no había notado su presencia en absoluto. El rostro se le enrojeció fuertemente.- ¡Deshacer! -Con esas palabras y los dedos índice y anular hacia arriba deshizo su transformación.

Se puso a llorar por haber sido descubierta. Estaba demasiado sensible y ahora se sentía más humillada.

La jovencita, quien creía que seguía estando sola en su casa, estaba en el baño con la puerta abierta, observándose en el espejo, “practicando” o más bien sopesando cómo podrían ser las cosas si ella simplemente fuera diferente.

Al saberse completamente descubierta en su actividad furtiva, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto donde se arrojó a su cama para dejar libre su llanto.

Sasuke la siguió con cautela. Golpeó levemente su puerta para hacerle saber que iba a ingresar y así lo hizo.

-Hija… -La llamó con calma tras sentarse en su cama.

-Vete. -Le pidió mientras ahogaba su llanto en la almohada.- Por favor, papá… Quiero estar sola.

-Sarada, hablemos. -Le pidió mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla. Su madre había hecho eso con él en el pasado cuando él estaba triste, esa caricia siempre conseguía reconfortarlo, esperaba que en Sarada surtiera de la misma forma.- ¿Me dirías por qué hiciste esa transformación?

-No quiero.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿O es algo que te está preocupando? -Tanteó con paciencia.

-Papá… -Se quejó en su llanto girándose hacia su padre.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado y su hija apoyó su cabeza en su brazo mutilado. Con su brazo sano, Sasuke rodeó su cintura.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu identidad?

La niña sólo asintió.

-No sé porque lo hiciste pero si me dejas opinar creo que te veías muy bien de esa forma.

-No es verdad.

-Es en serio. -Le habló mirándola fijamente. Subió su mano y acarició su mejilla.- Cuéntamelo. -La animó.

-Nadie me creyó.

-¿El qué?

-Que soy hija tuya y de Otōchan. Me dijeron mentirosa. Que los _maricones_ no pueden tener hijos. -Confesó entre llantos.

-Lo siento mucho, hija… -Acercó su cabeza a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estábamos con Boruto y Himawari caminando hacia la tienda y llamé a Himawari como hermana menor y unos niños detrás de nosotros se comenzaron a burlar de mí. De que Sakura me había abandonado porque tú eras el amante del Séptimo y que yo era una idiota por creer que Boruto y Himawari eran mis hermanos.

Sasuke la escuchaba con paciencia.

-Boruto me defendió pretendiendo callarlos a golpes pero pensé que podría zanjar el asunto si les decía la verdad. Además de que yo quiero que todos sepan que el Séptimo también es mi padre. Pero no me creyeron, y se burlaron aún más de mí. ¿Por qué no me parezco a Otōchan? ¿Soy su hija de verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo eres. Jamás te mentiría en algo como eso. Para que nadie sospechara de Sakura, tú lamentablemente no podías parecerte a Naruto. Las marquitas que colocaste en tus mejillas o los ojos celestes no se podían manifestar o nadie creería en ella. -Acarició nuevamente su mejilla.- Orochimaru tuvo que alterar tu apariencia física para que no evidenciaras aquellos rasgos que por ejemplo muestran Boruto o Himawari.

-Entiendo. -Dijo con seriedad.

-Pero eso no significa que no seas tan hija de Naruto como ellos. Eres una parte de nosotros. Puede que te parezcas más a mí en tu apariencia pero tienes un hermoso corazón como tu padre, eres muy fuerte, perseverante, orgullosa, valiente y una excelente persona. De hecho te pareces mucho a la esposa del Cuarto. Tu abuela fue una mujer muy fuerte, inteligente y, justo como tú, tenía ese sueño de ser Hokage. Como el cabezota de tu padre o como tu abuelo. Soñar ser Hokage parece cosa de familia. Tienes su misma Voluntad del Fuego. Amas el ramen cuando yo apenas si lo tolero por ustedes. Si eso no te demuestra que eres tan Uzumaki como tus hermanos no sé qué más lo haría. Yo no entiendo cómo puede gustarles algo como eso… -Hizo una graciosa mueca de disgusto.- Eso nunca sería la elección de un Uchiha. _Ustedes_, los Uzumaki, tienen el paladar dañado… -Bromeó.

-¡Papá! -Emocionada se abrazó una vez más a él.

-¿Entiendes de genes?

-No mucho.

-Yo tampoco. Pero si quieres podemos ir a hablar con Orochimaru para que te explique bien lo que hizo. Él combinó nuestros ADN para formarte pero las modificaciones que hizo son mínimas comparadas con los veintitrés mil genes que tenemos. La gran mayoría de tus genes se dieron de la combinación aleatoria de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

-Lamento que te hayan insultado a causa nuestra.

-Eso no me importa. -Le aseguró con total seguridad.- Si piensan que ser homosexuales es malo es porque son idiotas. Lo que me molesta es que yo soy hija de ambos y nadie me cree.

-Gracias. -Besó nuevamente su frente. La aceptación de su hija era una gran bendición.- Yo, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka y tus hermanos sabemos toda la verdad y te creemos. Y los demás no son realmente importantes. Mientras tú sepas quién eres, lo demás carece de importancia. Tanto Naruto como yo somos los orgullosos padres de _Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki_. Nunca olvides eso. A mí me gustaría que tuvieras más cosas de Naruto en tu aspecto, porque estoy muy enamorado de ese idiota pero tú eres perfecta así como eres. Incluso sin ninguna modificación por parte de Orochimaru podrías haber salido con este mismo aspecto y eso no te haría menos hija de Naruto. ¿Sí?

-Sí. Ya lo entendí, _dattebaka_… -Bromeó sonriendo sinceramente.

-Hahaha… No te hace falta ninguna muletilla. Eres demasiado Uzumaki para mi gran fortuna. -Volvió a abrazarse a su cabeza que apoyó en su pecho. Depositó un beso en sus cabellos.

Un par de horas más tarde, el Hokage llegaba con la cena recién comprada pero sus lindos azabaches no estaban para recibirlo.

Los encontró juntos en la habitación de su hija y la ternura que le dio la escena se esfumó cuando observó a Sasuke levantarse con su rostro apenado.

Tras asegurarse de dejar arropada a Sarada, Sasuke se marchó sigiloso de su cuarto. Apenas cerró la puerta se abrazó al cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿Qué sucedió, _mi amor_?

-Vamos abajo. -Le pidió llevándoselo de la mano.

Mientras cenaban le explicó lo sucedido. Lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando encontró a Sarada con un Henge que le daba ojos celestes y tres marquitas en las mejillas. Como también que practicara una muletilla similar a la de su padre.

-¿Sabes los nombres de esos niños-ttebayo?

-No seas idiota… -Se rió de su rostro molesto.- Son niños después de todo.

-Mmm… -Se quejó con un pucherito.- Pero se trata de Sarada…

-Y ella está bien y a salvo a nuestro lado. -Le aseguró.

-Lo sé…

-Y sus hermanos la defendieron como corresponde… Ella estará bien, no está sola, nos tiene a todos nosotros. -Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él para calmarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-ttebayo…

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te ama tu hija?

-Tengo suerte, ¿no? -Sonrió orgulloso.

-Tienes años de ventaja… En poco tiempo me amará más a mí.

-Sueñas… -Lo provocó con una leve sonrisa y le tironeó el brazo para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, es una batalla perdida. -Admitió felizmente, mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro.

-Sólo bromeaba.

-Eres la adoración de tus hijos, y no los culpo. Porque los entiendo bien… -Acarició su rostro.

-Te amo mucho, _mi amorcito_… -Lo abrazó meloso, nuevamente conmovido por sus palabras.

-Suéltame. -Se resistía a su contacto intentando apartarlo.

-¡_Gatito arisco_! -Lo acusó entre risas, negándose a dejarlo ir.

La siguiente tarde Naruto se la dedicó a sus hijos. Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala de su casa y entre dangos y otras confituras, los niños trabajaron en todas las cosas que les había conseguido su Otōchan.

-Esto es todo lo que sé de mis padres. -Palmeó las cajas que se encontraban en la mesa.- Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran de sus abuelos. Kurama me ha contado mucho de ellos también. No es mucho lo que sé pero como ustedes son parte de la familia Uzumaki y Namikaze, si hay algo que quieran saber, sólo pregunten. -Les aseguró a los tres pero especialmente a Sarada.

-Gracias. -Susurró Sarada mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en el costado de su brazo con un álbum que acababa de sacar de una de las cajas en sus manos.

-De nada, hija… -La abrazó por los hombros.

Boruto le dedicó una sonrisa gentil a su padre mientras se sentaba con un álbum en sus manos. Se alegraba de que él también estuviera haciendo algo para que Sarada estuviera mejor de ánimos.

-¿Sabes cómo se enamoraron los abuelos? -Preguntó ilusionada Himawari.

-¡Eso mismo le pregunté yo a mamá apenas la conocí-ttebayo! -Les contó sorprendido, muy entusiasmado por poder hablar de ellos.- Bueno, mamá llegó desde la Aldea Oculta de los Remolinos… -Comenzó su relato.

Sarada realmente no tuvo problemas en aceptar a sus padres. Pero algunos la habían rechazado cuando intentó hacerlo completamente públicos. Pero su papá tenía razón. Sus amigos sí le creían y eso sería suficiente. Incluso Chōchō tenía bastante envidia porque sus padres eran ‘_los más guapos de toda la aldea’_.

Ella tenía una identidad que crear y amaba ser parte de clanes con tanta historia y que fueron tan poderosos. Ella era una Uchiha así como una Uzumaki.

Y se encargaría de demostrarles a todos que era una digna hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.


	28. Extra #3 ∙ Cuando la Miel rebasa a la Luna

-Espérame mientras me doy una ducha rápida. -Le pidió mientras su flamante esposo salía con su cuerpo cubierto con una gruesa bata de toalla del cuarto de baño de su habitación de hotel.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. -Le dijo emocionado antes de cerrar su puerta.

Sasuke se secaba el cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama. Habían pasado un excelente primer día de su Luna de Miel en aquellas paradisíacas tierras. El oleaje del mar inundaba la habitación con sus sonidos. Sasuke abrió las fusumas (puertas deslizantes) y después bajó la cantidad de luz en la habitación. El lujoso hotel que ha elegido les había dado la suite nupcial en el último piso con una excelente vista. Se había dado un relajante baño, quitándose el sudor y arena por su día de excursión en la playa entre manjares regionales.

Naruto había bajado a hacerse de su dosis de ramen instantáneo en las cocinas del hotel, mientras él se daba un buen baño. Mejor así, pensó Sasuke. La regadera dejó de escucharse pero su esposo -Sasuke aún saboreaba el regocijo de poder llamarlo así- no salía.

Sasuke se había metido debajo de las sábanas y sentado en la cama observaba el exterior de la noche estrellada relajándose. Unos minutos después el clic de la puerta del baño llamó su atención y giró su rostro. La puerta se abrió sólo unos pocos centímetros. Una larga pierna se extendió por aquel espacio ajustado. Naruto tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras balanceaba "sensualmente" de arriba abajo su extremidad enfundada en un traje de vistoso color verde.

El azabache no pudo evitar carcajearse por su ocurrencia. Momentos después, Naruto salió completamente del cuarto de baño y se presentó extendiendo orgulloso sus brazos, presumiendo el regalo que les había dado Rock Lee. En esta oportunidad, les regaló uno de sus trajes "exclusivos".

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? -Preguntó divertido el rubio mientras se repasaba los pectorales con sus amplias manos.- Nada mal, ¿eh?

-¡ _Usuratonkachi_ ! -Se volvió a carcajear.

-Admítelo… Me veo genial… -Hizo movimientos con sus brazos para dejarle una buena vista de sus bíceps y tríceps a la vez que balanceaba graciosamente sus cejas. Luego hizo varios movimientos de taijutsu, pateando al aire en ángulos muy pronunciados y precisos, en una pequeña demostración de destreza.- Había olvidado lo cómodos y eficientes que son, dattebayo… Quizás deba empezar a ocuparlos.

-Hahahaha… -Su carcajada se volvió más fuerte.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso este look no te ha encendido? -Indagó exhibiéndole en esta oportunidad su trasero y los fibrosos músculos que lo circundaban de su espalda y sus robustas piernas.- ¿No quieres arrancarle la ropa a tu sexy esposo?

-Arrancártela si quiero, pero no por las razones que tú quisieras… -Admitió con una sonrisa enorme.

-No estés celoso, tú también tienes el tuyo… Vestiremos a juego.

-¡Ni en tus sueños! -Su sonrisa era permanente.

-¿Ah, no? Parece que mi sorpresa no te gustó… -Hizo un mohín triste.

-Yo no he dicho eso. -Se arrodilló en la cama quedando al filo de esta y el rubio se acercó más a él.- No dejaré que nadie más que yo te vea así. -Le advirtió colocándole la mano en el pecho, acariciando ascendentemente sus musculosos pectorales llegando hasta su cuello. Ese traje no dejaba nada a la imaginación y por nada del mundo compartiría el apuesto cuerpo de Naruto con el resto de admiradoras del Hokage, ni siquiera con la mirada. No señor, Naruto era todito entero para él solo.

-Ah, ya veo que si surtió efecto. -Le sonrió de lado y se abrazó a su cintura. Tantearon unos instantes el beso hasta que finalmente fundieron apasionadamente sus labios.

Sasuke exploró su cuerpo con su mano, presionando sus zonas con sus firmes caricias llegando incluso a estrujar su trasero. Luego pasó al frente a la altura de su entrepierna y bajó el cierre liberando el miembro de Naruto mientras continuaban besándose.

Tras masturbarlo unos momentos, se separó de sus labios para acomodar aún arrodillado sobre la cama y bajar a darle una excelente mamada. Naruto le acariciaba los cabellos mientras su fiera mirada lo calentaba. Luego se comenzó a quitar la parte superior de su traje, quedando con los brazos y el torso desnudo, con la parte superior del traje verde colgando, tapándole el trasero. Sasuke seguía esmerándose con generosidad para asegurar de volverlo loco. Esa boca suya era una locura. Como no se quería correr tan rápidamente, lo apartó para besarle hambriento sus labios mientras lo manoseaba.

Sus manos, que le repasaban las piernas, le subieron un poco la bata que aún vestía y al colarse debajo de esta se detuvieron repentinamente.

-¿Sasuke? -Indagó a su esposo.

-No eres el único que se disfrazó. -Le confesó con las mejillas repentinamente coloreadas.

-¿Qué hiciste, _teme_ ? -Preguntó mientras tanteaba sus nalgas sintiendo que se le paralizaba el cerebro.

-Te juro que si te ríes de mí te voy a castrar. -Lo amenazó aún más sonrojado observándolo con una promesa peligrosa en su mirada.

-Jamás me reiría de… ¡Oh por todos los cielos! -Exclamó Naruto tras desatar el lazo de su bata y abrir los pliegues de tela para revelar el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Es el regalo de Ino y Sai, y en parte mi regalo para ti. -Informó completamente abochornado por su mirada tan obscena.- Es la única vez que haré algo como esto.

Naruto no tenía capacidad para decir nada. Sólo atinaba a mantener abierta su bata y devorarlo con sus ávidos ojos que no sabían dónde enfocarse con semejante espectáculo. Les haría un altar, a Ino ya Sai, especialmente a Ino que sabía que fue quién había convencido a Sasuke de usar semejantes vestimentas.

El sexy Uchiha-Uzumaki estaba ataviado con un corset de tela satinada negra que llegaba justo antes de sus pezones que aparecían inhiestos siendo rozados por algo del encaje que sobresalía en la parte superior, una tanga igualmente negra, los tirantes en las caderas que sostenían las ligas desde la parte inferior del corset y por último las medias finas y ligas negras completaban el look que había elegido Sasuke para agasajarlo.

-Tú quieres causarme un infarto, Sasuke… -Lo acusó mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y llegaba hasta su espalda y luego a su trasero.

-Por un rato te quiero mantener bien vivo y saludable. -Le contestó en un sensual tono bajo a la vez que se abrazaba a su cuello y terminaba enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera.

-Eres el mejor regalo del mundo. ¡Gracias! -Estaba besando su cuello mientras sus manos seguían explorando su cuerpo.

Le quitó la bata que arrojó sin cuidado.

-Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo-ttebayo… -Suspiró mientras lo observaba.- Recuéstate. -Le pidió y Sasuke lo obedeció.

Naruto antes de encaramarse a la cama se quitó el traje quedando completamente desnudo preparado para hacer el amor a su esposo.

Se ubicó arrodillado entre sus piernas y se las exploró con renovado deseo. Era increíble que Sasuke pudiera verse más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Le comenzó a dejar una marca en la parte interna de su muslo que permanecía desnuda. Alabó sin cansancio su hermosura ya Sasuke se le fue pasando el bochorno y volvió a su atrevida actitud de siempre. Naruto notó que había una liga que sobraba en una de sus piernas, y la tironeó jugueteando.

-Esa es para ti. -Su sensual mirada se completaba con una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿Si? Te aseguro que nunca podría lucirla como tú.

-Yo creo que sí. -Le acarició el pecho con delicadeza con la punta de su pie.- Quítamela.

Naruto se deleitó tocando toda su pierna con total confianza mientras le retiraba la liga. Se la entregó y Sasuke se sentó para enfrentarlo. Lo que hizo a jamás se lo imaginó el Líder de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sasuke se acercó a su erección y le rodeó la base con la liga, y tomándola desde un extremo con sus dientes y desde el otro con sus dedos logró atarla con la suficiente firmeza para que cumpliera su función.

-Así que pretendes torturarme un poco más. -Sonrió satisfecho mientras Sasuke volvía a su lugar.

-Te vas a correr sólo cuando yo te lo permita. -Le advirtió.

-Que travieso y goloso, _mi amor_ … Nunca podría encontrar mejor esposo que tú-ttebayo. -Aseguró en extremo excitado. Le encantaba cuando Sasuke quería jugar con él.- Soy el hombre más afortunado.

Sasuke llevó uno de sus pies a su entrepierna y le tocaba con descaro su pene que ya comenzaba a lubricar mientras Naruto besaba su otra pierna sin apartarle su abrasadora mirada.

-Me casé con una obra de arte…

-¡Cállate! Nunca más me vestiré para ti. -Aseguró nuevamente afectado.

-Eso ya lo veremos, dattebayo. Ahora solo date la vuelta. -Le volvió a pedir ansioso.- ¡Creo que voy a morir! -Exclamó cuando pudo verlo de espaldas. Tenía ganas de fotografiarlo pero si llegaba a hacer algo como eso Sasuke no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Llevó sus grandes manos a apoderarse cada uno de sus montes mientras Sasuke permanecía con el culo en pompa y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada intentando soportar la vergüenza de exhibirse de esa forma frente a Naruto.

Tras besarle, mordisquearle y _amasarle_ con descaro sus nalgas, Naruto con un dedo apartó lo suficiente la elastizada tanga para mimar su entrada y así lo hizo. Su lengua se entretuvo por lánguidos minutos donde Sasuke solo gemía con impaciencia.

Justo cuando el Uchiha se estaba cansando, Naruto ingresó un dedo para comenzar a prepararlo impactando directamente en su próstata, consiguiendo que Sasuke gritara satisfecho. Al cabo de unos momentos se enterró sin pausa en su interior. La mano de Sasuke se aferró al cabecero de la cama y comenzó a soportar las embestidas deliciosas de su amante. El ruido de sus pieles al chocar se mezclaba con el alboroto del mar en el exterior. Las manos de Naruto juguetearon con sus pezones hasta dejarlos sensibles. Una mano bajó a masturbarlo justo cuando aumentó la velocidad y Sasuke se retorció mientras gritaba.

Tras varios minutos siendo follado tan exquisitamente, Sasuke se había corrido por primera vez. Naruto lo volteó y acercó su trasero al borde de la cama. Ya él desde el suelo se enterró nuevamente en él y sin piedad le dio todo lo que su esposo quería. Una segunda vez el Uchiha se había corrido pero en esta oportunidad se trató de un orgasmo prostático por lo que a medida que Naruto seguía impactando en su interior, Sasuke gritaba más fuerte repleto de placer.

Ansioso por probar sus labios, Naruto se inclinó sobre él con sus piernas vestidas con medias finas apoyadas en sus hombros. ¡Dios! Sasuke era lo más caliente que había visto nunca. Jadeante, el azabache se aferró a su cuello y le entregó sus labios.

-Te amo… -Susurró. Era feliz. Naruto lo hacía muy feliz. Nunca soñó con un presente como el que ahora vivían.

-Déjame irme contigo… -Le pidió mientras lo besaba y su esposo le dio su permiso ya que tampoco lo resistiría mucho más.

Naruto tenía mucha resistencia pero ese juego de Sasuke, indudablemente la había aumentado y se había sentido mucho mejor. Desató el nudo de la liga en la base de su pene y la tan ansiada liberación se produjo exquisitamente unas duras estocadas después. Le inundó el trasero con su semen y Sasuke se retorcía siendo atravesado por la daga del placer una tercera vez.

-Uf, fenomenal. -Jadeó Naruto apoyando los antebrazos al costado de su cabeza. Recuperaba el aliento lentamente.

-Despiértame cuando estés listo para continuar. -Le pidió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Sasuke? -Lo sacudió levemente.- ¿Te dormiste? ¿Ahora?

La incredulidad lo embargaba. No podía creer que lo había dejado dejado 'solito'. Habían pasado una larga jornada en la playa tras el viaje después de su fiesta de bodas, era natural que estaba tan cansado. Y se había corrido tres veces prácticamente seguidas. Besó su frente antes de salir de encima suyo.

-Bueno, tiene que ahorrar energías. -Concluyó mientras observaba a su durmiente esposo aún vestido tan hermosamente. Si en verdad era su única oportunidad para verlo así esta noche no descansaría.


	29. Extra #4 ∙ El jardín con árboles frutales

Naruto enterraba en la tierra la pequeña pala. Arrodillado en la grava, se detuvo cuando se sintió satisfecho de la profundidad del hoyo frente a sus pies. Humedeció un poco más la negruzca tierra y luego ingresó el plantón del árbol de melocotón y le cubrió las raíces con el resto de la tierra. Terminó regando un poco la tierra que acaba de compactar con su mano.

-Tomates para Sasuke. ¡To-ma-tes! -Cantaba la canción de su autoría mientras llenaba el recipiente de la más reciente cosecha del fruto más preciado para el Uchiha. Su jardín era su orgullo. La jardinería no sólo se le daba bien sino que le gustaba. Era una actividad relajante y gratificante. Todos los años se aseguraba de plantar los tomates para Sasuke.

Ingresó en su casa. Llevaban tres años viviendo ahí. Poco antes del nacimiento de Menma la terminada de alistar como más deseaban. Con cinco habitaciones y un enorme jardín, la familia se había instalado y seguía creciendo. Para evidenciarlo, la más pequeña se quejó en el brazo de Sasuke quien la arropaba.

-¿Terminaste con el jardín?

-Si. Sakiko ya tiene su árbol. Te conseguí algo de tomates. -Le informé enseñándole el recipiente.

-Gracias. -Dijo cansado.

Estos primeros días de la bebé eran realmente agotadores. Pasó lo mismo con Menma. Ahora al menos con Sakiko se sentían mucho más experimentados.

-Deja que pase tiempo con su Otōchan. -Le pidió tras asearse las manos. La cargó en sus brazos con cuidado.- Ve a dormir una siesta con Menma, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos los cuatro a la cama?

-Mejor entonces-ttebayo…

-Vamos Menma. -Le ofreció Sasuke su mano a su pequeño quien jugaba con sus pequeños bloques armando figuras abstractas.

El pequeño azabache lo que funciona con sus hermosos ojos celestes y sus simpáticas tres marquitas en cada mejilla y tomó su mano con confianza.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sarada había llegado finalmente a casa y buscó a sus papás y sus hermanitos. Los encontró en la recámara principal. Los adultos parece que se han dejado rendir por el cansancio pero Menma permanecía sentado y silencioso, jugando con los cabellos largos de Sasuke y por su lado Sakiko, aún envuelta en la manta y abrazada por Naruto, observaba el techo con sus profundos ojos negros con el rostro serio y calmo, como si sintiera auténtica curiosidad por lo que veía.

-¡Nēchan! -La saludó Menma cuando la descubrió.

La adolescente le hizo la seña de silencio y el pequeño acató. Lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó a la sala dejándolo sentado en su zona de juegos. Luego regresó por Sakiko a quien retiró de los brazos de su padre quien despertó asustado.

-Shh… Duerme. Yo los cuido. -Se ofreció y el exhausto Hokage aceptó.

Cuando transcurrido cuatro horas de tan deliciosa siesta, Sasuke despertó con los brazos de Naruto rodeándolo.

-Están con Sarada… -Balbuceó como respuesta a la pregunta natural que debería el Uchiha.- ¿Pudiste descansar bien?

-Estoy fundido. Mis eternos respetos para todos los padres y sobre todo a las madres. Cuidar dos niños pequeños es agotador. -Se abrazó a él.

-Y nosotros contamos con la ayuda de Sarada y también de Boruto y Himawari. No sé qué haríamos sin ellos-ttebayo.

-Es llamativo como la paternidad atenta contra tu resistencia, _dobe_ . -Reflexionó divertido con los ojos cerrados.

-Es diferente a todo. Hay que estar alerta 24/7 para que no corran peligros y dar lo mejor de uno mismo todo el tiempo es agotador.

-Lo haces bien, _Otōchan_ . -Besó la base de su cuello.

El corto momento de intimidad que compartían terminó cuando la tripa de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué hora es?

-Nos saltamos la media tarde. -Le informó.

Al salir de la habitación se encontraron también con Himawari y Boruto quienes entretenían a los niños. Jugaban con Menma y Deruta (Delta), la pequeña castaña de un año de Kakashi e Iruka.

El Sexto Hokage y su esposo también estaban en la sala y los saludaron con sendas sonrisas. Iruka cargaba a la pequeña y le hacía carantoñas. Kakashi a su lado, sólo los observaba divertido.

-La cena estará en cinco minutos. -Les informó Sarada saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Kami-sama los bendiga a todos-ttebayo! -Exclamó Naruto contento de contar con tanto apoyo.

-Gracias por venir. -Les dijo a todos Sasuke.

-Un abuelo tiene que pasar tiempo con sus nietos. -Dijo Iruka feliz de la vida, observando embelesado a la pequeña azabache en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal todo en la oficina? -Preguntó Naruto a Kakashi.

Se había tomado unas semanas para recibir a Sakiko y por ese tiempo, Kakashi se ofreció a relevarlo mientras regresaba, cosa que también hizo cuando nació Menma.

-Todo bien. No te preocupes. -Le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos. No por nada del mundo traer a colación el trabajo cuando estaban pasándola tan estupendamente en familia.

-Esta pequeña es toda una monada. ¿Me la puedo llevar a casa? -Preguntó enternecido Iruka.- Es muy tranquilita, no da problemas, ni llora. -Dijo besándole la frente con cuidado.

-La verdad es que sí. A diferencia de Menma ella es muy calmada. -Comentó Sasuke.

-Ven con tu _hermano_ . -Dijo Naruto extendiendo los brazos a Deruta. La pequeña con sus pequeños pasos inestables se acercó a su 'hermano mayor'.

-Nīsan… -Lo saludó al caer en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo están _niños_ ? -Saludó Naruto a sus hijos mientras _bailaba_ con la pequeña Delta. Sus hijos mayores eran ya adolescentes.

-Todo bien, Otōchan. -Respondió su hijo mayor.

-¿Pudieron descansar? -Preguntó Himawari siguiendo al inquieto de Menma.

-Gracias a ustedes sí-ttebayo.

-¡A lavarnos las manos! -Finalmente Himawari lo pilló.- Vamos a comer. -Dijo aupándolo y depositando besitos en su mejilla regordeta.

-Nēchan… -Se quejó el chiquillo entre risas.

-Es hora de que Sakiko coma. -Informó Sasuke con la reciente mamadera que acababa de preparar.

-Oh, déjame dársela yo. -Pidió emocionado Iruka.

Aunque Deruta aún tomaba el biberón, era una experiencia que disfrutaba mucho.

-Ustedes vayan a esquina. -Los alentó el castaño mientras comenzaba a darle de comer a la más pequeña de la familia.

-Los esperaremos. -Zanjó el asunto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, parece que tenía hambre! -Comentó Kakashi mientras le acariciaba con un dedo la mejillita.

-¡¿Quién diría sensei que sería uno de esos abuelos que se enamora de sus nietos?!

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado. -Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de Sakiko.- Me has visto así con todos tus niños.

-¿Incluso con Sarada? -Preguntó sin malicia Sasuke. Sólo estaba intrigado.

-Oh, _Sarada Hime_ … Así la llamaba. -Se rió Naruto del recuerdo. (N / A: Sarada Hime significa Princesa Sarada).

-Sí, ella fue mi primera princesa. -Admitió cuando la nombrada justo ingresaba en la sala.

\- _Sarada Hime_ los invita a todos a sentarse a la mesa. -Dijo Sarada a la multitud con una sonrisa afable.

-Gracias, cariño. -Le dijo Sasuke cuando ingresaban a la mesa y le besó la frente.

-De nada, papá. -Le sirvió un plato caliente de arroz blanco.

-Dime Naruto. -Le dijo Iruka mientras dejaba a Sakiko en el moisés al lado de la mesa.- ¿Ya plantaste su árbol?

-Hoy mismo lo hice. Está junto al limonero de Boruto y el manzano de Sarada. -Comentó tras tragar un bocado de verduras salteadas.

-Está delicioso, hermanita. -Comentó Boruto sobre la comida.- La próxima pide lo que quieras que te cocine. -Sugirió.

Sasuke depositó más pescado en el plato de Naruto y este le sonrió agradecido. Le encantaba que Sasuke lo alentara a comer mejor.

Kakashi e Iruka observaron orgullosos la escena. Se alegraban enormemente que sus estudiantes finalmente encontraran su lugar en el mundo y podrían formar una hermosa familia de la que ahora formaban parte.

Sin lugar a dudas, agrandar la familia y criar a niños pequeños era desafiante pero a la vez muy gratificante. Ellos dado este paso con Deruta a quien concibieron gracias al método de Orochimaru. Delta era un regalo que jamás esperaron pero complementaba la enorme felicidad del matrimonio. En opinión de Kakashi no había mejor figura paterna que su hermoso _delfín_ quien tenía mucho más amor para dar y ahora en su primogénita tenía en quién más decantarlo.

La pequeña peliplata era la ensoñación de sus ojos y junto a Iruka eran los padres primerizos más grandes que conocieran pero para ellos estaba más que bien. Iruka tenía una jornada más holgada estos últimos tiempos y Kakashi estaba bastante retirado de la actividad shinobi salvo ocasiones extraordinarias. Así que la crianza de su hija estaba resultando una experiencia maravillosa.

Sí, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke en estos momentos, pasado jornadas extenuantes, acostumbrándose al ritmo que imponía su pequeña bebé. Pero el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que ellos deseaban y Deruta ya tenía un año y medio con ellos. Era una niña simpática y feliz, con los ojos castaños de su papá Iruka y la tez de su papá Kakashi, toda una belleza.

La pequeña ahora recibía un poco de arroz de parte de Naruto quien tenía la sentada en su regazo.

-Recuerda este hermoso momento. -Le susurró Iruka a Kakashi.

-Después se hacen grandes. -Comprendió lo que le decía su esposo.

-El presente es hermoso. -Festejó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es un verdadero regalo. -Le sonrió a Iruka y luego besó el reverso de su mano.


	30. Extra #5 ∙ Continuar

Habían transcurrido poco más de diecisiete años de que tomó la responsabilidad de Liderar su amada aldea. Aún parecía ayer cuando el cúmulo de nervios se asentaba en su estómago al ingresar a la que fuera su oficina por primera vez.

A lo largo de su vida, innumerable cantidad de veces había estado ahí. Recordaba la decoración minimalista que prefería el Sandaime Hokage quien sólo atinaba a revolverle los cabellos cuando lo terminaba de castigar por sus travesuras. Luego llegó Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage para ayudar a convertirlo en un hombre de principios y de palabra. La fidelidad y el apoyo incondicional fue lo que marcaron esa temporada. El Rokudaime Hokage fue su gran maestro que se esforzó en proteger la paz que tanto les había costado conseguir.

Hacía diecisiete años había ingresado en su oficina por primera vez cargado de sus más grandes sueños e ilusiones. Enormes aspiraciones que lo exigieron tanto física como mentalmente. Pero para su gran sorpresa se pudo adaptar a los requerimientos del cargo poniendo toda su buena voluntad y predisposición para conseguir el mayor crecimiento de su gente, de su aldea y del País al que se debían. Incluso fue más lejos, ayudando a forjar fuertes lazos con el resto del mundo.

Nadie es una isla, ni siquiera las islas. Se decía cada vez que las cosas se le ponían peliagudas. Lo que aquella tonta frase implicaba es que nadie está solo, o al menos nadie debería estar solo. Pues somos la mejor versión de nosotros mismos cuando tenemos en quien apoyarnos. Era un principio que guiaba su vida y desde luego guiaba su gestión como mandatario. Siempre tenía en cuenta eso.

Si él fue capaz de llegar tan lejos fue porque tenía un montón de amigos acompañándolo. Y estaba inmensamente agradecido por eso. Shikamaru y Kurama los primeros, los más obvios. Sasuke el más sacrificado y entregado.

Sasuke había perdido años con su hija, poniendo a disposición de la aldea todos sus recursos en pos del bienestar de Konoha y el mundo. Tampoco olvidaba eso.

Además sus pares en el resto de aldeas también le habían facilitado el camino. No tenía la menor duda de que cada Líder velaba por los intereses de su propia aldea y eso estaba más que bien pero siempre sin olvidar la comunidad que formaban con el resto del mundo. Siempre mostrándose con la mejor predisposición, habían sacado, en opinión de Naruto, el mayor provecho de sus relaciones. Beneficiándose todos.

Nostálgico como estaba, se llenaba una última vez del típico olor de las pilas de papeles que lo rodeaban, de los pergaminos apilados a sus costados, del metálico lustroso de sus archivadores, de la brisa que entraba por su ventana.

Puso un poco de orden en su escritorio descartando al fin los últimos votes vacíos de ramen instantáneo que comía a ‘escondidas’ de su esposo. Un secreto a voces por el que Sasuke no le reclamaba.

Observó su sombrero mientras jugueteaba con él en sus manos. El kanji de Fuego le recordaba que su Voluntad de fuego permanecería intacta, ardiendo vigorosa sin importar donde estuvieran destinados sus esfuerzos a partir de ahora.

Diecisiete años y aún no se hacía a la idea. Aunque se sentía satisfecho de lo que había logrado, lo atacó la tristeza de un sueño finalizado.

Sabía que por delante le esperaba un nuevo camino igual de fructífero pero sin lugar a dudas diferente. Y se sentía motivado por ver lo que podrían conseguir juntos. No quisiera que Sasuke lo malinterpreta al respecto pero eran sus últimos minutos en el puesto que soñó toda la vida. Su sueño clamado a los cuatro vientos a todo pulmón estaba llegando a su fin.

Ahora debía enfocarse en sus nuevas metas, en sus nuevas estrategias para enfrentar el futuro. Sabía que tendría mucho porque disfrutar de cada día. Recorriendo las naciones y aldeas no sólo junto a Sasuke sino también con sus dos hijos más pequeños. Algo que habían decidido juntos y a lo que él accedió por voluntad propia.

Sin lugar a dudas sería una experiencia excelente que estaba ansioso por disfrutar.

Tomó el plumón en su mano, más decidido que nunca. Pero cuando se inclinó sobre el papel dispuesto a dar el último trazo como Nanadaime Hokage se detuvo. Al parecer, por muy convencido que estuviera, aún no estaba listo.

Y así lo encontró Sasuke, dubitativo frente al decreto que designaba a su Daihachi Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-¿Aún no terminas? -Preguntó a su esposo.

Naruto levantó su mirada y le sonrió melancólicamente.

-No, pero firmo esto y habré terminado, dattebayo… -Iba a dar paso a sus palabras cuando Sasuke detuvo su mano.

-Así que aún estoy ante _mi Hokage_. -Le dijo pícaro.

Sabía que finalizar esta etapa le estaba costando. Después de todo se había definido así mismo como él líder de su aldea, algo que había soñado desde niño y que tras mucho esfuerzo había conseguido. Para consolarlo tenía pensada una despedida correspondiente. Algo que sin lugar a dudas le subiría el ánimo a su esposo.

Sasuke se sentó a horcajadas de él y se abrazó a su cuello. Repartió sus besitos por su rostro y como acostumbraba, Naruto lo manoseaba ávidamente. Llevaban once años casados pero seguían siendo apasionados. No tanto como al inicio de su relación pero siempre se aseguraban de transmitirse ese deseo mutuo que sentían. Ambos con cuarenta y cuatro años tenían un aspecto y una firmeza inmejorables. Más maduros sin lugar a dudas pero aún lozanos y viriles.

Naruto le sacó la liga del pelo que sostenía los negros cabellos de Sasuke quien se los había dejado crecer hasta más debajo de los hombros logrando parecerse más que nunca a su hermano mayor Itachi. Los aferró entre sus dedos y se los tironeó levemente llevando su cabeza hacia atrás para degustar su cuello, una de sus zonas más sensibles.

-_Gatito_, te he extrañado… -Le confesó sin apartarse de su exquisita piel.

Como era de esperarse, al prepararse para entregar el cargo, Naruto y Shikamaru se tuvieron que poner manos a la obra para terminar todo a tiempo. Las últimas semanas habían estado cargadas de trabajos y algunos viajes fuera de la aldea para finiquitar algunas cuestiones antes de que terminara su gestión. Por lo que las jornadas agotadoras dejaron poco tiempo a la pareja de esposos para compartir entre ellos y en familia.

-Y yo a ti, pero ahora todo será diferente. -Sasuke se aferraba a su hombro mientras se balanceaba incitantemente sobre su cuerpo.

-Gracias por venir a verme antes de la ceremonia.

-Por supuesto, _Hokage sama_… -Susurró inocentemente al tiempo que bajaba su mano dispuesta a abrirle la bragueta.

¡Cómo le gustaba a Naruto que Sasuke se pusiera juguetón con él!

-Voy a servirle, _Hokage sama_… -Le informó con su coqueta sonrisa mientras lo masturbada y se ponía de pie antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

Una hora más tarde, Shikamaru golpeó la puerta de la oficina. Sabía perfectamente lo que estarían haciendo aquellos dos. No le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo sería la última vez. Y a partir de hoy no tendría que lidiar nunca más en el trabajo con la pareja de _Héroes calenturientos_, como él los llamaba en su mente. No deseaba interrumpirlos pero ya estaba todo más que listo y sólo faltaban ellos.

Desde el interior se escucharon ruidos bastante conocidos para el Nara así que esperó con paciencia a que se dignaran a salir. Al rato escuchó sus risas amortiguadas y supo que ya habían finalizado para su gran alivio. Sospechaba que los iba a extrañar, a ellos y sus excentricidades. Aunque no sería para siempre, llevaba diecisiete años trabajando al lado de su amigo al que apreciaba muchísimo, lo echaría de menos. Y también extrañaría a Sasuke quien se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de toda la aldea.

-Llegó la hora. -Comentó cuando la pareja salió de la oficina.

-Yo ya me encuentro con ustedes en la azotea. -Comentó Sasuke quien se dirigió con los cabellos sueltos hacia los aseos.

-Llegó la hora-ttebayo. -Afirmó Naruto mientras se colocaba su sombrero blanco y comenzaba a caminar junto a Shikamaru.- ¡Ah! -Se detuvo y luego se volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos.

Se acercó al escritorio y firmó rápidamente el decreto.

La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas ya tenía a su Daihachi Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas quedaba en buenas manos.

Ahora para Naruto era el momento de continuar.**_  
_**

** **


	31. Extra #6 ∙ A tu lado

-Papá, ya está todo listo. -Entró Sarada a la habitación.

-Está bien. Ve haciéndolos pasar. -Le respondió Sasuke.- Parece que llegó la hora, Naruto. -Le dijo a su esposo levantándose de su lugar con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien _amor_? -Indagó con la voz cansada.

-Entiendo todo lo que va a suceder, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor del todo. -Admitió.

-Ven aquí. -Hizo movimientos con su mano para invitarlo nuevamente a su lado. Sasuke aceptó.- Te he amado toda mi vida, con toda la fuerza de este corazón. Soy tuyo. Así que debo preguntarte, ¿podemos hacerlo?

-Cállate viejo estúpido cursi.

-No te hagas, te encanta que sea cursi.

-Tks. -Escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Entonces puedo?

-Sí, Naruto. Puedes hacerlo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Gracias por tu amor y nuestra familia. -Tras una pequeña pausa volvió a hablar.- Hablaré con _él_ una última vez. -Le informó.

-Está bien.

Se acercó a su oído y habló en voz baja.

-Kurama, muchas gracias. Gracias por cuidarlo, por acceder a ser parte de él y de su familia. Gracias por proteger Konoha y también acceder a seguir haciéndolo a partir de ahora.

-Dice que no seas tan asqueroso y que de nada. -Sonrió Naruto.

-Haha… -Sonrió, también extrañaría a ese zorro del demonio.- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, _mi amor_. Estaremos bien. No te preocupes.

Un suave golpeteo les llamó la atención.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Por supuesto, Kohana. Adelante. -La invitó con un movimiento de mano.

La más joven de los hermanos ingresó con su esposo y sus dos hijos.

-Quisiera despedirme una última vez de Otōchan.

-Por supuesto, pequeña. -Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella a paso lento. Besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

Al salir afuera se dirigió a su propio ritmo hacia su cocina por un vaso de agua. Al llegar, Menma se apuró a tomar la jarra y ayudarle a servirle.

-Estoy viejo, no minusválido. -Se quejó.

-Ya, ya… -Estaba acostumbrado a su mal humor, más en un día como este.- No seas tan cascarrabias… Sólo déjame hacerlo por ti, papá. -Le sonrió.

El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó al observarle. Menma era el más parecido a su _dobe_ a pesar de que tuviese el pelo oscuro como él. Eran casi clones, en todos los aspectos. Incluso en su personalidad, claro, sin contar ese breve periodo de rebeldía en su adolescencia. Sin poder evitarlo le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió ligeramente con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien, papá? -Su rostro mostró su preocupación.

-¿Quién podría? -Admitió ante su hijo. Palmeó con suavidad su mejilla y se apartó buscando su vaso de agua.

-Siempre fuiste un mañoso. -Lo abrazó por la espalda para reconfortarlo.- Otōchan te consentía mucho. Te mal acostumbró.

-Tks. Mocoso estúpido. -Se quejó nuevamente.- ¡Estaré viejo pero aún puedo patear tu trasero!

-Te volviste más quisquilloso con la edad. -Se rió de su actitud y le besó la mejilla antes de liberarlo.- Cuidaremos de ti. -Le recordó.

-Grr… -Gruñó volteando su cabeza para observarlo con rabia.- Deja de molestar a tu padre, mocoso idiota.

-Papá, ya deberías dejar de llamarme mocoso… Tengo cincuenta años y un nieto en camino.

-Cuando aprendas a respetar a tus mayores dejaré de hacerlo.

-Yo te respeto mucho, ¡_viejo cascarrabias_! -Se rió de él.

-Vas a ser desheredado. -Lo amenazó.

-¿Quién quiere tus trapos viejos, _anciano_? -Volvió a meterse con él.

-Es bueno saberlo. Una _sanguijuela_ menos. -Bromeó con el humor un poco más ligero.

-De todos modos, no hables de herencia cuando seguramente vas a sobrevivirme a mí y a todos, _reliquia_.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan parecido a tu padre sino te desfiguraría. -Le sonrió sínicamente.

-Soy guapo, ¡a qué sí! -Dijo orgulloso inflando su pecho.- A diferencia de ti, _uva pasa_…

-¡Mocoso! -Volvió a gritarle.- Vete de mi cocina y déjame en paz. -Lo echó.

-Ya, ya… -Intentó abrazarlo pero Sasuke se resistía.- Eres fuerte, _viejito_.

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró furibundo.

-Así está mejor. -Le dijo Menma mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Sasuke descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo están ustedes con todo esto? -Preguntó un poco más calmado.- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Estamos bien, papá. No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien. Otōchan ha vivido una larga y buena vida a tu lado. Sabemos que ha sido muy feliz por tenerte. La despedida es menos dolorosa porque le diste mucha felicidad.

-Hn. -Musitó.

Gracias a la calidez que le transmitía su hijo liberó un poco de su pena. Unas lagrimitas se le escaparon sin querer. No podía evitarlo cuando Menma era tan parecido a su _Usuratonkachi_. Por eso siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por su hijo y éste lo sabía. Había sacado provecho de ello en el pasado pero también había logrado tener una relación muy especial con su padre. Siempre se provocaban con insultos y competencias porque sabía que eso le gustaba a Sasuke. Y entre ellos eran muy francos y cariñosos. Deberían prestar especial atención a _su viejo_ de ahora en adelante. Sasuke los necesitaría más que nunca, o al menos eso pensaban todos, incluido Menma.

-Ya estoy bien. Tengo que regresar. -Dijo Sasuke separándose de su abrazo. Apuró el agua y se retiró de la estancia.

-¿Cómo está papá? -Preguntó Sakiko al ingresar junto a Menma.

-Estará bien. ¿Crees que acceda a vivir con nosotros?

-¿Estás loco? -Sasuke nunca viviría con su hijo mayor y su esposa. En realidad con ninguno de ellos, era demasiado mañoso como para aceptar eso.

-Sí, eso sospechaba. Pero no quiero que se quede solo y se vuelva un amargado por no tener a Otōchan.

-No lo dejaremos. Entre todos estaremos para él.

-¿Vamos? -Asomó su cabeza Himawari.- Ya están todos allí.

-Vamos. -Dijo Sakiko saliendo de la cocina de la mano de su hermano.

Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Menma, Sakiko, Kohana y la segunda hija de Menma estaban en la habitación.

Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado entrelazando sus dedos con los de Naruto.

-Séptimo, voy a empezar con el sello. -Le informó el shinobi especializado en Fuinjutsu colocando una mano sobre el vientre del ex Hokage.

-Sí. Hazlo. -Accedió.

Rompió, con ayuda de Naruto, el sello que contenía a Kurama en el interior del Uzumaki. A su lado se encontraba acostada su nieta, Miko.

-Tranquila. -Le dijo Naruto tomando su mano, observándola con cariño.- Lo harás bien. Él te protegerá siempre. Todo estará bien, dattebayo.

-Sí, Jīchan. -Le dijo la jovencita de trece años.- Te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a todos ustedes, cariño. -Le sonrió.- Los amaré siempre.

Sasuke agachó su mirada intentando ocultar su pena.

-Hey, _bebé_… -Lo llamó cariñoso Naruto, apretándole la mano por donde se sostenía.- Estoy bien…

-Lo sé. -Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras el shinobi continuaba con su labor.

Kurama fue traspasado con un nuevo sello a la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules. La energía que se transmitía en el traspaso se percibía en el aire cargado.

-¿Estás bien-ttebayo? -Le preguntó a su nieta.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. Nos conoceremos y nos haremos amigos. -Dijo para tranquilizarlo poniéndose de pie.

Besó su mejilla y se ubicó junto a su padre quien la abrazó por los hombros mientras observaba a su padre.

-¿Cuánto demorará para que ocurra? -Miko le preguntó en un susurro a su padre.

-No lo sabemos. Puede ser inmediato o durar horas.

-Te amo, Otōchan. -Se despidió Himawari acercándose a besar la frente de su padre.

Boruto se acercó pero no dijo nada pues tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas pero también le dio un último beso a su padre. Uno tras otro, sus hijos se acercaron a despedirse. Eran todos adultos mayores entrando en su tercera edad pero siempre serían sus pequeños para sus padres.

-Los dejamos solos. -Les dijo Sarada comenzando a salir de la habitación.- Papá, avísame si necesitan algo.

Cuando quedaron nuevamente solos, Sasuke se levantó para ubicarse en el lugar que su nieta había dejado. Se recostó y Naruto nuevamente le ofreció su brazo donde Sasuke descansó su cabeza. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Sasuke ocultó su rostro en su pecho, concentrándose en el cansado palpitar de su esposo.

-Sasuke, mírame. -Le pidió. Y el Uchiha así lo hizo.- Gracias por entrar en mi vida. Has sido lo mejor que me pasó nunca. -Hablaba lento pero con seguridad.- He sido el hombre más afortunado por poder amarte. Gracias por todo. Estoy muy orgulloso de haber formado una gran familia contigo y poder envejecer a tu lado.

Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Sasuke le habló.

-Yo siento lo mismo. Has sido el amor de mi vida y me has hecho feliz de tantas formas que no tengo manera de agradecerte. Pasamos una buena vida juntos, ¿no es así?

-La mejor, teniéndote a mi lado. Gracias por ser mi compañero.

-Te volvería a elegir sin lugar a dudas. -Le sonrió.

-Espero encontrarte en la siguiente vida, _mi amor_. Dame un último beso. -Le pidió.

-Viejo loco. -Sonrió pero se irguió lo suficiente para complacerlo.

Acarició su rostro y depositó besitos en su boca. Sólo Naruto pediría besitos de un viejo cascarrabias como él, pensaba Sasuke.

-No imagino mejor forma de morir que siendo un anciano al lado de la persona que más amo-ttebayo.

-Te amo. -Susurró en su oído, besó su mejilla.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su sitio y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Estoy cansado. -Admitió con la voz cada vez más apagada.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para sobreponerse, aún no estaba preparado pero quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para él. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Aunque nunca estuviera preparado para decirle adiós jamás se lo diría.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que me llevaste a ver el amanecer en Sunagakure? -Preguntó Sasuke tras reponerse lo suficiente.

-Cuando los niños se quedaron con Gaara. -Sonrió con el recuerdo de hace cuatro décadas.

-Sí, la vez que me llevaste al desierto. Toda la tarde pasada nos habíamos _rostizado_ por el calor en la jaima mediocre que hicimos. Comiendo esos estúpidos dátiles que llevaste. -Viajó a esa lejana memoria con una sonrisa.- El viento era tan caliente que podía lastimarte la piel si no estabas bien cubierto.

-Te veías muy bien con tus mejillas coloradas. -Comentó con los ojos cerrados, visualizándose en ese momento que Sasuke le describía.

-Apenas si me habías dejado dormir en la noche y sin embargo me despertaste cuando todavía no era de día, y yo me enojé contigo.

-Era necesario-ttebayo. -Se justificó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Sí, valió la pena. -Sonrió mientras acariciaba su pecho.- Me sentaste en la arena, te pusiste a mi espalda y me abrazaste para darme calor porque todavía hacía frio. No había nadie más que nosotros en kilómetros. La Luna y las estrellas aún se veían brillantes y hermosas pero el cielo se fue clareando lentamente. El sol aparecía en el horizonte como si fuera una pequeña antorcha. El rojo, el naranja y el rosado se comenzaron a mezclar con el azul profundo del cielo, invadiéndolo todo. Una auténtica fiesta.

-Realmente hermoso. -Buscó su mano y volvió a tomarla en la suya.

-Nunca había visto un espectáculo como ese. El aire tenía el olor del rocío, la arena se coloreaba y la vida parecía retomar su ritmo a medida que el sol nos bañaba.

-Yo solo te miraba a ti, _gatito_. Te veías hermoso, tan sorprendido con algo que seguramente habías visto un millón de veces antes.

-No. Nunca de esa forma. Si había visto amaneceres, pero nunca a tu lado ni de esa manera. Parecía el inicio de todo. Jamás fui tan consciente de mi existencia como en esos minutos. Estábamos tú y yo y nadie más en el mundo. Mientras el sol se levantaba lentamente me sentí más vivo que nunca. Tú siempre logras cosas extrañas en mí. Y en ese momento fue como ver la vida a través de tus ojos. Y fue fantástico. Siempre hiciste mi vida mucho mejor. Sin ti nada habría cambiado en mí. Me hiciste mejor persona. Me enseñaste a amar.

-Sasuke… -Susurró débilmente pero emocionado.

-Lo sé, nunca te acostumbraste a que me pusiera sentimental contigo… -Dijo por él. Aguantó las lágrimas. Sabía que estaban llegando sus últimos momentos juntos.

-Te amo, Sasuke… -Suspiró.

-Te amaré por siempre. -Le dijo y un momento después la fuerza que presionaba su mano se fue.- ¿Naruto? ¿_Usuratonkachi_?

No obtuvo respuesta. Liberó sus lágrimas sin soltarse de su mano. Unos minutos después ingresó Sarada al cuarto.

-¿Papá? -Observó el rostro sereno de su padre y a su papá abrazado a él.

-Se ha ido. -Informó con las lágrimas surcando lentamente su rostro.- Quiero quedarme con él un rato más. -Le pidió a su hija sin mirarla.

-Bien. -Dijo sencillamente Sarada saliendo de la habitación.

El sol ya había caído. Los hijos permanecían en aquella tarde. Se debatían sobre cuándo sería el momento adecuado para sacar a Naruto de la habitación. Tenían todo listo.

-Iré yo. -Se ofreció Menma.

-Tú no. -Dijo Kohana preocupada.- Eres igual a Otōchan, verte ahora hará sufrir más a papá.

-Pero soy su hijo y lo amo igual que todos ustedes.

-Lo sabemos. -Le dijo Sarada acariciando su pecho y abrazándose a su cintura.- A todos nos duele, hermano. Pero hagamos eso por papá ahora, ¿sí?

-Sí. -Accedió con el rostro afligido.

Los seis eran invadidos por una tristeza solemne.

-Iré yo. -Dijo Boruto poniéndose de pie.

Ya se sentía viejo y cansado. Estaba muy sensible, ya se le pasaría. Al ingresar a la habitación a oscuras le habló a su padrastro.

-Sasuke, encenderé la luz. -Le informó y llevó a cabo sus palabras.- ¿Sasuke?

Unos minutos más tarde sus hermanos lo vieron caminar lentamente por el pasillo.

-¿Boruto? -Preguntó preocupado Mitsuki por su semblante, acercándose a él.

-Se han ido. -Susurró.

-¿Papá? -Le preguntó Sarada preocupada.

Completamente en shock, Boruto asentía a su mejor amiga y hermana.

-Oh, no… -Liberaron su llanto Sarada, Sakiko y Kohana.

Tres días de duelo en la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas había declarado la novena Hokage, Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki tras la muerte de sus padres. El funeral se dio unos días después y fueron muy concurridos, incluso desde otras partes del mundo.

La aldea bien sabía que se había pactado la transferencia del Kyūbi y que por lo tanto el deceso de Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha era lo esperado. Sin embargo, al parecer la suerte de los viejos amantes estaba ineludiblemente vinculada cuando Sasuke lo había seguido en su camino a la eternidad apenas unas horas más tarde.

La salud del Séptimo Hokage se había deteriorado mucho este último tiempo. Los achaques normales de la edad lo tenían cansado y débil. Consideraba que había vivido una larga y muy satisfactoria vida. Había sido muy feliz. Así que había decidido sentarse frente a su esposo y comentarle lo que junto con Kurama decidieron. El zorro demonio accedió no sólo a permanecer en Konoha sino que también a trabajar dentro de un nuevo Jinchūriki. Querían evitar que Kurama falleciera junto con Naruto y luego volviera a la vida en algún lugar y tiempo desconocidos como ocurría con la bestia con cola cuando fallecía súbitamente su Jinchūriki.

Aunque Sasuke intentó darle su mayor apoyo, Naruto sabía que no resultaba fácil para él todo este proceso. Pero a su modo, tuvo tiempo de hacerse a la idea mientras buscaban al nuevo Jinchūriki a quien finalmente encontraron dentro de su propia familia. Su nieta Miko, segunda hija de su hijo Menma, se había ofrecido voluntaria y cumplía los requerimientos con su fuerte chakra.

La familia estaba bien. Después de todo se habían ido en su ley. Todos sabían que se habían prometido morir juntos y en cierta forma se alegraban que así resultara porque donde quiera que estén, se hallaban juntos con total seguridad. Todos encontraban consuelo en el hecho de que Sasuke no atravesara sus últimos tiempos sin la compañía de su esposo. Aparentaba muy bien ser fuerte e imperturbable, pero todos en el mundo sabían quién era su fuerza, su soporte y vitalidad. Sin ese rubio canoso de ideas estúpidas se habría desmoronado rápidamente.

Al menos sus muertes fueron pacíficas y llenas de amor. Habían vivido más que muchos otros ninjas menos afortunados. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que Sasuke se fuera tan pronto. Y aunque lamentaron no poder despedirse adecuadamente sabían a la vez que el reacio Uchiha así lo preferiría de todas formas.

Juntos tuvieron cinco décadas del amor más puro que muchos tuvieron la dicha de compartir y formar parte. Y su legado continuaba. En sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Y por mucho tiempo más se seguiría hablando de las leyendas shinobis que cayeron en un loco y profundo amor.

_-No quiero hacerlo sin ti. No tiene sentido sin ti. Llévame contigo donde quiera que vayas… Llévame con él… -Había pedido Sasuke mientras aún se aferraba a su cuerpo que cada vez estaba más frío.- Él siempre fue mi corazón, así que por favor llévame con él… -Le pidió una vez más a la muerte._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-¿Naruto?_

_-El mismo que viste y calza. -Le sonrió con su mirada afable y repleta de cariño._

_-¿Viniste por mí?_

_-Vine por ti, mi amorcito… -Extendió sus brazos para él._

_-¡Usuratonkachi! -Salió corriendo a su encuentro y se abrazó de un salto a su cuerpo._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí los extras. Espero que los disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlos.
> 
> Les ruego que me dejen sus impresiones de los valientes que llegaron hasta aquí. Me alegrará mucho oír de ustedes.
> 
> Muchas gracias por participar de esto. En serio. Mi corazón está con ustedes.
> 
> Ya le voy agarrando la mano a esta plataforma.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


	32. ∙ FIN AL FIN ∙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabras finales, reflexiones y agradecimientos.

Amigos, aunque parezca increíble, 130.000 palabras después aquí estamos. ¡Una locura!

Estoy llorando. Ya me emocioné. T*T

Debo admitirles que cuando lo hice me resistí bastante a terminar de escribirlo porque fue una experiencia muy gratificante, sobre todo en Wattpad. El nivel de interacción que tuve con este fanfic no tiene comparación.

Gané hermosas amistades. Gané mucha experiencia y confianza en mi escritura. Gané mucho, la verdad. Así que sólo puedo darles mis infinitas gracias y el amor eterno de mi corazón. Gracias por formar parte de esta experiencia tan enriquecedora para mí y volverla más especial.

Bien, Naruto y Sasuke, ¿qué puedo decirles?

Este fanfic es parte de mi Headcanon. Hay demasiada mierda en el futuro (Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) de mis bebés por lo que quería darles más coherencia y el final que merecen. Y ha resultado en esto. No esperé nunca llegar tan lejos a decir verdad pero el fic decantó donde quiso y yo lo dejé ser sin resistirme en absoluto. Tenía en parte diagramado lo que quería al principio pero después se dio lo que se dio casi sin planificación.

Considero que es la primera vez que empiezo con un Sasuke tan _canonico_. Me sentí bastante orgullosa de lo que logré. Creo que al principio no tenía mucho ooc, algo que era muy importante para mí. Ya me dirán ustedes si en verdad fue así o no.

Ya después considero que es inevitable que su personalidad trasmute. No puede quedar inalterado. Nadie es el mismo tras enamorarse. Y más en un amor que saca lo mejor de uno mismo. La toxicidad nivel Chernobyl no es amor me disculpan, ese tipo de '_amor_' sí que saca lo peor de uno.

¡_Epa_! Yo no niego que su vínculo tiene un poco de toxicidad, pero no tanta y no es 'permanente' por así decirlo. No es para nada el nivel de toxicidad del SasuSaku. Así que vamos a ponernos serios y admitir que el NaruSasu tiene su toxicidad incluso cuando se aman abiertamente y con locura como en mi fanfic, pero creo que conseguimos mantenerla a niveles cada vez más bajos.

Con respecto a Sakura siempre pretendí que creciera como persona. A esa niña le hacía falta mucho amor propio. Nunca fue mi intención que la consideraran una villana o siquiera una mala persona. Sólo es una persona que como todos se ha equivocado. -Y que se seguía equivocando la hija de p***-xd!- Pero que pudiera merecer un nuevo comienzo, ya más madura para encontrar su verdadera felicidad. No me explayé en su relación con Naruto, porque al final de cuentas dejó de existir. Cada uno podrá considerar lo que quiera al respecto. ¿A ustedes que les parece que sucedió?

Hinata fue mi otra _estrella_ en esta historia. Esa señora sí que se puso de pie. Me agradó su evolución. No es que le tenga particularmente aprecio. Ya no al menos. Sin embargo, esta niña también necesitaba crecer y encontrar su propia voz y camino. No es un "felpudo", al menos espero que no se la considere así. Ella no se está conformando al quedarse con Shino. Sino que más bien pudo finalmente conocerse sin el '_filtro de _**_Naruto-kun_**_ activad_o' y la visión de su mundo se volvió más extensa sin ese tamiz que le resultaba un lastre. ¿Qué opinión les quedó de ella?

No ahondé demasiado en la relación de Boruto y Mitsuki porque no los conozco tanto. No veo el anime ni leo el manga, así que lo que más conozco de su relación es por lo que aparece en Facebook porque Mitsuki es cuando menos inquietante. Sale con cada frase que uno se plantea si Pierrot no está haciendo yaoi. ¡Después esperan que uno no los shipee! Pero como he visto hasta el episodio 40 y desde ahí no los tocó ni con un palo, no tengo idea como ha evolucionado su vínculo en detalle. Así que para no cagarla más, mejor dejar así por el aire.

Ahora llegó el momento de ponernos serios una vez más... ¡¡¡Qué manera de fornicar estos hijos de su put* madre!!! XD Lo juro, fue inevitable. Mis dedos tecleaban sola las guarradas que aquellos dos hacían en cada rincón de Konoha. Este es el fanfic que más escenas del _delicioso_ tiene de los que he escrito -publicados y sin publicar-. En parte me apena y en parte me encanta porque sé que las disfrutamos mucho a esas escenas. Es un libro erótico después de todo.

Además que sé que la gran mayoría de los que me leen son mujeres y una mujer no alcanza a comprender del todo el nivel de sexualidad que _puede_ alcanzar un hombre. Y como ya he comentado en otras oportunidades, conozco y me relaciono con bastantes homosexuales y puedo asegurarles que los gays (hombres) pueden llegar a ser muy, muy, muuuuy activos. ¡Y eso me encanta! A parte, ustedes tienen que comprender que tras una vida sexual de mierda como la que ellos tuvieron al lado de Sakura y Hinata respectivamente, tuvieron un verdadero _despertar sexual_ en su relación en su primera parte, la más ardiente, la del enamoramiento. Así que ambas etapas se solaparon y resultaron inusitadamente explosivas en nivel de fogosidad. Por lo tanto, para mí era bastante normal considerar que Sasuke se liberara un poco más de lo esperado y se acoplara al esperable comportamiento apasionado de Naruto. Sólo que quizás yo no debí describir tantas pero ¡me vale madre! _SORRY__NOT__SORRY__._ XXXD

Los extras están para complementar un poco de los detalles que se saltan inevitablemente. Contarles un poco de la cotidianidad o la forma de enfrentar algunas cuestiones importantes. Y el de la Luna de Miel fue porque varias se quedaron con ganas de saber más de la Ceremonia de Bodas y de su respectiva Luna de Miel, así que nada, ahí se las incluí para ustedes. ¡Mentira! Yo también la quería y me la había imaginado así de loca como resultó.

¡Madre mía, esta imaginación mía! :'v

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado un montón. Al menos una parte de lo mucho que yo lo disfruté gracias a ustedes y al placer que me da escribir.

Mi amor para todos ustedes. ♥️

Hasta la próxima _puerkada_ mía.

**Sayonara** **.**


End file.
